Tears In Heaven
by Sea Chelle
Summary: Sequel to Into the Hands of Fate. MWPP. Draco's having strange dreams, are they real? Fred and George have graduated - will 2 others take their place? The Dark Lord is back in power - the wizarding world will be split in two...which side will be chosen?
1. Everywhere

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

(Author's Note: This is the sequel to "Into the Hands of Fate" which takes place during the time of the Marauders. I rather think it would be easier to understand this story if you've read that one first. Here's the link: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=377422 I hope you like the stories!)

****

Tears In Heaven

__

Chapter One - Everywhere

~*~

She awoke with tears on her cheeks. The images still played in her mind, but when she looked around desperately, there was nothing there…

__

Turn it inside out  
So I can see  
The part of you  
That's drifting over me  
And when I wake  
You're never there  
But when I sleep  
You're everywhere  
You're everywhere

His eyes seemed to haunt her, forever lingering in her mind…but it had been so long…

Far away, seemingly at a distance, a baby's wail rang in the night. She clasped her hands over her ears and prayed that it would go away…but it wouldn't ever. Never would the cry that echoed in her mind leave.

It hadn't been that long ago…but still, it was as if it had just happened yesterday. She heard his pleas…his cries for her to believe him…why had she turned away? She would visit the formidable Azkaban various times, but as the boat would land on the soil of the horrid stead, her heart would weep with anguish and she would turn away again, not daring to enter. 

Again, she lied down to try and get sleep to place it's shadowed blanket upon her, but his eyes seemed to watch her every move.

__

Just tell me  
How I got this far  
Just tell me  
Why you're here  
And who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there

That morning, she awoke, her head pounding, her throat parched, and her stomach rebelling. She raced to the bathroom and last night's dinner was gone. Later, when it seemed she was completely empty, she rested on her bed, sweating, but feeling extremely cold. "What's wrong with me?" she asked herself, but her voice wasn't working. 

And when her eyes drooped shut, she'd see him again, she'd see him as he was, and to her, who he'd always be…perfect, kind, happy…

__

I recognize the way  
You make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now  
The water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain  
Away from me  
Away from me

Remus unlocked the door and walked in, looking around, his eyes clouded with concern. "Hal?" he called. 

There was no answer.

With a slight frown upon his face, he looked around the bottom floor, and finally went upstairs. As he walked down the hall, he saw the old pictures. The group they used to be was so happy, so innocent…so carefree. As he stood there, looking at one picture in particular, he felt the prickling feeling of coming tears tickling his eyes. 

What happened to the happy youths they had been? Two were dead, betrayed by their best friend. Another one as well, dead by the wand of the betrayer. A girl, killed at the age of fifteen by her best friend, another who turned. And then there were the last two…the only ones left…what were they left with? Their lives? That wasn't much…life isn't good if there's nothing to fill it with…and their lives had been emptied when their friends had been lost in the net of hate and deceit. 

Then, there, the young boy with coal black hair, smiling mischievously like always. It was a grin that Remus had grown to know so well. It was a grin he had grown to cherish for its owner was his best friend…But gone was he as well…he was just as gone as the rest of them…

__

'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
Whoa whoa  
I'm not alone

He turned away, not wishing to look at the photos any longer. "Hallie?" he called again. His legs had led him to her bedroom door. He knocked on it softly. "Hal, are you okay?" 

Quietly, he opened the door and peeked in. She lied peacefully on the bed, but was not in a peaceful slumber. He looked at her for a moment, taking in her appearance. She had lost weight, was paler, dark circles had arisen under her eyes. "Hallie," he said softly.

__

And when  
I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never  
Comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

Hallie blinked her eyes open. "Remus? What're you doing here?" she wondered, slowly sitting up. She looked at him, and in her eyes he saw something was wrong…or something had changed.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

She looked at him for a short while and sighed inwardly. _I can't, I can't do it…_she thought to herself. A feeling of extreme tenseness had lodged itself in her stomach. 

Remus looked at her pale face and worn expression. "Hallie? What's wrong? What's the matter?" 

"I-I," she started.

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her squarely. "Hallie, tell me what's wrong," he said. 

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Well, see, Remus, I-I don't know – I-I don't," she stammered.

He just looked at her. "It can't be anything good otherwise it wouldn't be so hard to say." Her stomach did a summersault inside her and she bit down on her lip. "Hal?"

"Never mind, just go home," she told him in a rush. "I can't tell you, I-I don't want to." She looked away and thought what Sirius would say to her at that moment. _Don't be a fraidy-cat, Hal…Don't be afraid…_

'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone

Remus raised a brow and in his eyes she saw amusement. "Do you really expect me to leave?" he wondered softly.

Involuntarily, she smiled and looked down at her trembling hands. She clasped them tightly together until her knuckles turned white as to stop their shaking. When she finally looked up, she saw Remus smirking at her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I've just never seen you so nervous before," he told her folding his arms across his chest. Swiftly, he made his way to the couch on the other side of the room and sat down upon it, getting comfortable.

"Remus, get out," she said with a suppressed grin. 

He laughed and leaned back, resting his hands behind his head. "Mm…I think I'll stay here for the day." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to turn you into a periwinkle pillow."

He sat up. "Hallie, tell me," he probed.

Her nervousness returned. It had been two months since the incident with Sirius had occurred, and no matter how hard she tried, there were just a few things that wouldn't let her escape the thoughts of him.

She looked to Remus. It surprised her greatly that he didn't notice any of the signs. Knowing him after so long and all, she thought he'd know what was going on. He was just observant like that. Or maybe he knew, and didn't want to embarrass her in any way.

He waved a hand before her face. "Yoo-hoo…Hallie," he said in a singsong voice. She blinked and he laughed. She smiled crookedly and smacked his hand away. His expression became serious again and looked at her expectantly. 

"Haven't-haven't you noticed anything, well, different, lately?" she said, her words stumbling over the other. 

He looked at her for a moment. "Well, I-I did, kind of," he said. She almost laughed inwardly at his expression. So he had noticed…perhaps it wasn't the same thing, but he noticed a few changes. 

"Like what?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "I – er – well," he swallowed. She smiled, crossed her arms, and looked up at him. 

"Well…?"

"You're worried," he said finally, exhaling a large breath. 

"That's all?" she asked, raising a brow.

He scrunched up his face and she bit down on her lip to hide her laugh. "You seem…different."

She rolled her eyes. "No, _really_?"

He scowled playfully. "Since when is it my turn to be interrogated? You still didn't tell me what was so important earlier."

Hallie took another step backwards and cleared her throat. "I-I was getting to – er – it." She gave him a look. "Go on."

"Go on what?"

"Remus…"

"Hallie…"

"Remus, just god damn answer my question!" she exclaimed suddenly. 

His eyes widened in surprise and he suddenly smiled. "All right then. You've cleaned the house, and this is a great shock 'cause it's big enough to fit all of England in…You've painted the room next to yours…You've locked all the rooms that you don't use…You-," but she cut him off.

"You're holding back, get onto the good stuff."

He frowned. "Why is this so important."

She made an impatient sound. "Right, never mind, out you go, it isn't important. Just get out, I want to be alone." When he just looked at her, unmoving, she started to push him out. He took hold of her hands and gave them a light squeeze.

"Tell me what's the matter, it's obviously something big. So tell me. I'm your friend. Are you afraid I'm going to get mad?"

He saw her withdraw slightly. Not physically, but in her eyes, inwardly. "No," she said in a small voice. She muttered something else, but he couldn't catch it because of how soft her voice had gotten. 

"Then what is it?" he asked gently. 

"I – I'm - ," she stammered.

"You're what?" he asked. 

"God, Remus, talk about being elusive!" she abruptly shouted. "I'm pregnant!"

She thought he would faint and she bit down on her lip and watched him carefully. He seemed to get paler and his eyes seemed to widen to their greatest extent without falling out. "Er – Remus?" she whispered cautiously.

He cleared his throat a few times and shifted uneasily. "Is – is – but it can't be…I-I think I'd remember if-if…and we never - but of course it isn't – are you sure? Because – 'cause I thought – I don't – I wouldn't – I would never-"

"No, the baby's not yours," she said in an uncomfortable voice. Her cheeks burned. He exhaled loudly.

"Good 'cause I thought I'd know if – if, well never mind," he said quickly. Remus glanced at her and then briskly down again. "Er – how – how long?"

"I found out last month…a-a week before," she swallowed, "before Sirius – er – went to – to Azkaban." 

"A whole month!" Remus said in shock. "How-how'd you hide it so long?"

She seemed to shrink. "I-I don't know, I was thinking that I was wrong…that there was a mistake…"

"But-but you-you didn't…"

She blushed furiously again and averted her gaze. He swallowed and ran a hand through his hair. "But he's gone, what-what're you going to do?"

At this, she looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "I don't know, Remus, I really don't know," she whispered.

__

God, Sirius, what am I going to do without you?

__

Oh, you're in  
Everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?

Courtesy to Michelle Branch

For "Everywhere"

~*~

Thirteen years post Into the Hands of Fate…

~*~

__

Happiness -- he'd forgotten the meaning of the word. He tried to grasp a thought, a memory, something_, but it was lost…all of it, gone from his memory. He shut his eyes and pulled his knees to his chest. Curled up in a ball, his thoughts swirled in his head. It was as if he was looking out and into a haze, a mist of obscurity. His thoughts would not fit together as if they were a puzzle without fitting pieces._

Like others in the same place as he, the poor young man mumbled words of vain wishes to escape, pleads for everything to end. It seemed that that way was the only way. Unwilled tears fell from black eyes sunken into depression and despair. Gone were his hopes and dreams, the things he lived for, everything was…gone.

But -- in the mass of darkness and hopelessness, a light shined through.

He saw a face, though vaguely. Crystal sapphire blue eyes, gazing at him, but they weren't as he remembered them. They were young…more innocent…mischievous like his…They weren't Hallie's.

Sirius shook his head and looked up at the waning crescent moon shining above him, glossing his face with a placid glow. 

His eyes wandered to his hand that was clasped into a tight fist. Slowly…ever so slowly…did he unfurl his fingers, revealing a gold engagement band ring. It glistened in the moon's luminous light and reflected the golden gleam upon the young man's face. 

A tear fell…and he knew he could last no longer.

~*~

__

"Troy? Troy, what do you see?" he wondered softly.

The room looked haunting in the dim light of the flickering candles that cast dancing shadows on the walls. Crimson velvet curtains were pulled to the sides with golden stringed laces letting in the moonlight add to the glow in the room. The fire teased the inhabitants, tensing, and calming them all at once. 

The boy of about fifteen years of age gazed blankly at it, his eyes glazing ever so slightly. "From the night, they will return," he whispered, his tone unusually even. 

And then the fire was smothered. 

Ric didn't seem to notice for his intent glance was upon his son. "Troy?"

The young man looked up, his eyes haunted. "Father?" Their silence seemed to echo in the enclosed space, but it was suddenly broken when the door opened with a slow creak. 

"Godric," said Helga softly. He looked at her for a moment and then back to Troy. 

Placing a hand on the boy's shoulder he said, "I will talk to you later. The ball proceeds in less than an hour. Shall I see you then?"

The boy's eyes seemed to dance with a fire from within. "Yes, Father, you shall."

Troy watched Godric walk out. The man's untidy hair was held back at the nape of his neck by a golden ribbon while his clothes were made of fine crimson material. Their eyes met for one short moment before the door closed behind he and Helga.

Taking a seat on the armchair, Troy looked into the fire. The image of the moonlight white stag still hovered within its depths. Beside the gracious creature stood a wolf, yet it wasn't exactly like a true wolf. The boy shook his head to clear his mind, but the vision wouldn't seem to leave him. A large black dog sat on its haunches on the other side of the stag. It was only then that Troy noticed the small brown mouse upon the beautiful white creature's back. In its mouth was a velvet cream lily.

He buried his head in his hands. "Go away," he whispered. "Just go away. The door opened quickly and in stepped a man dressed in expensive looking black robes. His cloak as well was black and held fastened by a metal mold of snakes. The man's eyes were a brilliant ocean blue color while his hair was amazingly silver/blonde. "Uncle," said Troy, standing.

Serpise frowned, looking around the room. His gaze then turned back to the boy. "Tell no one I am here," he whispered. Troy's eyes had widened, but he nodded.

"Uncle, what-," but the latter put a finger to his lips. 

Salazar brandished his wand. "Chantebra Lengorio," he chanted. Troy was still surprised at how deep the man's voice was. The air in the room seemed to weight down heavier on them, but not by much. He looked to the boy who smiled and ran up to him, hugging him tightly. Serpise closed his eyes and placed a tender kiss upon his forehead.

"I've missed you, Uncle," the boy murmured.

Chuckling softly, the man pulled slightly away. "Why so much affection, Young One? I've been gone not one month!"

"Father lets me not talk about you atall…" said Troy with a small frown. "Why is he angry?"

Serpise shook his head. "Matters like these concern you not, Young One, worry not." He looked around and strolled briskly to the window. "Where is he?"

"Who? Father?"

Salazar looked at him gravely. "Yes, where is Godric?"

Troy trailed a line with the tip of his shoe. "He's with Miss Hufflepuff, they're getting ready for the ball," he muttered. The man advanced and placed his hand below the boy's chin. Lifting, he looked squarely into Troy's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Mother's been gone for an awfully long time now, Uncle, where could she be? Father says she will return soon, but it's been almost two months…" his voice was almost inaudible by this time. "She is not coming back, is she," he whispered.

The tears brimmed in Serpise's bright blue eyes. "She will_ return, don't dare to think otherwise," he said softly._

Troy looked away and blinked away his tears quickly. "Of course, of course, I'm sorry."

The man sighed and looked around. "Tell me, Troy, when your mother gets back, all right?" He looked at the boy evenly again. "She will_ return," he repeated. _

He turned to leave, but Troy stopped him. "Uncle," said he, "have you ever-ever seen things in the fire?"

Serpise looked at him with a small smile. "Indeed, Young One, I have," and in his voice carried a small amount of mystery.

~*~

He awoke quickly and sat up. His breaths came out heavily and sweat was upon his forehead. "Bugger, you're acting like a damn sissy," he whispered to himself. 

Lying down again, he fought to fall asleep once more, but when it wouldn't come, he got up from bed and dressed. He looked in the mirror, running a hand through his silver/blonde hair and sighed. "Look at me," he said bitterly. "I'm that nutter Serpise in the flesh." Indeed, he looked a sight. His eyes showed the same mystery in the man in his dreams'. The clothes he wore were back and his cloak as well was fastened with silver molded snakes. 

He was no longer the boy he was before. In a way, he was older. His eyes had that look of a boy who has had to grow up faster than he should have. Where was that boy he used to be? That boy who acted like he was rich and better than the rest? He wasn't gone completely, yes, he was still there…but not as he was before. But…it seemed as if he was someone else.

"But if I'm someone else," he said to himself softly, "then who am I?"

He turned briskly on his heel and left his room, closing it softly. The hall was deserted, as he knew it would be, but further away, voices carried down the corridor. Suddenly, there was a piercing scream of agony.

The young man closed his eyes, and leaned against the closed door of his room, he slid to a sitting position on the ground. "Mother," he whispered. 

~*~

Sixteen year old Harry yawned and stretched, not daring to open his eyes. 'Twasn't the light that made him frightened to awaken completely, but the surroundings he might just see.

There came a soft chuckle nearby. "Come on, Harry, I know you're awake, it's time for breakfast."

Harry's eyes shot open and he saw Ron standing above him with a grin. "Right little morning ray of sunshine, aren't you, Ron," he muttered and sat up. 

He heard the echoes of his best friend's laughs as the redheaded boy escaped down the steps. "Ginny, stand up, what're you doing down there?" asked Ron suddenly. Harry ran a hand through his messy black hair and went out to the hall to see what was going on.

Ginny glared up at her older brother. "I slipped, thanks for caring," she retorted and righted herself once more.

Hermione patted her back and shot a glare at Ron who was laughing. "You look a mess, Hermione, what happened to your hair?"

The girl touched her wand warningly and he coughed to conceal his peals of laughter. Harry rolled his eyes at the familiar bickering and followed his friends down the steps. 

Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen holding a pan with sizzling bacon. "Glad you're up, dears," she said with a beaming smile. Harry watched as she loaded his plate with more and more food and each time he insisted that he couldn't eat that much, she'd smile and pat his cheek. 'You're too thin,' she'd say, and add more. "Hurry and eat, you lot, we'll be late otherwise," she told them, and back to the kitchen she went.

Hermione and Ron shared a secret look and then turned to Harry who looked at them both blankly. "What, do I have something in my teeth?"

Fred snorted into his juice and looked to George, who was biting down on his lip. His eyes were crinkled with restrained laughter. Percy shot them both a disgruntled look and went back to reading his paper. Ginny finished putting jam on her toast and looked around at them all. 

"Why are you all so quiet?" she wondered. They looked at her and when her gaze met Harry's, she blushed as red as her hair. 

Ron rolled his eyes for about the millionth time that summer while Hermione gave Harry a 'We need to talk later" look. 

Molly came back out and looked at Harry strangely. "Harry, dear, why is your hair purple?" 

Even Percy couldn't fight down his laughter. Fred and George smiled to each other and looked to the plate of extremely colorful grapes in the middle of the table.

Later that day, they arrived at King's Cross, their luggage pushed on carts towards the platform.

~*~

"I can't find it!" he yelled. The young boy of fourteen years old threw his clothes and other belongings upon the floor of his bedroom in search of his wand. 

Another boy, identical to the first, stood at the doorway, watching him with a placid smile playing on his lips. "You actually lost something, eh, Billy boy?" he said. 

Billy looked up at his twin brother with a scowl. "No."

Joey grinned and looked at his own wand. "Then where is it?" he wondered, tilting his head to the side to gaze at his brother thoughtfully.

At this, the other boy stood up. "What did you do to it?"

Just then, a young woman in her early thirties walked in. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking at the mess.

Billy glared at his brother. "I can't find my wand."

"Well, maybe it's already in your trunk?"

"No, I checked."

She sighed and looked at Joey with a raised brow. "Joey Forester, give up Billy's wand this instant."

The other boy gave her an innocent look. "What wand?"

"Joey..."

"Aw, Mum, you always ruin it..." he said in defeat. He pulled his brother's wand from the inside pocket of his bright red cloak. 

Billy snatched it from him. "Thank you," he said and waved it around the room and everything was back in its proper place. 

"Billy, I've told you not to do that, the Ministry will be after you no doubt if you don't stop it."

"Yes, Mum," he said. They walked out and she ushered them into the Ministry limo. After a short moment of silence, Joey said, "Mum, did you-," but she smiled to cut him off.

"Yes, yes, I have. I doubt Dumbledore will be happy with me, but here you go. Just owl me if you run out." She handed both her sons two rather large bags. Billy grinned and looked through his while Joey looked at the bag.

"Mum, this is horribly pathetic," he told her.

Billy laughed. "No, you're just greedy."

Joey hit him on the head with his wand. He was about to do it again to but his mum took it away. "Both of you stop it or I'll have Marvin turn this car right around," she said.

"No!" the two boys yelled simultaneously. She grinned. Billy and Joey shared a look.

"That isn't funny, Mum," said Billy, looking at her seriously. His sapphire blue eyes bore into hers. 

She smiled. "I know. Rather nice to have a bit of power over you two once in a while, though," she said. Joey sighed loudly and looked to the ceiling.

"Are we there yet?" 

Billy groaned. "Mum..."

"Joey, stop it."

"Are we there yet?"

"Mum..."

"Joey, stop it."

"Are we-," but Billy put his hand over his brother's mouth.

"Shut up!" he yelled, and then sat back. Joey grinned and opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it at the look upon his mother's face.

Finally, they arrived at King's Cross. Beside her, Joey was jumping up and down in excitement. She looked down at him with a smile and led the way to between the ninth and tenth platforms while Billy rolled his eyes at his brother. 

"Pull up the carts, will you Marvin?" Marvin, the driver/butler smiled and with a nod, did as was told. 

Marvin went through the barrier. Joey's eyes lit up like lanterns in the dark and he jumped up. "Me next!" he yelled. 

There was a chuckle behind them. "What, you're not going to wait for me?"

She turned around and smiled at him. "There you are! I was starting to think you weren't going to-," but she was cut off when both her boys ran over to hug their Uncle. 

"You came, you came!" they cried joyously. He grinned and messed their hair. 

"Of course I did you little buggers!"

"Remus!" she exclaimed.

"Just kidding, Hallie dearest," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Billy looked to the train and at all the kids piling onto it. "We have to go now or we're going to be late," he told his mum and uncle. 

Joey rolled his eyes. "It won't leave without us, it never does."

But Billy just smiled and kissed Hallie's cheek, and hugged Remus. "Fine then, stay here." And then he was off, pulling along his black cat by the tail.

Joey watched after him for a moment and looked around, bouncing on the heels of his feet. "Better get a move on, Joe," Remus said, "You might miss it."

"Don't worry, I've got plenty of time," said the boy with a confident smile. "Now, Mum," he said, his voice getting serious. "Don't you worry 'bout Billy and me, we'll be fine." She nodded, trying to suppress her smile. Remus watched with a small grin. "And don't you cry anymore." Her eyes widened slightly. "Don't think Billy and I didn't notice, you're 'Mum' after all."

"And that means what, exactly?" she wondered. None of them noticed the whistle of the train sound. 

He smiled and patted her cheek. "Nothing, nothing, just, you're easy to read is all."

Hallie looked at him indignantly. "I am not!" But Joey and Remus shared a look. She looked at them both and sighed. Her eyes suddenly widened again. "Joey, the train!" she exclaimed. 

He turned around and watched as the train slowly started moving. The boy looked peeved. "Hey!" he yelled, walking towards it. "You can't leave without me!" Remus burst into laughter and Hallie hit his arm, following her son. "Come back, you! Don't you know who I am?" 

"Joey, honey, that won't -," started Hallie, but he just waved a hand and she folded her arms across her chest. 

"You come back here!" he shouted after the train.

Many eyes were averted towards the thirteen year old boy with coal black hair and mischievous sapphire blue eyes. His dashing crimson cloak could make him visible in a crowd, but the gold stars shining on it was what made it so appealing. They looked as bright as the stars in the skies themselves. 

When the train didn't slow, he turned to get his stuff and found his mother holding it out upon the palm of her hand. She had shrunken it. "Run," she said simply, with a small grin. 

He sighed and did as was told. "Wait!" he shouted. "Wait for me!"

Many laughed at the boy running after the train.

Inside the Hogwarts Express, Billy looked out the window and saw a flash of crimson. "Joey?" he said. 

Beside him, Emery looked at him. "Yeah, where is he?" he wondered. Billy pointed out the window and the other boy erupted into laughter. "Serves him right!"

It took a while for the train to slow down, but soon it did and Joey came strolling into the compartment, breathing heavily. "Jeez, the nerve of them to think they can leave without me!" he exclaimed.

Tye, who sat next to Emery, grinned. "You were late, did you think they'd wait until you were ready?"

Joey huffed indignantly. "Of course! I'm Joey Forester!" and then he laughed. 

~*~

Goyle guffawed stupidly and aimed a kick at the black cat that had strolled into their compartment. Draco shot him an annoyed look, which made the other boy, shut up. "Stop it, you two, I don't have the patience today," he snapped, his eyes narrowed. 

Crabbe gave Goyle a look and when Draco wasn't looking, gave the cat a small whack. For Draco, the outcome was particularly funny, but most probably not for Crabbe who was immediately attacked with claws. 

After a short moment of having his amusement, Draco strolled over and picked up the kitten that meowed menacingly at the other two boys. Crabbe looked ready to bawl while Goyle was laughing and pointing at him. Rolling his eyes, the silver/blonde headed boy left the compartment and lightly tossed the cat into the isle. "Scat," he ordered and, indeed the tiny creature did, but it came back a short moment later.

Draco heard a call from further down the corridor. "Where the hell are you, you stupid cat?" He smirked and crossed his arms across his chest, leaning against the closed door of his compartment. 

"You're obviously a bad keeper, Billy-boy," said a snickering voice. "I'm surprised this didn't happen earlier."

"I am _not _a bad keeper. He surely left because of _you_."

"Nay, friend," said another. "I saw you tugging along the poor creature by his tail only a moment ago." There was a loud 'SMACK' and laughter. "Just telling it like it is," he said indignantly.

They were finally in view and Draco could see three boys advancing, two were identical. He watched as they came forward and felt the cat crawl behind him. "Meow," it purred. He looked down at it and moved slightly away.

"I told you to scat, I don't want your filthy hairs all over my new robes. _Scat_!" he told it. 

Billy looked up and saw a boy with silver/blond hair with pale skin. Rather tall though he was, it wasn't his height that made him seem so. "Hey, have you seen my cat 'round here?" he wondered.

"Why would I tell you?"

Joey too looked up to the boy who seemed not much older than he and felt Tye stiffen next to him. "It's Malfoy," Tye said in a low voice.

Confused, Joey said, "Malfoy? Malfoy who?"

"Draco Malfoy, twit," answered Draco casually.

Narrowing his eyes, Joey took out his wand. "Say that again," he all but growled. 

Draco's lips curved into a taunting smirk. "Going to curse me, are you? Go ahead, I'd like to see you try."

Joey opened his mouth to speak but Billy lowered his brother's wand. "Stop it," he said sternly. 

Tye scrunched up his face. "We're looking for a black cat," he said. 

Draco shrugged, getting tired of talking to the two-year younger boys. "Good for you," he retorted before escaping back into his compartment. His movement revealed the small black cat hidden behind him. "_Scat_," he muttered again before shutting the door.

Billy grinned and ran to pick up the cat that tried to run away. 

"There y'are, Mr. Black," said Joey. 

Billy gave him a look. "Mum doesn't like you calling him that," he said.

Joey sighed. "So? I don't see why not, it fits him perfectly."

  
Tye was already walking down the hall while the twins followed at a slower pace. "You upset her when you call him that."

The other boy rolled his eyes. "She's not here, Billy-boy, so I don't see why it matters. Lay off, I can call him whatever I want to."

Billy shrugged. "I just think you ought to be more considerate."

Joey turned to him with an expectant scowl. "Considerate about what?" His brother shrugged again. "Grand answer, Billy-boy. I'm still calling him Mr. Black." And then he walked off. Billy looked down at his cat that looked up at him with uncanny amber/gold eyes. 

"Well, _I'm_ going to call you Dog," he said decisively and followed Joey. 

~*~

"So?" asked Hermione, looking at Harry expectantly.

He looked at her strangely. "So what?"

Ron snickered. "Have you heard from Sirius?" he asked and gesturing to Hermione he said, "She can't seem to string words together lately." She shot him a meaningful glare and he put his hands up in defense. "Kidding, Hermione, just kidding."

Harry grinned. "He said he's doing all right, he wants to talk to me next Hogsmead trip."

"That's next month," said Hermione. Harry nodded. 

"Take forever to get to that day, it will," Ron muttered. There was a pause. "Are you _sure_, Hermione? I mean, a month is a long time into school…are you sure the trip's not next _week_?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "_Yes_, I'm sure." 

Their attention was suddenly caught at a slight tapping on the window. Harry opened it and let the owl in. It flopped onto the seat gracefully and looked at the three of them with large amber/gold eyes. The creature's color was a deep midnight color. 

"What's this?" asked Hermione, untying the letter off the owl's leg.

"Hey, maybe it's from Sirius!" exclaimed Ron.

Harry shook his head. "He just sent me an owl a few days ago, remember?"

Hermione frowned as she turned it over in her hands. "There's no name written on it." 

Harry held out a hand and she gave it to him. "Should we open it?" he wondered. 

He handed it over to Ron's outstretched palm. "Yes, we should," said the redheaded boy. He tore the seal, which was crimson wax with a seal of a snake that was miraculously silver. 

He skimmed over it. Hermione and Harry noticed his brows come together in a deep frown. "What is it?" asked Harry.

"It's to Malfoy," said Ron. He looked up. "Why's it with us?" He bowed his head down to read it thoroughly, but Hermione snatched if from his grasp. "Hey!" he yelled indignantly. 

"It's probably private, it's not ours," she said, standing. She stood up, heading to the door, when the other two got up as well.

"Where're you going?" asked Harry.

"I'm going to give it to him, of course," she said as if it was the plainest thing in the world. 

Ron rolled his eyes heaving an agonized sigh. "_Hermione…_"

"What?"

"You can't give it back to him!"

She put her hands on her hips. "And why not?"

"Because it came to us! That means we can read it!" said Ron. 

"That's not logical, Ron. It's his."

"So? And it is too logical." 

"It is not!"

"It is too!"

"It is-," but Harry stepped between them both.

"Let's just give it to him and get it over with." He led the way, trying to ignore the continuous bickering of his two best friends following him. 

As they walked down the hall, they were confronted with a pair of boys. They were identical with the exact same grin of mischief. 

"Er – hi," said Harry. 

"It is _too_, Hermione!"

Harry rounded on Ron and Hermione with a glare. "Shut up!" he yelled, and then faced the two boys once more. "You wouldn't happen to know who Draco Malfoy is, would you?"

The one a bit shorter than the other boy frowned. "The twit who looks like a sick ferret?" he wondered.

Ron broke into laughter. "Ferret is right!" he exclaimed.

Joey grinned at him while Harry just smirked. "Yeah, him."

"What about him?" asked the other boy.

"We're looking for his compartment. We got a letter of his for some reason."

The boy looked bewildered. "Well, why are you giving it back to a prat like him?" 

Ron looked away; trying to hold back another laugh for Hermione was glaring at him fiercely. 

"Just because," said Harry with a slight shrug. A grin played on his lips as he looked at the boys. They looked at one another and shrugged.

"It's the one on the right, three doors down," said the taller one.

"You can't miss it!" said the other one, flashing his crafty grin once more.

Harry thanked them but there was suddenly an explosion. It came from the compartment on the right, three doors down. Ron erupted into laughter and Hermione gazed in horror at the flames. 

"Told you, you couldn't miss it!" exclaimed the shorter one. The other hid a grin behind his hand and they ran off.

"Hey wait, what're your names?" asked Ron. He was still laughing.

"Joey Forester!"

"And Billy! We're brothers if you didn't know," added the taller one. 

And then they scurried away just as a figure stepped out of the demolished compartment with a glare. He looked up and down each way and his gaze landed on Harry. "Did you do this?"

He shrugged. "Nope," he said.

Draco glared at him. His eyes caught sight of two black headed boys racing down the corridor. "Forester, you're in for it!" he yelled after them. 

Laughter responded him and he glared all the more. He looked at the others left before him, watching with amusement. "What're you staring at, Potter?" asked Draco coldly.

Harry took the letter from his pocket. "We got a letter," he started.

"That's not my problem," interrupted the other boy. 

Harry glared. "It wasn't to us. It-,"

"Good, I was just going to wonder whom would send you lot something," muttered Draco, looking at them with unreadable eyes that were frigid just the same.

Hermione looked at Ron who had his fists clenched into tight balls at his side. Her gaze then wandered to Harry who was looking at Draco calmly, but his eyes radiated fury. His hair stood more on end than usual. 

"Malfoy, I'm trying to give you your damn letter," he said in a low voice.

Clearly, Draco was surprised. "My letter?" He snatched it from Harry's grasp. The owl perched on Hermione's arm flew over to him and landed on his own. "Dusk?" he said. He looked stricken. "What-," but then he looked up at the three before him and scowled. "What're you lot still doing here?"

Harry rolled his eyes and walked away, pushing Ron along. "You didn't do anything, Harry, you didn't even pull out your wand or anything!" said the redhead when they were finally back in their compartment. 

Hermione gave him a look. "Not everyone is as immature as you are, Ron," she told him.

Harry hid a smirk as Ron gave her the largest glare he could muster. 

~*~

"Did you see his face?" said Billy, clutching a stitch in his side from laughing too much.

Joey was in much the same position. "Forester, you're in for it!" he said, mocking Draco. 

Emery slowly stopped laughing. "How did he know your name?" he wondered after a while. 

The two boys shrugged. "Does it matter?" asked Joey.

Tye was frowning. "You don't want to get on a guy like Malfoy's bad side. I heard his father used to be in You-Know-Who's inner circle."

Emery shuddered. "Creepy folks, the Malfoys. My dad had an encounter with his father and it wasn't pretty, I was there."

Billy leaned in close. "What happened?"

The other boy shifted uncomfortably. "Nothing much, it was…it wasn't nice is all." And then he looked out the window.

The other three shared a look and then dropped the subject.

~*~

"Remus, you know I can't do that…it's been so long…why all the fuss about it now anyway? You've never brought it up before." 

Remus looked at his friend with a small smile. "You're afraid!" he exclaimed with a laugh. "Sirius Black is afraid."

The black headed man looked at him with a mock scowl. "I am _not_ afraid." But after one more glance from his friend he heaved a great sigh. "Okay, so maybe I am, I've reason to, mind you."

"I know you do. I just think that you should do it. You might be surprised."

Sirius looked at him. "What, she's married someone hasn't she?" He turned away. "I knew she would. It's been - what - fifteen? – Sixteen years? I wouldn't be surprised if she did…I know some who even liked her when she and I were – well, never mind that." He shook his head. "Tell me she's married, has kids, is happy and has forgotten all about me, Remus," he told his friend, looking at him with large ebony black eyes.

The latter smiled at him. "I can't," he said.

Sirius couldn't hold back a smile. "So she's not married? And doesn't have kids? And isn't happy? Actually, I really hope she's happy, but…and she hasn't forgotten about me?" he added, a little softly.

Remus frowned in thought. "She doesn't speak of you much." And as he said this, he noticed a drop in Sirius' features. "But I know she thinks of you, I can't say much on the subject. I think it's a bit personal. And about her being happy…I think she's doing all right. And as for the-,"

"So she's not married? And doesn't have kids?"

"If you would shut up for about five seconds I'd tell you," said Remus with a suppressed grin. 

Sirius leaned back in his seat. "All right then, continue on, I'm listening."

"Well, actually, I can't."

Sirius jumped up. "Tell me! I need to know!"

"Then ask her yourself."

The other man frowned. "You know I can't. She'll probably call the Ministry men to take me away or something."

Remus gave him a small scowl. "Sirius, if you're going to talk like that, then I don't want to talk with you anymore."

The other put his hands up in defense. "It was an exaggeration, relax." He looked at Remus carefully. "Are you and Hallie-," but Remus cut him off with a swat.

"No! I've just grown protective over her over the years. And she is over me too. After-after you and-and the others…after what happened…I don't know, it was only us left," he said in a softer tone.

Sirius put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he muttered and Remus shook his head.

"You should see her."

"No."

"You really should, she misses you…and you had to see her when she heard that-that you were on the loose…I rather thought she'd try and look for you."

Sirius grinned to himself.

"But I'm a bit disappointed in you, if I must be honest. I thought you'd come to see her as soon as you got out…"

The other man sighed and looked down at his left pinky finger in which the golden engagement ring glittered back at him. "I thought I would too…but I couldn't. I couldn't face what I might see."

"Sirius, you should really-," but the door suddenly opened. Sirius quickly transformed into his dog form.

"Remus, can you believe they actually ran out of milk in the store?" Hallie shook her head and made the grocery bags go into the kitchen with her wand. "Oh, and I found a new skirt that I like."

He grinned and shot a glance at Sirius who stared at Hallie. "You always have to bring back something new for yourself, don't you, Hal?" He patted the dog's head. Hallie noticed and came over. She knelt down and smiled, petting the large black creature fondly. "Is it new? Are you going to keep it?"

Remus looked down and saw Sirius shake his head ever so slightly. "Yes, I think so." The dog barked and Remus laughed. "And he's a boy."

"Well, okay, I guess I should start buying dog food." Remus scrunched up his nose. "Fine then, steaks? Ribs? What, you tell me, you should know about these kinds of things since he's your dog."

"Yeah, that sounds fine," he said with an innocent smile.

She rolled her eyes. "I wonder what Joey and Billy will say when they find out that you brought home a dog." She looked at her friend carefully. "He's a stray, isn't he?"

Remus smiled at her sweetly. "Maybe…"

Hallie laughed and patted his cheek. "You're such a softy. Now help me, I still can't get down frying bacon." He too, laughed and followed her into the kitchen leaving Sirius staring after them.

~*~

__

Dear Draco, 

__

They've killed Keilan. I need to speak with you. Expect me soon.

Yours truly,

Gayle

The paper had been embroidered with roses with sharp thorns that when touched, you would get poked. He reread the letter thrice more before leaning back in his seat. Goyle and Crabbe were watching him carefully. 

Just then, the letter erupted into brilliant silver and light blue flames. Draco dropped it in surprise and watched it turn into ashes. Then the ashes disappeared as well. It was as if the whole thing was sucked into the floor. 

He stared at the spot for a moment, thinking thoroughly.

__

Brief and blunt…like always, he thought. _But I haven't spoken to that group in years…six years…_ He looked up and found his two cronies looking at him. 

"What are you staring at?" he snapped. They looked away. He rolled his eyes with a sigh. Then the announcement came. They would be arriving at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry within the next five minutes. 

~*~

"Remus, I can't believe you, I can't stay, remember?" Sirius said in a fierce whisper.

It was late that night and Hallie was upstairs in bed. Remus and Sirius were conversing in the living room.

"No one will know. Now you're safe," the latter replied. Sirius shook his head and flopped onto the couch putting a hand over his eyes. "Sirius, if you don't talk to her," started Remus, "then I'll tell her about you myself." 

Sirius shot up to a standing position in front of his friend. "Remus, you wouldn't," he whispered.

Remus looked at him serenely with a slight smirk upon his face. "Oh, wouldn't I?" The other man glared at him. "All right, all right, I won't…but, Sirius, think about it, how would you feel if it was the other way around?" At his friend's confused gaze he said, "What if it was Hallie escaping from Azkaban instead of you and she didn't come to see you?" 

Sirius looked at the fiery flames dancing in the fireplace. "I don't know," he muttered softly.

Remus sat next to him. "What are you afraid of?"

Sirius looked at him, the embers reflecting in his eyes. "What if she's happy without me? What'll I do then? I mean, yeah, it's been a long time since I've seen her, but I just," he sighed in an agitated way, "I don't know. What if she's used to being without me and doesn't want me around?"

The other shrugged. "I guess that's just the risk." He then stood up and left the room. "Try and get some sleep tonight okay, Sirius?" said Remus as he left. And then he was off to his room. 

Sirius lied on the couch in his dog form, and soon, he fell asleep.

~*~

__

He furiously stuffed his clothes into his pack with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Good for naught witch, she's evil," he muttered.

The door suddenly opened. "Troy?" called a voice softly. 

The boy immediately looked up and when he saw who stood there, smiled. "Uncle!" he exclaimed, and, like he always did, ran over to hug the man. It was a friendly embrace and Salazar grinned. 

"It is good to see you as well, Young One," he said. Troy, now sixteen years of age, let his smile fade slightly when his uncle turned his gaze upon the filled bag on his bed. "Where are you off to?"

The boy turned away and started packing once more. "Somewhere - away from here at least," he replied. 

Serpise walked over and sat at the edge of the bed. "Why?"

Troy sighed heavily and looked at the man. "Because of the witch my father has decided to marry," he said bitterly. "She's awful, I hate her."

Salazar seemed shocked. "Helga? Helga Hufflepuff? Ric-Ric is marrying her?"

"Yes, sir, and foolish decision I believe it to be."

"Why does it bother you so?"

Troy sat on the bed and lied down. "Because he doesn't love her, I know he doesn't." Serpise just listened, knowing that the younger boy needed time to vent. "He doesn't look at her the way – the way he used to look at Mum. She's – she's too…happy," he concluded making a face.

At this, Salazar broke into laughter. "Indeed, Young One. Jovial lass she is." Troy couldn't help but smile.

He then noticed the bag at the door. "Uncle, are you leaving too?"

The older man sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid I can stay here no longer, I'm being…sent away," he said carefully. 

"Where? I'll go with you!" Troy exclaimed.

But Serpise shook his head. "I'm afraid that you cannot. Where I'm going is no place for a Young One like yourself, Troy."

The boy sighed and nodded. "I understand," he said, but he did not. And he would not end up trying to…late that night…he would follow Salazar…and then…

~*~

Draco sat up once more. Beads of sweat lined his forehead and he saw that his nightshirt was soaked through with perspiration. He sat up and felt the chill night air snipping at him. He shivered in spite of himself and stood up, getting dressed quickly. As he stood, he caught site of a figure outside. Slowly, he made his way to the window and saw it was open. Looking outside, he saw a black shadow cross the moon and quickly shut the window. 

After one last shiver, he left the room. It was dark in the corridors on account of the time of day it was, and no one was about. The halls seemed so empty, so lonely…so quiet without the bustling students loitering in the corridors and on their way to classes. 

A scream rang in his ears, but it wasn't one just piercing the night at the moment…it was a scream of two nights ago. Of course, its owner was all right now, and had pretended to forget what happened…but he couldn't make the ominous feeling within his heart leave him. Her shriek had awoken something inside him that he never knew had been there before.

"What would Father say?" he wondered to himself fiercely. He shook his head, trying to free himself from that awoken part of him. He didn't know what the feeling was, but he knew that if Lucius knew about it, the man would call him weak. 

Ever since he was a young boy, his father had called him weak. He had always tried to make him proud, but anything he ever did was taken as inadequate. He just wasn't good enough and now he knew he would never be.

He strolled quietly down the corridor, not knowing where he was going but letting his legs lead him away. His feet stopped moving when he reached a large window in a hall he had never been in. Looking up at the moon, he felt a sense of serenity wash over him. He stood in his usual stance, legs slightly apart, and hands behind his back. 

Just then, he saw a figure swish past the window. He jumped slightly in alarm and went closer to look outside. The figure flew high past the moon and then swooped low once more. His brows furrowed in confusion. 

Who was that?

And then the figure wasn't in sight any longer. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Thinking he was just seeing things because of lack of sleep, he went back to his dormitory (which took quite a while as for him letting his legs lead him rather than his mind) and as soon as his head touched his pillow, he was asleep.

~*~

__

Dear Remus,

I know, you probably think I'm running away, and in a way I am, but I need to leave for a while. I'll be back, you know I will. Trust me on this. I'll see you soon.

Sincerely,

Sirius

Remus read the letter a few more times and then placed it into the fire. Suddenly, he heard a door upstairs open and Hallie yell, "Remus!" Her voice was terrified and he could hear the sobs in her voice.

Quickly, he stood up and went to the steps where she fell into his embrace. "Hal, what's wrong, what's the matter?" he asked, his voice clouded with concern. She buried her head into his robes and he patiently waited for her to calm down. He rubbed her back gently. "Shh, it's all right," he said.

She looked up at him and wiped away her tears with a sniffle. "No, it's not, it's not all right, Remus."

He looked bewildered. "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

Hallie looked into his eyes, her own filled with fear. She held up her left hand and pointed at the golden engagement ring upon her ring finger.


	2. A Decision is Made

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

(Author's Note: You're going to be confused. I'm telling you this now. I know I said I'd make it less confusing, but this just has to be confusing. It'll get cleared up. Think about the future and what it all may mean. It's the beginning of the plots I've set up for the story. Please bear with me. Sorry!)

****

Tears In Heaven

__

Chapter Two – A Decision is Made

Sirius chanced a step forward – another – and then one more. Then he was there – at the door he knew was hers. Carefully, as to not make a sound, he opened the door and squeezed his way through. When inside he smiled, finding that nothing had changed. 

He bit down on his lip when he caught sight of her, lying quietly, ever so peacefully…looking as if everything in her world was just fine…without him.

It wasn't as if he hadn't expected this, for he had…Yet still, his heart seemed to feel as if it was being speared with the fiery swords from the world below where those with hearts of stone dwelled. His eyes prickled with a blistering tickled sense and he blinked the feeling back. 

When he felt that he had taken control of himself, he advanced around the other side of the bed where Hallie was facing. One arm was cushioning her head while the other was draped lightly over a pillow at her side. He smiled slightly and reached out an uncertain hand towards her, but quickly, he pulled it back.

He looked at his other hand, which was balled into a tight fist. For moments, he stared at it for a while before unfurling his fingers to reveal a golden engagement ring. A wistful sigh escaped his lips and he immediately looked at a reaction that Hallie might have. She just stirred slightly. He brushed away the ebony black strand of hair that caressed her cheek when she did so. 

All thoughts that he had before were now gone as he fell into the swift moving current that he had fallen into when he was younger as well. Now, he was just getting pulled in deeper, though he had thought he had already fallen as far as he could possibly go. He was wrong. It pulled him along and he seemed unable to escape…not that he wished to. Again, he reached out a cautious hand and this time he didn't recoil. He touched her cheek gently and even went so far as to place a tender kiss upon her forehead. At this simple gesture, his heart seemed to explode with a brilliant eruption that sent his mind swirling with thoughts. They were thoughts he thought he had forgotten, but it was apparent that they had just been locked away, kept safe from those that would wish to deprive them from him. 

He took the ring from his palm and looked at it for a moment before his gaze drifted to her. His eyes were bright, supposedly from the unnoticed tears that stung them, and his hands trembled slightly as he carefully reached out to take her hand in his. At his touch, she stirred again, slightly so, but did not wake. He exhaled a long breath slowly and placed the ring on her left ring finger. After replacing her hand upon its previous spot, he looked at her for a few more moments. 

"I'll be seeing you soon," he whispered. And just before he left the room – and just as Hallie awoke – the words, "I love you" could be heard.

~*~

Ron stood on Harry's right while Hermione came along on the boy's left. It seemed, though they were right next to one another, that slowly, the tight rope that held their friendship so tightly together was slowly unknotting and they were growing farther apart. Ron couldn't understand what was making this happen, but he was determined to find out. 

At the moment, they were having another one of those strange silences between them that they seemed to be having more frequently now. He turned to look at Harry whose glasses stood slightly askew upon the bridge of his nose. His untidy black hair lay more astray than usual and lines that should not be on such a young boy were engraved upon his face. 

"You all right?" asked Harry, looking at him, the creases of age slowly dispersing from his face. 

Ron grinned and pushed his thoughts from his mind. "Yeah, I'm fine." He paused. "Where are we going again?" He heard Hermione and Harry laugh and felt himself flush slightly, right down to the roots of his red hair.

They heard a yell from further down the hall and felt a 'swoosh' of wind pass them by as two figures came racing down opposite them. The trio turned around to see whom it was and saw two identical boys with black hair stop simultaneously to turn around. 

  
Harry heard Ron laugh and turned to look down at the other end of the hallway at Draco who seemed to be trying to advance, but with no luck. "What'd you lot do?" asked Harry with a suppressed laugh.

They both grinned and Billy held up a jar of what looked like grape jelly. "Accidentally dropped the stuff," he replied.

Joey nodded. "Grape jelly – experiment of ours, see – makes things _stick_ rather nicely." 

"And we're off!" said Billy, turning to go when he saw that Draco had managed to free himself from the magical substance. Joey shot a last mischievous grin and saluted them before following.

They rushed to Transfiguration where the two boys quickly took their seats. Billy sighed and opened his book, quickly ducking his head into his arms to get some extra sleep. Joey gave him a disgusted look, but then opened up his own book after removing his glasses.

Professor McGonagall tapped her wand upon her desk. "Class has started," she announced. Joey rolled his eyes and glared at her atop his book with drowsy eyes. "If you can see me, Mr. Forester, then I can see you." 

He grinned in spite of himself and saw Billy move unconsciously in the corner of his eye. "Yes, _ma'am_," he replied and followed in his brother's path. 

~*~

"He's _not_ coming back," Hallie told Remus as they sat in the kitchen. "I thought that that was obvious."

"How would you know? I just told you about the letter he left! He _said_ he was going to be back!" Remus countered. 

"So maybe he will. I-I don't care." He rolled his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me! I've been all by myself for a long time now. I'm independent."

At this, Remus laughed. "Independent? Ha!" She swatted at him and in spite of herself, a grin spread across her face. 

"All right, not alone. So what? You're acting like the moment I see him I'm going to run over and cry myself dry and hug him and all that mushy stuff. No, I won't. I'm-I'm over all of that. At one time, I might have done so, but not now, I'm over him, I'm over everything that's happened." She looked at him evenly, the smile gone from her face. "It's over." 

He looked back with the same countenance, leaning over the table to look at her squarely. "Is it really?" he asked softly.

And he hit the soft spot. She sprang up and left the room, making her way to the front door. Grabbing a cloak off the rack, she didn't bother to look back at her friend but slammed the door on her way out.

Remus watched as she left and shook his head, a small smile making its way upon his face. "Then I was right, it _isn't_ over just yet."

~*~

Draco sat back in his chair, arms folded across his chest, as he looked at the Potions master in the front of the classroom. Of course, he was paying attention, but his mind was wandering as well. His eyes roamed around, looking at each student in turn.

__

Crabbe and Goyle…pretending they understand the words spoken by Professor Snape…Potter, glaring at the bloke as usual, Weasley…who knows…Granger…His thoughts seemed to disapparate. She wasn't paying rapt attention to the teacher as usual, nor was her nose stuck in a book or was she writing notes. Her gaze had roamed to the back of the room…the entrance. Perhaps she had felt his eyes upon her, or maybe she was looking around to see if someone else had noticed, but for just that one moment, Draco's eyes had locked with hers. 

He kept his usual blank expression, but could feel his restraint being tested. His eyes wandered to the doorway where someone had stepped in. There was a breeze of entrance that seemed to sweep through to everyone.

"Class has begun," said Professor Snape testily.

Out of the shadows came the newcomer and the older man's eyes widened slightly. 

"Indeed, I see it has. Wonderful setting you have here, Severus, might I add." She smiled, revealing perfectly straight and white teeth. "Miranda, do you mind holding this?" wondered the girl, holding a purse out sideways. A hand reached out from behind her and took it gently.

"Not at all, miss."

The young woman looked around the classroom, the smile frozen upon her face. Her gaze locked with Draco's and he blinked. The smile seemed to widen on her lips. "Mind if I come in?" she wondered, speaking to the professor. However, her stare did not wander from Draco's.

"Miss Avery-," started Professor Snape.

"No, you must be mistaken," interrupted the girl. Her tone had taken on an edge of coldness and the smile seemed to fall from her face with a flash. She looked away from Draco to the professor. "Miss Crysteson, Severus, Miss Gayle Orali Crysteson," she corrected. No one missed the surprised expression on Professor Snape's face, but they let it slide as he slammed his hand upon his desk, his knuckles turning white with restrained anger. 

"Take your seat, Miss _Crysteson_. You have already wasted many precious moments of my teaching time."

Instead of the primary smile, a smirk appeared, playing teasingly upon her lips. To Harry, it seemed oddly familiar as he chanced a glance over at the Slytherin end of the classroom. "Many pardons, _Professor_," she replied, and made her way to the back of the classroom, next to Draco. 

At the end of class, Harry shared a look with Ron who shrugged in response. Harry was confused. She seemed so familiar, yet…so different. Her hair was bright auburn, almost as red as Ron's…though not quite. Her eyes were as blue as Harry's were green and the way she held herself seemed to show a sense of royalty that he could not place. Her stance was so familiar. Harry reprimanded himself inwardly at his inconvenient state of memory-loss. 

Draco stood up quickly when class was dismissed and left the room, but as he knew it would be, she was right behind him. "Don't run, Draco," she said, a taunting tone in her voice, "I'll be right behind you, no doubt, like I always am."

He turned around and glared at her, that famous glare that seemed to be able to ward off many. "Just like always, Gayle, just one step behind," he said, his scowl deepening. 

Her smirk did not wander and she advanced at a gradual pace, as if she didn't have a care in the world about time. "You remember," she told him, her voice as smooth as silk. "I knew you would."

Draco turned away and started walking, slow enough so that she could catch up, but fast enough so she'd have to work to do so. 

A laugh responded his movement. "You always were a funny one, Draco Malfoy, uncannily so." He didn't respond but kept on walking. 

"Miranda," called Gayle behind her. Draco hadn't noticed the shadow behind the familiar young woman, but knew that the other girl was there. "You wouldn't mind handing me my wand, would you, darling?"

In an instant, the wand was placed in her expectant clutch. "Draco, stop," she said, as he was about to turn a corner. 

He didn't.

"Draco Malfoy, I order you to stop at once and face me," commanded Gayle, that sense of royalty springing into her stance and tone. When he didn't obey, his feet suddenly were stuck to the floor and the sight of grape jelly flashed through his mind. _How humorous, _he thought without a trace of amusement in him. 

He heaved a great impatient sigh as she came around to face him. "Since when are you able to control me, Gayle Avery?" asked Draco in a deadly calm voice.

The smirk fell from her face as it had in Potions class and was replaced by a very demeaning glance. "Gayle Orali Crysteson. Remember it well," she said. She pocketed her wand in an inside pocket of her expensive looking velvet black cloak after releasing him from his bind. No, he wasn't going to turn away now that she had his full attention. Her dress was just as black as the loneliest midnight, but gave a hint of a crimson color. "You got my letter?"

He smirked his infuriating smirk. "Perhaps, but I would barely call those three sentences a 'letter'," he told her. 

She glared at him. "I don't like your tone, Draco Malfoy."

His smirk widened and he crossed his arms about his chest. "Oh?"

"Don't cross me, Draco, you're forgetting who I am," she told him in a soft tone. 

"No, you wouldn't let me forget," he said just as quietly.

To the three who had followed both Draco and Gayle, this conversation was extremely confusing and no doubt bewildering. They watched from a crook behind a particularly large statue. 

"I didn't come for no reason," she said in an aggravating calm voice. "As I've told you," but now, noted Harry who watched in interest, her tone had taken a dip to sounding as if she were trying to control herself, "in my…_note_, they've killed Keilan."

Draco shrugged and leaned casually against the wall. "So? How is this my concern?" Harry knew that stance and tone very well, and it had provoked him many times before as it was doing to Gayle at the moment. 

She glared at him and took a deep breath to calm herself. "You don't know what this is about? Don't tell me you don't that know your turn is coming," she said. Her tone had evolved to one amusement. 

At this, Draco's composure failed and he turned pale. "What would you know about it?"

Gayle laughed at that moment. She laughed and laughed as if he had said the most humorous thing in the world. "I beg your pardon," she said once she was in a calmer state, "but I do think I heard you question me about the Ritual." Harry looked to Ron and Hermione who seemed just as confused about what they were speaking of as he was. Draco glared – his entire being positively ecstatic with furious energy. "No, don't you look at me that, you should have known better."

He suddenly lost control. "Do you think this is a game, Gayle?" he shouted. "Do you think the Ritual is something that can be laughed at and joked about?" She looked at him in surprise. He shook his head and a smile played upon his face for he was in such a state of incredulity. "Heaven knows what you've been up to these past six years but I've been counting off the days 'til it's my turn. Just wait until it's yours; you'll see what I'm talking about. I _know _what they make everyone go through during the Ritual."

She scowled. "Don't speak to me that way, Draco. I am no one to be reckoned with. They've killed Keilan! They've killed him! My _brother_! All because of this stupid Ritual! Because he didn't pass! And they didn't do it cleanly with the Killing Curse, as you would think; they just had to use torture before they put him out of his misery! Don't question that, Draco Malfoy, I was there, I saw it being done. They even asked me if I'd take part in it." She grabbed him by the collar of his robes. "They didn't stop after torturing him for a while. No, no, they went on with everything they had up their sleeves. You should have been there." There was a pause. "But no, not you, not _Draco Malfoy_, Lucius' precious baby boy." She suddenly laughed. "Dear old Dad wouldn't want his precious son to witness the bloody murder of petty Gayle's brother Keilan. Incompetent little Keilan, not even worth your company I'm guessing. Not to the precious boy who didn't have to go through what the rest of us did. Just because they chose you to take after your father. To take after that man who sold every part of himself to the Dark Side. You're lucky because you were chosen to be made into the creature of living _Hell_!"

As Harry watched and listened to the conversation in astonishment, he seriously thought that Draco would hit this sudden newcomer across the face. The other boy's fists were even clutched into tight balls at his sides for restraint. 

"You know nothing about it. You know nothing about _me_," said Draco, looking as if each and every word took every effort to say. He pulled away from Gayle's grasp. "You know _nothing_ about what I go through _every _day! Still!" His breathing had become heavy and his voice thick with emotion that had been held within him. 

She took a step back and looked at him calmly. It seemed to Harry that this state was worse than her outbursts. "Oh? What _you_ go through, Draco? Ha. They took you away from it all. It just began when you left us." She shook her head, her lips tight in a fine white line. "When you left, that's when it started. They had us do things that you can only have nightmares about. I couldn't even tell you about how many people I've killed. And now that He's back?" She shook her head again and laughed. "He'll be free to do all He pleases and in turn, make all us petty folk do the dirty work. You've been gone from it all, Draco, they made us puppets to kill all those they wanted gone."

"That's _nothing_, you little girl," Draco spat out. "That's _nothing_! I was there those years when we were bred to be what we will _inevitably_ be. They made it worse for me as well! You think they took me away to paradise to forget all the training and all the torture and curses? Do you? Damn it, they gave it to me worse. I know they did. They said that it was nothing compared to what the rest of you all were going through, but I knew better, they were just saying that. Just ask them –it was just a game to them!" He smiled and shook his head, looking as if there was a dawning just suddenly residing in him. "It's useless, Gayle – this conversation – it's useless. Nothing will change. We _will_ becoming the Hell Havoc Making generation we were bred to become from the start and nothing – _nothing_ will change that."

But Gayle seemed to think otherwise. "You were the only one left, Draco," she whispered.

He shook his head. "It's inevitable. Leave it be."

She looked at him for a moment, perhaps for a moment too long for Draco gave her a last contemptuous look before turning on his heels and marching away. 

Behind the statue, the three Gryffindors could see a smile spread across her lips. "You may think that, Draco Malfoy, but I've just arrived. We'll see what you think later. The test has just begun."

~*~

"Ritual…Ritual…" muttered Hermione, flipping through pages of her unusually large book with lightning speed. 

Ron simply stared, his hand halfway through turning a single page. "Are you going for record time in turning pages?" he asked, but she just waved a hand at him absently.

Harry shared a grin with his best friend and went on looking through his own. Why he was so curious about the early conversation was beyond him, but to Hermione, it seemed like a worthwhile project to research upon the Ritual spoken about.

"Nope, it won't be here," said Hermione with not a little impatience. "It'll be in the restricted section," she murmured to herself thoughtfully. "Harry-," she began, looking up at him.

He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "I'll get it tonight," he replied.

The latter smiled. "Well, actually, I think I should do it, you wouldn't know which book to get."

Harry would have gotten the exact meanings of what was said to him if he hadn't been so caught up in his thoughts. 

Ron's eyes widened in surprise. "Hermione? – Hermione Granger?" She looked at him with a raised brow and he continued. "_You_ are going to do something against the _rules_?" 

She stood up and shut the book loudly. "So?"

"But you – you never -," but Hermione shot him a venomous look and turned to Harry. 

"Can I borrow your cloak tonight?" Harry nodded. "All right then, I'm going, I'll see you later." With that, she turned and walked away.

~*~

"But what -," started Lucius cautiously. He quickly cut himself off at his master's irritated glance.

Voldemort tapped his wand against the arm of his chair idly. Suddenly, his eyes sank out of focus and just as quickly had it done so; the man suddenly shot up. "Christmas," he said triumphantly.

Lucius – startled at the sudden burst – jumped back. "Christmas, master?" he repeated uncertainly.

The other smiled and one would almost expect fangs to spring from his gums. His pale complexion gave him a vampire-like look while his crimson red eyes looked unusually bright amid his extreme pallor. "Yes, Christmas. Lynette – bring her in," Voldemort said.

A slight wave of emotion passed over his servant's face but was quickly composed. "Yes, master." Lucius turned and left the room. Once he returned, a young woman was at his side.

Her wavy blonde hair was held back loosely and the free strands cast an angelic look about her. It was her eyes, however, that showed her true personality. They gazed around coldly and without mercy. "You summoned me, _my lord_?" she wondered, a slight sardonic smile upon her face.

Voldemort stood with an identical smile, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Indeed. That girl, the one you brought to me a while ago, do you not remember her?"

Lynette studied her nails casually. "Naturally," was the simple reply.

"Well, I need speak with her. I want you to bring her to me as soon as possible. I've plans in process." 

At this statement, the woman looked up with excitement glowing on her face. "Plans? What kind of plans?"

The sardonic smile did not leave his face. "One's I believe you will like."

~*~

Rubbing his eyes in fatigue, he stepped through the portrait hole. "Hello, Draco," said a cheerful voice. He immediately looked up. 

"Gayle?" he asked, his voice loud with alarm. He saw movement in the corner of his eye. Pansy, she stood up and in a huff, walked up to her dormitory. 

The girl before him slowly smiled. "Doesn't like me much, that one. I wonder why?"

Draco glared. "Probably because you're extremely annoying, you're like a bloody _stalker_, you're incredibly insane -." He would have continued had not Gayle interrupted him.

"Thank you, Draco, but it was a rhetorical question. I know very well why the girl – er – _dislikes_ me," said Gayle a bit coldly. Her voice, however, carried a slight tone of amusement. 

"And why is that?"

A smile slowly unfurled upon the young woman's face. "Because of you of course," she replied as if it were the plainest fact on earth.

"Me?" asked Draco blandly. 

She chuckled appreciatively. "You don't know?" wondered Gayle in incredulity. "Well, mild surprise there, I suppose. You _were_ always rather slow…"

"I was not," said the latter in a bored tone. "You're probably forgetting all those times at the mansion that I-," but she cut him off.

"All right, don't remind me," she said with a slight suppressed shudder. Draco couldn't hide his triumphant grin. She glared. "Stop that, when you go through what you will, see who laughs then." This made the grin fall right off his face.

"Don't talk about the Ritual like that," he said softly.

"Oh? Why not? You yourself told me it was inevitable, so why are you so keen on trying to avoid it?" she questioned, standing slowly to look at him evenly. She wasn't much shorter than he was; she just about reached his eyes. 

Draco looked at her coldly for one moment before brushing past her. "Draco," she started, but he didn't hear the rest of what she said for he rushed up the steps to his dormitory. 

He flopped onto his bed rather ungracefully and put his pillow over his head – a bit uncharacteristic for Draco Malfoy. If he wasn't so ardent with keeping his dignity at such a high level, he would have stuffed his face in his pillow and shouted himself hoarse, maybe he would have even stuffed himself in a closet. But because he was extremely dignified, he decided that putting his head under a pillow was degrading enough. 

He thought, _Just stop thinking about it, it'll come whether you like it or not. You've learned that the more you think about it, the faster the days draw forward. Just stop – stop thinking about the damned Ritual. _

Draco uncovered his head and heaved a great sigh. His mind swirled with thoughts and within his heart, he couldn't dislodge the sinking feeling as in dread, he counted down the days until his seventeenth birthday.

He unconsciously studied his hands – which trembled ever so slightly – and saw the slight sore he had upon his thumb. _Roses_, thought the boy. Yes, he remembered. The letter…Keilan. A lump formed in his throat and no matter how hard he tried to swallow it down, it wouldn't leave. Keilan Roald Avery. The name made thoughts swim sluggishly through his mind. Thoughts from long ago…memories really, though they seemed like thoughts. It was so long ago. Six years. Though it may not seem that long, what Draco Malfoy had been through since then made 'six years' quite a long time. 

Keilan. 

Keilan was only two years his senior, two years Gayle's senior. He was her older brother. The memories now flooded in. Forget the slow river of thoughts; the memories had broken through their dam and were gushing forth.

It was a tough life for the children of the Inner Circle. Draco remembered it well. He doubted that those memories would ever leave him. The Training – though one would hardly call it so – just got worse. Even if they had grown up with the mass murders, it still pierced feelings through their hearts that they weren't supposed to feel. Some of the kids would eventually lose those feelings, but some of them would never. 

Draco knew he was one of these people.

__

"It's a weakness," echoed a voice. It rang through his mind mercilessly. He remembered the first – and last – beating he got for sharing how he felt about helping with the Acts. Though he hadn't stayed long enough to actually commit the Acts, just the feeling of being part of them sent chills up and down his spine.

__

Maybe she was right…said a voice in his head.

He shook his head and frowned at the ceiling. Maybe she _was_ right about him. Lucius Malfoy's precious baby boy…Was he really? It didn't seem like it. When he was taken away from training, he thought his life would be a heaven compared to it all. 

He was wrong.

But perhaps the life he had inherited in place of the Training _was _better than what the others went through…the others being Gayle, Keilan, Crabbe, Goyle…It ended when they reached the 'coming of age' – seventeen. He had been taken away when he was ten. Crabbe and Goyle, thick as they were, still seemed apprehensive of attending the Training every summer. They would never speak of it of course, and Draco – though he was deep in denial of this fact – honestly felt that they were ordered not to. 

He sat up and slowly made his way to his window. 

__

So what if they have it worse than I do? I don't care. It's their problem, not mine. 

But he felt that he needed to help somehow. She had come to him for help – that idea was not idea any longer. He knew it for a fact. Her turn was coming up, and her brother had not passed. Of course she came to him. He was the only one left. The only one left out of whom? Though she hadn't said a thing about her feelings, he knew what was up. She was having doubts about becoming a Death Eater. That was his theory about Keilan as well. Keilan had been prosecuted for refusing to become what he was bred to be. Soon it would be Draco's turn to choose.

__

The only one left… 

Draco shook his head. Was Gayle right? Was he truly the only one left? It seemed as if he would be making a bigger choice than he had thought.

~*~

Joey yawned and sat up and was surprised to find himself in his transfiguration classroom. He looked up and saw Professor McGonagall. She gazed at him sternly, her hands on her hips.

"Er – hello," said Joey with an angelic smile. 

She looked at him thoughtfully. "That smile is very familiar." 

His eyes shot up. "Huh?"

"Your mother, she used it all the time." He grinned and she sighed, shaking her head as she walked away. 

A moment later, she dismissed the class and he looked over at his brother who had his head in his arms as he slept. Joey stood and walked over to him, prodding the boy slightly. A girl nearby giggled and he looked over. She blushed slightly and left with her friends. He watched after them with a bewildered countenance and poked his brother meanwhile.

"Ow!" exclaimed Billy, rubbing his forehead. 

Joey looked down and laughed. "Oh, you're awake then, I see."

"Wonderful observation," muttered the other boy drowsily as he stood up. He gathered his things and followed Joey out the door.

"Understand me? I want it clean and quick, no mess ups," said a voice nearby. The two boys shared a mischievous look and quickly moved out of view. This conversation sounded secretive. 

"Yes, miss," was the reply.

"You tell them to send me the plans by Burning Letter, take Dusk. I'm taking no risks."

"Yes, miss."

"Oh, and Miranda?" There was a short silence of question from the other girl. "Do not fail with my messages, once is more than enough."

"Yes, miss." And then footsteps sounded, telling the boys that the conversations had ended. 

"Boring," said Joey rolling his eyes. Billy looked as if he thought otherwise. "What?"

"Nothing," Billy told him. "It just sounded a bit wrong, didn't it?"

Joey shrugged. "Maybe, no concern of ours. Come on, let's see if Mum can send us more stuff," he said with a bright grin. Billy disregarded whatever thoughts he had and ran along with is brother to their dormitory.

~*~

"You have a few letters," said Remus as she walked in. Hallie looked up and he noticed a red tinge about her eyes. He stood up. "Are you all right?" 

She nodded and hung her cloak upon the coat rack. "Yes, of course." She took the letters handed to her and made her way up the steps. "I'm not really hungry, Remus, I hope you didn't cook anything," she said softly.

He gave her a small smile. "Actually, I was waiting for you to come back. I wanted to teach you how to use the oven properly," he replied. 

This produced a small laugh. "Thanks, Remus. Goodnight." He watched as she disappeared down the second floor hall and took his seat on the couch again. 

Upstairs, Hallie sat upon her bed and looked down at the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly as if it had never been taken off and gleamed brightly. She sighed and looked to the letters she received. One was from Joey.

__

Dear Mum,

Hope you're faring all right. (After this sentence was a smiley face.) _Could you send me some more dungbombs and filibuster fireworks? Oh and those things with all the colors and smoke, could you send me some more of those too please?_ (Another smiley face.)_ Thanks! See you during Christmas Break! _

Love,

Joey

P.S. Billy insisted that I write my own letter, I think he's weird. I just wanted to save the trees. Because I'm thinking for the better of the world, shouldn't I get more stuff than Billy? (Another smiley face.) _Just kidding._

The next letter was from Billy.

__

Dear Mum,

Joey was insisting we share a letter, however, I thought better of it. You know him, I hate doing that because he always ends up burning something or poking a hole through my finger with his quill. Anyway, are you doing all right? I hope you are. Everything's fine here at school. 

I heard something strange today. Joey was with me of course, but I doubt he truly understood what was going on. I think something's going to happen soon, but I'm not sure what. Don't worry though, it's probably nothing. 

I'll see you over Christmas Break! Bye!

Love,

Billy

P.S. Do you think you could send me some more things from Zonko's? I'm all out. I also think Joey stole some of mine. Oh well. Thanks! 

Hallie smiled and wrote a letter back.

__

Dear Joey and Billy,

I'm doing fine. I hope school's going all right for you so far. Are you two bugging the professors? Tell me some tales, will you? I need some laughs. I'll be sure to go to Hogsmead and get you both some more stuff. You've used it all up already? My friends and I never used them that fast! There is such a thing as saving them up you know. I'll see you soon! I love you both.

Love,

Mum

P.S. Billy, be sure to owl me back if anything else happens, all right? Bye!

She sealed the letter and sent it off with their family owl. After sending the creature off, she lied down to try and sleep, but it would be some time before the dark shadow would be placed upon her.

~*~

Harry couldn't sleep that night. Winter Holidays were drawing closer and he dreaded it. Ron wouldn't be staying at school, but would be going to Romania to visit his brother Charlie for the free week. Hermione's plans were much the same although she would be going Spain. Her family had started making summers and Winter Breaks traditional vacation times. It was probably because her parents had become extremely successful. In conclusion, he would be alone at school while his best friends were off on wonderful vacations. 

He should be happy for them, though, shouldn't he? 

"Well," he muttered to himself, turning over on his side, "at least I don't have to go back to the Dursleys'." 

~*~

Sirius sat with his knees pulled up, looking over the wizarding city. A breath escaped his lips and he saw the hazy cloud of warmth soar amid the frigid air. He wrapped the cloak Remus had given him more tightly around him and shivered in spite of himself. 

And then his eyes caught sight of two figures. One of them looked up and he could have sworn that their eyes locked. Sirius smiled. 

"Would you look at that?" he muttered to himself. His voice trembled slightly for he was so cold. He stood up and transformed. 

__

It wouldn't hurt…

~*~

Remus looked away and to Hallie. "What?" he asked.

She grinned. "Are you tired?" the woman repeated.

He shook his head. "No, just…thinking," he replied. She looked at him in contemplation for a short moment before shrugging. "To Zonko's?" At this, she smiled and nodded. They weaved their way through the crowd. The wizarding city of Hogsmead was filled with bustling parents, shopping for gifts for their children. The holidays were drawing closer and everyone was excited. 

"They'd like this!" said Hallie with a bright smile. 

Remus turned around and looked at the fountain of sparks coming from the trial fake wand. "Who?"

"Billy and Joey of course!" was the reply.

He grinned. "Oh, of course." She smiled and put the fake wand in his outstretched hand. Remus looked closely and read the gold and red flashing letters upon it: "Weasley Wizard Wheezes". A laugh escaped his lips. 

Hallie turned to him from another object she had been inspecting. "Huh?"

He just shook his head. "Nothing. The makers of these fake wands were students I had that one year I tried teaching," he said with a grin. She smiled. 

"Oh, right! Those twins! Arthur and Molly's twins! Right?" He nodded in response. After they bought the joke products for the twins, they left for the Three Broomsticks. Feeling watched, Hallie turned around and felt her eyes widen. "Hey, Remus, isn't that your dog?" 

The man turned around and smiled in surprise. "Snuffles," he said and reached out a hand. The dog trotted forward. "Uh – Hal, you go on ahead and reserve a table for us, all right?"

She looked at him in question for a moment but then nodded. "All right, see you soon." 

Once she was inside, he turned to Sirius who started to pad back to the secluded mountain platform. Remus followed. When they were in private, Sirius transformed back into himself. 

"Why'd you leave?" asked Remus at once.

Sirius looked over the edge. "Just needed some fresh air." 

"Fresh air?" asked the other in incredulity. Sirius shrugged. "She's not over you, Sirius." 

The latter turned to him in surprise. "What?"

"She's not over you. You think she is, but she's not. If you had hung around just a bit longer -," but Sirius cut him off.

"I couldn't, Remus, please try to understand."

His friend nodded and sighed. "What're your plans?"

"Well, I was thinking of maybe stopping by for Christmas…" he said, half asking for permission. 

Remus smiled. "Great! I'll expect you then. Good," he said, his smile widening some more. Sirius grinned. "I should go back. Any ideas for excuses?"

"Excuses for what?"

"For my dog Snuffle's absence?"

"Oh, say I needed to be free." Remus rolled his eyes. "Fine, then say I got run over by one of those large Muggle transportation contraptions. What do they call them? Curs." Sirius' friend laughed and waved farewell. 

Sirius sat down on his platform and felt his stomach churn in excitement for the upcoming holiday.

~*~

Draco rubbed his eyes and went down the steps. He was paler than usual and he had a slight glow of black under his eyes. 

Once downstairs, he saw Gayle stand up. He coldly brushed past her, but knew she would follow. "Good morning to you too." 

He sighed and turned to face her. "You're the reason why I can't sleep, why can't you just leave me alone?"

She looked at him calmly. "Because you've been avoiding me. We need to talk."

His thoughts roamed to those he had the previous night. "All right. Do you want to do it now?" 

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Now?"

He rolled his eyes heavenward. "Wake up, do you want to talk now?" She nodded and he led the way to the library. Not many people went there. He took a seat and leaned back against the backing of it. "What do we need to talk about?"

Now that she had the chance, she didn't know what to say. "Well, I-I need your help," she said after a short moment.

Draco closed his eyes and shook his head. "The Ritual? This is what you wanted to talk to me about this whole time? I thought we established the fact that it was inevitable."

He was rather shocked to find that she looked distressed. "I-I know it is, but not in the way you think. Keilan just – he went about it the wrong way."

"Oh?" said Draco, amused. "The wrong way?" The boy nodded. "Yes, I agree. The result was that he _died_. That's what you mean isn't it?"

Gayle pursed her lips. "Why are you joking about him? I thought you cared."

He smiled coldly. "Well you were wrong. I don't."

Once again, he was surprised at her reaction. She looked near tears. "Why is it so important that I help you?" he finally wondered in a defeated tone. 

"Because you – you're the only other person who I _know_ won't stand for being what they want you to be. You'll become what you want and not whatever someone else says you should be." She looked at him straight in the eyes. "I _know_ you don't want to be a Death Eater, I _know_ it." 

He smirked infuriatingly. "Oh? And how do you know that?"

Gayle smiled. "When I last saw you, before your father took you away from Training, you looked so happy…"

"That doesn't mean anything. You obviously remember what we went through, you're still in it. It didn't mean anything."

"That's not what I meant," she replied softly. "I know why you were so happy to leave. It wasn't just to get away from the curses and all that, but because you thought you didn't have to Train anymore."

Draco shook his head. "You're assuming too much, Gayle. I could turn you in right now and they'd kill you for what you're thinking. They beat on us when we thought of it back then, but now? They'll do worse."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "You wouldn't turn me in," she whispered. "I know you wouldn't."

He stood up and looked down at her. "Wouldn't I?" 

She too stood. "Draco, you're not like that, I know you aren't. You're different from the rest of them. You're like Keilan and me - I just know it. I could see it in you when you were ten years old and…" she looked at him closely, but then he looked away. Because he averted his gaze, he didn't see the smile that sprang onto her face, "and I see it now too," she ended in a whisper. 

He looked up at her with a cold expression. "Don't come near me again, Gayle Avery, or I'm going to turn you in." 

With that, he turned and walked away.

~*~

The Winter Holidays were drawing closer and everyone was excited to leave...all that is but Harry. He looked over at Hermione who was flipping through more books, trying to find out about the Ritual, but to no avail. 

"Why is this so important?" he asked finally.

Ron looked up from his book. "Yeah, why am I stuck doing this?"

"Because I want you too. Besides, I'm helping you pass potions, remember?" was Hermione's reply. Ron's eyebrows shot up.

"Since when did you become Miss Attitude?" he muttered. Hermione hid a grin behind her hand and with her other, swatted at him. 

"Stupid cat!" yelled a voice a short distance away. Harry looked over and saw a familiar boy tugging his cat along by the tail. "Joey, will you help me please? It was _your _idea." 

The other boy put on his glasses and then grinned at what he saw. "And you wonder why Mr. Black keeps running away?" he wondered with a laugh. Hermione looked up from her book.

Billy looked up. "Mum told you not to call him that!"

Joey rolled his eyes. "It's not illegal. Jeez, Billy-boy, I really don't know why you and Mum are so afraid of the name! It's just that! A name!" 

Billy shrugged. "I don't know, but if it distresses her so much, I was just thinking that you shouldn't say it."

Finally, his brother heaved a defeated sigh. "Fine, I won't say it in front of her. But she's not here now, so stop annoying me."

Mr. Black scratched him. "Ow! Dog!" yelled Billy. 

Joey laughed. "Perfect name for him, 'Dog'."

Billy grinned. "Hurry and get the solution, will you?" The other boy searched through his bag and produced a small corked vial. It was the strangest color – it really didn't have just _one_ color at all, really. First it was blue – then green…

Joey smiled and walked over to the black cat. Mr. Black greeted him with a front of claws. The boy shouted in surprise and stumbled backwards. "Billy!"

"Dog! It was Dog's fault, not mine!" came the reply. 

"Tranquilize him!"

"What? With what!"

"_You're a wizard, think!"_

Harry looked at Hermione. "Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" She grinned back rather sheepishly for she, too, recounted the adventure in their first year where she was extremely stressed about how to burn a plant without matches. 

"Oh – er, right," said Billy, producing his wand while desperately trying to keep hold of his cat's tail. After Dog/Mr. Black keeled over in a deep slumber, Joey sighed and advanced, though still rather cautiously. 

  
He looked at Billy with wide eyes, and then to the vile. "Will it work?" he wondered. 

The other boy stared at the vile. "Er – yeah…we followed the directions perfectly, didn't we?"

"Um – yes, but-but what if they – er – didn't give us the right directions?" Joey looked at his brother. "Would you mind it too much if Mr. Black – er – died?"

"_What_!"

"It was just a question." A pause. "I was just kidding, Billy," added Joey. 

"I'm sure." He held out a hand and Joey gave him the vial. "Actually, you do it. Dog's not your pet." 

Joey scrunched up his face and took back the vial and looked down at the cat. "Okay, three…"

"…Two…" He lifted slightly tilted the potion, but suddenly…

**__**

BANG

The vial slipped from his fingers and smashed onto the ground. Billy ran over and picked up his cat and stared at the spot where the potion continued to spread. Both he and Joey both backed away and stared as the floor started to change colors. The potion liquidized the portion of floor it was on. Then, it started to sizzle and all that was left in the end, was a tiny brown stone. 

~*~

Draco sat in his common room, finishing up a Potions essay due the next day. Suddenly, someone stepped through the portrait hole. He quickly looked down at his homework again when he saw who it was.

"Draco," gasped Gayle. She was breathing heavily and looked as if she had run quite a distance. He ignored her. "Draco, I-I know you said not to talk to you or – or you'd," she swallowed, "but they're here!" 

He looked up at this. "What? Who's here?"

"They are! The Inner Circle! And him! I don't know – I don't know how – but-but they – Draco they're going to -," but he stood up. 

"Gayle, what're they doing here? Did you-"

"No! I didn't! I don't want to – remember?" She looked around. "Draco, we've got to run, we have to hide. They must be coming after me! I know it! We have to hide!" 

He took hold of her shoulders. "Calm down," he said. 

She closed her eyes and pulled away. "We have to get out of here," she whispered. 

"I doubt they're going after you," he told her. There was an explosion a way away and she looked up.

"How would you know that?"

He smiled infuriatingly. "You've already forgotten all we've learned in Training?"

She pursed her lips. "If they're not coming after me, then who're they after?" she asked.

"My, my, you are the self-centered one…" replied Draco. "They're probably after Dumbledore and the Mudbloods. In any case, I think you'd better hide anyway." With that, he turned and left her there. 

Draco wondered why he was going to do what he was, but somehow, he felt it was because he was starting to make a decision. 

~*~

"Oh…" said the twins simultaneously.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron would have been amazed at what the potion did, but they were staring at the door. 

There, Draco stood breathing somewhat heavily. He walked in and on the way, composed himself. Ron glared at him furiously. "What do _you_ want, Malfoy," he asked in a malicious tone. 

Draco looked at them without expression. "Better hide her," he said, gesturing to Hermione who looked surprised. "Hogwarts is under attack."

Billy and Joey looked up at him. "Attack?"

"Hogwarts is under attack?"

Draco turned to look at them. "That's what I said, wasn't it?" He turned to go, but then stopped in hesitation. He looked at Harry. The black-headed boy could tell that Draco had conflicting emotions by the shadows that passed over his face. "And Potter," he added, "you'd better hide too. I'm guessing they'll be looking for your oh so famous hide as well." And that was when he left. 

They looked at each other in surprise. 

"It's a trick," said Ron. "Hogwarts isn't under attack, he's just saying that to make a fool of us."

But Harry and Hermione caught the tone in his voice. It seemed as if Ron had believed their enemy as well as they. His words were just consolations for what they knew was true. 

"Come on," said Harry. Hermione followed and Ron turned around.

"Come on, you two, we'd better get out of here," he told them. 

Joey and Billy looked at one another and quickly followed. Joey put the subdued Mr. Black in his bag. 

~*~

Draco was walking casually down the hallway when the screams started. He stopped for a moment and turned around and was just in time to see the group exiting the library. And then he saw it. 

**__**

BANG

The flash of light erupted into blistering flames. He turned to run away, but something nagged inside him. Sighing in aggravation, he went back down the hallway but saw another figure get there before him. He went behind the one-eyed witch statue.

"Don't come any closer," said Gayle in a trembling voice. 

The person lowered her hood. "Gayle, just what do you think your doing?" asked Lynnette in a bored tone. "Get out of my way."

"N-No."

"Do as I say, you foolish girl. For this you will be punished and if you do not move this instant, you will be in worse shape than you would be in." 

Gayle looked behind her where the Potter boy and little friends stood. "I – Lynette, I can't."

The older woman brandished her wand and looked at the girl with an amused smile. "Am I hearing you right?"

  
"Yes, you-you are."

Lynette sighed. "I had such high hopes for you," she said, looking dramatically depressed. "Oh well, I suppose I can't get everything I want, can I?" She laughed and opened her mouth to speak but Draco was one step ahead of her.

"_Stupify_!" he yelled. Immediately, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Joey, and Billy had their wands out as well and did likewise. The Death Eaters and Lynnette were out cold just as Professor Tyson, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, arrived.

She took one look at the stunned Death Eaters and fainted clean away.

Gayle walked over to Draco. "You – you made your decision then," she whispered softly, her eyes glittering with tears. He saw a strange look in her eyes. It was as if she was sad that he had decided on something, afraid even…but then there was that sparkle of admiration there as well.

He looked down at her. "Yeah, I guess I did," he repeated in just as soft a voice. She hugged him tightly and felt the wetness of her tears through his robes. As he hugged her back, he had the feeling that he had made a larger decision than he had thought. 


	3. Kidnapped

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

****

Tears In Heaven

__

Chapter Three - Kidnapped

"Malfoy," began Harry uncertainly. Draco looked up at the young man who looked back with bright emerald green eyes. They stood looking at one another for a short moment before he became irritated.

"What is it, Potter, spit it out." The other frowned and looked behind him at a figure that was speedily approaching. Draco, too, turned to see who it was and felt his eyes widened. He unconsciously took a step back, pulling away from Gayle who let out a small gasp. "Father," said Draco with eyes the size of tea saucers. 

Lucius looked at him. As Harry watched, Draco recoiled slightly, and he could see why. The look the man was giving his son was the most menacing glare Harry had ever seen before – worse even than any Snape had ever given him. Lucius took one look at the fallen figures of his fellow Death Eaters and his eyes grew colder.

"Lucius," Gayle said, stepping forward. His hand abruptly shot out and hit her across the face. She landed on the floor and looked up at him in shock. 

"Idiot girl," he muttered. "You'll get what's coming to you." A shadow passed across her face but was overlooked when Lucius' gaze wandered to Draco. "Come with me," commanded the man. He turned and briskly strolled back down the hallway and Draco, after looking down at Gayle and around at the Gryffindors, followed him rather cautiously.

"Father, what-," he began.

  
Lucius stopped and turned to look at him. "Do not speak to me you disgraceful whelp. You too, well get what's coming to you." 

Further down the hallway, a small mob of more Death Eaters advance and Lucius advanced towards them with Draco following reluctantly behind. The leader did not lower his hood but the way he stood radiated fury. "Where's the girl?" he hissed.

Draco felt the Dark Lord's eyes on him and unconsciously took a step backwards. "Boy-," started Voldemort, but a whiz of light shot past them. He turned to look who it was and saw a trio of teachers coming forward at a run. Looking to Lucius he said, "Leave the girl her letter," and then he turned to leave the castle by opening a window. 

"What about-" Lucius began.

"No, leave the boy, we will deal with him later. What we came for is done." And with that, they left. The unconscious figures of the fallen Death Eaters soared out – following them...but no one noticed that one Death Eater in particular hadn't followed. 

Harry watched the teachers advance and jumped when a whiz of light shot past his right ear. He felt the sizzle of its heat warm his skin. 

"They're gone," he heard Professor McGonagall say in a somewhat bitter tone. She looked down the hall and quickly motioned for the other two professors to follow her. "What happened, are you lot all right?"

Hermione was quick to speak up. "Yes, Professor, we're all right." She held out a hand to Gayle, still sitting upon the floor in shock, but the other girl stared at it. Then, she turned and got up herself. 

~*~

That night after dinner, the professors escorted all the students to their dormitories. There, they were told to pack their things and meet in the common room. Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach about what was going on and hard as he tried, could not get that dreadful feeling to leave him. 

He was a bit late in following Hermione and Ron down into the common room, but soon he went down the steps and sat in the spot they had saved for him. 

Deputy Headmistress Professor Minerva McGonagall stood before the Gryffindor students of Hogwarts, her hands tightly clasped behind her back. She truly felt she was in an early state of a nervous breakdown and wondered what the world was coming to. Ever since her first year of teaching, she had changed from a lost young woman into an independent one. She had always prided herself on how she found herself…but now, now everything was falling apart. No one knew what demons were swirling inside of her, and she truly wished they did. But they couldn't know. No one could, it was just hard plain fact. 

"Attention," she called, shooting red sparks from the tip of her wand. "Attention, please." The murmurs and excited whispers about what had gone on in Hogwarts just that afternoon slowly died down as dozens of pairs of eyes turned towards the professor. "Many of you are wondering why the staff has ordered every student to pack their belongings. The Winter Holidays are only three days away, but because of recent events, we are now forced to send every student to a more safe place."

Harry felt his stomach turn inside him. He felt Hermione and Ron looking at him, but he could only stare at Professor McGonagall. He had to go home for the Winter Holidays? No – he never did, for the past six years he had been staying at Hogwarts. 

"Do not worry, the school's staff has already proceeded in sending owls to all your families and guardians to notify them on this change. We expect their responses to come tomorrow morning at the latest. The school will be reinforced with stronger and more protective spells against intruders and will be inspected with the Ministry's analysts. As usual, you will go to King's Cross at 11:00 after the Winter Holidays to return to Hogwarts." She paused and looked around the room to see if everyone had understood. "Now, soon, Professor Flitwick will stop by and tell us when it is our turn to go down to the Grand Hall where all of you will spend the night. Don't worry, it's just a minor precaution again because of the recent events."

Just as she said, the portrait hole swung open and the small professor crept in. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick shared a look and then she nodded to the students who stood up without a word to follow her. 

Once out in the hallway, the secretive whispers and murmurs erupted once more. Harry was in a bit of a daze and had a dreadful feeling within his stomach at the prospect of having to go home for the holidays. A shout suddenly awakened him from his reverie.

"Joey!" yelled Billy, stopping in his tracks to glare at his brother. The latter looked around at the eyes that had turned towards them and then gazed at his brother. 

"We'll talk about this later, Billy-boy, all right?" he said calmly.

The other had an expression of complete terror upon his face. "But – but you can't -"

"_Not now_," said Joey in a tone that specifically meant that the conversation was over. Billy scowled once more before walking ahead. 

"Don't worry, Harry," said Ron after a short moment. "It won't be that bad, it's only a week after all…"

But this gave little consolation to the other boy. 

Hermione shared a look with Ron and they followed their friend into the Grand Hall. 

That night, Harry lay awake, staring at the full moon through the enchanted transparent-like ceiling of the room. The stars sparkled down at him as if winking with reassurance, but it did little good. Days he had to live with the Dursleys were getting worse for him but every time he felt down, he would always remember that his eighteenth birthday was only two years away. Then he would leave and never look back.

"I can't believe you, Joey," said Billy in a hushed tone. "We're going to get in so much trouble!"

"We? You didn't do anything, it was just me!" was the reply.

Billy scowled. "So? Both of us always get in trouble for something done by only you or just me. Not only are we going to get it with the school, but with the Dark Lord too!"

Joey grinned. "I wouldn't worry about him, worry about what mum will do."

There was a short silence. "Did you do it for her?"

Another pause.

"Maybe."

"Why?"

A short pause.

"Billy, I'm tired, goodnight."

  
Harry heard the shuffling of blankets and pillows and soon, there was no sound at all except the even breathing of everyone around him.

~*~

__

Voldemort opened the letter and cursed as the borderline thorns of the roses of the letter pricked his finger. "I know not why we bothered with this," he said vehemently. He looked at Lucius. "Order her to get rid of such stationary, it's a nuisance." He read the letter and felt his eyes widen. He reread it to clarify it and then looked up at Janice and Rick, who had come in. "You're here to tell me that Lynette wasn't rescued," he growled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

They bowed. "Yes, my lord," said Rick in an uncontrolled voice. Janice nodded and looked at her master reverently.

He turned to look at Lucius. "Lynette has been kidnapped." He paused and looked meaningfully at his servant. "And by kidnapped, I mean kidnapped." 

__

Lucius bowed in understanding. "I await your orders, master."

Voldemort suddenly smiled, though it was one without merriment. "You are to take he who kidnapped her to me." His grimace of a smile broadened and his eyes flashed menacingly. "And I want him alive."

~*~

Draco woke with a start and sat up. He found himself wrapped in Hogwarts blankets upon the floor of the Grand Hall. "Wha-," he started to say but cut himself off. He swallowed and lied back down, taking deep and careful breaths. 

With a shake of his head, he tried to push his dream to the back of his mind, but had a sinking feeling within him that it was not just a dream.

~*~

The next morning, everyone was ready to leave and board the Hogwarts Express. Harry hung back and Ron and Hermione stayed with him. "Er – Professor?" he said. 

Professor McGonagall looked at him. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Do I need to go too? I mean, couldn't I stay here?" he wondered. 

She looked at him. He had grown taller and when she looked at him, their eyes were level. "I'm sorry, but everyone must leave while the school is being inspected and gone over with protective spells." Then she turned to another student. 

Dejectedly, he boarded the train with his friends and went into a compartment. "I'm sorry, Harry," said Hermione. 

"I'm sure it won't be that bad though," Ron told him with a reassuring smile. It did little to help how he felt, however. 

"Thanks. I'll be fine," he said, and saw the dubious looks of his friends. Even he didn't believe himself.

~*~

"Joey, get rid of it. We're just going to get in big trouble, I'm telling you," said Billy once Tye and Emery left to roam about the train. 

The other boy shook his head. "We may need it later! Think of what we can do! She's a high official or something with the Dark Lord!"

Billy's expression didn't change. "But what if someone saw? There were other people there at the time we did it and I'm sure that at least one of them saw us! What if it was that git Malfoy or that Slytherin girl?"

"Billy-boy, don't worry! No one saw, and if no one's after us by now, then there's nothing to worry about! Calm down!" He plopped a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean into his mouth and chewed it with an overly cheerful smile towards his brother who just scowled and looked out the doorway. Joey's smile slowly faded off his face. "Billy, I told you not to worry, you trust me right?" There was no answer, just a short silence. "Billy," he said again. "It has nothing to do with you. If something happens, I'll take the fall, it's my fault, not yours, stop worrying!" He dug through his trunk and pulled out a small sack that looked as if it was almost empty. "I still have some fireworks left," he said with a bright smile.

Billy shrugged. Just then Tye and Emery came in. "We're almost there," said Emery, looking a bit downcast. 

Tye punched his shoulder. "It's only for a week and two days, buddy. You can just come over to my house."

Joey grinned. "And then you lot can come to mine!"

~*~

Draco watched the midnight black owl swoop into the compartment and drop a letter onto Gayle's lap. She looked at it with a strange expression that he could not place, and then picked it up cautiously. 

"Who's it from?" he asked casually. She looked up at him with wide eyes before opening the letter. He watched as she flushed crimson, and then paled to ghost white. He saw a contradiction in her eyes, and a conflict of emotion, but soon, she regained her composure and that façade all those in Training had learned a while ago flew upon her face.

Suddenly, the letter exploded into flames and she dropped it onto the floor. Crabbe and Goyle watched as the letter disintegrated before their eyes and made surprised comments that no one besides them could comprehend. 

"Get out," Gayle ordered. They looked at her, and then to Draco. 

"Get out," he repeated. They gave one another looks and then left. He looked at her expectantly.

She met his gaze and raised a brow. "What?"

"What do you mean what?" Gayle gave him a confused look. "Did you want to talk to me privately?" he wondered, drawing each word out slowly.

She blinked at him. "Um…no…" 

"Then why'd you get rid of the two blokes?"

She smiled at him. "Because they're incredibly annoying. I wouldn't be surprised if they had the IQ's of three year olds." She paused for a moment. "Oh, sorry, they're your friends, aren't they?" He shot her a glare and she laughed. "Sorry for speaking the truth!"

He shrugged. "You're right. But no, they're _not_ my friends."

She looked at him intently. "Then who is?"

He didn't respond to this for he was just starting to wonder the same thing.

~*~

Hallie rushed to grab her cloak from the hanger and turned around to see Remus rushing down the steps. "Ready," he called. They went into the limo and Marvin drove quickly to King's Cross where the two got out of the car.

"I hope they're all right," whispered Hallie with large eyes. "Imagine…an attack at Hogwarts…"

"I know, it's so unreal," muttered Remus quietly.

"Mum!" came a voice.

She turned to look at the figure racing towards her. "Joey!" She enveloped him in the tightest hug she could muster until he was begging her to let go. 

  
"We're fine," said Billy, coming up behind them. She beamed and pulled him into the hug and Remus, feeling left out, came over and joined them. 

They finally separated and Remus caught sight of someone. "Hey, Hal, isn't that The Horse?" he asked. 

Hallie turned around and her sons saw a familiar gleam in her eyes as a grin slowly spread across her face. "Well, well, well…" Then she saw a boy walk towards the familiar woman. His gaze was upon the floor and his shoulders had a dreaded tenseness to them. Hallie turned to look at Remus with wide eyes. "Remus, is – is that…?" He smiled and nodded, giving her a slight push in that direction. "What are you _doing_?" she exclaimed. 

"Go over and talk to them, or to Harry at least. He deserves to know who his godmother is after all, doesn't he?" 

Billy and Joey shared a confused look. With a deep sigh, she shot Remus look and then walked in the direction of the woman and the boy. "Uncle," said Joey to Remus. "Godmother?"

Remus smiled. 

~*~

"Where's Uncle Vernon and Dudley?" asked Harry in a dull voice. 

Petunia sniffed in disdain. "They're buying our Christmas tree." 

Suddenly, a cheerful voice said, "Horse Face!" 

At the familiar nickname, Petunia gave a muffled shout and turned around, as did Harry. "_You_!" spat Aunt Petunia with a growing scowl. 

Harry looked at the woman who was about his height. Her midnight black hair cascaded around her face while her bright sapphire blue eyes glimmered mischievously. To Harry, the grin upon her face was extremely familiar. He had seen it not once, but many times before.

"Miss me much?" wondered the woman with a smile. She stood before Petunia with a bright smile upon her face. The other woman scowled all the more. "Of course you did! I don't understand why you don't invite me over anymore…we used to be such good pals!" 

At this, Petunia clenched her fists at her sides. "We were _never _friends," she all but growled.

The woman took a step back and put a hand to her heart. "How horrid! I never knew you felt that way!" Petunia scoffed at this. "After all those good times when," she swallowed, "when Lily and I used to turn your tea cups into frogs that spat out coffee? Don't tell me you hated the guys too!" she exclaimed in horror. It was then that she acknowledged Harry's presence by winking at him. 

His eyes had widened at the mention of his mother and found himself staring at this new woman who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He didn't notice the group of two identical young boys and a man approaching.

"I hated you! Just like I hated – hated _her_. You both were horrible to me! And those boys…how they kept stopping by – they were horrible too! I hated you! You're all freaks!"

The playful look upon the woman's face fell and was replaced by a deathly calm expression. Harry felt that he would have hated to be his aunt at the moment. "We were horrible to you for a reason," she said softly. "If you weren't such a – a _twit_, then maybe-"

Behind her, someone loudly cleared their throat and she cut herself off to turn around. She saw her sons grinning at her. "Mummy didn't said twit," she said looking at them. 

Joey grinned and Harry saw where he had seen that familiar mischievous smirk. "Yeah you did," he said. She gave him a look and he held up his hands in defense. "All right, all right!"

"Hallie, we should be going," said Remus softly. It was apparent upon his face that this encounter wasn't going as he had planned. 

"Professor Lupin!" said Harry with a bright smile in a tone of great surprise. They shook hands.

"Hello, Harry, how've you been?" 

Harry opened his mouth to reply but: "Lupin?" shrieked Petunia, gathering an amount of attention from others. "_Remus Lupin_?" 

He smiled at her charmingly. "Hi, Horse Face. Glad you've been – er – never mind." 

She glared, looking from Remus to Hallie with extreme – and mounting – dislike. "Why are you here? What do you want from me?" 

Hallie smiled from Remus, to Harry, then to Petunia. "Just wanted to talk with an old friend is all. Didn't think you'd mind so much."

"Well I do. Now go ride some brooms or jump off some cliffs. I must be getting home." She turned and walked away but stopped. "Come on, Harry," she added. He looked at her for a moment.

Billy tugged lightly on his mum's arm and gave her a meaningful look. She in turn looked at Remus who gave a smile. "Harry," she started. He looked at her and she took a step back at the familiar verdant green eyes. A lump formed in her throat and she felt as if she had lost the ability to speak. She quickly cleared her throat and said, "Harry, we'd all like it if you'd come to stay with us this Christmas." His eyes widened and she swallowed deeply as she saw James in him. 

"Stay with you?" he asked dubiously. 

She gave him a smile. "You don't have to of course. No pressure. I just – well, see…Harry, I'm your godmother. Lily was my best friend and -," she was about to go on but his eyes widened some more. "Oh – oh I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have-"

"You're my godmother?" he exclaimed, looking at her with those large green eyes. "You were friends with my mum? And my dad?"

She smiled again. "Yes," she replied.

Petunia advanced once more. "Harry, I told you come on," she said impatiently.

Hallie turned to her with an air of great dislike. "Horse Face, _shut up_! I'm trying to talk to him!" She then turned to Harry again. "I'm sorry I haven't stopped by to see you or anything," she said softly.

He shook his head and looked back at his Aunt Petunia. Then he looked to Remus who grinned at him. "I can stay with you?" he wondered, looking at the two adults. 

Billy and Joey grinned. "Of course you can!" said Joey.

"Yeah," added Billy. "It'll be great! We can have a huge Christmas blast!"

Hallie smiled. "You don't have to come, Harry, but know that you're welcome at any time." 

Petunia positively glowered and marched over to grab Harry's arm and haul him towards her car. 

Remus watched with a frown and Billy and Joey advanced to free the boy from the woman. "What do we do now?" asked Remus.

She frowned. "Petunia, unhand him or I'll file a lawsuit against you for abuse," she said loudly. 

The other woman turned abruptly around and Harry pulled free of her. He ran back over and looked to the group of four. 

"I'd like to stay with you, if you'd still like me to come."

~*~

"You have a limo?" he exclaimed as he followed them to the car. Hallie just grinned while Joey and Billy acted as chauffeurs making Marvin raise his brows and look to her. 

"Thank you, Marvin," she said with a grin. He gave a slight bow and went back to the driver's seat. They each got in.

"Professor Lupin," started Harry.

The latter smiled. "You can call me Remus now, Harry, I'm not a professor anymore."

The boy grinned. "Er – right. Um, Remus, what're you – what-"

"Oh, I live with Hallie and the twins," he answered. 

Hallie nodded. "And we thank him for it. We wouldn't have a decent meal without him."

Harry grinned. "How did you know my mum?" he asked after a short while. In the seats next to him, Billy and Joey were engaged in an animated chatter about something or other. 

Hallie shifted uncomfortably. "Well, we went to school together. She was my best friend and that's how I knew _Horse Face_ back there. The whole gang used to show up on Lily's doorstep just to annoy Petunia. Great fun, wasn't it, Remus?" she asked with a grin. 

He laughed. "Yeah, 'specially when James tricked her into getting onto a broom. I don't think I was able to breathe until the next day because I was laughing so hard."

"You knew my dad too?" Harry wondered.

Both of them nodded. "Your parents were the best friends that we could ever have had," said Remus. Harry smiled with a glint of solemnity in his eyes. There was a short awkward silence, but soon, they arrived at the manor. 

Remus helped carry the boys' luggage down as did Marvin and Hallie. They dropped the bags in the living room. "The boys have their own rooms and we have a number of spare rooms. Come on, I'll show you the best one," she said to Harry, leading him up the steps. 

He followed her to a room, which she unlocked with a key from her pocket. "Strange, I don't remember locking this one," she muttered to herself. Harry stepped inside and examined it. It was a wonderful room compared to his own and seemed like one that he'd like. On the bedside table was a picture frame that he looked at. However, it was picked up by Hallie who looked near tears. "Now I remember," she whispered. "Er – uh, I'll ask the boys to show you around if you'd like. I heard from Remus that you love quidditch. The field's out back if you lot would like to play. Um – I've got some work to do. I hope you enjoy your stay, Harry," she finished with a smile, and then she quickly left. 

"Hal-," he heard Remus start.

"I'm all right," she said quietly and walked past him.

Remus poked his head in the doorway of Harry's room. "Like the room?" he asked.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, it's great."

"Good. Want to have a tour of Forester Manor?" Harry nodded and followed the man.

~*~

"So, Harry, this must be really weird for you," said Remus with a small smile. "Just suddenly being invited over to a stranger's house…I hope you don't do this often."

The latter smiled. "No, I don't. Do you?" This received a laugh from the older man and Harry felt a flush of heat arise in his cheeks. After a moment, he said, "Er – Miss Forester?"

She looked up at him. "Hallie, please call me Hallie."

He smiled. "Okay. Hallie, you're my godmother?"

She smiled back. "Yeah. When you were born, they asked me to be your godmother and…well, I doubt they should have asked me that. I would never have thought I'd be responsible enough to take care of anyone if the time came."

  
"And you aren't," muttered Joey. She glared and swatted at him. He grinned. "Just kidding of course, mum." He looked over at his brother and lightly punched his shoulder. The other ignored him and went on moving his food around on his plate. Joey shrugged. "Fine then," he said.

Harry looked from Remus to Hallie. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you and Remus married?"

Remus coughed and put down his goblet of pumpkin juice. Hallie laughed out loud. "No, we're just friends." She smiled over at the man. "I don't know where I'd be without him. He – he helped me raise Billy and Joey." She grinned at Harry and winked. "He's like another mother to them."

  
The coughing suddenly ceased as Remus looked at her. "Gee, thanks, Hal."

She smiled angelically. "Not a problem, Remus." Turning back to Harry, she said, "I really hope you like it here. You're welcome any time you want to leave Horse Face and that red-faced prat-," but Remus cleared his throat. She turned to look at her sons. "Mummy didn't say prat." 

Joey opened his mouth to reply but she gave him a reprimanding look. Harry stifled a laugh, as did Remus. "Yes, ma'am," said the boy, saluting.

Hallie rolled her eyes. "As I was saying…If ever you want to leave The Horse – er – that is, Petunia and her – er – husband, please feel free to give me a call and I'll come pick you up or something."

Harry grinned. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. They have a son you know," he said.

"Are you kidding?" exclaimed Hallie with a laugh.

  
Remus held back a grin. "Rather large, isn't he?" 

  
Harry looked at him. "Actually, yes. How'd you know?"

"Oh, I've seen him around." Harry grinned and Remus couldn't resist. He broke out into laughter. "Excuse me, but he isn't _just_ rather large." He looked at Hallie. "He's _huge_!"

She gave him a look. "Remus…"

"Ahem, sorry." 

"Anyways, Harry," said Hallie. He suspected she was trying to cover up her laughter for her eyes danced with amusement. "Just to fill you in, it's tradition that we have a little Christmas party every year. So, in saying so, if you've anyone you'd like to invite, please feel free to tell me and I'll send them invitations." He nodded in thanks. 

As he listened to the family conversation of the Forester household, he couldn't help but feel that he was at home. It was a familiar feeling to be here as if he had been here before. And little did he know it, he had.

After dinner, the boys all decided to play quidditch in the field out back and Hallie very sternly turned the offers of joining down. 

Hallie sat in her room looking at the picture she had taken off the bedside table in the guestroom. The two young people in it smiled gaily and waved up at her. A tear fell onto the surface of the picture frame and she brushed it away with her sleeve. 

The photo was taken many years ago – a few days before graduation – in front of the Shrieking Shack. She remembered that day well. 

It was party night and the boys had taken a small group of close friends to Hogsmead through the infamous 'Marauder Escape'. Sirius and James had managed to make Peter extremely drunk with tons of butterbeer and Remus – being the gentleman he was – escorted the boy home. Lily had given a grand lecture to the two boys but of course, they paid it no heed. 

Another tear escaped from her eye and fell onto the glass of the picture frame. She brushed it away, but soon it was replaced by another…and another…

"Hey, Mum," said a voice in the doorway. She looked up and quickly looked away to hide her tears, but it was too late. Her two sons came in and their mischievous expressions fell away from their faces. 

"Mum, what's wrong?" asked Billy, looking at her with wide eyes. 

She smiled and grabbed a tissue from the bedside table. Inconspicuously, she tried to hide the picture in her cloak, but Joey saw and took it from her. "Is this what's bothering you?" he asked softly, looking at the photo. He looked at it and she saw his eyes widen to the size of tea saucers. 

Billy moved over to beside his brother and also looked at it. 

  
"Joey, give that to me," said Hallie in an unsteady voice. She reached out a hand to take it from him, but he stood up and moved away.

"That-that's you," he said softly. "And…that guy…" He looked up and squinted at her. "Mum, who is this?"

Billy didn't ask, and she looked at his expression. His eyes were even wider than Joey's were and he kept looking from the picture, to her. 

"That's no one," said Hallie firmly. She came over to get the photo, but Joey backed away and tossed it to Billy. Something like a gust of wind seemed to push it away so that it never reached the other boy, but crashed to the wooden floor. The glass shattered and Hallie gasped. 

A hand reached out and picked it up. Harry turned his emerald gaze upon it and blew the pieces of glass away so he could see it properly. He recognized it as the one that sat on the table in his new room. 

He saw the young man with coal black hair say something to the girl who laughed and swatted at him. The man jumped out of the way and winked at Harry. 

"You knew Sirius too?" he asked softly, looking up at Hallie. 

He saw her chin tremble and she rushed out of the room, pushing past Remus and Harry. 

There was a long moment of silence.

"Uncle Remus, what…?" said Joey.

Billy came over and took the offered picture. "How come she never told us?" Joey looked at him in bewilderment. "Why didn't you guys tell us?" His voice was clouding over with restrained tears along with pented up anger and frustration. 

Remus looked at him, then to Joey, and lastly to Harry who looked just as confused as the other two. 

"Billy – don't -," he started. The boy glared at him and, in a most uncharacteristic way for Billy Forester, threw the picture frame at the wall. The whole thing exploded into pieces. Remus looked at him in surprise. "Billy-," he started again.

"Didn't we have a right to know?" he yelled. "He's my father! How could you keep that a secret from us?"

  
Harry felt his eyes go round and his heart stop. _Father…Sirius is their dad?_

Joey unconsciously took a step back. "Who is? That-that man in -," but he cut himself off and raced to the fallen frame to look at the man in the picture. He looked up at them all with large questioning sapphire blue eyes. "Why does he look so familiar?"

Billy glared and turned to Remus. "Ask Uncle Remus. He seems to know everything." He pushed past the two at the doorway like Hallie did, but stopped to turn around. "And Joey," he said as his brother walked into the hall to look at him. "You were right, they _didn't_ have the right to keep secrets from us. _Especially _this one." And then he ran off through the door left open by Hallie who had escaped just moments before. 

Joey gave a helpless look at Remus and Harry before following.

"Billy, Billy wait!" he yelled. 

The other boy didn't turn back to respond but kept running as if there was no tomorrow. 

__

How could they? He thought fiercely. _How_ could _they keep that secret? _His legs suddenly failed him and he collapsed upon the grass of the park. The tears fell from his face. He didn't know where they were coming from, but they came nonetheless. 

He heard someone plop down before him and sat up to look the opposite way. "Billy -," started Joey uncertainly.

"Don't talk to me, just don't," he snapped back. The other boy immediately shut his mouth at the sharp tone of his brother's voice. Joey looked at Billy for a short moment. The boy's black hair waved wildly in the night breeze. There was a tense set to his shoulders and an aura of anger seemed to emanate around him. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Billy turned to look at him. His eyes were outlined in red, bloodshot, and slightly puffy. The streaks of tear trails were upon his cheeks, but the boy didn't care, nor did he desire to wipe them away. "How could they, Joey? Why would they do that?" he asked in a trembling voice.

Joey, who really felt quite clueless about it all, didn't really know how to respond. "I'm not sure. I used to ask you what they were hiding, remember, Billy-boy? And you'd say that they probably had a good reason." Billy forced a smile for his younger brother's sake. No doubt, Joey was only a few minutes younger than he was, but there was an older to younger brother bond between them that had always seemed to be there. "I'm sure they have one, they wouldn't keep a secret like that if they didn't," said Joey softly.

Billy nodded and wiped away his tears that were starting to tickle his cheeks as they dried. "You don't even know what it was about," he said with a small laugh. 

Joey grinned. "Does that matter?

Another laugh escaped his brother's lips. "I guess not." There was a short silence as they both got up. "Thanks, Joey," said Billy as they started towards home. 

Joey grinned. "Don't mention it-," but he suddenly stopped in his tracks. 

Billy looked around at the figures that had suddenly surrounded them. "Well, well, well," said a familiar voice.

Before he had time to shout, a wand was brandished from the lead figure. "_Stupefy_!" yelled the man. Joey collapsed beside him. He knelt down beside his brother.

"Joey!" he shouted in panic. His heart was racing and cold beads of sweat were starting to arise upon his forehead. He looked at the man. "Who are you? What do you want?" he breathed. The feeling he got from the person before him sent cold feelings through him. 

"What do I want?" The man laughed, but it was no laugh at all. "I want _you_," he said in a deathly calm voice. 

And before Billy could do anything, the wand was brandished once more, but this time, towards him.

~*~

Draco woke up with a start and looked around. He was in his room, and it was dark out. 

Why was he having these dreams? And why were the _Forester_ twins in them out of everyone in the world? He shook his head and made himself believe that he was just having nightmares. Slowly, he lied down again and put his pillow over his head, trying to fall asleep once more.

~*~

Joey blinked his eyes open and rolled over onto his back. The sky was just beginning to brighten with the morning colors and the air had taken a dip to a cooler temperature than it was earlier that night. His mind was filled with sluggish thoughts that he could not separate from others while his whole body ached. 

When he moved into a sitting position, his mind suddenly roamed to the earlier events of the night. "Billy," he called out, pushing himself up. He looked around with a sinking feeling dawning in him. "Billy!" yelled Joey in panic. His breaths were coming out in short gasps now as the facts sunk in. He turned and raced home as fast as his legs would take him. 

After kicking the door open, he spotted Remus sleeping on the couch. He rushed over and shook the man awake. "Uncle Remus! Wake up!" he shouted. The man jumped slightly and looked up at him out of bleary eyes. 

"Hey, Joey, we were worried about you boys. Your mum was about to call the Ministry but I told her you would be all -"

"Uncle Remus, Billy was kidnapped! They took him and it's all my fault!" 

There were footsteps upstairs and both Harry and Hallie came quickly down. "Joey!" exclaimed Hallie with a choked sob. "I'm so – so sorry, I shouldn't have – I was so worried -"

"_BILLY WAS KIDNAPPED_!" yelled Joey in the loudest voice he had. There was a shocked silence. He looked at his mother. "They took him, mum, and it's all my fault!"

"Who took him?" asked Harry.

"The Dark Lord did!" 

"Voldemort?" said Remus in incredulity.

Joey glared at him. "Is there another Dark Lord that I might be referring to?" he growled. "We have to _do_ something!" 

Harry said, "I'll notify the Ministry."

"We can't wait for them! It'll take forever!" Joey countered.

  
Remus came over and hugged him. "Billy's going to be fine," he said reassuringly. 

  
"But they have him – and it's all my fault. If I hadn't -"

"Joey, it's not your fault," he said in a soft yet stern voice. The boy turned away to sit on the couch and bury his face in his hands. His brother's black cat came cautiously forward to settle in his lap. "Hey, Mr. Black," said Joey, petting the creature fondly.

The nickname for the cat seemed to bring Hallie back into reality. "Billy was kidnapped?" she whispered.

Remus looked up at her from the couch and stood up to hug her. "He'll be fine. He can take care of himself."

"Remus, that's _Voldemort_ he's dealing with! What would that – that – what would he want with Billy?" she asked, her voice trembling. 

Joey looked up, his eyes brimming with tears. "He didn't want Billy," he said quietly. "He wanted me." The two adults looked at him in question. "It – it wasn't his fault," he said quickly. "I did it, not him. He tried to talk me out of it, but I didn't listen. And – and now look what I've done." His voice quaked slightly. "They've kidnapped him. It should've been me they took not Billy. He didn't do it." He looked at Hallie. "Mum, I'm so sorry." 

She came over and hugged him tightly. "It's not your fault – it's never your fault." 

He pulled away and hastily wiped his tears away as Harry came in. "They're on their way," and indeed they were. There was a knock on the door and Remus got up to open it. 

He led them into the living room where Hallie stood up. "Hello, Miss Forester. My name's Kenny Blaire and I'm with the Department of Investigation for the Ministry." He held out a hand at which Hallie looked at with a bewildered look. "Er – right," he said with a small smile. "Don't worry, we'll find out where your son is. Do you think I could interview you for a few facts that might help us?"

Hallie looked to Remus who came over. "That'll be fine," he said. 

Joey looked at his mom's expression and felt his stomach tumble inside of him. A feeling of guilt swept through him and he shuddered. _It's all my fault…_ His eyes roamed to his Uncle Remus who had an extremely grave countenance. Their eyes met and the older man forced a small smile. The boy didn't have the strength to smile back at the moment. Joey then looked at Harry who sat a little distance away on the armchair. The boy's expression was mostly the same as Remus' but had traces of strain upon his face as if everything that was happening was somehow his fault. Joey looked at his mum and uncle who were doing their best to answer the investigator's question and went over to where Harry sat.

"This isn't your fault, you know," Joey told the other boy softly.

Harry looked up in surprise. "Oh, I – I know," yet his tone carried an air of forced confidence. 

There was a short pause. "Mum was really happy that you came. I'm sorry this happened."

Harry grinned. "What, this doesn't happen often? I wouldn't be surprised with you two boys running around."

Joey chuckled. "Er – did you really face Voldemort in your first year?" asked the boy, trying to change the subject.

The latter jumped a bit. "You said his name."

The black headed boy smiled. "Mum said not to be afraid to do so." He paused and looked at Harry in contemplation. "You know who my dad is?"

The sixteen-year-old boy looked at his godmother and then back at his god-brother. "Yeah."

"Who is he?" 

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "I-I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you. I'm sorry." 

Joey shook his head and a small smile played on his lips. "No worries, I just thought I'd ask." He looked at his mum. "Billy knew and got really upset. I guess it's better for me to be left in the dark a while longer." Harry smiled back and nodded. 

"Joey?" said Remus, looking over. "Could you come here for a moment please?" The boy gave a tense look to Harry who grinned reassuringly and walked over to his uncle. 

"Hi, Joey, I'm Kenny. How old are you?" said the investigator. He was rather tall with chestnut brown hair and kind hazelnut brown eyes. His face looked rather stern yet wrinkles of many smiles lined his eyes. 

"I'm fourteen, turning fifteen in April," responded Joey.

Kenny nodded and scribbled down something on his notepad. "Can you explain what happened tonight when Billy was abducted?"

Joey knew this was coming but it was a great blow all the same. It had happened not too long ago and seemed to hover over him like a menacing shadow. "He – he ran out of the house and I followed him to the park. Um, we sat there for a while and then we were going to go home, but then there were a bunch of people in black cloaks that surrounded us."

"Do you know who they were?" asked Kenny.

"I'm almost certain that they were Death Eaters and that Voldemort was the leader. And – and then he stunned me."

"You're sure it was You-Know-Who?"

Joey nodded. "Yes."

"When you woke up, what did you do?"

"I didn't know where I was at first, but then I looked around for Billy and then went home."

Kenny nodded and smiled. "Thanks." He stood up and shook hands with Remus. "I think I've found out all I need to and more. We'll investigate on this case and get back to you."

She looked up at him with tears brimming in her eyes. "Please bring Billy back to me. My boys are all I have left," she whispered.

He looked at the stricken-looking Hallie and patted her hand. "Don't worry, Miss Forester, we'll get your son back." After shaking hands with both Joey and Remus, he politely excused himself and left, bringing along the crew he had taken. 

"Remus, why would they take him? Why would they take Billy? He's only fourteen," she said softly. 

He hugged her comfortingly. "He'll be fine, I know he'll be," he replied, but inside, he was silently praying that he was telling the truth.

~*~

Billy awoke and found himself cramped with a pained/fatigued feeling. He rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up and propped himself against the stone wall of the dungeon. 

__

Where am I? he wondered sluggishly. There was a bit of light shining outside his cell and he caught a glimpse of a shadow passing by in the torchlight. 

He opened his mouth to ask where he was, but the person spoke first. "Next time you dishonor me that way, you'll get a worse beating than you're in for already you ungrateful whelp," he heard a cold voice snap.

"I didn't dishonor _you_, Father," replied another. "It was you who dishonored _me_." 

"Hit him," growled the first voice. The group was in view of Billy now and he saw a rather large man plant a punch across a smaller figure's cheekbone and another in the stomach.

The victim put out a hand on the wall to steady himself and breathed in slow gasps. "Damn, you've been working out, eh, MacNair?" Billy's eyes widened when he heard this. It was Draco Malfoy's familiar sneer. They walked on and were soon out of view. "I think you should start working on your middle, it's getting rather large." There was another gasp, which told Billy that Draco had been his once again. 

"You're losing, Draco," said Lucius quietly. "If you keep going this way, it will be too late to catch up." 

"If you must know, I have no idea what you're speaking of," said the younger man. 

Billy heard the word, "_Crucio_!" escape Lucius' lips and there was a glow of light in the corridor. The boy heard screams of agony and tried to block out the sounds of torture by covering his ears. It was of little avail. 

Soon, it was over, or so Billy hoped as he uncovered his ears.

"My -," Draco gasped out, looking at his father with a forced smile. "That felt wonderful, did you enjoy it as much as I did?"

He immediately shut his mouth at the look the older man was giving him. It suddenly crossed him that he might be digging himself into a deeper hole. Since when was he so timid about such things? And when did he start smart talking to his father – the model Death Eater? 

"What has gotten into you?"

"Oh sod off," Draco heard himself say and quickly shut his mouth again. _Ha, damn it all, that wasn't the right thing to say, was it –_

But his thoughts were diminished when there was another glow of light and pain like nothing else filled him. He didn't even try to hide his pain; it was too overwhelming so that he couldn't even think. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the pain stopped racing through him, but did not leave. It seemed to well in him, waiting to start up again. He rolled over on his back and looked up at the ceiling.

"What about the boy?" Draco heard MacNair ask as he and Lucius left the cell. 

"Leave him," was the calm reply. He heard their footsteps grow softer as they left and soon, all sounds of company were gone. 

"Right mess you've gotten yourself into, Draco," he muttered to himself, running a hand through his mud caked hair. "Uh, ew." He hurriedly wiped his hand on his robes and quickly tried to stand. It was better to be slightly clean than all dirty. The floors of the dungeons were hideous and covered with muck. His thoughts reverted back to what just happened when a shooting pain ran through his body. "Damn," he groaned and slowly slid back onto the ground, his back against the stone wall. "I don't even know what I've done!" He picked up a stray rock and hurled it at the wall opposite him. It just bounced back, hitting him on the arm. "S**t!" he yelled, more forcefully this time. 

Billy cleared his throat and heard the shuffle of robes and muttered curses as the other tried standing. "Who's there?" called Draco.

"It's -," but the boy cut himself off and cleared his throat again. His voice didn't seem to be working. "It's Billy – Billy Forester."

There was a short silence except for the persistent shuffle of someone trying to stand. "What're you doing here?" wondered the other in a soft tone. 

Billy scowled slightly. "Don't you know? I bet you're a part of it somehow."

Draco gave up trying to get up and pulled his knees to his chest. Was this how everyone thought he was? It didn't surprise him that much, really, but it was still something of a blow. 

"No," he said almost inaudibly. "I'm not part of it." 

Billy just rolled his eyes. There was a sound some distance away and voices could be heard once more. "Well why didn't you remind me you insipid fool?" yelled Lucius. In the dim light of the corridor of his cell, Billy saw the man's shock of silver/blonde hair and his cold expression. "Get up, boy," said the man, looking straight at him. Once done, Lucius said, "Follow me," and with a curt nod, MacNair briskly strode towards Billy and made sure that he would follow.

~*~

Remus heard the door open and close. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Hal?"

"God, Remus, make it all stop," she whispered back and landed in the space beside him.

"Make what stop?" he wondered.

"Everything reminds me of what's going on no matter how hard I try to hide from it all. I wish everyone and everything would just sod off!" She buried her face in her hands. Remus slowly rubbed her back. 

"It'll be okay, Hal, I know it will be," he said reassuringly.

She looked up at him. "Know what? It was funny. I just saw a grim outside on the yard. I just stood there for a moment waiting for one of those Knight buses to appear and give me a good hit. It never happened." He chuckled and hugged her.

Then it hit him. "Grim?" he repeated.

"Yeah, funny huh? It rather came a bit late, don't you agree? Too late for a damn warning." 

Remus hugged her tightly once more before getting up. "I have to go, okay? Will you be all right?" he asked in a rush.

She looked up at him. "Oh, god, is it a full moon?"

"No, no, I still have a week. I need to go," and with that, he stood up and left the house. 

He looked around wildly. "Padfoot, are you there?" he called into the night. A shadow crossed the path and it amused him to find that it wasn't a shadow at all, but Sirius in his dog form. "Follow me," whispered Remus. He led his friend to the back yard shed, which was more like a small house, and went in, closing the door soundly behind him. "I thought you were coming around Christmas," he said once Sirius was in his human form.

The latter smiled. "Yeah, I was, but I – er – I wanted to come a bit early." There was a pause. "How are you? How is she?"

"Er – I-I'm doing all right…and…Hallie? She's – gosh, Sirius, I can't lie to you. She's not doing very well," said Remus softly.

Sirius' eyebrows shot up and his eyes clouded with worry. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Remus looked out of the window at the moon. He heaved a great sigh. "Sirius, I can't tell you. You have to see her yourself if you want to know. It's not my place."

"Remus, if something's wrong with her, I need to know!"

"Then ask her yourself." The man stood up. "I'm really very sorry, Sirius, but I just _can't._ It's her secret to keep or to give, not mine."

With a polite farewell, Remus left, cutting their meeting short. Sirius watched after him and after a while, transformed into a dog. 

__

Fine, then I will_ ask her myself. _


	4. A Thousand Miles

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

****

Tears In Heaven

__

Chapter Four – A Thousand Miles

__

Making my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces passing 

I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way 

Making my way

Through the crowd

Hallie was sitting in the armchair before the fire when Remus came in. She got up when he closed the door. "Is everything all right?" she wondered.

  
He gave her a questioning look. "Er – yes, why?"

"Oh, you – well, you just left so quickly that I thought something was wrong…" 

He came over and gave her a big hug. "No, it's all right," he said. He looked her squarely in the eye. "Everything _will_ be fine. It'll all work out." She forced a smile and nodded. "Goodnight, Hal. Try and get some sleep, okay?" She nodded and watched as he retreated to his room. 

While fiddling with her hands while sitting in the chair once more, she unconsciously started to play with the golden band on her ring finger. Later that night, still lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the door slowly open. 

~*~

__

And I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by?

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you tonight

Joey suddenly awoke feeling a sense of knowing within him. His heart was beating ecstatically yet painfully as well. With slightly labored breathing, he swung his legs off the side of his bed and crept out of his room. The decorative candles that were hung on the walls lit his way and cast dancing shadows around him. A feeling of wariness swept through him as he approached the staircase.

Once he was seated at the steps, he saw the outline of his mother on the armchair before the fire. Like many nights before, she just sat there, staring at the scorching flames. It was then that he saw the door slowly open. His heart skipped a beat as someone stepped in.

~*~

__

'Cause I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by?

Oh 'cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you tonight

Sirius quietly closed the door behind him and gradually moved towards the armchair where he saw a figure sitting. He felt a sense of nervousness creeping through him and shivered in spite of himself. 

"Hal-," he started, but cleared his throat and tried again. "Hallie?" The familiar word seemed to slip from his lips as easily as if there had been no break in their being with one another. Nevertheless, a strange feeling still swept through him when the word left his mouth.

He felt his heart skip a beat and his breathing become shallow. The figure in the armchair slowly rose.

Then she was standing before him. 

His mind swirled and he blinked to focus. It was as if he was brought back in time. He was lost again the sea of sapphire blue that he always used to dive into, but now, he found it too deep and looked away. 

Hallie swallowed and felt her eyes go round. "Sirius?" she whispered. 

She saw him look up and took a step back at his expression. There was almost a pleading look upon his face. "I escaped, Hal," he said in a small voice. He swallowed and took a step forward. "Hallie, I just wanted to -," but he stopped speaking when she took another step back. 

"What're you doing here?" she asked. "You might get caught, someone might -"

"No one knows I'm here, except you," he replied softly. This silenced her. He stood there for a few short moments and started to retreat backwards. "I-I think I shouldn't have – have come." He tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat and rapidly blinked to clear the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. 

Of course, he was afraid of how seeing Hallie again would be. Would she turn him away? Would she call the Ministry? But seeing her just staring back at him with a somewhat frightened look upon her face hurt him much more than her calling the Ministry. She had never been afraid of him, and she had never turned away. 

He didn't mind that he'd risked his life to come here. It wouldn't have mattered to him if there was that single chance that he might not even be able to see her. Even if he barely had an opportunity to glance at her, he still would have done it anyway, just because that one in a million chance existed.

"I just wanted to see you," he whispered.

__

Now I, I don't wanna let you

Know I, I drown in your memory

I, I don't wanna let this go

I, I don't

He turned but a short moment passed as he made his way back to the door and he felt something grasping his arm. "Sirius – Sirius, don't go," he heard her say. He spun around to look at her and couldn't help that sense of hope grow in him. Their eyes met and he saw that hers were brimmed with tears. "I just – I didn't think – I didn't think I'd ever see you again," she told him in a trembling voice. 

__

Making my way down town 

Walking fast

Faces passing 

I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way 

Making my way

Through the crowd

He tenderly touched her cheek. She closed her eyes and the tears fell down her face. It was enough to break him and he wiped the crystalline drops away. "I missed you," he said softly, and embraced her tightly. Her arms came around him and he rested his cheek against her head. She buried her face in his shoulder and he smiled, running his fingers tenderly through her hair. He knew he was trembling, but he couldn't discern his shaking from hers.

His homecoming wasn't romantic in the least, yet he couldn't help but have a sense of warmth creep through him. When they held one another like that, it was as if nothing had changed – no time had passed since they were last with each other. 

For a longer moment, they stood like that, and then Hallie pulled away to look at him. She took his head between her hands and smiled amid her tears. "I can't believe you're here, Sirius, I've missed you so much," she whispered. He just smiled, his words lodging in his throat where a lump of tears resided. He pulled her to him again.

__

And I still need you

And I still miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass us by

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by?

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you

If could just hold you

Tonight…

(Courtesy to Vanessa Carlton

For "A Thousand Miles)

~*~

Joey stared. His heart seemed to pound in slow motion, a loud drum sound that echoed. He truly thought that everyone one a mile away could hear it. That man, that man with his mother…why didn't he guess? The picture in Harry's room…it all fit. 

But Sirius Black? – Sirius Black was his father?

It was almost impossible to believe. Why hadn't his mum or Remus told him? He now understood why Billy ran off the way he did the previous night. His mind swam as he thought of his brother. What was Billy doing right now? Was he okay? 

His eyes filled with tears and he angrily brushed them away. It should have been him the Dark Lord took - not Billy. His brother even warned him that something like this would happen, but he hadn't paid the warnings any heed. Now look where it had gotten him. He touched the stone in his pocket and swallowed.

Everything was happening so fast. Billy was gone. Sirius Black was home…and Harry. Harry was staying with them. Joey couldn't help but feel sorry for his new friend. _What a blast he must be having_, Joey thought to himself sarcastically. He shook his head and focused on the scene before him.

The two were talking quietly and he saw that this stranger made a bright smile appear on his mother's face. He hadn't seen a smile like that in a long time. It was as if – during the past few years – Hallie had given up on something so dear to her, that it dulled who she was. She had given up on something that was so much a part of her that when the faith was gone…she wasn't herself – she wasn't Hallie Forester anymore. But that smile Joey saw upon her face just now, that blissful without a care smile seemed to set a feeling of warmth within him as well. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

His gaze roamed to Sirius Black – his _father_. Was this man _really_ his long lost dad? He dreamt so many times on what his father would look like, and it was rather funny, Sirius looked much like the man in his dreams did. The black hair – though not as neat as he thought it would be – was just the same as his own, and rather charming. The way Sirius' eyes were so dark – so mysterious…it arose a feeling within Joey that the boy was afraid of. Why he was afraid, he had no idea, but he was scared nonetheless. 

He stood up and slowly made his way down the steps, wanting to get a closer look at his father. _My father,_ thought Joey in amusement. It was funny to think of those words. His father…he had never really thought of what it would be like to have a dad. Yes, Uncle Remus was just as good a dad as he ever thought he could have, but it wasn't the same. Sirius Black was his father – truly and really his father. 

The step creaked under him and he swore, then quickly looked up. Both the new man and his mother were staring his way. Sirius got up and brandished his wand, but Hallie took his hand in hers and stared at Joey with wide eyes. 

"Joey!" she exclaimed in surprise. 

__

Damn, I'm caught. Joey smiled innocently. "Er – hello, Mum, and – uh – sir," he said. 

Sirius' heart stopped and his wand clattered onto the wooden floor. He slowly turned to look at Hallie, his eyes wider than he thought possible. "'Mum'?" he whispered, almost inaudibly. 

Hallie bit down on her lip and stared from him to her son. "Joey, come here," she said softly, motioning him towards her. He stood there for a moment, his smile slowly fading from his face.

He heard himself say, "Who is he?" and mentally kicked himself. He knew perfectly well who the man was, and yet he was asking like an idiot_._

"He's – he," Hallie bit down on her lip again and looked from Joey to Sirius and back again. _Damn, I hate being on the spot like this,_ she thought to herself. "Come here, Joey," she said again. The boy slowly ventured forward, feeling the eyes of his father boring onto him with shock.

__

That boy…thought Sirius, feeling faint. He steadied himself on the armchair and Hallie stepped forward to help. He pulled away and shook his head, rubbing his eyes. _That's one of the boys from my dream,_ he remembered. The boy's sapphire blue eyes and the look of a loss in his eyes were so familiar that it sent a tense feeling through him. 

The boy slowly crept forward, keeping his gaze on Sirius and went over to his mother who put her arms around him. "Sirius, this is Joey," Hallie said almost nervously, "and Joey, this is Sirius."

Joey looked at the man and took a step back, further into the warmth of his mother's embrace. "I know who he is. He's Sirius Black." And then to Sirius he said, "You escaped Azkaban a few years ago." A haunted expression seemed to pass like a quick shadow over Sirius' face and he averted his gaze. When he returned it toward Hallie and Joey, he saw her gaze was filled with concern. 

There was a short silence. "Hal, do you have something to tell me?" asked Sirius, looking at the nervous expression she kept giving him. Joey looked at her. They were almost the same height, though she was still a little bit taller than he was. 

"Mum, what's wrong?" he whispered to her, stepping back. 

She took his hand in hers and looked at Sirius. "Sirius, this is my son."

~*~

Draco sat in his cell and heard his father and MacNair take Billy away. As he sat there, he wondered what the boy was here for? Surely the Death Eaters didn't need anything from a _fourteen_-year-old. And if they did, certainly they would have gotten the other twin as well. What was his name? Oh yeah, Joey. 

A while later, he heard the door slam open and voices approach. He stood up. 

"Fine then, we'll get it out of you some time, boy, don't think we won't. You will stay here for the time being." There was an audible 'thump' and the cell door slammed shut. The footsteps advanced and Draco saw his father's figure in the dim light of the torches in the dungeon. "Get up," ordered Lucius, and the boy obeyed. 

The cell door opened and Draco followed MacNair and Lucius out of the cell. Before he left, he caught a quick glimpse of Billy lying motionless in his cell. 

"Why is he here?" he asked his father once they were out of the dungeons. 

There was a short silence. "He did something to Lynette," came the reply. 

Draco was puzzled. "Are you sure it was him?"

Lucius stopped in his tracks and turned to his son with a glare. "Of course I'm sure. I've my sources at Hogwarts."

"Who?"

A malicious grin spread across the older man's face. "You really don't know?" he wondered with an undertone of amusement. Draco shook his head, a slight frown appearing upon his face. Lucius laughed and continued walking once more. 

Draco watched after him, then he slowly followed. He was sent to his room right after dinner. Later, his father came him to check on him. "Is everything all right here?" wondered Lucius. The young man walked over to his window and sat there. "All right then," muttered his father. The door slammed shut. It was then that he heard whispers coming from the hallway. Draco crept over and put his ear to the door.

"I already told you! He doesn't trust me! Heaven knows I've tried but –" this voice sounded familiar.

"Well, obviously not hard enough!" exclaimed a voice Draco recognized as his father's. 

"As I understand it, Lucius, I am _not_ under your control," came the reply. "Don't start speaking as if you own me, because you don't."

There was a short silence. "Just wait. We'll see who owns who when it's spring."

A soft gasp could be heard. "You're not – you can't be –" 

Lucius chuckled. "Ah, you understand now, do you?" Another laugh. "Just wait until your Ritual, Gayle Avery, just wait."

Draco's eyes widened. "Gayle?" he whispered. 

Footsteps told him that they had walked away, but after a short moment of silence, there was a soft knock at his door. When he didn't respond, the person outside said, "Draco, I know you're in there, and I know you heard everything. Let me in."

With a scowl, he stood up and opened the door a crack. His eyes widened once more when he saw tear tracks down her cheeks. She pushed her gold/auburn hair away from her face. "Can I come in?"

"Why should I let you?" he asked, frowning.

"Because I need to talk to you," she said unsteadily. Gayle pushed the door open knocking Draco away. She then closed the door and stood looking at him.

"Sure, come in, make yourself at home," muttered the boy, standing. "What do you want?"

"I know what you think," she replied. 

He glared. "Oh, no you don't." 

She nodded. "I do."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes as he made his way to the window. His gaze wandered to the moon. _Know what I think? Well, if only she'd enlighten me…because _I_ don't even know what I think! _

"You think I'm a cheat, and I am. You think I'm a – a liar, and I am. But I had to do it, I _had _to, Draco," he heard her say. 

He looked at her. "Gayle -," he started.

"They've got Owen in our dungeons -"

"Who's Owen -," he wondered, but she went on.

"He's only five, and it's all my fault they took him away. They told me – they told me I had to do it or they'd – oh, Draco – or they said they'd kill him too! Just like Keilan!" He was shocked to see tears falling from her eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you, you know that right? I never wanted anything to happen to you! We used to be friends! But I couldn't – Owen…he's _five_!" He blinked. Was Gayle becoming hysterical? "I didn't know what else to do! And Dad – he's so _stupid_! He didn't care! And he – damn him! He's so _stupid_! He just had to go off and get himself killed. Then he left Owen and me all alone and – and," but Draco went up and grabbed her roughly by her shoulders.

"Get a hold of yourself," he said gruffly, shaking her slightly. "You're hysterical." She pulled away and wiped her tears from her face.

"I-I'm sorry. I just need you to understand."

He raised his brows. "Gayle, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Her head snapped up as she tried to look up at him. "What?" she breathed, almost desperately.

"I don't know what you're ranting about," he repeated somewhat cautiously.

"But – but you were listening – and – and the Ritual – the Circle!" she exclaimed, but he shook his head. "Of course you know Draco! I just – but I just…Your Ritual! The school…the attack – it was – Draco, of course you knew it was your Ritual!"

Draco felt the blood drain from his face. "What?" he whispered, but he knew.

"The attack…it was your test…the first test of your – of your loyalty in the Ritual," she said softly, gaping at him. "Oh – oh, God…you don't – you _really_ don't know!"

He slowly shook his head. "What was your part in it?" he asked, suddenly angry. "What did you have to do with it?" But she was staring at him with wide eyes. "Damn it, Gayle! You were – you were the one trying to –," his eyes radiated fury that she took a step back just as he came towards her. "I can't believe – I can't…_how could you_?"

She was crying again, but he didn't care. "Draco, I told – I told you why," she stuttered helplessly. "Owen – Owen, they took him from me. They said – said that they'd kill him like they did Keilan." 

  
He glared at her mercilessly. "You betrayed me."

Gayle shook her head, her eyes wide as saucers. "No – no! I didn't – please, Draco – I told you. I had to do it, they made me!"

"They didn't use the Imperius Curse on you, did they?" he roared.

"N-No, but-but Owen."

__

"Who the hell is Owen!"

"My brother! He's my brother! They took him when Dad died! They said I had to help them or they'd kill him! I _had_ to do it!"

Draco had never felt so angry in his life. He was shaking with restrained fury…but it wasn't towards Gayle – at least not all of it. Inside, he was truly humiliated. He had failed, and he hadn't even known it. Driven by shame and humiliation beyond him, he couldn't control his temper. The air cackled with magnificent power and Gayle backed up against the door.

"I can't believe you, Gayle," said Draco in a deathly calm voice.

"Draco, it wasn't my fault! I had to do it for Owen! He's only _five_! They took him from me!"

But he just shook his head again, looking at her calmly. "Get out."

"Draco -," but he cut her off.

"_Get out_."

Giving him one last helpless look, she turned and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. 

~*~

Though he knew it, Joey couldn't stop the feeling of utter and complete shock from arising in him. "Oh – _oh_…"

Hallie turned to look at Sirius' reaction to find that his eyes were wider than she had ever seen them before. A fleeting thought crossed her mind, _Oh, God…they might fall out…_

It was then that he fainted.

Joey stared at the man lying limp in his living room and thought, _That's my dad._ In somewhat of a daze, he helped his mom carry the man over to the couch. 

"Joey," Hallie started, and stopped when he looked at her with his sapphire blue eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. He averted his gaze without response. What was he supposed to say? "I didn't know how to tell you and – and Billy. I didn't know how you both would react. I'm so, so sorry -" but she cut herself off when Sirius stirred.

Sirius blinked his eyes open and was confronted with large sapphire orbs looking at him in concern. "Sirius, are you all right." He slowly sat up and felt someone helping him. His eyes wandered to Hallie who looked at him in worry. 

"Uh – yeah – yeah I'm fine," he replied sounding uncertain. "Er – Hallie?" 

"Yes?"

"You have a son?" he asked softly, turning his gaze to the teenage boy next to Hallie. He saw her swallow and avert her gaze.

"No, Sirius," she whispered. Joey turned to look at his mother in surprise. When she looked up, it was at the man sitting up on the couch. Tears brimmed in her eyes. "_We_ have a son." 

There was a long moment of silence and after a while, Joey couldn't take it anymore. "No, Mum, _Billy_!"

She looked away again. "Yes, and Billy, Sirius. Joey and Billy are twins."

Sirius didn't know whether to laugh or cry. His feelings seemed to be knotted together and he couldn't pull them apart. He looked up from fumbling with his hands and saw that the boy – no, his _son_ was looking at him almost desperately. Without thinking, Sirius went over and embraced him tightly. Joey just let him hug him for a moment, rigid with shock, but then his own arms went around his father and he buried his head into Sirius' shoulder. 

Hallie's eyes met Sirius' and he smiled. 

~*~

Billy slowly opened his eyes but quickly closed them again once the pain kicked in. He tried to lie there, barely breathing so he wouldn't hurt, but it was to no avail. In a quick moment, he sat up and leaned against the wall of the dungeon and waited for the pain to subside. Once it did, he found that it was slowly slipping away and he could breath regularly again. 

A while later, he heard the dungeon door open. Footsteps notified him that someone was coming his way and he curled up in the corner, dreading who was coming for him. However, he was surprised when it was neither MacNair nor Lucius. 

He noticed it was a girl as she swished her cloak and brandished a key. The auburn color of her hair was reflected as gold in the torchlight. "What's your name," she said quietly.

The boy cleared his throat and said in a hoarse voice, "Billy – Billy Forester." 

He heard her sigh. "You're the one who has her, aren't you?" 

Knowing what she was talking about, he shook his head. "I don't." 

Her eyes widened. "What? Of course you do! You turned her into a stone with that potion of yours!" He just shook his head again. Her eyes narrowed in frustration and he heard her mutter, "Nitwitted fools…can't even get the right…just get both instead…" she stopped and looked at him for a moment in contemplation. "Billy? You're brother has the stone then, am I correct?" He bit his tongue. Should he tell her? When, after a few short moments, he didn't answer, she took the key and opened his cell door. He backed up further against the wall. "I won't hurt you, but stand up."

"You're that Slytherin girl with Malfoy," he said accusingly. 

She grinned and brandished her wand. "So?" He blinked at her and stood up. "Follow me," she ordered, and led the way out. 

He watched after her in confusion. "Where are you taking me?" and in spite of himself, a tone of fear crept into his voice. 

  
She turned around to look at him with a small smile. "Out of here, of course. Don't you want to go home?"

"Well, yes…but why are you helping me?"

At this, she frowned slightly. "That is none of your concern. Now hurry, we don't want to be caught."

~*~

Harry woke up and felt as if a cloud of grief hung over him. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching. After getting dressed, he slowly crept out of his room and went down the steps. 

His eyes widened and he felt as if his heart stopped inside him. _Sirius?_ He thought wildly, _What's he doing here? _Someone walked in from the kitchen carrying a tray of tea. Hallie dropped it in surprise.

"H-Harry!" she exclaimed. Sirius stirred and blinked his eyes open. Her eyes drifted to him and he sat up. She looked back to Harry and his eyes brightened when he caught sight of his godson. 

"Harry!" 

Hallie looked at them in bewilderment. "You both know – but how -?" Sirius came over and hugged Harry hello.

"It's okay, Hal," he said softly, smiling at her reassuringly. She nodded but bit down on her lower lip. 

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" wondered Harry, looking up at his godfather with wide eyes. 

The older man grinned; the haunted look earlier retained in Azkaban slowly drifting from his gaunt face. "I used to live here, with Hallie," he replied. Harry looked at his godmother in surprise.

"You guys were – uh – well, are – are you married?"

Sirius caught Hallie's gaze and his heart felt crushed when she looked away. "No," said Sirius in a soft voice. Harry caught the solemn tone and searched the man's face. A fleeting shadow of regret and sadness swept by. Sirius forced a smile. "How've you been, Harry?" 

Harry pushed his thoughts to the back of his head, deciding he'd talk to Sirius about it later. "I've been all right. Hallie and Remus rescued me from having to go home with Aunt Petunia for the holidays, though." 

Sirius grinned and looked at Hallie. "So you confronted the Horse, did you?" 

She laughed softly. "Yes, and she was atrocious!" She looked to Harry with a compassionate smile. "Poor dear, you have to live with her…" The boy just shrugged.

Remus came down the steps and grinned. "Hi, Sirius," he said.

Hallie looked up at him with wide eyes. "Remus!"

Sirius took her hand in his and squeezed it in comfort. "It's all right, Hal," he said to her softly. She looked at him in confusion but when he let her go and walked to his old friend, she resolved to speak with him another time. 

"You came," said Remus. 

Sirius grinned in triumph with a boasting, "Ha!" which received him a swat at the back of his head.

~*~

"Quickly, now, Billy. They have spells everywhere," she said in a hushed voice.

He followed her and increased his speed. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Gayle, but it doesn't matter. Come on, through here." 

They were in a dim passageway and soon, Billy saw that they were in a long corridor. Gayle walked to one of the doors and knocked. "Draco, open up," she said. Billy's eyes widened. _Ew, Draco Malfoy?_

"Go away, Gayle," said a voice on the other side of the door. He sounded irrepressibly angry. 

"Would you like me to get caught with Billy Forester out here?" she asked defiantly. The door immediately swung open and Gayle pushed past him. Billy saw Draco come into the hall and catch sight of him. 

Draco frowned but hurriedly grabbed the younger boy by the arm and pulled him into the room. He looked at Gayle with a fierce glare. "What the hell do you think you're doing? If they find him out of his cell, they'll -," but she cut him off.

"Trust me," she told him softly. 

His glare intensified. "You've given me no reason to. Since the _very start_ you were betraying me. Why the hell should I trust you?" 

"I-"

Draco turned to Billy. "See this window here?" he asked, cutting Gayle off.

Billy nodded. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to sneak you out that way. I can only go with you so far, then you'll have to go the rest of the way yourself. Got that?" 

"Why-"

Gayle cut in and said, "Draco, you don't understand!" The sixth year boy rounded on her.

"I don't need to! Everything is pretty clear to me. I've started my Ritual, and you've succeeded in helping me fail, and now everything is over. I probably won't be able to finish the damn thing. After tonight, I'm going to be dead and it'll be your fault!" 

Billy's eyes widened. "What're you talking about?"

Draco looked at him carefully. "Don't worry about it." He turned to the window and muttered a spell.

"Draco, Billy's brother has Lynette captive. That's why he's here."

Billy turned to her. "How did you know about that?"

She looked at him then quickly averted her gaze. "I was there, remember?" 

He nodded. "But how would the Death Eaters…" but he slowly trailed off, suddenly understanding. 

He was about to reply, but Draco cut in. "I can't believe you! Why are you suddenly turning on everyone? This kid's here all because you decided to tattle about that bitch Lynette. Look at him, Gayle! He's dead on his feet!" 

With tears in her eyes, she looked at Billy who became self-conscious. Did he really look as bad as he felt? His robes were torn to rags and covered in the muck upon the floors of the dungeon. Being tortured by the Torture Curse probably didn't make him look any better either. 

"I'm fourteen," said Billy in a quiet voice, referring to Draco's earlier statement of him being a 'kid'. 

Draco ignored this and continued on muttering spells towards his window. "Draco," said Gayle, "I told you why I did all this. My little brother will be killed if I don't do what the Death Eaters say. I have no choice." He stopped muttering and abruptly turned to look at her.

"No choice?" He shook his head and smiled, but it was malicious and without humor. "I bet this 'Owen' is someone made up so that you won't feel guilty. You always were the precious little liar."

Her eyes widened and suddenly burned with a furious fire. "How dare you," she all but growled. "How _dare_ you accuse me of that. Keilan was real, wasn't he? I am _not_ making Owen up! He was born after you left and I was left all alone having to care for him when Keilan and Dad were killed! Mum died at birth, but she would've been no help at all. I cannot believe you're accusing me of lying about something – someone so important as Owen is." 

"I don't care, just leave me alone." Draco turned on her and said, "Come here, Forester." The boy slowly ventured forward. "I'm going to lower you down there, don't move from the spot you land on. I'll be there after you're down, understand?"

"Yes, but why are you helping me?" Billy asked.

The other boy impatiently said, "Because you have to get out of here. _Wingardium Leviosa_." Billy was raised into the air and was carefully placed down on the ground. Soon, Draco was beside him. "Remember, don't move," he whispered. Billy watched as he muttered counter curses and cleared a temporary path through the lawn's harmful spells. "Follow me," said Draco.

~*~

Gayle turned around just as the door slammed open. "Where is he," growled Lucius, his eyes glimmering with ferocity. 

Her eyes widened as she glanced at the open window. "Who?" 

He glared at her and advanced, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders. "Where's the boy? Where did you take him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she lied. 

"You'd better tell me you little wench or something's going to happen to baby Owen," he said angrily. Someone cleared their throat behind them and Gayle saw MacNair standing there. 

"Wait outside the room for a moment, MacNair," commanded Lucius. The other man nodded and slipped out of the room. Once he was gone, Lucius turned to look at Gayle who had brandished her wand. 

"Don't you come near me, Lucius," she said, holding it out before her.

He just shook his head, a mocking smirk on his face. "The Master's got a new assignment for you, Avery," he said.

She glared at him. "I'm done doing assignments. My Ritual's coming up. Draco's was my last one!"

Lucius just shook his head again. "Well, he wants you do another one. This one's more important." He turned to leave, but stopped and gave her a look. "And you'd better pull through, otherwise you can kiss Owen goodbye." She gave a cry of dismay and lunged at him, but he sent her reeling backwards with a curse. "You're meet Severus Snape downstairs. He's on trial like you are."

He closed the door behind him and saw MacNair waiting. "What was so important that you had to interrupt me?"

MacNair shifted uneasily under Lucius' ferocious unwavering gaze. Inside, Lucius felt that something was wrong, horribly so. MacNair cleared his throat. "Er – Gayle's brother? Owen? He – he's dead."

Lucius' eyes widened. "_What_?!" he yelled. 

The latter gulped. "The boy couldn't take the curses and he just – he just _died._" 

Lucius paced and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced at his son's door and gave a meaningful look at MacNair. "Don't tell that to the girl, you understand me? We need her." The man nodded and Lucius turned to go into Draco's room again. "Gayle, get up. I told you Severus is waiting." He waited to see any signs of her hearing what MacNair had told him, but there were none. She nodded and left the room. He sighed in relief and shared another look with MacNair.

~*~

That night, Hallie crept down the steps, knowing that Sirius would be where he always used to. He turned to smile at her in the firelight as she came towards him. "You want to know whether I did it," he said softly. He saw her swallow and then nod. His gaze wandered back to the fire. "Come sit next to me," he told her. She went to him and sat in the space on his right. 

They sat there for a few moments and soon, Hallie couldn't take it anymore. "Sirius-"

"Yes, Hal, I did do it," he said. 

Her eyes widened and she moved in the seat to look at him clearly. He looked at her, his eyes darker in the dim room. "No – no, Sirius, you didn't, I know you didn't!" 

Involuntarily, he smiled. "How do you know that?" he whispered. 

Tears fell from her eyes. "Because – because I know you – you're not like that – you wouldn't ever, ever hurt anyone." He sighed and wiped away her tears. "They lied, Sirius, that – that horrible Mr. Crouch, he was wrong." 

She couldn't stand just looking at him and him looking at her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she hugged him tightly. He sat there, rigid in surprise; then, he slowly put his arms around her and held her tightly back. 

It was strange for him. He wasn't used to much affection as to his being away from all human contact for so many years. His heart seemed to swell with happiness and he brushed his lips against her cheeks. She sniffed and slowly pulled away. 

"Tell me what happened, Sirius," she whispered. 

The lost and sorrowful look he had seen in Remus' eyes was clear and apparent in hers as well and he found himself getting lost in the depths of her sapphire blue orbs. He swallowed and she took his hands in hers. 

The words spilled from his mouth and he found that telling the tale seemed to take a weight from his shoulders. When he got to the part where Peter betrayed Lily and James, he saw Hallie's eyes widen until he thought that they would fall out. He couldn't even believe it himself, but over his years on that lone island, surrounded by dementors, he found himself feeling hatred beyond anything he had ever felt before towards Peter Pettigrew. He shook his head. 

Sirius looked up from fumbling with his hands to Hallie who was looking at him, her hand over her mouth. He looked down again feeling unusually weary.

"Oh, Sirius," she cried, and hugged him tightly again. She buried her head into his shoulder and he felt the moisture of her tears seeping through his robes. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, pulling away to look at him clearly. He brushed away the tear tracks upon her face. 

"Don't be," he said, looking at her tenderly.

She shook her head. "I wish it was me who went through that, Sirius. You're too good." 

More tears spilled from her eyes and he kissed them away. He felt her tremble slightly in his arms and looked at her. A blush arose in his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-," but before he could finish his sentence, Hallie had taken his face between her hands and kissed him. A smile formed on his lips and he held her to him. 

~*~

Draco looked back and saw the younger boy stumble. He stopped and helped Billy up. His breaths were labored and beads of sweat dripped from his forehead. "Come on, Forester," he urged. "We're not far now." Billy swallowed and nodded. The other looked behind him in the direction of Malfoy Manor and couldn't help the tingle of fear creep up his spine. "Almost there," muttered Draco. Soon, they were before a large mansion much like his own. "This one, right?" Billy nodded and Draco knocked on the door loudly.

Inside, Hallie jumped away from Sirius and they looked at one another with wide eyes. She pointed to the kitchen to which he quickly ran. Hallie then went to the door and opened it. She gasped when she saw her son standing on the doorstep. 

"Er – Ms. Forester?" asked Draco. Suddenly, Billy's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed. Hallie went forward and caught him. 

"Oh my God," she whispered. She looked up to look at Draco, but he was already racing down the street back home. 


	5. Home Sweet Home

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

****

Tears In Heaven

__

Chapter Five

Hallie did her best at bringing Billy over to the couch. "Sirius!" she screamed. He raced out and caught sight of the boy on the couch. His heart started pounding. 

__

Billy, he thought. The boy was deathly pale and his coal black hair fell in wisps around his face. His breathing was shallow and labored. His robes, earlier so new and refined, were now mud caked and torn to rags. Where there were slashes in his clothes, bruises and scratches could be seen.

Instead of just Sirius coming, Harry, Joey, and Remus came as well. Joey's eyes widened when he saw his brother. "Billy!" he pushed past the other two in his haste to get to his twin. "Billy!" He turned to Hallie, his eyes glimmering with worry. "Mum," he started. She hugged him tightly before fetching her wand from nearby table. 

"_Enervate_," she muttered and in moments, Billy was blinking his eyes open. The first thing he saw was his mother. Tears came to his eyes.

"Mum," he started and coughed. She kissed his forehead and his cheeks and he saw that tears were streaming down her own. "Mum – they wanted – they wanted-," but she hugged him to her gently yet tightly.

"Shh, honey, it's okay, it's okay now. You're home."

~*~

Draco slowed his running to a stop and bent over, his hands on his knees. He stood like that for quite a time, trying to catch his breath and think about what it was he just did. 

Did he _really_ help Billy Forester? The _Gryffindor_? 

He shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts, though he was really trying to shake his conscience. The conscience he had wasn't the type that everyone else had. Mostly everyone had the kind inside that when wrongdoing was done, their conscience would nag at them – telling them that they shouldn't have done it. 

Draco's conscience, however, was the opposite. 

After growing up with learning to destruct and demolish, his heart had supposedly frozen over – and it should have been. But now, it seemed as if it was slowly warming over…and he didn't know why.

His conscience was nagging at him, not because he did something wrong, but because he did something good…something very uncharacteristic for Draco Malfoy – he never felt bad for doing something wrong, but now that he did something good…well, he was feeling worse for wear. His father had set that code within him – Draco was supposed to be pure evil, like the 'master'. As he had said before to Gayle, he was born to become another Death Eater – a model Death Eater. 

He shivered unexpectedly and suddenly snapped back into reality. It wasn't even cold outside, but the thought of what his father would do to him when he got home made a cold sweat break out upon his forehead. He ran a hand through his silver/blond hair and walked home slowly, dreading what was waiting for him.

As he trudged along, he was amazed at how far he ran with Billy. It was quite a distance from his manor to the Forester mansion. When his home came into view, he wondered now how he could have ever considered it so. 'Home'…that was such a comfortable word, yet the one he associated with the residence before him was more like 'forbidden castle.' 

Before he even set one foot upon the grounds of the manor, the door slammed open and there stood Lucius Malfoy, his expression unreadable and uncannily calm. Draco knew from experience what that seemingly serene expression meant – his father was livid with rage. 

Without a thought or moment of hesitation, Draco turned on his heel and bolted away, racing for his life – and it was exactly so. He didn't look back but felt the eyes of Lucius boring through him and soon, he was far away. He passed the Forester mansion and sighed, absently wondering if the kid was all right. 

He walked on and pulled his cloak tighter around himself and walked on without half a clue of where he was headed.

~*~

Severus Snape sat in the living room, looking around tentatively. He heard footsteps and looked towards the staircase where he saw the Avery girl advancing towards him. She stopped a few yards away from him. 

He stood up and looked at her coldly. "You did extremely well with your last assignment," he said, his eyes narrowed towards her. Inside, he felt a pang of compassion for the young Malfoy who had failed the first part of his Ritual. 

Severus had expected the girl to smirk with arrogance, but was surprised when she bowed her head down in shame. "I know," she whispered. When she looked up again, her eyes were brimmed with tears. "Is he back yet?"

He knew whom she meant. As if on cue, the front door slammed and a bright stream of curses became louder as Lucius came in. "He ran," growled the man. "He just turned and fled." 

Severus held his tongue but was surprised when Gayle voiced what he refrained from saying. "Did you expect him to return?" she wondered softly, a sarcastic undertone in her voice. Lucius rounded on her with an intense glare that she met with one of her own. "You and the rest – you're all the same so I know I'm speaking with truth. After all you've done to him, did you _really_ expect Draco to come back home and face you? He's had enough experience with your wrath to know what would happen if he did. Can you _truthfully_ say you didn't expect him to run?"  
  
Lucius hand snapped out and he hit her across the face. "I don't know why the Master even tries with you, you ungrateful whelp. You're a complete disgrace."

She wiped the blood that dripped down her chin from a cut on her lip. Slowly she stood to smirk at him sardonically. "Just telling it how it is," she replied coolly and Severus' brows almost disappeared on his forehead.

The man looked at her expressionlessly. "Come your Ritual, I'm going to fail you – _that's_ telling it how it is," sneered the man. Severus noticed her turn white as a sheet and her smirk fall from her face. "Now, as for your assignment…" 

~*~

Billy lay in his bed upstairs and Joey never left his side. All the time they had been apart, it was as if a part of him had been taken away as well. The pain was intense and though it was somewhat bearable, Joey would not let himself be struck in such a way again. 

He held his brother's hand lightly and watched the boy sleep. The thought of losing his twin forever had not even occurred to him, but he knew the chance was there, and it was high. Now that Billy was home, however, Joey knew they'd be safe. Nothing would harm them ever again – Hallie and Remus would never let it happen. 

He felt a presence and said, "Hi," in a soft tone. Hallie came forward and he looked up at her.

She smiled lightly and he noticed that it had lost its brilliant light. Only the night before had her smile lit the room, yet now, it seemed to dim it a bit because of her sadness. Joey wondered how she could look so calm and whether she was hiding something again. He was used to her doing it. 

Hallie took a seat next to him and he studied her expression. She noticed and touched his cheek gently. "I'm fine, Joey," she said quietly. He hugged her affectionately. She laughed. "Isn't it supposed to be me who's comforting you?"

He just grinned. "No, you're getting too old." She made a strangled sound and looked at him, her jaw hanging loosely. He laughed and hugged her around the shoulders. "Just kidding, Mum."

"Dear," she said looking at him with narrowed eyes, "it'll be you who gets it worse when I hit my midlife crisis." 

"You're not old, Mum," said a voice, and it wasn't Joey's. Hallie and Joey both turned to look at Billy, but he looked asleep. Slowly, however, he blinked his eyes open and turned to look at them, amusement twinkling in his sapphire orbs. "Joey's a prat." 

Joey looked at Hallie to see if she noticed the certain wall behind Billy's eyes, but she was smiling with such happiness that he somehow knew didn't see it – or didn't want to. He wanted to know why there seemed to be a cold front emanating from Billy, but pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

Joey opened his mouth with a frown, but thought the better of it. "Billy, I won't reply to that because you're a helpless gimp at the moment," he said loftily. This was responded by warm laughter. Joey squeezed his brother's hand in which he still held. "It's good to have you back."

Billy closed his eyes and smiled. "It's good to be back."

~*~

Sirius felt a smile tug at the edge of his lips as he watched the little family reunion in Billy's room. Those were his sons in there, and he – ex? – fiancée. He saw a smile light her face and was suddenly lost in memories.

__

Flashback:

"I command that you kill him! Now do as I say!"

"NO!" She started to tremble with her effort to control herself. "I won't! Leave me alone!" As if on instinct, Sirius marched over and pulled her into an embrace. She shook violently. "I won't!" 

All at once, the fire cackled again and turned to the color of midnight. Rogue shrieked wildly as if being tortured and was pulled towards the fire. "No! NO!" he screamed. His voice was sharp as knives. And then he was in the fire. It seemed to devour him and smoke rose into the chimney. The flames flickered and turned back to their normal array of oranges, reds, and yellows. 

Sirius rubbed Hallie's back like his mother did to him when he was younger. "It's alright now, it's all over," he whispered. "It's over now." He felt her tears drain into his robes and felt a soft wind swirl by. Soon after, her sobs slowed and she looked up at him.

"Is he gone?" He smiled comfortingly and nodded.

"He's gone." Many expressions passed on her face. Confusion, relief, happiness, fright, and most of all, drowsiness. She sighed and buried her head into his shoulder. He helped her back to the girls' dormitory. She lay down on her bed and put her head onto her periwinkle pillow. The girl closed her eyes and he stood up to leave.

"You saved my life," Hallie whispered. He turned back around and sat at the edge of her bed. He smiled genuinely down at her.

"That's what friends are for." She smiled back at him. He kissed her forehead gently. "Sleep well, Hallie." He stood and walked out of the room. She pulled her pillow to her. 

"Goodnight, Sirius, and thank you."

End of Flashback

He remembered that day very well. It was the first time in all his years knowing Hallie that he had really begun to care about her – or had found out he did. That night when Rogue, the demon called upon Salazar Slytherin to find Hallie's half of the Alloy Child, was vanquished, he saw such helplessness in her that she had always tried to lock away. This small part of her seemed to show him that she, though she used to try and hide it, really was in need of someone. Now that he thought about it, Sirius never knew how Rogue was truly defeated. He shook his head and tried to keep in mind to ask Hallie about it.

Sirius also remembered when he and Hallie were kidnapped and taken to Slytherin Castle. 

__

Flashback:

"As I've told your worthless good fer naught servant, I do not have any part of the Alloy Child," she told him sternly. Salazar laughed. It was like silver bells ringing angelically. 

"All right, child, I believe you. You may go." She looked at him with raised brows.

"Just like that?" He grinned.

"Just like that." She still looked at him suspiciously.

"You're not going to do anything to stop me?" 

"Nothing at all." She shrugged. 

"Wow. Ok then, good bye." She took hold of Sirius' arm. As calm as she sounded, he could tell she was trembling with fear at how tightly she gripped his hand. The man stopped them with his arm.

"But the boy stays." 

Hallie did a double take. "I – I beg your pardon?" she stammered. "But – he – he can't stay." 

At this, the master smiled. It showed all his pearly teeth. "Yes, he can, and until I have the silver half of the Alloy Child in my possession, he stays in this dungeon."

"But – but, sir, you don't understand –"

He interrupted her. "I never said I needed to understand a thing. But he stays. Now go before I change my mind." He stood and watched her. 

She turned to look at Sirius with wide eyes. "I – I can't believe what I'm going to do," she said breathlessly. "I hate myself for this." 

He looked at her with a glint in his black eyes. "Go on, Hallie, I'll be fine." 

She put her hands over her face and turned to the master and servant. She mumbled something incoherently. "What was that, child? All right, go on, the door is open for you." She looked up with bright sapphire eyes.

"You didn't hear what I said. I'm not going without Sirius."

End of Flashback

This was when he knew she cared for him as well. He had really thought that he knew Hallie through in through that year at Hogwarts – he thought that she would leave, but in the end, she stayed with him. Sirius smiled at the thought. 

__

Flashback:

"Go ahead, ask him," said Hallie to her best friend.

Lily looked at her and her face broke in a grin. "This again? This is why you pulled me away from my work?" she asked. 

"Yes, now ask."

With a sigh Lily said, "James, where's Sirius?" James, who was now very shy when Lily was around blushed and pointed to where the other boy sat, crouched. 

Sirius jumped up and looked at Hallie with a look. "That's cheating!" he proclaimed. The other girl smiled and ran to tackle him

. 

"Where'd you put it?" she demanded. He just smiled secretively. She squirmed on him to pull out her wand. "Tell me or I'll turn you into a periwinkle pillow." 

Sirius' eyebrows shot up. "A periwinkle pillow?" he asked incredulously. And then he laughed as he said "You can't turn me into a-," but she had. He was now a periwinkle pillow. Lily gasped and James fell off his bed from laughing so hard. 

"Hallie, you change him back right now!" yelled Lily with wide eyes. Hallie looked at her and then to the pillow that was Sirius. 

"I like him that way," she said. Picking it up, she laughed. "He's so soft as a pillow!" This made James laugh all the more. He was laughing so hard that he was gasping for breath. Hallie hugged the pillow and Lily glared at her.

"Change him back now!" repeated Lily.

With a sigh, Hallie did as was told. Sirius became Sirius again and stood before her blinking dazedly. She patted his shoulder and then scrunched her face up. "I liked him so much more when he was a pillow." At this, he seemed to wake up.

"Pillow? You actually turned me into a pillow?" he shouted. 

"You were very soft," she told him with a sweet smile. His eyes widened and with a stunned expression upon his face, he turned and left the room. She laughed and turned to James who was sitting on his bed now and clutching a cramp on his side but he was still laughing.

__

End of Flashback

Sirius almost blushed at the memory. He had realized his crush on her that year and her turning him into a periwinkle pillow and her proclamation of him being soft didn't help. He couldn't sleep that night.

The remembrance of Lily and James brought the tickling sensation at the back of his eyes. A small lump arose in his throat as he thought of them.

There were so many memories that had been locked away that were now surging back in his mind. Whenever one came back to him, he saw the scene play back and a feeling of warmth would wash through his body. 

He sighed and felt contentment at just watching Hallie, Billy, and Joey talk quietly. He saw her say something quite serious to Joey, and the boy laughed and hugged her. Something in him was wistful and regretful. 

What would life have been like if he hadn't gone to Azkaban? Though he hated to ask this question, he still couldn't help but wonder all the same. Would he have married Hallie? Would he have been there to raise Billy and Joey?

Billy and Joey…his sons.

How long had Hallie been pregnant before he went to Azkaban? And why hadn't she told him? He watched her for a while before deciding that he would ask her later on. 

A hand came down on his shoulder and he jumped slightly, turning around to see whom it was. Remus was there smiling at him. There seemed to be an understanding between them, as their eyes met and held for the shortest moment. Sirius smiled back and turned to look into the room again but saw Hallie in the doorway, looking up at him. 

"Sirius?" she said. He smiled at her softly and she smiled back. She touched his arm gently. "What're you doing out here?"

"Oh – I – I was just looking to see if Billy was all right," he replied. He saw Hallie's face brighten in a grin he had seen so many times in their years at school and a little afterwards. She took his hand in hers and tried to pull him into the room. Sirius' eyes widened and he shook his head. "Hallie, really – you don't have to -," but she touched his cheek tenderly.

"Sirius, what are you afraid of?" she whispered. He swallowed and took a careful glance into the room to see the twins conversing. She looked at him in silent contemplation and then pulled him into the room. 

"Hallie," he said in a low voice. 

Both Joey and Billy looked to see their mother hauling in Sirius. Billy's eyes widen and Joey felt him tense by the frigid movement in his hand. The boy took a deep intake of breath and Joey looked at him. "Calm down, Billy-boy," said Joey reassuringly. 

Hallie stopped at the foot of his bed with Sirius' hand in hers. She swallowed noticeably. "Billy," she started but he closed his eyes and shook his head. 

"Not now," he whispered. He shook his head. "Mum, not now!" He fought off Joey's grip on his hand and glared at Hallie with such ferocity that she took a step back, dropping Sirius' hand. "Just go away! Leave me alone!" he yelled. 

Her eyes were clouded over with concern and she went towards him. "Billy-"

He glared at her all the more. "Get away from me! Go _away!_ I hate you! I hate you!" he screamed at her. Her eyes widened. When she just stood there staring at him, Billy sat up in his bed. "Leave me alone! Go away! Go _away!_" 

By this time, Remus came in and looked from Sirius, to Hallie, and then to Billy who sat, tears streaming down his face and eyes burning with a sudden fever. It seemed as if the room was slowly filling with a dark shadow and even the sun outside seemed to dim. 

Joey tried to grab Billy's hand saying, "Billy – Billy, calm down," but his brother just pushed him away.

"_Get out!_" yelled Billy with desperation and rage dripping in his voice. Hallie looked at him once and then ran out past Remus. Joey watched her with wide eyes and then looked to Billy who pulled his knees to his chest and was sobbing into his arms. Sirius looked at the boys, then to Remus, and then he ran out of the room trailing Hallie. She sat on the steps in much the same position as Billy was. 

Sirius took a seat beside her and she looked up at him. Tears brimmed in her eyes but did not fall. He pulled her into a comforting embrace and she silently wrapped her arms around his neck. Gently, he rubbed her back and muttered sweet words of comfort into her ear, holding her tenderly. She buried her head into his chest and he kissed her hair. 

He didn't know what had just happened, and he didn't know what to say. The mood had suddenly changed and he felt a deep pained feeling of guilt flow into his heart. He knew he was the cause of Billy's outburst, but he wondered why. No, he knew. 

It was because he was Sirius Black.

~*~

Remus met Joey's eyes and nodded. He slowly left the room. 

Once he did, Joey looked at his brother and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to find that Billy was shaking. "Billy," whispered Joey. "Billy, what did they do to you?"

The other boy shook his head. "Don't, Joey, don't." Joey sighed. He looked up and met his brother's eyes to see grim determination and extreme bewilderment in their depths. 

"You've never acted like this before. Never," was the reply. There was a soft 'meow' nearby, and Mr. Black/Dog leapt onto the bed and into Billy's arms. "And especially not to Mum, it's always me who blows up at her." Billy's eyes filled and he looked away. "Look at me, Bill, it's me – Joey. We're twins. You can tell me anything, you know that."

The other boy shook his head and seemed extremely interested in petting his black cat. "You wouldn't understand," said Billy softly. When he looked up again, his eyes had that wall up blocking his brother from reading anything within them. "You should leave." 

Joey's eyes widened slightly and Billy saw a glimmer of hurt arise in them. "Billy-," he started.

"Just go." 

With a scowl, Joey stood up, looking at Billy in anger. It was easier to get mad rather than get hurt. "_Fine_," he snapped and walked out.

He saw Hallie sitting at the top of the staircase with Sirius and when he slammed the door of Billy's room shut, they both jumped up to look at him. Hallie's eyes seemed to be pleading with him and he walked over to hug her. She seemed a bit shocked at first, as if it was the aftermath of what had just happened, but soon, her arms encircled him. 

"I don't know what's wrong with him, Mum. He won't talk to me, and he always does, no matter what. He _always_ tells me everything," he muttered. 

She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry, honey, we'll find out what's wrong," she said. 

He looked up at her and by the flittering shadows of sadness and grim determination that flashed by her face, he knew she spoke the truth.

~*~

Harry sat up slowly rubbing his eyes. The sun was shining brightly, even through the curtains and he knew he had overslept. He hadn't slept so soundly before quickly got dressed. He then left his room and went downstairs. It seemed pretty much empty but then he saw Joey sitting on the couch with his Transfiguration book in hand. 

Joey looked up and grinned when he walked into the living room. "Hey," said the young boy. "'Morning." 

Harry smiled back. "I didn't know it was so late," he replied. "Where's Sirius and everybody else?"

"Mum and Sirius are in the kitchen," replied Joey. "Uncle Remus is out on 'business'." Harry laughed and started towards the kitchen. "Oh, I wouldn't go in there just yet," said Joey with a glint of mischief in his eyes. 

Harry raised a brow. "Why?" 

The other boy shrugged. "No reason. Go on in if you like," he said in a forced casual voice. Harry noted the laughing undertone, but went in anyway. 

Joey watched him stop abruptly and turn back around. He laughed outright at his friend's surprised expression. "Oh," said Harry. 

"That's what I said," he replied with a bright grin.

~*~

Sirius stepped into the kitchen after showering and saw Hallie frying something over the stove. A slight stream of smoke hovered at the roof of the kitchen. He smiled. "So you finally learned how to cook?" he wondered in a teasing tone. 

She looked over and rolled her eyes towards him. "Does it look like it?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. He peeked over her shoulder and the remnants of something that looked like bacon. His laughter was cut short when she swatted at him with the spatula. 

Clearing his throat, he looked at her with an apologetic and innocent expression. "Do forgive me, Hal," he said sweetly. She just grinned and tossed the bacon into the trashcan. The pan, she dropped into the sink and let the water run onto it. "I guess that was a no, then, wasn't it?" She didn't answer but kept on washing the pan. "Did Remus teach you?"

She nodded. "No, but he did _try_."

"And none of it stuck?"

"Nope, not a one," she replied and he could hear the smile in her voice. She paused. "But maybe I was waiting for someone else to teach me." 

He bit back a smile and enveloped her in a big bear hug. "That's nice – we never did finish lessons." She leaned her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. Sirius turned off the sink and kissed her forehead. "There was something I've been meaning to ask you," he told her quietly. As if she noticed the serious tone in his voice, she opened her eyes and turned around in his arms to look at him clearly.

"What is it?"

He didn't say anything for quite some time, but studied her face in contemplation. Hallie thought he wasn't going to reply, but soon he said, "It's about Joey and Billy." A rosy tinge arose on her cheeks, but she held his gaze. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered. At the intensity of his look towards her, she couldn't help but look away and step back. He touched her cheek and she shivered as if remembering something long ago. "Didn't I have a right to know?"

"Of course you did, Sirius," she said quietly. "But it was rough then." She looked up at him, her eyes pleading for understanding. "I was a spoiled eighteen year old girl whose pregnancy tests were showing up positive. I was afraid, Sirius, and I wasn't even married yet! Just out of school…and – and everything falling apart with Voldemort gaining power…it couldn't have been a worse time! I tried to tell you – heaven knows I've come close many times. I was going to tell you, I swear I was. At – at the ball, I was going to…but then you had to leave."

His eyebrows rose and he looked away. "I'm sorry about that, Hallie," he said. 

She swallowed and shook her head. "No – no don't be. I understand and, and you had a good basis for leaving. I was just…kind of in denial I guess. I was afraid. And then when – when you got sent off to – to Azkaban," she swallowed once more, "I didn't know what to do. I wanted to tell you then most of all; I didn't want you to leave. I would have stayed with you, Sirius, I wanted to, I didn't care where we were." He saw her eyes brighten with tears and held her in his arms gently, running his fingers through her hair. She put her arms around his neck and closed her eyes letting the blistering drops fall. "I couldn't stand to tell you when – when you might not ever – ever get out of there…They wouldn't let me see you after that day. Remus – he helped me, he tried to make them let me see you, but they didn't understand and wouldn't allow it." Hallie looked up at him. 

"He knew – Remus did – he knew something was wrong with me. I got sick, really sick. It was morning sickness and he took me to the hospital even though I told him I was fine. He – he took care of me. It was only us left, you know, and – and we had to stick together. It was so scary, Sirius, it was. I didn't know much about babies except what Lily and James taught me. Remus understood and he moved in. He was a great friend; I don't know what I'd do without him. The twins were born and…Remus helped me raise them. He was so great about everything. It was okay after that. We kind of – kind of got used to the idea of being alone. People thought – they thought Remus and I were – well, that we were together." She looked at Sirius with something like guilt. "I – we – we didn't correct them."

He nodded in understanding. "It would have been easier if they didn't know. I understand."

She shook her head. "But, Sirius – Sirius I still loved you, you know that right?" Her tone was pleading and desperate that he was surprised. Did she think he didn't know? He thought about her even as the dementors' powers were having their slow effect on him. "I loved you still and I waited, and Remus – he even helped me try and get the Azkaban officials to let me see you, but no matter what we did – or said, they wouldn't let me."

He held her close and kissed her forehead like he used to. She smiled up at him though a thoughtful frown appeared on her face. "But Remus…you know, I don't think I'll ever understand him. He's done so much for me and – and Joey and Billy…we've never done anything for him. And plus his – I know you know," she said with a lopsided grin, "with his condition every month, he still wouldn't let anything bring him down. He had it worse than any of us I think – losing his friends and everything that has happened to him over the years…it was hard for him to get a job too, no one wanted a werewolf working with them." She shook her head. "I hated all the people that turned him down. I _hated_ them. Remus is the most wonderful person in the world and they always turned him down just because of what he was…" He saw her smile ruefully at him. "I can't believe I never found out until he moved in."

"You should have seen how everything was here, Sirius, you would have loved it. _Total_ chaos." He laughed softly which made her smile brighten. "He didn't want me to find out, you know. He tried to hide it – didn't want me to end up being like everyone else he had met that knew about him…except you and James and P – you were the only ones who understood him. Well, anyway, that's what happened after – after you – er – left." 

Sirius looked down at her quizzically and she saw his eyes dancing. Hallie had thought that her childhood feeling of weak knees and stomachs filled of butterflies were over, but when Sirius looked at her the way he did then…she was a young woman again. He knees gave out and he caught her with a dazzling smile. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck and when he touched her cheek, she felt something flutter inside her. 

He cocked his head side ways to look into her eyes and felt himself drowning within the sapphire depths – just as he used to. The smile never left his face as he bent his head towards her and their lips met in a kiss. He held her to him tightly in a warm embrace and felt her arms about him. 

Sirius felt as if his smile would never leave his face and that the serene feeling within him would last forever. The sorrow that had built inside him and locked away all the happiness he had gained in life slowly started to fade. He knew that things would be righted soon.

~*~

Gayle closed her eyes for a brief moment before slipping on her cloak and slinging her rucksack on her shoulder. With a deep breath, she leapt out of the window and landed gracefully onto the ground. After glancing around her for any sign of Death Eaters, she raced down the street. Later, after about thirty minutes of running, she slowed to a stop and brandished her wand into the air. "Descriesha Desiate," she muttered and her wand shot a flash of silver sparks towards the northwest. 

She shook her head with a sad smile. "Draco, Draco, Draco…where do you think you're going?" she whispered into the night. She raced on without seeming to exert herself and soon, she found herself in Diagon Alley after numerous times of repeated the direction spell. With one last incantation, she stepped into the Leaky Cauldron. She saw Draco seated at one of the tables with his head in his hands. Her insides turned with guilt and she walked towards him without a sound. 

As she pulled up a chair he said, "I hope you don't planning on staying here long." 

"Why?" she asked back, looking at him carefully.

He stood up and looked at her with an intense glare. "Because I'm leaving." Then he turned on his heel and marched away. 

Though he dreaded it, as he expected she was by his side in a moment. "Draco – Draco please listen to me," she said, trying to keep a calm tone but he heard the tremble in it. 

"Why should I?" he wondered, continuing up the steps. 

"I – I was wrong, even for Owen, I shouldn't have betrayed you. You're my friend," she told him. She knew the vulnerability she was letting herself fall into, but she had to make him understand. It was a matter of life or death – and not her own. 

Draco stopped suddenly and laughed. She nearly walked headlong into him, but stopped in time. "Friend? You're my _friend_?" He shook his head and looked at her with amusement dancing in his eyes. "Gayle, I thought you were smarter than that." She lowered her gaze. "We were all forced to like one another." His legendary smirk was upon his face. "And to tell you the truth? I didn't like you from the start. You walked and talked as if you owned the world – yeah, I probably acted the same, but _I_was _acting_. You? You were just being yourself. I _hate_ you." He put his finger under her chin and lifted so that he was looking down into her eyes. "Now, go run along home to Lucius and Voldemort."

Gayle watched him turn abruptly and stroll down the hall and into his room with a strange feeling in her heart. She had never felt it before, but now that it was there she thought she would never get rid of it. It even hurt to breath and keeping tears back was now near impossible. 

She turned around and went to sit down at a table. Her thoughts were jumbled and she tried desperately to sort them out. For a long time she sat there, and after a while – she didn't know how long – she stood up with a new expression of grim determination. As it was, it wasn't only her life on the line.

At the counter sat Tom – the innkeeper – and she greeted him with a bright smile that had been perfected after many years of practice. "I'd like a room please." 

~*~

Remus came down the steps and saw Harry and Joey talking about quidditch. "Hello, boys," he said with a smile. They looked up at him. "Where's Hallie? I need to talk to her." The two students looked at one another with repressed grins. Remus' eyes narrowed. "What?"

Joey cleared his throat and pointed to the kitchen. "They're in there." Remus looked at him suspiciously but went in anyway. Harry gave him another look and the boy shrugged with a big grin. "He's an oldie, nothing he hasn't seen before right?" 

"Oh!" was the proclamation heard. Their attention went over to Remus who had stopped in the doorway. He was backing out slowly with his hands raised in defense. 

"Oh, Remus, must you always interrupt?" asked Sirius with a tone of amusement in his voice. 

Remus' hands fell to his sides. "Well excuse me," he retorted. Then he grinned. "Actually, Joey and Harry saw you first, I was just the first one to make a sound." 

Hallie blushed and buried her head into Sirius shoulder making Remus laugh. Sirius patted her head. "Are you all that embarrassed to be seen with me, Hal?" She looked at him with a raised brow. "There were times when -" 

**__**

SLAP

"Sirius!"

"Ok, ow."

Remus looked curious. "There were times when…?" Hallie glowered at him and he sighed. "Fine, don't tell me." 

"So sorry, Moony, you know how girls are," said Sirius with his Marauder grin. Remus felt his heart lift at seeing it and the solemn feeling that had grown within him was slowly dissipating. Sirius' comment earned him a punch on the arm that he laughed at. "Hallie, you're a weakling," he told her affectionately. She glared at him all the more and he smiled sweetly at her. Hallie returned his smile and brandished her wand. He raised his brow at her. "What, are you going to _curse _me?"

Her smile brightened and she shook her head. "No." She paused. "Actually, yeah. _Peridone Shaminkle!_" 


	6. Gone

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.) 

(Author's Note: If you're not part of my mailing list and would like to be, please visit my yahoo groups site at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Sea_Chelle)

****

Tears In Heaven

__

Chapter Six

Draco had a dilemma. There he lay on his bed, thinking about what to do at ten o'clock in the morning. School was going to begin soon and he had to be at the train station at eleven o'clock tomorrow morning. His problem was that he had no more money because he had spent it all on renting his room here in the Leaky Cauldron and all his things were back at the manor. 

There was suddenly a knock on the door. He gradually sat up with a soft groan and rubbed his eyes. Just what he needed - his daily annoyance. "Hold on, I'll be out in a minute," he called to the person waiting in the hall. He went into the bathroom and started the shower. When he was done getting dressed, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went outside to get his robes, but someone was already waiting for him. He scowled. "Didn't I say hold on?"

Gayle shrugged, looking up at him indifferently. "You took to long," she said simply. 

His glare didn't fade from his face. "Wait for me downstairs, I need to get dressed," he told her, getting his clothes from the wardrobe. 

She crossed her legs and fixed her dress as if getting comfortable. "You'll stand me up. I'll wait here thank you." She grinned. "Go on, get dressed, no problem with me," she said to him. 

Draco instinctively gripped the towel around him. "No, I'm going to dress up, in the _bathroom._" He heard her laughter behind him and slammed the bathroom door shut. 

Once he was ready, he stepped outside to see that Gayle was still sitting on the bed in the same position he had left her in. "Took you long enough," she muttered. He took a few calming breaths.

"What do you want?" he wondered gruffly.

She stood up and smiled at him. "I can help you," she said. He rolled his eyes and she continued. "Really, I'll go and get your stuff." 

His gaze shot back to her. "Really?" When she nodded, he asked, "Why would you do that for me?" 

"Maybe you'll believe me," she replied. 

He shook his head. "Maybe," he said with a sigh. He looked at her intently and saw the fleeting expression of wariness that he needed to see. "All right, _if_ you get it," he told her. She smiled again and left the room without another word. 

Draco sank back onto the bed and put his head in his hands. "What have I done?" he whispered to himself miserably. 

~*~

Gayle looked up at the mansion and shivered in spite of herself. "Well," she muttered to herself, "it can't be all bad." She advanced and before she was able to knock on the door, it swung open. Gazing down at her with an arrogant smirk that was all too familiar to her was Lucius Malfoy. He looked behind her. 

"So, where is he?" asked the man. She rolled her eyes and pushed her way past him. He recovered quickly and followed her, not caring to close the door behind him. "Well?" 

She stopped and turned around to face him. "Well, what? Like I asked you before, _Lucius_, do you really expect Draco to come home?" She rolled her eyes again and went up the steps. 

Lucius watched after her with a calm expression – the very one which mean that he was rigid with fury. 

Gayle found her way to Draco's room and scouted about for his school trunk. She spotted it in a corner and tried pulling it, but it didn't budge. After many other attempts, she gave that up and kicked it open wondering what weighed so much. She didn't end up finding what she thought she would, but something more interesting. 

There, lying exposed at the top of the mess was a notebook labeled D. C. Malfoy in forest green letters. It was leather bound and black with a silver lock. She picked it up with a slight frown and suddenly felt a presence behind her. The girl jumped up and looked around to see Lucius Malfoy hovering behind her. He plucked the journal out of her grasp and turned it idly around in his hands. 

"Thank you, Avery, it seems as if you're of use after all. I've been wondering if Draco has been keeping one of these," said the man with a smirk. 

She glared at him and tried to grab it back, but he stepped out of reach. "Give that back, it isn't yours, it's Draco's," she told him in a low tone. 

His smirk just widened. "Oh? Then why did you have it?" 

In one quick moment, she brandished her wand and yelled, "_Stupify_!" Then she stepped over his stunned figure and took the journal back. She muttered a shrinking spell on the trunk and raced out of the room.

~*~

They were now on their way back to Hogwarts. Joey grinned with pleasure as he stepped into the familiar setting of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. A large black dog trotted gaily beside him and he patted its head affectionately. 

He and Sirius had grown closer since they had met and Joey had never before felt his heart so lifted. The gap within his heart that longed for something more had been filled and he now had a father. Sirius had been uncharacteristically wary of him at first, but later warmed up.

__

Flashback:

"Joey?" 

The boy looked up and saw his father's outline in the doorway. They had just started getting to know one another, but he already found himself loving the dad he never knew. "Hi, S – er – Dad," he said with a small laugh. It was still a bit hard to remember to call Sirius 'Dad'. Sirius smiled though Joey noticed it was a bit cautious. "Come in," said Joey with a bright smile, and he put down the new Weasley Wizard Wheezes joke toy he had been playing with. 

Sirius did as was told and sat at the foot of his son's bed. His heart was thumping wildly inside his chest though he knew not why. This boy seemed so trusting and the look within Joey's eyes reminded him so much of Hallie whom he loved more than anything. "Joey, I wanted to ask you something," he finally said after clearing his throat. The boy nodded and looked at him expectantly. "Doesn't it bother you that I'm – well, that the Ministry's looking for me?" wondered Sirius, his voice dropping to a lower tone. It was of no need to explain the reason of his hiding for it was rather obvious. All of Europe seemed to know. 

Joey's smile never faltered as he studied Sirius' face intently. "Should it?" Sirius mind drifted to Billy's reaction when they first saw one another. As if reading his thoughts, Joey said, "Billy's not like that, you know. I don't know what's gotten into him lately, but he's not like that at all. It's probably – well, it's probably what happened to him when he was – er – abducted." Sirius nodded. He had the same thought, but he wasn't completely sure that it was only that. He was Sirius Black after all – the most sought after wizard in all of England – other than the Dark Lord – and no matter what others said he knew the shock he caused people.

The young man shifted in his bed still looking at his father as if he had never seen another human being before. Sirius forced a smile. "What, is there something on my face?" he asked. 

Joey laughed softly and shook his head. "I don't care that you're Sirius Black, Dad," he said in a quiet voice. He crawled over and hugged Sirius. "I wouldn't care if you were Lord Voldemort himself. I love you because you're my father."

End of Flashback

After that night, things between them weren't awkward any longer and they acted as if they had known one another all their lives. Their best times were in the quidditch field in the backyard. 

Joey chanced a look over at his brother. Billy's back was slumped as if he carried a heavy weight upon his shoulders and the air in which he walked was not that of the Billy Joey knew. He seemed more secluded and detached than ever before and over their Winter Holidays, had been withdrawn. The two boys didn't even talk to each other as much as they had and this was worrying Joey terribly. Billy's face was gaunt and distant while his eyes had lost their sparkle. He had lost weight and his lips were pressed together in a stressed thin line. 

  
A pang of worry had started to build within Joey's heart and he knew that he would do anything to get his brother back. The boy beside him now was not Billy Forester at all. Billy had started avoiding everyone, including Joey, but most of all, Hallie. They'd exchange a few words once in a while, but other than that, Billy acted as if he didn't even know her. As for Sirius, Billy didn't acknowledge his presence at all. 

Next to Billy stood Harry who was talking to Remus. When Harry briefly looked over, their eyes met in a split second and Joey knew that Harry was feeling the same was as he was about Billy. He had earlier found out that Harry and Sirius had met each other just three years before and was glad that the desolate seeming Potter finally had a fatherly figure. Even if it was his own, Joey was glad that Harry didn't seem so alone anymore. Feelings of jealousy didn't even arise in him. He had just recently found what a good friend Harry was and liked having him as a good pal.

They hadn't really met before during school, but Joey had seen him hanging around with the redheaded Ron Weasley and top witch Hermione Granger. The two friends had sent Harry numerous letters during the break and Joey wondered what it was like to have such a tight knit group. Then he remembered how he and Billy were and decided that he didn't wonder about it anymore – he knew. He only now wished that he had that bond again with his brother. 

"Harry! Harry, over here!" he heard and looked to the right where he saw Harry's friends rushing over. Harry smiled brightly and waved goodbye to Hallie and Remus after hugging Sirius the dog. 

"I'll see you both on the bus," he said to Billy and Joey, then walked onto the train with Ron and Hermione in animated chatter.

The train whistle blew suddenly and Joey looked around at the students as they rushed onto the Hogwarts Express. Their parents waved frantically at them in farewell. Joey turned to look at Hallie who looked back at him with a small smile. He knew she was still hurt by Billy's outburst just a few days ago. 

"You'd better go on," she said. "You don't want to miss the train, _again._" He rolled his eyes at her and she laughed. After giving her a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug, he said farewell to Remus. Next, he bent down to be eye level with Sirius whom, when in dog form, insisted on using an alias – Snuffles.

"I'll be seeing you soon, right, Snuffles?" he said with a smile and hugged the dog despite the teenager rule of having to act like a grown up. The dog barked once and trotted over next to Hallie who rested her hand on his head. 

"See you, Uncle Remus," said Billy in his reserved tone. Joey saw him turn around and led the way to the train. 

"Goodbye, Billy," said Hallie, but the boy didn't turn around. Joey sighed at the hurt expression on her face and went over and hugged her again. 

"Don't worry, Mum, I'll find out what's wrong," he told her with a confident smile, puffing out his chest importantly. 

She grinned. "Thank you, O knight in shining armor," she replied. 

"Ha, ha," he muttered sarcastically and with a last wave of farewell, he followed Billy onto the train. 

~*~

"Are you coming?" asked Draco impatiently, his arms folded across his chest and a scowl worn upon his face. 

Gayle slowly ran the comb through her auburn hair and looked at him in the mirror. "Almost," she replied with a sweet smile. When his glare intensified she sighed in defeat and put the brush into her bag. "All right, all right." 

They walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and Draco waved his wand hand into the air. There was a deafening 'BANG' and the Knight Bus appeared. The two sixth years stepped on and gave Stan Shunpike – the young conductor – the money for their trip. "Where would you lot be off to?" asked Stan.

Gayle smiled at him and shot Draco, who wore a strange expression upon his face, a glare. "Diagon Alley please," she replied. 

Stan gave her a silly sort of smile and went to talk to Ernie in quiet whispers while shooting Gayle and Draco looks. They soon arrived at their designation. Gayle pushed her trunk at Draco who received it with an aggravated look, but he made no further comment. "Er – Miss Crysteson," said Stan. Gayle turned to him expectantly and pretended to ignore Draco's humored looks. "Here," he said and thrust a crumpled piece of paper towards her. Then he closed the Knight Bus' door with a loud snap and it was off. 

Puzzled, she looked down at the crumpled piece of paper and saw an address written on it. She looked up to see Draco biting down on his lip and his eyes focused on the sky. "Oh, blast you, Draco Malfoy," she said in irritation and pushed her way past him.

He erupted into laughter. "He _liked_ you! That pimple-faced prat actually _liked _you! And gave you his address!" he exclaimed. 

She turned around and he saw that her cheeks were flushed. "You think that's funny do you? Well, at least I knew that he did," she retorted. At his bewildered expression, she continued. "I haven't been as clueless about crushes as _you_ have. Does the name Pansy Parkinson spark any feelings in you?" 

His expression fell to one of disgust. "What about her?" Gayle repressed a smirk behind a hand. Draco's eyes narrowed. "_What_?" 

"Why do you think she hated me so much, Draco? Are you so oblivious as that? The girl thought I was your girlfriend!"

Draco's eyes widened slightly. "She thought you and I – you and I -" She rolled her eyes heavenward and he blanched. "You're _joking_," he said in a hushed tone. "_Pansy_?"

She laughed, no longer wishing to conceal her amusement. "Yes, and at least that conductor isn't nearly as horrid as that girl!"

Draco folded his arms across his chest. "Yeah, well, Pansy doesn't have an acne problem."

Gayle made a very unladylike snort. "Ha, at least Stan can use acne crème – ugliness is incurable." Draco opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. He was at a loss for words.

Gayle smiled at him sweetly before pulling her trunk into the station. 

~*~

Harry led the way to an empty compartment and commenced in telling Hermione and Ron about his time at the Forester Mansion. When he was done, there was a long silence.

"So," began Hermione uncertainly, "so Sirius was engaged? And Professor Lupin is living with this Forester woman."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, Hallie, she's my godmother." 

Ron was puzzled. "Why aren't you living with her rather than Dursleys?" 

"Well, she's Joey and Billy's mom right? She said she was about nineteen years old when she had them and the Ministry wouldn't let her have me live with her because she was already going to raise the twins on her own. Remus moved in with her – they had been friends at school."

Ron still seemed dumbfounded. "So Billy and Joey's dad is _Sirius_?" Harry nodded and the redhead sat back. "Wow," he said. 

Hermione had that thoughtful expression upon her face. "But no one knows what's wrong with Billy?" Harry shook his head and said 'no.' "That's strange. I wonder what happened with him."

Harry sat up in his seat suddenly, his eyes glimmering with humor. "Oh, I forgot. You'll never guess who it was that brought Billy from the Malfoy mansion."

Ron narrowed his eyes. "I bet Malfoy's the one that kidnapped him – him and his dad – he's probably already an initiated Death Eater."

Hermione shot up in her seat. "Oh my gosh! That's it! The Ritual! Initiation! The Ritual -," but Ron took her arm and forced her to sit down.

"Bloody - will you _sit_ _down_?" he said looking at her in incredulity. "_Jeez_. Now speak in English an calm down." 

Normally, she would have snapped at him, but she was too excited. "The Ritual – remember?" she began excitedly. "Remember when we heard Malfoy and that new Slytherin girl talking?" She didn't wait for them to respond, but went on. "They spoke of a Ritual! And Ron – you just made me realize – the Ritual! – It has to be the initiation process for one to become a Death Eater!" she exclaimed triumphantly. 

Her proclamation left her two best friends slightly dumbfounded. 

Finally, Harry said, "But Malfoy…" he started uncertainly, "he didn't sound too happy about going through it."

"Of course not!" said Ron vehemently. "He's afraid he'll fail and never become one!"

Hermione shook her head, the wheels in her head still turning zealously. "No, Ron," she said in a pondering tone.

"_What_?"

"Malfoy – he-he pretty much made becoming a Death Eater sound more like an inevitable burden rather than something he'd like to be, if I remember the conversation correctly." She was silent for a moment. "It almost makes you feel sorry for him, rather," she said.

Ron opened his mouth and closed it many times, seemingly at a loss for words. Harry thought about the night Draco had dropped Billy off. He had gone out to look through the window and saw the blond boy running back home and found himself seeing things the way Hermione was. If Malfoy really was on his joyful way to becoming another Death Eater, then he certainly wasn't acting his part. Why had he brought Billy home?

"I can't _believe_ this!" said Ron with a disbelieving laugh. "You feel _sorry_ for that ferret faced git?" He sighed heavily and crossed his arms across his chest.

Hermione glared at him. "I never said I was, I just said it makes me _almost_ feel sorry for him." Ron still looked doubtful. "Well what does it matter what I think?"

Harry opened his mouth to say something to Ron, but the redhead wasn't finished. "You're right, it doesn't matter." She glared at him. "I _know_ I'm closed minded when it comes to Malfoy or other Slytherins, Hermione, but after all they've done – _he's_ done, in particularly, well, I'm not really feeling this way out of the blue, am I?" She didn't say anything, but her expression told him to continue. "Look, I'm not saying that I'm feeling the same way as you are about this whole Ritual Malfoy fiasco, but until I see anything abnormal in his rotten personality, then I'm going to go on with my jolly normal life. Things are already bloody blasted around this place what with You-Know-Who on the rise and all, and I don't need anything else blowing up in my face to ruin everything." He heaved a big sigh and looked at Hermione and Harry in satisfaction. He had made a speech and was rather proud of himself.

Hermione blinked at him for a moment. "Well, Ron," she began, "that was very well said." He gave her a crooked grin.

~*~

Gayle looked at Draco sitting across from her in the compartment. "I thought you'd have had enough bloody sleep. That's all you did the whole week at the Leaky Cauldron," she muttered. 

He didn't stir – he was lost in his dreams.

~*~

__

Troy sank to his knees. Surely this wasn't happening, he thought in despondency. Surely none of this was real – he was dreaming, he had to be…

Salazar had been cursed – cursed to forever dwell in Slytherin Castle for the wrong he had committed. Troy shook his head. Godric came over and helped him up, but Troy would have nothing to do with him. The young man looked at his father, tears of anger burning in his eyes. 

"Undo it," he said in a low tone. "Undo the curse, now_." _

Ric looked sadly at his son and shook his head. "I can't," he replied softly.

Troy's hands were balled into fists as his sides. "Can't? – Or won't_," he spat furiously. Godric closed his eyes. It had pained him to do this to his own brother, but what else was left? After what Salazar had done, he had to have his revenge. Rowena was gone – because of his brother. _

"Troy –" he started in an almost desperate tone.

"You're wrong," said the boy coldly. "You're wrong and you know it. Even if Uncle had imprisoned Mum, he wouldn't have deserved this. No one does."

Ric's control snapped at the mention of his beloved Rowe. "He deserves it, Troy – he does. The Imprisonment Curse is nothing to look over easily. You're young and naïve. You know nothing," he said. 

Blistering hot tears fell down Troy's cheeks leaving scorching marks in their wake. "I do_ know, damn it! I was there! I saw it! You just won't listen! _She_ did it you bastard! Your god damn new wife did it!" he shouted. _

Godric hit him across his face. "Enough," he said with an agonized glare, "enough. I will hear no more of this." He went to the door of the room, but Troy stood up.

"You're a bastard! Mum can see you! She knows what you're doing you bastard_! How could you do this to him? To Uncle? He'd never hurt her! Or you! You don't know what you've done! I know what happened! I saw it! Why won't you believe me?" cried Troy._

Ric didn't turn around to face his son. Every word the boy said seemed to be torn from Troy's very soul. "You speak nonsense. You're delirious – Salazar's betrayal hurts you as it does me. Sleep, my son," he whispered. "You will be fine in the morning." He then left and closed the door behind him. 

Troy shook with disbelief and anger. He picked up a vase on his bedside table and hurled it at the door. "Damn you, Godric Gryffindor! Damn you, you bloody bastard!" he sobbed and fell back to his knees. "Why won't you believe me? Why?" He shook his head and buried it into his hands. "Why do you choose her over me?"

~*~

Draco sat up when he felt someone shaking him. He blinked his eyes open and saw deep green eyes looking back at him. 

"Draco? Are you okay?" asked Gayle with a slight frown. 

He pulled away from her and ran a shaky hand through his hair. His breaths were coming out quickly and a cold sweat had broken upon his forehead. When he finally looked up to meet her eyes, she was still looking at him in concern, but the twinkle in her eyes was misread as amusement. "I'm fine," he said gruffly. She nodded and went back to watching the scenery out of the window train. 

"We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes," she told him softly. 

Draco heard this but didn't acknowledge it. He felt rather detached from himself – as if he was watching the solid Draco Malfoy from the view of a spirit one.

It had been quite some time since he had had one of these dreams – ones about the past. They frightened him to say the least and he didn't know quite what to make of them. Was he possibly going mad? The boy – Troy, his name was – seemed to be his own age, about sixteen, and in the depths of his eyes held such knowledge and pain from past experiences. He didn't know what happened between the founders – of whom Ric, Serpise, Elle, and Rowe were without a doubt – and wasn't sure he wanted to know. The Imprisonment Curse was mentioned and he wondered if he should try and find out something about it.

"Draco," said an uncertain voice, breaking him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Gayle peering at him again. "I need to ask you something." He looked at her in contemplation. Her eyes were clouded over, as if she was seeing everything from a distance, and the expression upon her face was one that he couldn't read.

"Go on, then," he urged. 

Her penetrating gaze never left his and seemed to be trying to reach deep within him to find something more than skin deep. "Draco," she began in the same uncertain voice. "Draco, if – if the circumstances were different…if I hadn't – hadn't helped – er – the," she cleared her throat, "master, if I hadn't helped you to – to fail…would you have – um – would you have helped me?" Her voice had softened with every word until the last one was almost inaudible.

Draco looked at her, his face a mask void of expression. It would have been uncharacteristic for a Malfoy to help anyone without personal gain just as it is uncharacteristic for a Malfoy to apologize or act kindly – but now that he thought about it…would he have helped her?

Draco looked away for fear of emitting a sense of his vulnerability. "Yes, Gayle, I would have," he said.

~*~

Joey looked across the compartment at his brother, a deep sadness welling in his heart. He had never felt at such a loss before, not even when he was wallowing in self-pity at his lack of a father and the shamble the world had fallen into. 

There seemed to be 'a parting of ways' as the headmaster had called it at the end of last year and a dark and mystifying cloud of sadness appeared to be building over Europe. The other countries didn't seem to be affected with the rise of the Dark Lord, and nor did they seem to care. It was Europe's problem, and Europe's alone. Joey felt as if their turn would come, but this was thought without bitterness. He knew that trying to stay out of Voldemort's business was an act of denial, no one wanted the dark leader to go to their home, let alone exist at all. Dumbledore had said that things would get worse. He had said that everyone should go on in caution and expect something at every turn. 

Joey shook his head. His eyes drifted back up to the identical boy across from him. If Tye and Emery had noticed the change in Billy, they chose to ignore it and were currently discussing school Quidditch. Sapphire blue eyes gazed into sapphire blue eyes. Joey's expression sharpened at the one upon his brother's face. He knew something was wrong. 

__

It's getting to him, thought Joey in panic. _It's eating him away._

~*~

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sirius asked, fiddling with a piece of paper in his hands. 

Hallie looked up from her book and noted his grave expression. She nodded and a feeling of dread rising in her heart. Slowly, she stood up and placed her book on the couch. "We'll be right back," she told Remus. He nodded with a smile and she followed Sirius into the kitchen.

There, he stood, not facing her, but looking out the window over the sink. His shoulders were taut with something like nervousness and Hallie came over to put her arms around his waist. She leaned her head between his shoulder blades. When she felt him tense up, she massaged his shoulders and he sighed, turning around to look at her.

She looked up at him with worry creasing her face. "Sirius -," she began, but he pulled her close and brought his head down on hers. Their lips met and he felt the familiar yet still unsettling feeling of ecstatic electricity running through him. His thoughts seemed to swim sluggishly in his mind so that a feeling of relaxation came over him. Sirius wrapped his arms around her and felt hers snake up around his neck. His heart was pounding in his chest and he absently appreciated the feeling of warmth that arose in him. It had been a long time since he had felt so at home – so at peace. She had always made him feel welcome and loved. He saw a brilliant fireworks display within the lids of his eyes and shivered in spite of himself. He felt as if he was a schoolboy again – receiving his first kiss.

In a way, it was a first kiss. It had been so long since they had been together, and now…he kept his eyes shut tightly and pushed his thoughts away letting them fall into the river of sapphire blue that he always loved diving into. 

Nothing mattered at this moment that he would cherish forever. He held the woman he loved in his arms and nothing…he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and felt tears well in his eyes. 

He couldn't take it anymore and he reluctantly pulled away. Sirius was breathing fast and he turned away again – his thoughts had cleared. He shook his head once to try and dislodge them, but couldn't. 

"Sirius -," said Hallie, trying to speak to him again. She touched his shoulder gently and he abruptly turned around, sparked into action at her touch. 

He looked at her for a long moment. He took in every feature about her: her riveting sapphire blue eyes, her charcoal black hair, her lips – enflamed from their kiss…he took it all in, trying to lock the picture in his mind. "Hallie, I have to leave," he said in a rush. His voice shook as he said it and, not wanting to see her reaction, turned back around to stare out the window with unseeing eyes. 

There was a long, stinging silence. He seemed to hear his heart pounding loudly and beating against his ribs. His eyes had brimmed with tears and his hands were shaking. In an attempt to control himself, he tightened his grip on the kitchen counter until his knuckles turned white with the force. 

Finally, when it seemed as if he couldn't take it any longer, he turned around to look at Hallie. She was staring at him with an expression locked between disbelief and horror. Her eyes were wide and tearing while her lips were pursed in a fine white line. He opened his arms to her but she stepped back. 

Her brows came together in a frown. "Why?" she whispered. "Why?"

He swallowed and felt the crumpled piece of paper in his clenched hand. With a still shaking hand, he held it out to her and saw that hers too, were trembling. She took it and he watched as her eyes skimmed over it. After what seemed like forever, he saw her eyes stop at the bottom of the page. Hallie seemed to stare at the letter for another long moment. She looked up at him and the crystalline drops fell from her eyes. Without another word, she crumpled up the paper and let it fall to the ground. She turned and left the room.

~*~

Remus heard Sirius and Hallie talking in the kitchen as he pulled out a photo album from a nearby drawer. He flipped to the first page and smiled when he saw a picture of their whole group in their first year at Hogwarts. It was towards the end of the year when the picture had been taken and his eyes drifted each and every person.

He saw James, Peter, himself, and Sirius in the middle. His mind wandered back to when he was still insecure about what and who he was. The guarded expression he had carried through his younger years hadn't worn off by the time this picture had been taken. He had been guilty for lying to his best friends, but the problem was soon resolved. 

In his second year, the other Marauders had found out about his monthly condition and decided to become Animagi – for him. Remus smiled at the thought. 

James stood by Sirius and on his other side stood Lily. The two had been friends by that time while Sirius and James had already been known as best friends. Their parents knew each other from the Ministry. Remus was in front of them with Peter at his side. The sight sent a shiver through him. 

__

Look how close we felt then…he thought, seeing the bright smiled on everyone's faces, _and how far apart we really were. _

In front of Lily and on Remus' free side was Hallie and in the moving picture, she and Sirius were exchanging glares. Frank – beside Sirius – was laughing and had to hold himself upright by using Peter as a support. James had turned Padfoot's hair green. The color couldn't be seen in the old photograph, but Remus remembered the day well. 

Remus felt his heart quicken a beat when he saw her. In the picture, he was looking at her and she was looking back at him with a secretive smile. He hadn't known the meaning of it then, but he did now. She knew – this was sudden realization for him. She had known all along…

It had been so long ago…why was he still hurting now? Lydia was gone, he knew that, but every night, when perchance a stray thought of her would come up, he'd see a bright star shining down on him and he'd feel at peace.

He blinked back a sudden rush of tears and looked back down at the picture. When he saw the knowing expression upon her face and the happy smile…he just suddenly knew that Lydia had known that he was a werewolf. She was one of the first friends he had made – they met on the train to Hogwarts. She was the one who had introduced him to Sirius who had pulled him into the circle that had already included Peter – an early friend of James' – and James, the coal-headed boy's best friend. Lydia had been friends with Lily and Lily had been newly acquainted with Hallie. Their whole group was tight knit because of how they all connected. 

Remus suddenly noticed that a silly smile had appeared upon his face. It was funny how many feelings a simple picture could reinstate in someone. Memories seemed to be flooding back in him and his smile grew.

He flipped through some paged and saw one of a Quidditch match. There were various ones. One was of Leo as a Chaser and he was throwing the Quaffle to James who then threw it to Lily. They scored. This one must have been taken in their second year. Remus grinned at how young everyone looked. 

In another picture, Sirius had hit a Bludger towards Snape – who had been a Chaser – with a concentrated force of rage upon his face. The Bludger hit the Slytherin boy in the face, sending an expression of furious pain arising on Severus' face. Sirius had grinned with triumph but there was a flickering shadow of guilt that passed by when Snape had landed on the ground, not being able to sit astride his broom without his hands for they were occupied with holding his broken nose. The ending effect was that Severus' nose had held the somewhat crooked position ever since.

He flipped through the rest of the album and saw pictures of Frank and Sarah's wedding. His heart did a turn inside him as he looked at them both. Their faces were filled with such happiness and contentment that he couldn't stop the lump in his throat from letting a tingling sensation of tears prick the back of his eyes. They never knew the fate that would befall them. Poor Frank and Sarah Longbottom who were now resident in St. Mungo's. He thought about little Neville Longbottom and a pang of sorrow hit him inside. Remus couldn't imagine knowing his parents were alive but didn't know him, couldn't recognize him.

Another picture of was of the day James had proposed to Lily in the backyard gazebo of the Forester mansion. The stars shined brightly down with the waning crescent moon and only the enchanted candles in the white painted alcove illuminated the scene. 

After seeing this picture, Remus closed the album with a snap and felt as if he was being bombarded with too many memories and feelings that he couldn't deal with at the moment. It was too much.

Arms came around him and he was startled out of his thoughts. Hallie was hugging him comfortingly and he felt wetness touch his skin through his robes. He put his arms around her, wondering vaguely what she why she was crying so silently and so sadly. Sirius was by her side looking at him with a small understanding smile while his expression reflected Remus' own of remorse and nostalgia. 

~*~

__

No one knows, no one knows…but what do I do? Who will understand? Things are shutting down and I can't seem to make them go on. I had read somewhere that once you give up and decide to rest that then_ would you be gone. _

No. I refuse to give up, no matter how tired I may be. Someone will rescue me – someone will save me. But that someone had better come soon. Oh I hope – how I hope that they will help me soon. The darkness is closing in and I know not how long I can last. 

People say, 'you can't fight the inevitable.' Like death – you cannot fight death, it must come, and it will. No one has dared to fight it – only dared to escape it.

But this darkness…it is worth than death itself. Like torture, one wishes for the end…but this darkness will not let that be. The black shadow is enclosing around me, laughing and taunting me. It's trying to break me down. It mocks me and makes me think that it must happen, that it must have me. No, it can't. It seems inevitable, but I will dare to fight it.

Someone will come, I know it – I mustn't give up. And I won't.


	7. Prophesy

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

****

Tears In Heaven

__

Chapter Seven - Prophesy

Emery sunk further under his covers and couldn't seem to stop his shivering. He put a hand over his bare chest where his heart was thumping wildly and felt the warmth emanating from it. The pain welled unbearably and he took his hand away. He looked down and saw the black scorch mark in the shape of a serpent. His eyes filled with tears and he started to hyperventilate. 

"Oh god," he whispered in a soft cry, sobs racking his body. "Oh god…"

He heard movement in the next bed. "Emery?" came a soft voice. "Emery, is that you?" 

Emery hastily wiped away his tears and pulled his covers back up over his chest. "Yeah," he said back, sniffing slightly.

Tye sat up and went over to peek through his friend's curtains. "What's the matter?" he wondered, his face clouded in concern. 

The other boy backed up slowly in his bed and shook his head, still trying to erase any signs of tears – but it didn't matter, Tye already saw them. "Nothing – nothing, I'm fine."

Tye frowned and sat at the edge of his bed. "I don't believe you." He paused. "You never came over during the holidays. I tried sending you owls, but you never replied. What happened?" 

Emery averted his gaze and tried to ignore the unbearable pain on his chest. "Nothing happened, just leave it alone, Tye," he said, trying to make his voice firm – it ended up weak and tear-filled. 

His friend put a hand on his shoulder and Emery jumped slightly, the covers falling from his grip as he touched his shoulder where a large purple bruise was. Tye's eyes widened as he saw the black serpent on his friend's chest in the moonlight. "Oh god…" he whispered. His eyes wandered back to Emery who had fallen into sobs again. Tye came over and hugged him. "You can tell me, Em – you know you can." The other boy shook his head without words. 

"Tye? Emery?" called another voice. "What's happening?" Joey opened up the curtains and looked at his friends. Tye slowly pulled away and met Joey's eyes with a pained expression as if he could feel some of the ache in his other friend. Emery just bit down on his lip and didn't look at either of them. Joey caught sight of the black serpent and felt his eyes widen. "Emery," he whispered. "What happened?" 

Emery just shook his head. "It – I just – I just need to sleep on it is all. I'll be okay," he said softly, wiping his tears away. 

Tye and Joey just looked at one another for a moment before nodding. "All right then."

The boy closed his curtains of his four poster bed and gingerly lay down. He tried swallowing the lump in his throat and blinked back the next wave of tears that threatened to spill. Anger filled eyes haunted him when he closed his eyes so he just lied there willing himself to stay awake.

~*~

__

I remember only so little…and the parts of it that I do…well, I couldn't dare share any of those memories with Joey. He's too – innocent for anything like that. He never seems to think that anything bad will happen to him and thinks that the world is safe. I know that it's not and every time I would try to tell him so, he would not listen. 

Turning that Death Eater into a stone wasn't a grand idea at all, and I was right – the Slytherin Girl, what was her name? – Oh yeah, Gayle - she knew about it all along. That was how I came to be at the Malfoy mansion. Things can happen in a short amount of time, and things can change…but the changes in me were worse than I could ever have imagined. 

I'm no longer me – I can't think straight. There are long periods of time when I don't remember what I'm doing or what happened. When I am conscious of everything, my mind drifts to that time at the mansion…and I seem to fall back into the scene – it's as if I'm reliving it all. 

Joey tries to understand – he's desperate to try and help me, but I don't know if he can. He always has the cure for anything that I may have, whether it's humor, or a medicine…he has it – he's like my lifeline. But now…now it's different – I don't think he can help me.

The darkness closes in on me again now, and I'm trying to fight it off. It may be inevitable, but I won't give up fighting it.

~*~

That last day was heartbreaking for Sirius. He kept her in sight the whole day, but any time their eyes would meet; it was devastating for his heart. There was such hurt in her eyes and the expression of deep sadness reflected off his face. At last, Remus pulled him into a spare room. "What's going on? You and Hallie are walking around as if someone's died. What's wrong?" asked the man.

Sirius looked out the window, refusing to meet his friend's eyes and finally said in a whisper, "I'm leaving – again." 

Remus let his breath out through his teeth and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh," he said simply. Sirius turned to look at him, wondering if he would be angry or anything like that. "How long?" he asked suddenly, not voicing the question that Sirius had expected.

"I don't know." 

Remus looked at him in exasperation. "Well, no wonder Hallie's being all zombie like. Sirius – she thinks you're leaving again."

Sirius frowned. "But – I am…"

"No, she thinks you're _leaving_," said Remus knowingly. 

Sirius blinked at him and finally got the double meaning. "No!" he exclaimed. "Of course not! She couldn't – she couldn't _possibly_ be thinking that! Of _course_ not!" Remus chuckled and pushed him out the door. 

"Go tell her then, I fear that she may turn you into a periwinkle pillow again." 

~*~

The next morning, Ginny was sitting at the table next to Mae Laurence as usual. Her friend turned to her with a peculiar expression as if to say something, but looked away once more. "What?" asked Ginny. 

Mae shrugged. "Nothing." She picked at her eggs. Ginny glared at her and Mae, as if feeling eyes on her, looked up. She smiled sweetly at her friend. "What?"

"What?"

"What, what?" 

Ginny laughed and swatted at her. "What were you going to say?" she demanded. 

Mae chewed on her lip for a moment, and then someone caught her eye. She grinned and pointed. "Oh look, it's your golden snitch," then picked up her goblet of pumpkin juice. Ginny's face took on a reddish tinge that grew until the color reached to her ears. 

"Don't call him that," she instinctively said, making Mae snort into her drink. Ginny quickly looked to see if Harry Potter looked over, which he didn't. However, Ron did and he grinned and came over, tugging Harry and Hermione along. He propped himself down into the open seat beside her and Ginny couldn't help but feel all the more embarrassed. 

Mae looked over and smiled at Ginny with another sweet smile as she said, "Hey, Ron!" Her friend positively glowered. 

"Erm – hello," said Ron, as if surprised. 

With another look at Ginny, Mae held out her hand past her. "I'm Mae Laurence, officially best friend of Virginia Weasley." 

Under her breath, Ginny muttered, "Not for long," but Mae ignored her.

Her friend went on. "I don't think we've met before, which is absolutely awful on account of how close your sister and I are." Next to him, Ginny saw Harry and Hermione watching with amusement. 

Ron blinked. "Oh – er – it's a pleasure."

"I know," said Mae with a grin. 

Ron turned to look at Harry and Hermione with a face that made his friends hide snickers behind their hands. Ginny was glaring at Mae who was smiling at her. 

"Sorry, Ron," said Ginny quickly, "but Mae and I have to leave."

The other girl looked innocently bewildered. "No we don't, we have twenty minutes 'til class starts," she began, but Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Well, Ron, looks like you have an admirer," said Harry. Beside him, he heard Hermione laugh; though it was rather louder than necessary. Ron's ears picked up a red tinge.

Steps indicated the usual throng of students coming into the Great Hall. 

"Aw, come on, Billy, what's the matter?" asked Tye.

Billy smiled and shrugged. Joey looked over at him with a blank expression, but didn't overlook the inner conflict of emotions within his brother's eyes. _What exactly was going on?_

In defeat, Tye sighed and looked over at Emery and Joey. "Are _you_ guys in?" He was responded by slow nods. "Well, aren't you lot just bloody giddy today." His gaze landed on Emery. He moved to his friend's side and placed and arm on the boy's shoulder. "Hey, you okay now?" 

Emery forced a grin and nodded. "Fine, don't worry." 

Billy glanced at his brother. "Hey, Joey, do you still have that stone?" 

Joey looked up at him with something like surprise at being acknowledged. "What?"

"Do you have that stone of -," but Joey punched his shoulder lightly.

"Hey, hush – yeah I have it," he replied quickly. He paused for a moment. "Why?" The four fourth years sat down at the Gryffindor table. 

"Mm…just wondering. Where is it?" 

"Why?" repeated Joey, curiosity arising in him.

Billy sighed and rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to know, is that a crime?" 

He looked like Billy. He sounded like Billy. And now he was starting to act like Billy. All this was happening in just one morning – a complete transition from the zombie that was his brother only the other night. _What exactly was going on?_

There was a dilemma within Joey. He was so desperate to have his brother – his best friend – back, that he pushed all thoughts of abnormality aside to embrace the image he was receiving. "I'm keeping it in our secret spot," said Joey with a small and hesitant smile.

Billy grinned, and Joey couldn't help but cherish it. He had missed it, and now, there it was again – the Forester Twin grin. Billy punched his brother's shoulder. "So how about that prank on Malfoy Tye was telling us about?" wondered the boy.

Joey's smile broadened. This was the Billy he knew, he was thinking – but he was ignoring the feeling that it really was not. _What exactly was going on?_

Further down the table, Harry's eyes widened when an owl dropped a letter onto his lap. Hermione and Ron looked over curiously. "Who's it from?" asked Hermione, slapping Ron's hand as he poked at the yolk on his fried egg. 

"It's from Siri – uh – Snuffles," he stammered with a small laugh. He adjusted his glasses to the bridge of his nose and cut the seal on the envelope. 

He was silent for a moment and his friends watched his eyes travel quickly over the piece of parchment. 

"Well?" prodded Ron. 

Harry looked up at them; his large emerald eyes being slightly shielded by his unruly ebony black bangs. "He's leaving – he's – he says he's going to come back, but he's leaving."

Hermione's thoughtful frown was upon her face, but Ron looked disconcerted. "Well, _why_?" 

"He just says he has a job now – and he needs to contact people," said Harry looking down at the letter once more. When he looked up, his eyes were glowing slightly. "He says to be careful – 'there's something rotten in the state of Denmark.'" Ron's expression was humorous, but not for the moment.

"Shakespeare," said Hermione quietly. "We'd better start trodding carefully." At the questioning glances she received, she went on. "First, the attack on the school – and everyone knows that Hogwarts is the safest place. Next, Billy's being kidnapped. Now, Sirius is leaving on business – he probably knows what's going on."

Ron shook his head. "And he needs to contact people, right?" He shuddered. "I don't get it. Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

Harry's eyes had dropped to his letter once more. "Voldemort's back – that's what's going on," he said quietly.

~*~

__

Marianna read the letter and felt her heart twist. "Oh, Troy," she whispered in a tearful voice. She looked out her window where a magnificent castle was just barely in view. The young woman shook her head and chestnut brown curls fell to her shoulders. Her hazel eyes glittered with blistering liquid and she quickly dropped her gaze back to the letter. 

With trembling fingers, she wrote a reply.

…

Troy brushed the tears away with an angry rush and glared at the man before him. "You won't stop me," he all but growled. 

Godric's heart wrenched painfully inside him. "Troy, be reasonable. You need to understand -," but he was abruptly cut off. 

"No! You_ need to understand! I've been trying to tell you the truth! Why won't you listen?" cried the young man. Another wave of haziness blurred his vision and he swiped the tears away with his sleeve. He walked forward, but his father stepped in his way. "Leave me be!"_

"I will not!" yelled Ric, almost desperately. "You are my son, Troy, and I love you. I'm trying to help – I don't understand what the matter is with you."

"There isn't anything wrong with me!"

"There is," said his father in a low tone, yet a stern one. "Perhaps you are becoming ill – the plague is passing through…"

Troy shook his head vehemently. "You just don't understand! Uncle didn't do it! I swear by – by Mum's grave!" 

Ric's face became white as a sheet. He pointed a shaking finger at his son. "Now you listen here -"

"Ric?" Both men looked over to see a woman walking towards them with a face filled with concern. "What's going on?" she wondered.

Troy's face filled with fury. "Stay out of this you wench," he snapped. Godric's hand came around and Troy fell to the floor. He held his cheek, his eyes burning. 

"Ric!" exclaimed Helga in surprise. "What -"

"You stay out of this!" yelled Troy, getting to his feet. She went forward to help him, but he shoved her away. "And stay away from me! Don't think I can't see through your whole damn charade! I know what you've done! You Imprisoned my mother!" Ric advanced on him, but Elle held him back with a hand and a glance. "Now you've bewitched my father under your evil spell!" 

Godric's lips were taut in a tight white line. "Troy -" but the boy pushed passed him. 

"I hate_ you!" He slammed the door shut and ran into the night. _

The last Godric would ever see of his son from then on was Troy's fury filled tear-stained face. 

…

Marianna sat up slowly when she felt someone shaking her. In the darkness of her room, the only light present was that illuminating from a candle. She sat up and felt a hand press against her mouth. 

"Shh, don't be frightened, it's just me," she heard someone whisper. She fumbled to sit up and grab the candle off her bedside table. Once held before her, she saw Troy's familiar unruly black hair cropped short. His large pale blue eyes were gazing at her in the orange glows. 

"Troy, what are you doing here?" she whispered back, wrapping her blanket tighter around her self. He sat beside her on the bed and kissed her lips softly. 

"Hello to you as well," he murmured. She shivered, but not from the cold. 

"Troy -," she began again.

He sighed and looked down at his hands. "I ran away – that's what I'm doing here." When he looked up at her, his eyes were glowing brighter than usual. She knew he had been planning to leave home, and he had even invited her to go along with him – she had refused. 

"I already told you I couldn't come," she replied. 

"Marianna, I love you – I need you," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "I need you to come with me." She shook her head, her face becoming shielded with her brown curls. He gently pushed her hair behind her ear. "We can be together. No parents forcing us apart – we can live where status doesn't matter. We can live where no one will care that you're the daughter of a farmer and I of the wizard Godric. I love you, and you love me. Where we shall go, no one can or will keep us apart anymore."

"We can't just run away from problems. Adults deal with them – as we must." She saw his pain within his eyes – she could always read his emotions within the depths of his blue orbs. "We can't just run away, Troy."

He turned away and stood up with a wave of his hand. "There's no way to deal with something like this. Everyone is so judgmental and they just don't bloody understand! Even if the answers are right before them, they push it away for the sake of living in security. Godric didn't want to see that trollop called Helga Hufflepuff was a traitor, not – not my Uncle Salazar…"

"Don't turn away from him, love," said Marianna softly. She stood up and touched his shoulder affectionately. "He's your father. It pains him that the love of his life is lost. How would you feel, if the same thing were to happen to you?" 

Troy turned around to look at her. He pulled her into his arms. "That won't happen to me – to us. We'll be together forever – I wouldn't ever let anything like that happen to you." 

She slowly pulled away and looked up at him with solemn eyes. "Troy, try talking to him – try to make him understand."

He shook his head. "I've tried! You don't know how many times I've tried to tell him the truth about what happened! He just won't listen! He refuses to believe -," but he stopped for his voice broke with a sob. Marianna hugged him tenderly and kissed his right temple.

"Shh, it's all right. Come." She took his hand and quietly led him outside. 

"You do believe me don't you?" wondered the young man in a quiet voice. 

She smiled softly. "Of course I believe you – I love Serpise just as much as you, remember?" she asked with a small laugh. His expression brightened at her laugh. How he loved her laugh. She looked up at the moon. "But Troy – I don't believe that there is anything you can do."

His eyes widened. "Of course there's something we can do! We can rid Uncle from his imprisonment in Slytherin Castle and he can help us overthrow that wench Helga!"

But Marianna shook her head in another wave of curls. "No, I mean – do you really think we can remove Godric's spell? Everyone knows he is the greatest wizard of all time – who are we to stand up against him?"

Troy took her hands in his. "I've something I've been meaning to tell you," he said softly. She looked at him expectantly, her heart fluttering from his unnerving and loving gaze. "I'm a Seer."

Her eyes widened. "You – but – are you sure? How do you know?"

He smiled. "I see things in the fire – in my dreams…Uncle told me I was – he is as well. You know how powerful Seers are – what they can do." She nodded and he went on. "Well, I am one – think what I can do – and with you by my side, we can overcome anything." He stepped closer to her and she shivered again as his warm breath touched her cheek. Her eyes fell to his lips. "Please come with me, Marianna, please," he pleaded. She tore her gaze away from him and closed her eyes. He held her to him gently, yet tightly. "I need you – I love you."

She swallowed and looked up at him. "I love you too, Troy," she whispered. He bent his head and their lips met in a sweet kiss. It was long – but not without feeling. She felt her knees weaken, but he held her in support. When they broke apart, their quick breaths were the only things heard in the night besides their pounding hearts. "I'll go with you," she said quickly. "I'll go." 

His heart melted and he was filled with joy, but there was guilt within him as well. Now that she was actually agreeing with him, he wondered if this was right for her. Her life was a good one – and a happy one. Who was he to take her away from it? He looked down at the ground and being the gentleman he was, he said, "Are you sure?" 

She nodded and rested her head against his chest. "I want to be with you – wherever you may go." 

Tears prickled at the back of his eyes and he blinked them away. He couldn't seem to help the goofy smile upon his face. "I – I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do." He paused. "But I must admit, I really love the idea of being with you every moment of my life." 

Marianna pulled away to look at him with a grin. "I know, your pleads were very dramatic." He laughed softly and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "God, I love you so much," she said softly. 

He gulped and said, "I love you too." She led the way back inside where she began to pack her things. Troy, meanwhile, sat on her bed and pulled something out of his rucksack. Once she was ready, they left her cottage home and made their way to the woods. He kept a protective arm around her and couldn't help but smile through his troublesome thoughts. 

It was a long journey until they were out of the Forbidden Forest and soon it was morning. They decided to take a rest. Marianna sat before a tree, resting against it, and Troy was right next to her. He fumbled with his hands for a moment before reaching into his cloak to take out something. 

He looked at her hesitantly. She glanced over at him and smiled at his nervous expression. "Second thoughts?" she wondered.

His laugh was a bit louder than necessary. "You could say that," he replied. He gulped and turned so that he sat across from her. With a slightly trembling hand, he held out the object. "M-Marianna, will you wear my – my ring?" he asked in a shaky voice. 

He saw her eyes widen and chewed on his lip. When she smiled and jumped to hug him, he laughed as he fell backwards. She pushed herself up on her arms and pressed her lips against his. All thoughts left his mind and he put his arms around her. When they broke apart, he was breathing quickly. "Is that a yes, then?"

She laughed with a nod and kissed him again.

…

Draco sat up with a start. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. Once his heart was beating at a regular rate, he got up to get dressed.

~*~

Sirius walked into her room when his knock wasn't responded. As he stepped through the door, he was just in time to see Hallie walk out of the bathroom wrapped in a bathrobe. Her hair hung in wet strands and she was toweling it down. 

"Hallie," he started and saw her jump in alarm. 

She grinned sheepishly. "Hey, Sirius. I didn't see you there," she said. A small smile escaped his lips. "Oh, and about – about you leaving, I just wanted you to know that I'm – I'm fine with it. I can deal with this. I mean, we've been separated for more than a decade – I think I can handle this." 

He nodded slowly, his smile fading slightly. "Er – right," he replied quietly. 

She smiled brightly and plopped down on the bed to brush her hair. "So, what is it you were going to say?"

"Oh – it – it was nothing," he replied softly. 

~*~

Draco saw Gayle leave the common room and with building curiosity, left a short moment after her. He followed her down the corridor and watched as she made her way to the west tower. Suddenly, as she turned the corner, he heard her exclaimed of, "Oh!" and a clutter of things falling to the floor.

Harry knelt down to pick up his things. "Sorry about that," he said, glancing up. His brows rose when he saw whom it was. "Oh, you're Malfoy's friend, aren't you? The new Slytherin?" 

Gayle blinked at him for a moment before helping him pick up quills and rolls of parchment. "I do have a name you know," she said with a small grin. "I'm Gayle Avery." She brushed back a strand of auburn hair from her face and held out her hand. Harry looked puzzled but shook it with a slight smile.

"I'm Harry -"

"Potter," she finished for him. "Yes, I know – doesn't everyone?" She was surprised when he blushed. 

"Er – right." 

Draco rolled his eyes. _Blushing like an idiot – what is it with Potter and girls?_ He stepped around the corner and was met by an exclamation of surprise by Gayle and a quick brandishing of a wand by Harry. He smirked and folded his arms across his chest. "I suggest you make better acquaintances, Potter," he said nodding to Gayle. She averted her gaze and handed over the last quill to Harry. 

"Draco -," she started, but Harry cut in.

"It seems like we've had this conversation before, _Malfoy,_" he retorted. Draco narrowed his eyes. "Well, like I said before, I'll choose who I hang out with." 

The blond headed boy raised his brows and his eyes glimmered with something like amusement. "So you say – until you're proven wrong." Harry scowled at him. "You don't know her type," he went on. 

"Look, Draco," said Gayle, but Draco quieted her with a look. 

Harry ignored him. "Gayle, do you want to walk with me to Potions? I think we both have it about now," he said to the girl. She looked surprised and shot a look at Draco who looked at her calmly back. 

"Er – all right, I suppose," she said uncertainly. Harry led the way down the hall and she looked back at the Slytherin. 

"Don't come crying back to me when you find out I was right, Potter," called Draco, his words echoing down the hallway. 

Harry glared, but didn't look back. At that moment, he didn't care what Malfoy said or even if his words had made sense. At that moment, he just wanted to pull one past the boy. He glanced over at the girl beside him and couldn't help but suddenly feel that Malfoy was right. The only reason he had chosen to go on talking with her was just to aggravate his rival. 

They were halfway down the hallway when she abruptly stopped. He turned around as well to look at her. "You know, he's right about me," she said quietly, looking at him squarely.

Harry shrugged. "How do you know him anyway?" 

Gayle smiled with a shadow of bitterness. "Just by chance a few years back," she replied, but he heard the guarded undertone. "I can walk on my own the rest of the way, Draco's not in sight anymore," she said after a short moment, then turned on her heels and walked down the hallway. He watched after her with a somewhat startled expression before going on to Potions. 

~*~

Tye, Billy, Joey, and Emery went down the hall talking in quiet whispers. 

"Aw, come on, Joe," said Tye, slapping his back. 

Joey shrugged. "I don't know," he glanced at Billy. "I just don't know if I'm in to doing this."

"Well, why not?" wondered Emery. Joey took another look at Billy whose expression was unusually perked at the idea of this particular prank. 

"It's just – it was just something Malfoy did once," he replied, in a low tone. Tye rolled his eyes.

"What was it? Bullying the first years or running around with his Death Eater father?" replied the boy sarcastically.

Joey just gave him a look and shrugged. 

They turned the corner and were just in time to hear Malfoy say, "Don't come crying back to me when you find out I was right, Potter." 

Tye turned around to grin at his friends and pulled out a jar of the purple jelly from his school bag. Draco turned around and started walking down the hall when he saw the four fourth years standing in his way. When he swerved to move past them, they blocked his way. He narrowed his eyes. "What are you standing in my way for?" Tye held up the jar of purple jelly and he scowled. 

Joey suddenly took the jar from his hands. "Uh – guys, we're going to be late for Transfiguration if we don't go now. We don't want to get McGonagall riled. Let's go," he said quickly.

Malfoy raised his brows at him, but the boy wasn't looking at him. "What's wrong with you today, Joey?" asked Emery with a slight frown.

He shrugged. "Nothing's wrong with me, I just – let's just go."

Billy grabbed the jar from his hands. "No, we're going to deal it out with Malfoy," he said, a slight grin upon his face. 

Draco crossed his arms across his chest. "Oh? And how do you plan on doing that, Forester?" 

The boy scowled at him, but Joey said, "Come on guys, let's go, all right? He hasn't done anything."

"Yet," muttered Tye. Joey shot him a glance that made him shut his mouth with a snap. 

"He has to done something," said Billy in a low voice, his shoulders taut with anger. "He's a traitor."

Malfoy's sneer transformed into a scowl. "You wouldn't know anything about it, Forester," he replied. His gray eyes tinged with a bit of green were stormy and as cold as ice.

"Oh, you wouldn't know how much I know," Billy said in a cold tone. Joey had never seen him look the way he did just then. In the glow of the sunshine outside, his brother's face seemed almost shadowed by a strangely sinister expression. He shuddered and felt his stomach sink into frigidity. "You've betrayed everyone close to you by what you've done." Draco's scowl faded into a bewildered frown. There was something strange about Billy… "And you deserve everything that's coming to you." He brandished his wand, but Joey quickly intervened and grabbed hold of his arm.

"Billy, let's go," he said in a low voice. 

Slowly, Billy turned to look at him and blinked. His vision seemed to clear. "Joey?" he said quietly, an undertone of fear in his voice. He swayed slightly. "Joey – something – something's," but he stopped suddenly and swayed on his feet. His eyes unfocused and seemed to cloud over before focusing once more.

Joey averted his gaze and turned to Tye and Emery. "Can you guys bring him back up to the dormitory? I'll go down to McGonagall's office and tell her that Billy's sick," he said, his voice soft. His friends bore puzzled expressions, but did as they were told. Joey turned to Draco.

The older boy had his arms folded across his chest and an expectant expression upon his face. "What was that about?"

Joey was looking at him in contemplation and finally he said, "Thanks."

"What?" asked Draco, his legendary blank expression diminished and overrun by surprise.

The other boy shrugged. "I never had the chance to say it – so, thank you."

"For what?"

Now, Joey seemed a bit apprehensive and shifted slightly. "For…what you did for Billy, for me – for bringing him back."

Draco nodded curtly. "Oh, that – I don't really know why I did that – it's nothing to thank me for." He turned to walk away, but before that, he said, "Watch over him – don't let him out of your sight. There's…something wrong." 

Joey watched until the blond disappeared down the corridor before turning on his way.

~*~

Remus hugged her as she cried. Her body shook with restrained sobs that were finally being released. It was quite a while before they subsided. With a hiccup, she looked up at him. "Don't – don't tell him about this, Remus, please," she said softly, her large sapphire eyes glowing with more tears. "I don't want – want him to know about it." Her cheeks were rosy from crying and he supposed that it was also partly from embarrassment. 

"Of course I won't," he replied reassuringly. She gave him a wobbly smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. 

"You're great, you know that? You're the best brother I could have ever had," said Hallie with a laugh and another hiccup. 

He too chuckled and rubbed her back. "Thanks – and you're the best sister." 

They slowly parted and she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I wonder how the boys are, they haven't sent us any owls in a while."

He rolled his eyes. "It's been a day and a half since they left," he told her. 

She smiled sheepishly. "Still…" There was a short silence between them. During their years together, there had been many of them – though it wasn't bad at all. Most times, it was comforting. Just knowing that they had a friend there and not having to talk to keep them entertained was a very reassuring feeling for them. After all they'd been through together, it was a whole new step in their friendship and they understood the silence implicitly and gratifyingly. 

The sun outside seemed to brighten and Remus raised a hand to block his eyes. Hallie smiled at him and stood up to close the curtains. 

__

The day will come, so soon you'll find

The secret kept in thy heart and mind.

From one to another, reoccurrence found,

And the past beholds, destinies are bound.

Thy heart's greatest desire shall soon come to be,

And two hearts shall become one for eternity.

Your fate is to be fulfilled, a chapter complete

And the one hero's legend will end in a great feat…

The words faded and just as suddenly as it brightened, the light died away. Hallie shut the curtains slowly and came back over. She saw his expression. "What's wrong?" she wondered. 

He shook his head like a dog shedding off water. "Uh – nothing, it's…nothing." She looked at him in disbelief but didn't question it. Slowly, he stood up and feigned a yawn. "I'm kind of tired – I'm going to go take _siesta_," he said with a grin. She smiled and he felt her penetrating gaze on his back as he went to his room. 

__ __


	8. Seer Doth Return

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

Tears In Heaven

__

Chapter Eight

They raced on – no longer with a fierce sense of determination so much as one of desperation. Isabella's heart was pounding painfully in her chest as she tried to keep up with the rest and her breaths were coming out in labored gasps. Droplets of salty sweat trickled down past her chocolate brown eyes to mingle amidst tears of fear and despair. Her dark brown hair, almost black, clung to the back of her neck and the rest flew behind her in soaked locks. 

She just knew she had to get away, had to get to a safe haven to escape…to escape _them._ It was now a matter of life and death. Ahead of her, one of the group, Neo, turned to look back at her, to make sure she was still there. He slowed so he could run with her.

"It's all right, Bella," he said, forcing a smile, nevertheless, it was a strained one. "We can make it – let those bastards try and catch us – we'll outrun them." She didn't reply for she knew her restrained sobs would escape if she did. He took hold of her hand and urged her forward at a faster pace. She tried with all her might to keep up. She had always been the smallest of the group. "Come on, Midget, we can make it," he joked. Midget had been his nickname for her ever since they were kids. 

He immediately stopped his jesting, however, when a blinding light erupted into the sky and a piercing scream ripped through the night.

~*~

Draco saw the letter fall from the talons of the barn owl and watched, as it seemed to float down onto the table in slow motion. The feeling had arisen in him the previous night and had lingered until even then as he picked up the envelope. Even as he tore it open to read the letter, he knew what would be said in it.

__

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

We regret to inform you that Narcissa Malfoy…

But he let the letter fall into his lap. He didn't need to read the rest, didn't want to– he had known the news the letter held even before his eyes met the words written in black ink upon the Ministry of Magic parchment. Another letter dropped before him. The Malfoy seal was stamped onto the blood red wax that sealed the letter and without having to even glance at it - he knew what it contained.

It was an explanation in his father's terms.

Draco didn't even bother to open that one. He wouldn't be getting the softened and guarded words as he had from the Ministry – in this letter; he would be getting coded bold words from his father.

Gayle was looking at him carefully from across the table. She saw his face grow paler than normally as his hands touched onto the first letter and wondered what was wrong. "Draco," she said in a low tone. He didn't look up, didn't seem to hear her. Then the next letter had fallen from the grasp of the Malfoy's family owl. Draco didn't touch that one. "Draco," she repeated, louder now. He looked up at her. His usually cold gray eyes seemed to be melting – tears were brimming in his eyes. He stood up abruptly to leave.

"Aw, Malfoy, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" asked a seventh year in a mocking voice. It took all of Draco's sixteen years of learning to keep his face stony without expression and ignore the other Slytherin's taunt. "Want someone to call your Mummy?"

"You _bastard_!" Draco suddenly yelled, all self-control annihilated. His eyes burned with an extreme anger, making the silver tinge of his eyes glow more brightly than ever. Darkness seemed to cloud within the silver lining and every part of him seemed to set off a feeling of complete fury. He had leaned over the table and grabbed the collar of the boy before him. 

Immediately, Brice knew he had gone to far. Yes, he was a year older than Malfoy, but the fury he saw in his foe's eyes was something he hadn't expected. 

"Don't _ever_ speak of my mum again," Draco all but growled. All eyes had turned to the Slytherin table and the students were watching the scene with keen ears and eyes.

Brice swallowed noticeably and brushed off the latter's grip, trying to act like he hadn't been moved. However, it was apparent he was thoroughly surprised at Draco's outburst. "Take a load off, Malfoy," he retorted. He was about to say more but the strange look in the other's eyes kept him quiet. Draco turned abruptly on his heels and left the Hall. Gayle was soon to follow.

Soon, the noise level had risen until everything was normal again. Harry and Hermione shared a looked and turned back to their breakfast.

"Strange," muttered Hermione, spreading butter over a piece of toast. 

Ron looked at her and grinned. "Strange nothing, rather touchy, Malfoy is," he said. Harry picked up his schedule and looked down. "What do we have first?" wondered Ron.

The redheaded boy was soon answered when his friend's expression fell. "Potions, _again_." 

Hermione looked up. "With who?"

Harry heaved a great sigh of torment and stuffed the piece of parchment into his bag. "Guess," he replied and stood up. "I'll meet you both there, all right?" he told them and left. 

Ron put down the scone that was on its way to his mouth. "Hey, Harry, wait-," he started, but the other boy was long gone. With a slight frown upon his face, he turned to Hermione. "What-," but she just shook her head.

"Don't ask me, I've no idea."

~*~

Harry ran down the hall and soon, he saw the two Slytherins nearing the Slytherin house. 

"Draco, wait," he heard Gayle say. Draco didn't acknowledge her presence but walked on. "Draco -"

"It's none of your business," said the blond headed boy in a clipped tone. "It has nothing to do with you."

"What happened?" wondered Gayle, ignoring his comment. He kept on walking and soon her wand was brandished. She muttered under her breath.

Draco stopped in his spot. Gayle muttered once more and he was turned slowly around. He scowled at her, his eyes sparkling angrily. "Funny, this spell works just as well as Forester's purple jelly."

She was unfazed. "Stop avoiding me," she told him. 

He smirked sardonically. "Am I avoiding you now?"

"Yes," she said, folding her arms across her chest. "Actually, you are." He just rolled his eyes heavenwards. "You've detached yourself from everyone, and I want to know why."

"It's not of your concern, Gayle, so let it be."

Harry's mind wandered to the question of why Draco called her by her first name. He had thought that he was on a last name basis with everyone. 

"It is _to_ of my concern."

Draco was no longer smirking, but had on his expressionless façade. "Why?"

"Because I'm making it." There was a short silence. "I saw you with that boy Joey." He shrugged. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it?"

He met her gaze challengingly. "To fix your betrayal. His brother had nothing to do with you yet you just had to go off and be the model Death Eater."

She let the spiteful remark slide and smiled. "I was right about you, then," she said softly. Draco folded his arms across his chest and stared at the ceiling with an air of annoyance about him. She chuckled. "I knew I was right about you."

"You weren't right about anything," he said. "I want you to leave me alone and never speak to me again."

Her smile broadened. "Poor, poor Draco – we don't always get what we want," she said in a strangely soft voice. 

"Remove your spell," he told her. "_Now_." 

She shook her head. "We need to talk."

"We _are_ god damn it!" He brandished his wand. "I've listened to your incessant babbling longer than you deserve." He muttered the counter curse to the holding spell, then turned and walked away. 

Gayle watched after her him in remorse, then sighed. "You can come out now, Harry," she said, looking in the direction of the statue in which he was behind. He rubbed the back of his neck feeling his cheeks redden with embarrassment. "I'm sure that that conversation was as tiresome to you as it was to me." 

He cleared his throat. "Er – sure." 

She smiled. He noticed that she was pretty – almost strikingly beautiful, more so than Cho Change. Harry still hadn't gotten over Cho, but knew that any chance he had with her was put to rest after the Triwizard Tournament. However beautiful Gayle was, he knew that looks could be deceiving. His entire life had been based hidden from him and when he finally found out the truth about his being a wizard and the number one person Voldemort was after, he knew he had to tread carefully. When she asked, "How about walking with me to Potions?" though, he said yes.

~*~

Sirius soon arrived at his destination and let out a breath of relief – though, in his dog form, it came out more as a large pant. He trotted into the school and to the headmaster's office. He sniffed the air to make sure no one was near, then transformed into his normal self. The password left his mouth and soon the gargoyle cleared out of his path as he ascended the steps. Once he stepped into the office, Dumbledore said, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Black."

The raven-haired man smiled back. He was just as handsome as he was as a student at Hogwarts, though his burdensome had taken their toll. His eyes were more withdrawn rather than extroverted and the way he held himself was more reserved. Sirius' eyes, however gaunt they had slowly become, were now brightening as if there was some cure to make him alive once more. 

"And you as well, headmaster," he replied. 

"I trust things are going well at home?" inquired the professor. 

Sirius smiled albeit a bit sadly. "Better than I had expected, sir." 

Suddenly, the door to the Dumbledore's office clanged open. Professor McGonagall stood there with a hand to her heart, breathing quickly. "Headmaster, someone has been killed on Hogwarts grounds!"

~*~

Joey sat outside near the Whomping Willow that afternoon. "Well?" asked Billy.

His brother sighed. "What do you want me to say?" asked the boy in defeat.

"I want you to tell me the truth."

"Then I want the same from you."

Billy asked, "About what?"

Joey turned to look at him squarely. "I want to know what happened to you at Malfoy Mansion."

His brother's features clouded over abstrusely. "Malfoy Mansion?" he whispered. Joey nodded, looking at him intently. Billy turned his gaze skyward and his eyes seemed to see something beyond. "I – I really don't remember," he told Joey in the same soft voice. "It's funny, I can only remember things sometimes." When he turned to look at his brother, it seemed as if he were fighting some inner battle. "I get these snatches of things I think I'm not supposed to remember," he was speaking quickly now, "but every time I try and hold onto them, I suddenly black out." His eyes cleared suddenly. "Joey – Joey, help me, please, I – I – they're doing something and I can't -," but his voice died off and his eyes took on a certain frightening glaze. They rolled to the back of his head and he fainted.

Joey's breaths were labored as he crawled next to his brother. He gently shook his brother's shoulder. "Billy," he said in a trembling voice. "Billy," whispered Joey again. He felt tears well up in his eyes. His heart was tearing inside of him. For the first eleven years of his life, Billy had been the only friend he had ever had – the only one that ever counted. Sure, he was able to talk to his Uncle Remus or Hallie, but Billy was the only one he had ever really felt truly comfortable spilling his thoughts to. Billy had always understood and seemed to always be able to say the right things at the right moment. They were twins – and that was saying something. It was as if they had a special bond together and Joey had always felt so sure of himself because he knew that it was present. Now, however, he knew it was gone – it had somehow been diminished…or taken away. He felt empty in a strange way and there was a lingering pain in his heart that wouldn't seem to go away. Whenever he spoke, it was as if he was straining as if every word was being torn from his very soul. 

Now, as he looked down at the unconscious figure of his brother, he saw the boy he had known his whole life – the real Billy Forester.

Billy's breathing was steady and even – as if he were fast asleep. There was no expression of guarding as there had been from the moment Billy had returned from being kidnapped. There also was no expression of pain as there had been just then when Billy had asked for help. 

Joey's frightened expression slowly changed to one of grim determination. He would help his brother – just as Billy would help him if their situation were reversed. His brother needed him now, and Joey would do everything and anything within his power to help him. Billy had always acted as the older sibling – though they were only a few minutes apart. Now it was Joey's turn to be the strength. Whatever or whomever was doing this would pay – and he would make sure he'd be the one getting paid. 

Something else nagged at him, however. It was not only that something was attacking Billy from the inside, but also that it was his fault. Joey felt that he was to blame. It started when the school was being attacked. The primary Death Eater in the group advancing to attack on Joey, Billy and the others with them at the time, was the woman that Joey had imprisoned. The potion that had been sent to he and Billy from the Weasley Wizard Wheezes was the one he had poured upon her that day. She was now a hunter green stone hidden in the Forester secret hiding place. 

No one else knew about that stone except Billy – or so he had thought. Someone must have seen him – someone must have known it was he who did it. In consequence, Billy had been kidnapped. His kidnappers – Death Eaters, Joey was sure – must have mistaken Joey and his twin brother, taking the wrong boy. 

__

It should have been me they took, thought Joey, his heart wrenching inside him. _It should have been me._

Before the students of Hogwarts were sent home, Billy had even warned Joey that something would happen because of what he did – that they would be in trouble with Lord Voldemort for imprisoning his head Death Eater. As always, Billy was right.

Joey tried shaking Billy awake and the boy's eyes fluttered open. The sapphire blue orbs were still masked in the forbidding glaze.

"Joey?" said Billy weakly. A pang of hope swept through Joey. "What happened?" Billy sat up and looked around. He shook his head as if he were a dog trying to shed water, and slowly stood up. He saw Joey looking up at him in concern and grinned. Joey's heart sank – it was not his brother's grin. "I'm fine, really. I-," but he was suddenly cut off by a scream nearby.

Three figures emerged from the Forbidden Forest. One seemed to be an adult, and he was carrying a youth. The third was running along side him.

"Help! Help! Please!" cried the adult. The man had untidy raven black hair that looked like it hadn't been cut in quite a while and his eyes were a pale blue. He seemed in his late twenties or his early thirties. "Please help us!" 

"_Avada Kedavra!_" yelled a husky voice from the depths of the Forbidden Forest. The adult fell to the ground.

The girl he was carrying fell sprawled to the ground, unconscious, but unharmed by the fatal curse. The young man beside the adult rushed to the girl and heaved her up. "Help us, please!" he entreated desperately. 

Both Billy and Joey were standing now, their wands brandished. When a figure clad in dark came forth from the Forbidden Forest they were ready. "_Avad –_ " But the Death Eater was never able to finish his spell.

"_Stupefy!_" yelled the twins simultaneously. The cloaked figure fell forward, stunned. 

Suddenly, there were voices coming from the forest and more figures came forward. One of them levitated their fallen comrade. There after, all fled from the school grounds upon brooms. They were soon just specks in the sky. 

Neo looked at the two identical boys in gratitude, and the next moment, fell into a dead faint.

~*~

Isabella sat up. Her surroundings were a hazy blur, but after a short moment, all was in focus. She saw two sparkling ocean blue eyes peering down at her in concern. "Where am I?" she wondered, and found that her voice was weak and soft. "What happened?"

Professor Dumbledore looked to Madame Pomfrey who handed him the cup of tea. "Drink this, please – it will help you get better."

Bella looked at the cup cautiously, and when she looked back up to meet the eyes of the old man before her – she accepted it gratefully. For some reason, she found that she could trust him, there was just something about him that was so…trustworthy. After only the first sip, she felt warmth run through her body. Just as she was about to take a second, her thoughts suddenly darted to something more important than her health. "Neo!" she exclaimed, forcing the cup back at the ancient man. "Where is he? Is he all right?" In a blind panic, she pushed herself up to a sitting position and was suddenly on her back once more. Her arms had given up. 

"You're too weak, dear," said the woman beside the old man. "Don't worry, your young friend is fine. He's in the bed next to you." Bella's eyes shot towards the bed on her left and there she saw Neo's long form. His breathing was even and she knew he was asleep. She couldn't help the sigh of relief from escaping her and leaned her head back to let her eyes close. 

__

Thank God, she thought.

"Where am I?" she asked after a moment.

The old man smiled, and she felt her mind clear. There was something familiar about him… "You are in the infirmary of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore and this is Madam Poppy Pomfrey – our school nurse." Bella's eyes had widened. 

__

Hogwarts? Dumbledore? Wow…

Suddenly, there was a sound of movement from Neo's bed. Bella shot up to a sitting position again and saw Neo blink his eyes open. He lay there silently for a while, then sat up. Their eyes met and when he saw the look of calm relief on her face, he knew that things were all right now. 

~*~

"So are you another Death Eater claiming innocence?" asked Harry, feeling bold. His thoughts had roamed to Voldemort, his parents, Draco, and Billy's ordeal. 

Gayle looked at him carefully, then forward once more as they treaded down the corridor to their potions classroom. She shrugged. "I suppose you'll just have to find out," she replied with a grim smile. "I mean, how are you supposed to know whether I'm speaking the truth or not?" 

Now it was his turn to shrug. "I don't know."

She nodded. "And heaven knows, Draco may be right about me – that I shouldn't be trusted. Though," she paused, a calculating expression upon her face, "I don't think you will ever take his word for anything."

He grinned. "You're right about that. We haven't gotten along ever since the day we met."

She laughed. "I took it so. You both seem like fire and ice whenever you're together." 

He smiled. "Can you blaming for acting like that? He's the ice."

Gayle laughed again and shook her head, her red hair flowing around her. Now Harry saw why he took a certain liking to her. She looked much like his mother from the photos Hagrid had given him. Her red hair was almost precisely the same shade, though Gayle's was a bit more orange, and her eyes were a startling emerald green. 

"You just have to get to know him," she said softly. He held a disbelieving look. "I mean, yes, I know he's…infuriating at times…"

Harry laughed. "At _all_ times is more like it."

She grinned at him. "Yes, well…he wasn't always like that, you know." He looked at her expectantly, nodding for her to go on. "We've known one another since we were just little kids because…well, you know," she said, and he nodded again. "I mean, he always wanted to be like his father. All the boys wanted to be like Lucius, but we soon grew out of that stage, but Draco couldn't. Lucius was his father, you know? – And he always had to carry that burden – he was always striving to be the best, trying to make his father proud…but Lucius is…he's Lucius. I suppose the truth that he would never be good enough for his father that he became slightly bitter."

"Always," coughed Harry and she smiled sadly at him. "I always thought he and his father were on good terms."

"Ever heard of public appeal, Harry?" she wondered quietly. Inside, Gayle marveled at how naïve Harry Potter was. After three meetings with Voldemort, it was a wonder he didn't turn bitter and hateful to the world. She went on. "We were soon introduced to Training."

"We?"

She didn't look at him but rubbed her arms as if cold. "The children of the Inner Circle," she replied after a short moment. "We soon started going to training. Draco and I became friends there. It was plain to see that he was the best one there, most of the boys were envious of him because he was Lucius' son, son of Voldemort's model Death Eater. All of us had Death Eater parents and were raised to believe it was right. There were only a few that believed otherwise." She paused. "Of course, they were…laid off." They were nearing the Potions classroom and Harry thought she was going to stop, but she didn't. "I – wasn't very good at – at Training, but Draco was there. I don't know why he helped me, but ever since that first time he did, we were friends. We got older and soon things started changing. Lucius was taking him away for weeks at a time and soon, it was time to go to school. My dad was sending me to Bulgaria and Draco was going to Hogwarts. His dad told him to make friends with the students who would be going there as well – to gain allies."

"Crabbe and Goyle," said Harry.

Gayle sighed. "Poor Draco," she said with a slight smile. "He always hated them. Funny how things work out the way they do, isn't it?" 

Harry nodded. "Sounds tough, this Training," he said.

She shrugged. "I bet it was tough for you too," she said back. 

He looked at her, but then heard his name. "Harry!" He turned to see Ron coming towards him. Ron saw Gayle next to him, but she turned and walked to the Slytherin side of the classroom. He held up his hands in defense as Harry raised a brow at him, daring him to say something. "I won't even ask," he said. He waved his hand. "Now, you'll never guess what happened."

Harry noticed the serious tone in his best friend's voice. "What?"

"Three people from Crescent Moon Academy are here," he replied.

"Why?" asked Hermione, coming forward.

"Their school was attacked by Death Eaters! They were on school grounds, coming out of the Forbidden Forest and the teacher - I think his name was Griff-something – was murdered by the Killing Curse." By now, more students had gathered around. Ron's ears flushed pink from the attention. "The other two were students – they're in the infirmary."

"Where'd you hear this from?" wondered Harry with a frown.

"From Joey and Billy Forester!" he said. "They were there!"

"Enough gossip," said a cold voice from the doorway. All the students quickly scattered to their seats. Professor Snape came forward. "Ten points from Gryffindor." 

Harry sighed. Potions again…

~*~

That night, Neo turned over on his side. "Midge? Midget – you awake?" he whispered into the darkness of the infirmary. 

There was a slight rustling nearby. "No – but I am now."

He grinned, but remembered that she couldn't see him. "Sorry."

"No you're not. What's going on?"

"I don't know. I was just going to ask you that," replied Neo after a short moment of silence. He heard her laugh softly. "Are we really at Hogwarts?"

There was another silence – longer this time. "Yes," she said.

"So we made it, then."

Silence.

"No, we didn't."

"He saved you, you know. He died doing something honorable." 

"Then it was my fault that he – that he died, isn't it?" 

Neo sat up and propped his head up on his elbow. "Yeah, I guess it is, then," he said back, a smile playing upon his lips. 

"Neo!"

"Look, Midge, stop pitying yourself. You and I both know that it wasn't your fault that Professor Gryffith died. He was saving me just as much as he was you. And besides, you know what really happened don't you?"

"Oh, yes, that's right, I forgot."

He rolled his eyes. "How could you forget something like that, Midget?" 

She laughed. "I don't know, it slipped my mind. Phew! I feel much better now."

"Good." He paused for a moment. "But – but you know that – that it was really his fault that it all happened, right?" 

"Yes," she said in a quiet voice. "Yes, I know."

"But remember not to tell anyone."

"But what are we supposed to say once they find out his body has disappeared?"

He shrugged and once again remembered that she couldn't see him. "Act like you don't know." The silence between them was uncomfortable so he said, "Just let me do the talking."

"I don't need you to take care of me you know, just because I'm vertically challenged doesn't mean I'm challenged all together." 

Neo laughed. "No, I know that. But I am a year older than you."

"So? I'm better than you."

"You're a girl." There was more noise from the other side and suddenly he felt a hand impact upon his head. "Ow!" There was muffled giggling and shuffling as she went back to her bed. "Isabella!" No response. "Bella! That hurt!" Still no response. "Midget?"

"I'm asleep." 

"Ha."

"I'm going to hit you again."

"You can't." 

"Oh yes I can, I know where you sleep." 

"You're weird." 

"The only normal people are those that you don't know very well."

"Then I wish I didn't know you." 

"Shut up, Neo, or I'm going to hit you."

"That's not allowed. I'll tell the headmaster to send you away." 

"He wouldn't do that."

"How do you know? He could be another Professor Gryffith." 

"I know he's not."

  
"You can't."

"No, I can't – but I do." He sighed and buried himself under the covers once more. "Neo?" she whispered. 

"Hmm?"

"We're okay here, aren't we? I mean, Professor – the professor won't…come back, will he?" 

"No, I don't think so. I think we're all right now."

"I don't want to see him again."

"Neither do I."

There was a long silence and he waited to see if she would say anything more. When he heard her soft and even breathing, he closed his eyes. "Neo," he heard her whisper just as he was about to fall asleep.

"Hmm?"

"Goodnight."

"G'night."

~*~

Sirius magicked the door open and trotted out.

__

Gryffith? He wondered to himself. The name rang a bell in him of familiarity. Memoirs filtered through his mind but for some reason, he just couldn't remember. 

He put the name through his mind over and over again, though still, nothing came. He knew this Gryffith was important somehow – maybe in not his life, but in someone else's who was close to him. 

Sirius shook his head and trotted down the corridor.

~*~

He knew this was the house. He had Seen it. He felt near collapsing. Though he was keeping himself alive, the curse bestowed upon him was taking its toll. What he needed was rest. He willed himself to stay upright and on his feet, then knocked on the door.

~*~

Remus sat up when he heard the knocking and rubbed his eyes sluggishly. He crept out of his room and met Hallie in the hallway. 

"Who could that be?" she whispered. There was no one else in the house but them, though she still felt as if quietness was needed.

Remus shook his head in an indication of obliviousness. They went down the steps slowly and cautiously and along the way, Hallie slipped her hand into his. He squeezed it in reassurance though he couldn't tell if it was for her comfort, or for his. 

They got to the door and opened it. The man leaning against the doorway was tall – about 6'1 or 6'2 – and had untidy hair and pale blue eyes. "Please," he said softly, "I – I need your help." 

Then he fainted.

Hallie turned her gaze from the fallen man to Remus with a horrified look. Simultaneously, they both lifted him and carried him over to the couch. Hallie scurried to get a cold cloth for his head and Remus went to get a blanket. 

Once both were gotten, they sat on the armchairs near the couch, looking at the man sprawled there. They had not watched him but a few minutes when his eyes flickered open suddenly. 

"Mistake," he whispered. "I've made a mistake – a terrible one." He slowly sat up and Hallie helped him. The man swallowed.

"What's your name?" wondered Remus.

The man looked at him out of dazed eyes. "Gryffith – Nor. Nor Gryffith," he said, but his voice held a guarded tone. 

~*~

Draco sat up in his bed, his eyes blazing and fevered. 

__

"In the middle of the night, will he return.

The Plan to ruins – lost and burned.

His purpose be not yet fulfilled

Until the right path is again instilled.

A heart is to be restored – a life is to be claimed,

From long ago – the Hero was tamed.

Into Death must one journey

To bring back who will bring victory. 

A past will come forth – Young and Old will reunite

To conquer the one and win the Fight."

His eyes cleared and he sat there breathing heavily. "What was that?"


	9. The Boy In The Mirror

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

Tears In Heaven

__

Chapter Nine – The Boy In The Mirror

__

Troy came back to their spot in the forest, his arms full of firewood for their fire. "Mari, I've been thinking and if we go through the West Routes, we can -," but he stopped when he found she wasn't there. "Mari?" he called. "Marianna?" He dropped the blocks of wood on the ground when he heard a scream some distance away. 

He raced to his horse and the ropes uncoiled automatically as he swung onto the mare. "Race, boy," he said to his horse. His eyes were bright in the night and his heart was pounding painfully in his chest. "Marianna!" he yelled, looking around.

"Troy!" he heard her scream. "Troy!" she shrieked again. 

He was soon cleared of the forest and was surprised when he was confronted with a large band of rogues. 

Marianna's wrists were being roped together. He hopped off his horse and glared a glare filled with irrepressible rage. "Unhand her," he said in a deathly calm voice. She looked up at him with a tear stained face and grimaced as the burly man holding her still tightened her ropes. 

"Or what, little man?" said the outlaw. 

Troy unsheathed his sword. "Or prepare to fight me."

~*~

Ginny rolled her eyes. Mae laughed. "Aw, come on, Ginny – I was just joking," she said.

The redhead raised a brow at her. "Oh _really_?" 

Mae shook her head. "Uh, I was kidding! Get over it!" Ginny laughed when she saw Ron coming down the steps from his dormitory. Harry was at his side. She waved and saw Ron smile somewhat uncertainly for she was still giggling irrepressibly at him. 

"You okay, Gin?" he wondered. She was set into a worse set of giggles. 

Mae sighed dramatically. "Mr. Weasley, perhaps I should give you the number for St. Mungo's." He just grinned and shook his head. He and Harry then left. Soon, Ginny was done laughing and clutching her side. "You're brother is a funny child," said Mae.

"A funny child? Since when have you gone off saying things like that? 'Funny child'…jeez," replied Ginny. Mae just laughed. "Oh!" said Ginny standing up suddenly. "I have to go retake that quiz in Transfiguration. I'll see you later, all right?"

"You have to retake it now? It's our free period!" 

Ginny nodded. "I know, bugger." She rushed out of the classroom with Mae's laughter echoing after her. She turned the corner and ran smack dab into someone. With a surprised shriek, she fell backwards and landed painfully on her rump. She pushed her hair back from her face saying, "I'm sorry!" 

"No, it's fine -," the other person started to say, but stopped suddenly when he realized who it was. He scowled and stood up, brushing imaginary dust from his clothes. "You should watch where you're going, Weasley," he sneered. 

She stood up slowly and bit back a groan as she felt a shooting pain run through her back. "Nice running into you too," she muttered almost inaudibly.

"What was that?" asked Draco, leaning in closer, his brows raised mockingly. 

Ginny lowered her eyes and knelt down to pick up her things. "I _said_ 'nice running into you too.'" She then looked up at him, her eyes defiant. Draco's eyes widened slightly. Did Ginny Weasley just talk back? He had always seen her slinking after Potter or in a quiet corner talking to a few other fifth year girls. "As if I _wanted_ to run into someone, let alone _you._" She stood up and turned on her heels. Then she stopped and turned back around to face him with a glare. "Know what, Malfoy? You should start watching where you're going." Then she left. 

"My, my, was dear ol' Draco Malfoy just told off by a _fifth_ year?" scoffed someone behind him. 

Draco wheeled around and scowled at Gayle's smirk. "Go away."

She cocked her head to the side. "Still bitter? Will you never relax and toss it all away?" He just glared at her. "It has worked wonders with me; plus, it feels great. Besides, you wouldn't get told of by fifth years of any other toddlers walking these halls." 

"Gayle, go to hell," he said and turned to walk away. 

He heard her high heels clicking on the floor as she ran to catch up. She caught his arm. "No, Draco, wait, I didn't mean that," she said. He looked at the ceiling, trying to avoid her, but found that he had to look at her after what she said. Did she just apologize? She sighed. "I – I need your help with something," she whispered.

Draco's expression became aggravated and he pulled his arm away from her. "Help – you always need my help." He shook his head and narrowed his eyes at her. "Why should I help you, Gayle? Why? The last time I thought about helping you – I thought about how long we had been friends and what we went through together – then I decided I'd help you and the result was my getting stabbed in the back. What's to make me want to even _try_ this time?" 

"If I told you what my assignment was, I suspect you'd want to help me," she said in a weak voice, but it was too late, he had already walked away.

~*~

Draco went into his dormitory and sat at his bed. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes tightly. Couldn't anything go right in his life? Couldn't he just be happy for once? He lied down and became lost in his thoughts.

By the time he opened his eyes, the room was dim from the light fading outside. He sat up with a solemn sigh and noticed a piece of parchment on his bedside table. It must have been there before he came in because he hadn't noticed anyone coming in while he was there.

He picked it up and looked at it for a moment. The envelope was sealed with the blood red wax stamped with the Malfoy seal. 

__

You have failed the first part of your Ritual. 

Draco pursed his lips at the bluntness of his father's words. They cut like steel in his heart and indeed, he felt a pain well there – though he wasn't sure of the reason it had arisen.

_However, you know there are still two more for you to complete and I expect you to pass. I need to see you soon. Meet me in the Forbidden Forest on Thursday at midnight._

Lucius

Draco read the letter twice more then crushed it and threw it at the wall. He buried his head in his hands. There were now more decisions that would have to be made – and he wasn't looking forward to making them.

~*~

Remus looked at him in contemplation for a few moments. Who was this strange man that stumbled upon his home? 

"You look familiar," he said.

Nor Griffith looked up. "Really?" he wondered in a casual tone.

Remus grinned. "Yes – it's as if I've seen you somewhere…but a long time ago."

Nor was quiet for a moment, looking in his tea. "You haven't – but you've seen my father."

"Who was your father?" asked Remus, but Nor didn't answer, he just smiled. 

Hallie walked in with the main course and glared at Remus' dreaded look. She swatted at him. "I heated it, all right! Goodness!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Nor watched the exchange in amusement.

"She's a horrible cook," said Remus. He gave Hallie an innocent smile.

"Jesus, and I've been cooking for about…ten and something years! It's -," but she cut herself off looking extremely pale. Remus raised a brow her way.

"Hal?"

"Oh my, Remus, we're old!" 

Nor laughed and it was a joyful laugh, yet sad at the same time. "Dear, you aren't nearly as old as some," he told her with a slight smile. She returned the smile, though it was still a bit shaken. He looked around and saw pictures on a table nearby. Nor picked it up and looked at the two identical boys in it. They grinned and waved at him. One of them pulled on his brother's earlobe and the other took a swing at him – but missed on purpose. Nor laughed. "Are these your sons?" he asked, looking from Remus to Hallie. 

They looked at each other with a quick glance before they both averted their eyes. "Yes," replied Hallie. 

Nor looked at them for a moment before setting the picture back down. _Probably not a good question._ He picked up another one and saw a bunch of girls and boys. His eyes widened slightly when he noted the Hogwarts uniforms. Pale blue eyes wandered over the photograph and he saw four boys with the Gryffindor patch on their uniforms running around the rest of the group. One of the girls, he presumed was Hallie when she was younger. She punched one of the black-headed boys on the shoulder and Nor noticed that that boy looked much like her sons. His eyebrows raised. He then saw Remus with his arm around the waist of a blond headed girl and smiled a mysterious sort of smile. It just so happens that he had Seen the girl in the fire a few days ago. The redheaded girl next to Hallie was laughing at the other black-headed boy's antics. He also had pale blue eyes. 

When he finally looked up, he saw Remus and Hallie looking at him intently. "This is a nice picture," he said. "Is this from your years at school?"

Remus and Hallie both nodded, looking away again. "Fourth year," he told Nor quietly. 

Nor set the picture upon the table once more. He took a drink from his glass and wished he hadn't said anything. Then he shrugged inwardly. 

__

It's quite all right; soon things will be better. He smiled to himself. _I did See it afterall._

~*~

After Herbology, Joey took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly as he slowly followed Billy, Emery, and Tye out the door. "Hey, Joey, can I talk to you for a minute?" He stopped and looked at the girl waiting at the doorway. 

"I'll meet you guys back at the common room," he said to his friends and brother. They nodded and waved a farewell to him. Tye puckered his lips at him and Joey laughed as Emery tugged him along shooting him an apologetic look as they left. Joey turned back to the girl whom he knew from class. "Hi, Adrienne, right?" he asked.

She blushed slightly. "Close, Adrianna. Ravenclaw"

He nodded. "Sorry, I'm worn – no excuse though. What's up?" 

Adrianna fiddled with her hands. "Um, I was just – I wanted to know if something was wrong with Billy." Joey noticed then that she could discern who was who between he and his twin. 

__

Interesting…Billy has an admirer…Joey grinned inwardly. 

"I mean," she went on, "he's usually, you know, being all loud and stuff, but lately…"

Joey nodded slowly and wondered who else could notice Billy's strange behavior. "He's being like an introvert trying to be an extrovert." She looked at him strangely and shrugged with a half grin. "True though, isn't it?"

She smiled a small smile and nodded. "We're Herbology partners, you know? And…he was just acting a bit off." He looked down the hallway. "It's easy to tell there's something wrong with him, but also that he's trying to hide it." Joey was looking at her in contemplation. She avoided his gaze. "Anyway, I was just wondering if you knew what was up – I was just a little worried is all."

"Did anyone else notice?" he asked.

He saw her cheeks redden to a deeper color. "Um, I'm not sure, it's not really all that obvious." Joey bit back a smile. She brushed her chestnut brown hair from her face, letting the waves run past her shoulders. Her hazel colored eyes met his. "Well, um, if you know what's going on, I'd really appreciate it if you'd tell me." She looked past him once more. "Uh – I'll see you in potions later, okay?" 

"All right, see you, Adrianna." She hurried down the hall with a last smile in farewell. He waved her goodbye. "I'd tell you what's wrong with Billy, except I don't know either," he mumbled to myself. 

"What was that?" 

Joey turned to his right to see Harry standing there with a grin at him. "Oh, hi!" exclaimed Joey. "What're you doing here?"

"I've got Herbology next."

Joey just blinked at him. "Oh."

Harry laughed. "Who was that?"

"Who?"

"That girl?"

"Oh, she's a Ravenclaw – Adrianna." Joey looked at the other boy with a bright smile. "Billy has an admirer," he declared. Harry looked at Adrianna who had now caught up with her friends. 

"Well, well, well…" he replied. Joey grinned. 

"Harry!" Both boys turned around to see the Slytherin girl associated w/ Malfoy jogging towards them. 

"Oh, hi, Gayle," said Harry in surprise. 

She was now standing beside him. "Can I talk to you?" she wondered. He was looking at her in bewilderment, but he nodded anyway. Gayle looked turned to Joey and her eyes widened slightly. "Joey right?" she asked. 

"Yeah," he said back.

She nodded. "Do you mind if I take Harry from you?" Joey shook his head in response. She smiled somewhat grimly. "Thanks." She then led Harry away. 

There were laughs from behind a statue nearby and Joey frowned as he advanced towards it. Suddenly, Tye jumped out with a yell. Joey jumped backwards and bumped into someone. With a quick 'sorry', he swung a punch at his friend with a laugh. The other boy ducked backwards into Emery. Behind Emery was Billy and all three boys toppled over backwards. 

Joey laughed as he helped them up. "What were you guys doing?" he questioned.

Emery grinned. "Wondering what Adie wanted with you."

Tye nodded. "But it wasn't you she wanted after all, it was Billy!" Joey looked at his brother but the other boy was looking down the corridor with a strange look in his eyes. 

"Billy – boy, you all right?" wondered Joey. 

Billy turned to look at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm – I'm fine. Come on, or we'll be late for Transfiguration." They boys left, but Joey lagged slightly behind, watching his brother with a certain feeling of forbidding welling inside him. 

~*~

Harry followed Gayle down the empty hallway. "Where are we going?"

"Some where we won't be overheard," she replied. She looked this way and that as if afraid of being followed. 

Padded footsteps sounded in their ears and both turned around. Gayle brandished her wand and muttered a spell on instinct. A beam of light shot forwards in a blinding flash of crimson. The coal black dog leapt out of its way and Gayle moved the beam away with a gasp. 

"Oh my!" she exclaimed. "A dog! Gracious." She had a hand to her heart and Harry noticed that she had paled to a ghostly white. Without another word, she tucked her wand back into her robe pocket. "I'm sorry," she said, and the dog trotted to Harry. 

Harry's eyes widened in recognition. He touched the dog's head affectionately. Sirius latched his teeth onto Harry's sleeve and tugged, leading him down the hallway. Harry looked to Gayle, who leaned against the wall, her eyes closed. "Gayle, are you okay?"

She opened her eyes and met his. "Um, no - yes, I'm fine." Her gaze drifted to the dog trying to pull Harry away. She nodded. "I think you had better follow him. He seems like he means business."

"What is it you had to talk to me about?" he wondered, ignoring her comment. He nodded to the dog and patted his head, meaning he understood. Sirius let go. 

She averted her gaze. "Oh. It's – it was nothing, it's all right. Go with the dog. Um, I'll see you in Potions later," she said, then turned quickly and walked away to the Slytherin Common room. 

Harry waited until she was out of sight and out of hearing distance before he said, "All right, Sirius, let's go." 

Sirius led the way to the Shrieking Shack. Once there, he transformed. "Harry, I've a favor to ask of you," he said. 

Harry noticed that Sirius' eyes were withdrawn and filled with worry and something he believed was close to fear. "Anything," he replied. 

His godfather smiled, though it was very grave. "Would you keep an eye on Billy for me? Um, the headmaster and I – we've been talking. I'll tell you what's going on for some time, but I really need you to keep a close watch on Billy." Harry nodded. Sirius smiled again and this time it was brighter. "I'm glad I can count on you, Harry. If you ever need anything, just ask me, all right?" Harry nodded once more, this time it was accompanied with a smile. "Things are going to start changing around the wizarding world, just keep your head up and always be alert." He ran a hand through his raven feather colored hair. "I've got to go, but I'll see you again soon, okay?" 

"Okay, be careful," he told his godfather. Sirius smiled and hugged him. It was an awkward hug, for neither had much experience with hugs. 

"I'll see you soon," repeated Sirius. He then transformed back into his dog form. Harry followed him out and waved goodbye before he went back into Hogwarts, alone. 

~*~

Joey shifted uncomfortably under his brother's gaze. "What do you want me to say?" he asked.

Billy shrugged, the corners of his mouth tilting upwards slightly. "That you were going crazy for a moment there and just happened to think the opposite of everything." He paused and squinted at his brother with a disgusted look. "Really, _Malfoy?_" Joey avoided his gaze, instead fiddling with his pencil. 

"Don't you remember?" he wondered softly.

"No," said Billy, however, it was said a bit too quickly. Joey glanced at him and the other boy turned look at the ceiling with an aggravated look. "You know what? Just forget about it. I don't care."

  
Joey turned to look at him squarely. "What's gotten into you, Billy-boy?"

"Just forget it."

"Why? We always tell each other everything – we don't have any secrets." He raised a brow. "Do we?"

Billy put a finger to his lips. "Shush, class is starting."

"Billy and Joey Forester," said Professor McGonagall. 

"Yes?" said both simultaneously. 

"Please follow me." She nodded to Professor Binns who had just floated through the door. Minerva then proceeded to leave the room, but before, she said, "I want your class work finished before I come back," then continued on her way. "I need you two to lead our guests around the school. They're school, Crescent Village Academy, has been recently attacked and they have come to Hogwarts for protection. Isabella and Neo will both be attending our school for the time being and I need you both to give them a tour of Hogwarts. Is that understood?" The boys nodded. 

Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "I still don't see why we have to stay in here. Madame Pomfrey cured us already!"

Neo laughed. "My, is dear little Midget getting cranky?" He clucked his tongue and wagged a finger at her. She glared at him but couldn't hold the angry expression. A grin spread across her face and she threw one of the many pillows surrounding her at him. "Ah! Midget's gonna get it!" yelled Neo and fumbled to get a pillow from behind him and throw it at her before another one came his way. 

He wasn't fast enough.

Isabella threw the next pillow at him as hard as she could and he fell over the opposite side of the bed. She laughed and pushed off the covers to get behind her own. "Bombs away!" Neo said and as she peeked over the edge of her bed, a pillow smacked her in the face. 

She fell backwards with a surprised cry. She sat up again and stood up with her hands on hips and a scowl on her face. "Neo! That hurt!"

He too stood up and mocked her – his hands on his hips, a matching glare upon his face. "Bella!" He laughed. "Don't you think falling off a bed hurts?" 

She pursed her lips.

"Ahem," said a voice in the doorway. Both Neo and Isabella turned around to see Professor McGonagall in the doorway with two identical boys beside her. "I suppose you both are feeling quite all right now, then?"

Bella crawled back onto her bed where she sat cross-legged. "So sorry," she said with an apologetic smile.

Neo came over and sat next to her. She tried to push him off her bed without anyone noticing, but when he fell over, he did so with a loud yell. He stood up and brushed imaginary dust from his clothes. "I'm okay." 

Joey and Billy looked at one another with raised brows.

"Well," said Professor McGonagall, "Madame Pomfrey said she thought you both were well enough to attend classes."

"Classes!" exclaimed Neo in disbelief. "You can't be serious!" But the professor's expression told him she was. He put a hand to his head and stumbled over to his bed and lay down. "I don't think I'm ready – I'm feeling sick."

Bella rolled her eyes heaven ward and the professor went on. "You will begin tomorrow, which, if you don't know, is a Friday. There will be a Quidditch match on Sunday." Neo shot up to a sitting position. 

"Quidditch?" he wondered, his eyes brightening.

His friend looked at him with wide innocent eyes. "Oh, Neo, you just _can't_ go! You're still feeling sick!" He scowled at her. 

"This is Joey and Billy Forester," Professor McGonagall continued, ignoring their bickering, though the corners of her lips lifted a bit. "They will give you the grand tour of Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey will be back here at six thirty to meet you when you return before dinner. You _will_ be back here at six thirty," she repeated sternly. 

Neo and Bella shared a look.

"Neo," she said, "I believe you're a year or two above Isabella. Would you prefer to join the fifth years?"

Neo ran a hand through his hair, then he shook his head. "Naw, I think I'll just stick with my buddy." He punched his friend's shoulder and she shot him a menacing glare. He grinned. "She does love me ever so much." 

Professor McGonagall raised her brows. "All right then." She turned to Joey and Billy. "I expect you both to be on your best behavior." She looked once more at Neo and Bella before leaving them with a farewell. 

Joey clasped his hands together. "All right then, folks, if you would follow us." Neo shared a meaningful look with Isabella before he followed the twins out. Bella watched after him for a moment before scrambling off her bed after them. They listened as Joey pointed out every detail of the school. 

"Do you ever get lost?" asked Bella as she peeked around one of the many hallways. 

Joey turned around to wink. "All the time." 

Billy led the way up a staircase, and that was when it decided to move. They all made moves to grab onto the stair railings. "By the way," said Billy with a smile, "the staircases like to change." 

Neo scowled as he looked downwards. "No shit, Sherlock." 

"Where will it take us?" 

Joey shrugged. "We'll just have to find out." 

Billy followed his brother into the dim corridor once the staircase stopped its movement. He had the urge to stop Joey and tell him something, but for some reason, whatever it was that was so important seemed to have slipped his mind. His whole body seemed to be functioning as if automatically and he seemed to be detached from himself. 

Neo was all but ready to follow the twins into the frightening looking corridor, but Bella grabbed onto his sleeve. "Neo, are you sure we should go in there?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her with a raised brow somewhat mockingly. "Afraid, eh, Midget?" She glared at him and punched his shoulder. He blinked at her. "Was that supposed to hurt? Anyway," he went on quickly when her scowl intensified, "they're going in so what could be wrong?" He quickly jogged ahead. Bella heaved a defeated sigh and followed. 

She was just in time to hear the words, "Forbidden corridor," leave Joey's mouth.

"Brilliant," said Neo with a grin. 

Joey turned to look at him. "Ah, I thought so," he said with a bright smile. The other boy raised his brows expectantly. "You're a crazy one." 

Neo grinned. "You're a bigger one from what I've heard."

Bella slapped her forehead. The boys looked at her with raised brows. "I hope not all Hogwarts students are like you." She sent a scowl at Neo. "Or like him." 

Neo wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. She kicked around for a while before her foot met his shin and he fell over. She stood up and brushed her robes off. 

Joey just laughed and shook his head. "It would be great if everyone was," he said. 

Bella rolled her eyes at him.

Neo grinned at Joey. "Watch out, she does that a lot." Bella slapped the back of his head. "And that too. She's a violent one." 

"Neo…" He laughed and ran in front of the twins. 

Billy ran a hand through his hair. There was something here – something he was meant to find. Something that would help him. Help him? He almost cried out in frustration. Something was wrong with him and it was scaring him like anything, but the only thing was – he didn't know what the problem was. He felt fine, but he felt so detached from everything, so spaced, yet so imprisoned as well. 

"Oh look, a door!" said Joey. He pushed against it, but it didn't budge. 

Neo clicked his tongue and brandished his wand. "Poor impaired child, this is the way it's done – _Alohomora!_" The door shifted slightly and dust arose, but other than that, it did not open.

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes again. "Amateurs," she muttered and pushed her way past Neo and Joey. "_Alohomora!_" she exclaimed. The door slammed open with a loud bang. She turned to look at the other two with a smirk as she flicked her wand up and down. "All in the wrist, baby, all in the wrist." 

Neo laughed and picked her up, swinging her around. She tried to stay angry with him, but found herself laughing as well. He put her down after a while and they walked into the room. 

Billy felt his heart pounding. _We're getting closer, I can feel it._ He brushed a strand of black hair from his face. Joey turned to look at him and felt a pang of worry within himself when he saw his brother's face was pale yet flushed red on the cheeks. Billy's sapphire eyes were simply glimmering and seemed to be glowing in the dim room.

Billy's steps increased and he walked to the back of the room with purpose. He stopped suddenly and there seemed to be a silence that pressed on him unbearably. He could hear the pounding of his heart and it came languidly as if time had suddenly slowed down. Before him, the Mirror of Erised was perched. 

~*~

Remus jogged down the steps, fixing his dress robes. He turned to look at Nor. "You're sure you'll be all right here?" he asked. 

The man smiled. "Positive." 

Remus grinned back and nodded. "All right then. These balls usually run late so don't wait up. There's food in the kitchen – don't worry, I cooked. Um, get a lot of rest, Hallie says you're still feeling weak."

Nor laughed. "You sound like my mother." 

The other man just grinned and shook his head. Hallie came rushing down the steps, holding her dress robes up so she didn't trip on their length. She smiled at Nor somewhat absently. "Bye, Nor! Come on, Remus, we're late."

He rolled his eyes. "We're always late." She didn't seem to hear him for she had already grabbed her purse from a nearby table and waved goodbye to Nor. She was out the door within a few seconds. 

Remus said, "Bye, Nor, we'll see you tomorrow!" He then followed his friend out the door.

"Take the airway, Marvin," said Hallie, checking herself in a mirror. "We're late." 

The butler/driver smiled at her in the rearview mirror. "We always take the airway, Miss," he said.

She looked up from her mirror at him. "I said call me Hallie." 

"Right, Miss," he replied, and rolled the window up separating the driver and passenger seats from the back seats of the limousine. Within minutes, they were at the mansion of Lord Fiere. They thanked Marvin before walking in through the double doors. 

"Good evening, Miss Forester," said the steward, holding the door open. He raised his wand, colorful sparks shooting into the air. "Hallie Forester and Remus Lupin," he announced. 

Remus offered her his arm and she slipped her arm through his with a smile. They descended down the steps. Another steward was there to intercept them. "Lord Fiere awaits you," he said in his French accent and led them to the main table. They took their seats.

Lord Fiere was an elderly looking man. His hair was completely white and his complexion as such though his eyes were of an amazingly dark color – almost black. He had a kind face and when he smiled, his face was a mask of joy. "Hallie, I'm so glad you could join us. Only fifteen minutes late today," he said with a wink to Remus. 

She blushed slightly. "Um, yes, the dress robes came in late you see and -," but the lord just laughed. 

"It's quite all right," he told her. "Now, let us enjoy the evening, and then your performance." 

She smiled and took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. Just like cooking, she had never gotten used to live performances. 

Dinner went well and the first performer went on stage. The man's voice was smooth and haunting – it was mellow and sad and oddly soothing. "Excuse me, Miss Forester, but would you care for a dance?" she heard someone ask behind her. She turned around and smiled at the man.

"I'd love one," she replied and stood up. "Please call me Hallie." A small smile escaped his lips and he offered her a hand. Hallie shot Remus an amused grin for he was frowning a troubled frown at her. He was always so protective of her and she loved him for it.

"My name's Ian McLowe," he told her as he led her away from the table. His voice was much like the performer's – soothing and mellow. They stopped on the dance floor and he placed one of his hands on her waist and the other, he kept his hold on her hand. Ian's hair was a light brown with a touch of blond highlights and his eyes were a tranquil blue. His eyes seemed locked on hers and she felt something strange stirring in her. She hadn't felt that feeling in a long time and it worried her.

It seemed quite a time before the song was over. "Thank you for the dance, Ian," she said and went back to her table.

There was one more performance before her own. Hallie's nerves seemed to be ecstatic and she took a sip of her drink. The ice in the water tinkled against the glass. Lord Fiere smiled at her and Remus patted her hand reassuringly.

"You'll do fine," said her friend in a low tone. She smiled gratefully at him and found herself starting to relax. Her head felt slightly fuzzy and she wondered absently if Remus had slipped a bit of alcohol into her drink. He was crazy like that sometimes – but everything he did was always for a reason and she appreciated it. She felt better already. Alcohol had that effect on her – one drop and she was lost. 

It seemed like only a minute before it was her turn to perform. Lord Fiere wished her good luck and Remus gave her a big bear hug. She smiled at them both and made her way to the stage. 

"Good luck, Miss Forester," said one of the stagehands. She smiled and she thought she said 'thank you' but couldn't seem to keep her thoughts together. Her head was spinning and the world seemed to be toppling from side to side. She put a hand to the wall to steady herself. "Miss Forester, ten seconds, the director suggests you take the stage," said the stagehand. She nodded but quickly stopped for it seemed to worsen the spinning of her mind.

Hallie muttered something to him she hoped sounded like another 'thank you' and tried to keep her thoughts straight. She soon found herself before the microphone. The music began to play and she swayed slightly. The lights glowed over her and she suddenly felt like everything was too bright. It was then that the edges of her vision started turning black. A feeling of horror swept through her and she tried to find something to steady her. 

"Hallie!" yelled Remus.

She saw Sirius' face before everything went black.

~*~

Billy was centered before it and his eyes were cast downward. He didn't know what he would see when he looked up, and he was frightened to do it. There seemed to be a heaviness within his heart and a sense of forbidding arising within him. Whatever he saw in the Mirror of Erised might be able to help him – might be able to tell him what he needed to know. He wanted a cure, a way to free himself from the strange prison he was trapped in. 

It was strange. He walked around school as he normally would, and acted as he usually did, but there was something missing. His countenance didn't seem to give anything away, but as he thought about it, he didn't know what it was he was trying to hide. There were very few who seemed to wonder about his condition. Joey of course was one, but then again, Joey always knew when something was wrong – even if Billy himself did not. When he first noticed the change, he had exploded at his mother and brother for no reason at all. Billy wondered who else noticed his change.

The day his father had been revealed to him, for some reason, a strange and overpowering rage had taken over. It was as if he was watching himself from a distance as he saw Sirius Black walk into the room, his mum towing him along. Her smile was bright and filled with utter bliss and he knew that this man was the missing half of her. He had noticed that she never seemed to be quite herself, but when she walked in with Sirius Black, he saw the complete person of Hallie Forester. Normally, she seemed to cast an aura about her that was simply hers, but when in this man's presence, she seemed to positively radiate. 

As happy as he had felt the day he met Sirius, for some reason, a rage had taken over him. It was as if he was watching himself from someone else's point of view, wishing vainly that he would just shut up. The look on his mum's face was utterly forlorn when he had started yelling at her. She seemed to have placed such a high view of his opinion and when he had gone berserk that day and shot his rage towards her…Billy swallowed the lump in his through.

What he wanted most now was to find how to make himself the way he was. He needed to get rid of the sickness inside of him. He could feel it rotting him from inside to out and sometimes the pain was unbearable – but there was nothing he could do. Whatever was keeping him this way wasn't giving him up without a fight.

Billy opened his tightly closed his eyes and slowly raised his head. Sapphire blue eyes met sapphire blue eyes. He blinked, the reflection blinked. Billy waited, desperate hope rising in his heart and it pained him. He put a hand to his chest, but his reflection did not. The boy in the mirror smiled. Billy blinked rapidly to regain his focus. The boy in the mirror shook his head, mouthing words that Billy could not discern. 

Billy fought to understand what the boy before him was saying, and soon, faintly, he could hear the words. "It's coming," said the boy, his voice sounding immaterial and distant. "_I'm_ coming." 

There was a flash and the boy's smile was gone, however, not entirely. His eyes glowed red with a fire within and the curves of his mouth were tilted upwards. The smile was not the joyful smile it was before, though, it was menacing and threatening. Billy saw his mum in the background, desperately reaching for something – no, someone. It was a man, Sirius Black. He heard his mother's pained scream and saw tears running down his father's face – and right before him, the boy in the mirror's smile broadened.

Billy took a step back, but could not seem to tear his eyes away from the mirror. There was another flash of light and the boy's smile was no longer frightening, but serene and cheerful. "Fight him, fight them – I'm coming," said the boy in the mirror, his eyes sparkling. "I'm coming." 

And before the lonely blanket of darkness fell of him, Billy could have sworn that the boy in the mirror was not him.


	10. Reoccurence

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

Tears In Heaven

__

Chapter Ten

After dinner, Draco surveyed himself in the mirror. He adjusted the silver snakes clasp for his midnight black cloak and swallowed. His face was gaunt and seemed to be haunted, and he owed the attribute to his strange dreams. He wondered what it was that his father needed to speak to him about that night. Possibly, it was his mother's death. This thought sent a shiver down his spine. Hopefully the conversation would not stray to that. 

Perhaps, however, this clandestine meeting would be about his second test in the Ritual. Having already failed the first, he wasn't eager to start the next. Draco sighed and crept out of his dormitory making sure no one saw him escape. Soon, he was out of the school itself and on his way towards the Forbidden Forest.

The Forest had always spooked him. Whether it was because of his first venture in it during his first year or because of some of the tales about it, he wasn't sure. 

"Draco," said a voice before him. The boy looked up and saw his father silhouetted in the moonlight. Lucius was a handsome man and he knew it. His walk was arrogant and confident while his attitude matched it. His silvery blond hair gave him a celestial appearance, which his son inherited and Lucius' stern and sharp features were softened in his son's.

"Father," replied Draco. 

Lucius stepped more into the clearing and into a brighter light. Draco did so as well but made sure to keep a certain distance from the man. He knew, however, that distance wouldn't matter if a Lucius wanted something done. "You failed your first test," said Lucius. His voice held no amount of emotion, but only Draco or Narcissa could ever read the undertone. There was only the slightest wobble in his voice that gave away his true feelings. Draco resisted taking a step back at his father's anger. No matter what the young was feeling, he knew not to say or do anything, so he kept quiet. "I must admit I am very disappointed in you. The Dark Lord has you in high esteem but now…we cannot be sure. Even Goyle passed all three tests of his Ritual!" Draco shook with silent anger and balled his hands into fists. Lucius' eyes glimmered with frigidity. "Even Crabbe is boasting about how bloody well his son will do compared to you. It is truly a disgrace if someone would say such a thing to me."

"What did you do?" asked Draco, resisting the urge to say more. 

Lucius smiled and just like the rest of his smiles, this one held no warmth. "He's fallen ill. Not to worry though, he will be up and about in about two weeks." He pierced his son's eyes with his own. "Your second test is approaching." Draco gave the slightest of nods. Lucius narrowed his eyes. "You will not fail." This was neither a hope nor a question, but rather a statement. Draco felt he knew what would happen if he _did_ fail and suppressed a shudder. "We both know that only one test needs to be passed, but of course, if that happens, you won't be respected. A Malfoy holds respect, Draco, and fear. You will pass this second test, and the third as well."

Draco's mind wandered to something he had been thinking about a lot over the past few weeks. "Father, about Gayle –," he started, but was cut off.

"Oh, yes, Avery. Quite a child the wench is. I'm looking forward to being in charge of her Ritual," said Lucius absently.

"I know you know she's against you and the Dark Lord – why are you still using her?" 

At this, Lucius smirked a smirk that Draco had become accustomed to. He himself used it many times. "Another lesson for you, Draco: It is better to hire someone driven by fear rather than loyalty in the field we're in. For traitors and spies, it is easy to get good graces in time, but fear drives someone to the extreme. For Gayle, her situation is as such. She's probably told you about Owen." Draco kept his mouth shut and Lucius' smirk broadened. "Yes, she has. Well, when Avery – her father – and the eldest boy…what was his name? Keilan. When they were killed, we took Owen and told Gayle that if she would do some dirty work for us, we'd give him back."

"And she did it, why wasn't she let off?" 

"We weren't done with her yet. She was already within the bounds of Hogwarts – why not use her a bit more? She's on another assignment at the moment." He shrugged. "The boy is dead already – couldn't take the curses and beatings lavished upon him." 

Draco's eyes widened slightly. "And she's still doing it?"

Lucius laughed. "She doesn't know of course!" His tone dropped to a warning one. "And you are not permitted to tell her." Draco gave a slight nod. "I believe you will enjoy the outcome of this assignment. All the others who have tried this one have not yet succeeded, but I do think she will – she is doing it to save her already dead brother, after all." He smiled a menacing smile and swished his cloak behind him. "I must leave now. Do not fail me, Draco," he said, and was soon gone. 

Draco glared at the spot where his father had just disappeared. He ran a hand through his hair after a moment and sighed, shaking his head. Why couldn't his life be easy? 

__

Truly, money and looks aren't everything, he thought sardonically. He turned and walked back to Hogwarts, his mind now plagued with conflicting thoughts.

~*~

Remus got up so quickly his chair fell backwards. Before anyone knew it, he was racing towards the stage. He was by her in a moment. The entire ballroom had gone quiet and the silence was deafening. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest and a sense of de ja vu was passing over him. He let her lean against his chest in a sitting position.

"Hallie, Hallie, open your eyes and look at me," he commanded, but though he tried to keep his voice steady, it wavered. "Shit," whispered Remus. He looked up and saw Medi-Wizards approaching. The nearest one knelt down beside him. 

"We can take over now, sir," said the man. Remus reluctantly let the man levitate Hallie onto a stretcher. He was invited to go with them to the hospital and he agreed without a moment's hesitation. 

In the flying car, Remus looked at her. Her face was white as a sheet and her breathing was coming out labored and unevenly. First it would be frighteningly slow and then incredibly fast. At times, he found himself holding his breath every time she exhaled and was almost gasping for breath the next time she inhaled. Cautiously, he took her hand in his. He felt a cold sweat break out upon his forehead when her he found her hand was as cold as ice.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked the Medi-Witch next to him. 

She looked at Hallie gravely. "It's hard to tell at this moment, Mr. Lupin, but don't worry – we've got the best Medi-Wizards at St. Mungo's."

Remus nodded, but her words didn't console him much. They soon arrived at the hospital and Hallie was brought into the emergency at once. He was told to wait in the waiting room and there, he tried sitting, but found he couldn't stay put. The man was up and pacing back and forth running his hands continually through his hair that was beginning to be streaked with gray. His handsome face hadn't lost its youth though lines that hadn't been present just a few years ago were finely drawn in his countenance. 

An elderly man nearby grinned at him. "Child on the way?" he wondered with a kind smile. 

Remus opened mouth to say, "No, friend dying in the emergency room while I'm out here," but the word, "Yes," popped out instead. He didn't want to disillusion a man as old as the one before him with such sad news that he had. 

It was quite a while before a doctor came in. "Mr. Lupin?" he said into the room. There were a few others in the room, but so late a night, there weren't that many present. Remus stepped forward. The doctor led him out into the hall. "Miss Forester is in critical condition and we're keeping her on something like the Muggle life support. She -," but Remus cut him off.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked abruptly.

The doctor rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. "Her ailment isn't certain at the moment. It isn't anything natural, we're sure, but we're aren't sure about what it is that's making her so sick. Her heartbeat is slowing ever so slowly and her breathing as well. It's almost as if her life was being slowed to a stop."

Remus' mind swirled and the sense of de ja vu swept over him once again. He leaned against the wall for support and took many deep breaths to calm himself. A prickling sensation arose behind his eyes and a lump formed in his throat. "She's dying, then," he whispered.

The doctor looked at him solemnly when he said, "We're doing all we can." And Remus was frightened to hear the tone of defeat in the man's voice.

~*~

__

"No!" she screamed. "Troy, don't!" 

He looked over at Marianna who was struggling vainly against her bonds, then let his gaze wander back to the rogue before him. "We will fight to the death. If I beat you, your friends will let us go freely." 

Rogue looked at him, then smirked. This youth was nothing compared to him. It was a futile battle. "All right, boy. You win, you're free and if I -," but he was cut off.

"No, if I win, both she and I are free. You'll let us go," said Troy.

The other man nodded and brandished his sword. Troy got into his fighting stance. He took a last look at Marianna and smiled slightly, reassuring her. She quit trying to pull free from the robes binding her and said, "Troy, please, please don't." But then her eyes widened. "Watch out!" 

Rogue attacked with a wild mid swing. Troy jumped backwards, narrowly being missed. His eyes burned. How dare this ruffian be so ungallant? Troy struck back with a crescent moon strike and snipped Rogue's tunic. The man growled in response and stabbed. Troy parried the blow and instantly rebounded another attack – then another. Rogue's expression was amused as he defended himself. It occurred to Troy that the older man believed him to be a jest – with no intention of a real fight. Now that he saw Troy's skill, however, the real fight was on.

A droplet of sweat ran down his forehead and dripped down to his eyes. He saw free moment and quickly wiped it away, but wasn't quick enough. Troy felt the edge of Rogue's sword scratch his upper arm. He had enough training to know not to let go of his sword so instead, he transferred it to his other arm. Marianna's scream was overcome by the other bandits' cheers. Troy didn't stop after he got wounded but instead struck upwards catching his foe by surprise. There was the sound of ripping material and a line of blood on Rogue's shoulder. 

Troy absently thought about warning his father about the band of bandits in the Gryffindor Kingdom. Thinking about his father, however, made his heart feel pierced. It was then that he heard Marianna's scream. "No!" He blinked away the red spots in his vision and saw that Rogue was looking down at him with slightly wide eyes. Humor was gone from his expression. Troy looked down and saw the hilt of Rogue's sword protruding from his chest. He sucked in a breath, but all he got was a gurgling sound deep within his chest. "Troy!" he heard Marianna shriek as if from a distance. The red spots were growing larger in his vision and he fought to remain conscious. He fell to his knees. Rogue took a step back from him looking stricken. 

Everything around him seemed to swirl and go in and out of focus. His thoughts roamed to his Uncle Serpise and how he had sworn to free the man from his imprisonment. They roamed to Marianna – how they had not been married yet – how he wanted to be with her. If he died now, the bandits would have her – Rogue would have her. He couldn't let that happen. His mother was still trapped in the Alloy Child, who was he to leave her there? 

He heard a clatter and gasps of surprise but his eyes were now closed. Through his lids, he saw bright red and knew that something was happening, but he couldn't place a finger on what it was that was going on. He felt himself being lifted and relaxed, knowing that it was out of his hands now. Suddenly, he felt the ground beneath his knees and hands. When he opened his eyes, everyone was gone but Marianna who stood before him, her eyes wide and her hands clutching at her face. Rogue's sword lay a few inches away from him, still bloodied, but no longer in him. He looked down at the whole in his shirt surrounded by blood and felt for the wound.

It was gone.

…

Draco sat up and shook his head. "Just another dream," he whispered. Light was pouring through the open windows and he saw Crabbe and Goyle looking at him curiously. He scowled at them. "What are you looking at?" he asked. They turned and scurried out of the dormitory. He got up and got dressed. He then went down to the Grand Hall for breakfast trying to push thoughts about his dream aside.

~*~

Billy blinked his eyes open and saw someone beside him. He blinked rapidly a few times to clear his vision. "Adrianna?" he asked. His voice was barely audible. She smiled and rubbed the top of his hand with her thumb.

"Shh," she said. "Go back to sleep."

Indeed, he felt his eyes weigh down and soon he was drifting away. 

The next time he woke up. He sat up and saw Joey curled up on the floor next to his bed. Soon, the memories of the past day flooded through his mind. The forbidden corridor and the Mirror of Erised. The visions he saw flashed through his mind. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Bill? Billy?" he heard. He looked over and saw Joey sitting up. The other boy groaned and used the bedpost to support himself as he stood up. "Damn," he muttered. Joey saw his brother looking at him with raised brows and grinned sourly. "Never sleep on the floor – it's hell for your back." Billy smiled. Joey's smile faded to a frown of concern. "Hey, are you okay?" 

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm – I'm all right. I have no clue about what happened though."

Joey sat at the edge of his brother's bed. "Yeah, you just suddenly keeled over. It gave us a fright. Neo thought you were kidding around and Bella looked near tears. Really, those two are total opposites – it's a wonder how their friends." Billy saw a flash of a strange emotion cross his brother's face, but as quickly as it had appeared it disappeared. "Anyway, I'm glad you're up." He grinned again though Billy noticed that it was a bit empty. He also observed the guarded look in Joey's eyes that clearly said that something was being hidden. "Adie stopped by," he said in a taunting tone.

Billy smiled again. "Yeah, I remember seeing her here."

"You should talk to her some time, Billy-boy. She was a right mess after she heard what happened. She left dinner in a rush for the hospital wing." Billy's mind flashed to an image of the girl with shoulder length wavy brown hair and blue eyes. This vision too disappeared quickly. "Madame Pomfrey said the reason of your collapse was shock," said Joey in a serious tone. 

"Shock?" 

"Yeah. I spoke to Harry and he says that it was probably that mirror. The Mirror of…something or other."

"The Mirror of Erised," Billy replied. 

Joey nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, I'm glad you're up. I've got to head to class." He grinned. "Get some sleep, you look freakish." 

Billy laughed and shoved his brother away. "Get out you git." He heard Joey's laughter as the other boy left the hospital wing.

~*~

__

He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say  
I love you one more time  


Sirius read the headline of the paper and felt his heart skip a beat. His breathing stopped but he could not feel the pain of suffocation. He read the article thrice before he dropped it. He quickly transformed and raced away.

__

Not Hallie, it can't be Hallie…His eyes clouded over with a mist of tears. _Why now…Why you? _

Where could he go for answers? His mind raced and he fought to keep his thoughts in order. Then the answer came to him: Hogwarts. He could find Dumbledore. Surely the headmaster would know something. 

__

And when he heard the sound   
Of the kids laughing  
In the background  
He had to wipe away  
A tear from his eye

A little voice came  
On the phone  
And said  
"Daddy when you coming home"  
He said the first thing  
That came to his mind  
I'm already there

It was most likely just something passing through that made her faint – or so he hoped. And of course, this had to happen just after he left. After all these years, Sirius hadn't seen Hallie, and when they were finally reunited, he was happy again. He did find, however, that they had grown a bit apart. The gap wasn't a large one, yet it was there all the same. He had intended to close it by spending more time with her and getting to know her again, but then he had to leave on business for Dumbledore. He wondered if he would ever be able to close the bridge between he and Hallie.

__

Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there  


  
Sirius had run himself out and took a rest in the brush of a park. He let the soggy copy of the Daily Prophet fall to the ground from his mouth and made sure no one was around to see him transform. He flattened the newspaper out and looked at the picture again with an unbearable pain building in his chest.

__

She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids  
They'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be  
In your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light  
And close your eyes  


He looked at her in the picture. Her dress was perfect and with a dry, hollow laugh, he thought, _Of course it's periwinkle._ She was frighteningly still upon the stretcher, even in the magical photograph. He saw Remus alongside the stretcher, his face drawn into pained anxiety. Sirius ran a hand through his hair and his face became set with an expression of grim determination.

__

I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there  
Until the end  
Can you feel the love  
That we share  
Oh I'm already there  


He transformed back into his dog form and started trotting along. His speed increased as he went on and soon he was racing forward, a burning feeling in his heart driving him fleetly in the night. 

__

We may be a  
Thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you  
Wherever you are

He didn't seem to notice the lightning slash the sky nor did he notice the tears dripping down his forehead and past his eyes to mingle amidst tears of frustration at the amount of time it was taking him to get to Hallie. He didn't seem to notice his paws slipping in the mud nor did he notice the blindness the rain yielded him. All he knew was that he had to get to her – before he was too late.

__

I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love  
That we share?  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already  
There  


Courtesy to Lonestar for

"I'm Already There"

All Sirius could see in the storm of hail and rain falling from the rip in the sky were large sapphire blue eyes smiling at him, welcoming him home. He could almost feel her arms around him – wrapped tightly about his neck, the warmth slipping through his robes and her soft hair brushing against his face. He could almost feel her warm breath on his skin leaving goose bumps in their wake. A shiver went all through him and drove him on at a faster pace. More tears fell from his midnight black eyes that almost seemed blue amid the black of the night. He could hear her voice in the wind rushing past him in forceful gusts. He could hear her calling him to her, wishing he was by her side.

"…_I need you…I love you…come home…" _and then, the last few words of hers were joined by his. "…_I love you…"_

Sirius shook some of the water from his fur-coated body, but wasn't sure it wasn't his irrepressible trembling that made him do it. _I'm coming, Hallie,_ he thought fiercely. _I'm already there._

~*~

Draco dropped his fork with a clatter. **Forester Fallen** read the headline. _'…Fainted suddenly during her performance…ailment currently unknown…resides at St. Mungo's…'_ He turned to look at Gayle who was picking at her food and moving it absently around her plate. "Gayle," he said. She glanced up at him then quickly looked back down at her plate. He saw there were tears in her eyes. Draco narrowed his eyes and grabbed hold of her arm. "Come with me," he told her. He pulled her from the table and she stumbled after him. 

"Draco, let go of me," she said, but her voice lacked its command. He just squeezed her arm tighter. His steps increased and he didn't care that almost everyone in the Hall was watching them. Gayle tried to pry his hand off her arm, but it was to no avail. They were soon out of the room and going down the corridor. "Draco, let me go!" 

He stopped suddenly and forced her to look at him. His glare was intense as he pushed the Daily Prophet in her face. Her chin trembled ever so slightly as she read the headline. "Come on," he said, and this time, she didn't refuse but followed along with a defeated air. 

They stepped out into the new sun of spring, the rays of light shining down upon them with a heated glow. A slight breeze crept by and stirred more troublesome feelings within the both of them. Draco stopped by the lake and looked around to make sure no one else was near. He thought he saw a shadow a bit away, but chose to ignore it. It was probably just an animal or something. 

He let go of her arm. Gayle rubbed it gingerly and avoided his gaze. "This is it, then," he said to her. "This was the assignment, wasn't it?" 

She looked up at him, her eyes glimmering with tears. "It wasn't," she declared, her chin held up and defiant. 

His penetrating gaze did not waver from her emerald green eyes. "What part did you have in this?" 

He saw her swallow noticeably. "I didn't do it," she repeated.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "Somehow, I doubt that," he said. "What happened to her? Is she going to die?"

She averted her gaze. "No, not – not yet," she whispered. 

"Why are they doing it?" he probed on.

"Draco, I can't -," she started in a trembling voice, but he cut her off.

"Don't give me that shit, Gayle. Tell me what I want to know." 

She looked up at him, glaring. "I can't! I can't tell you!" She turned to run away, but suddenly knocked into someone. He pulled his Invisibility Cloak off and took hold of her hand. "Harry!"

His eyes were large and solemn. "Gayle, what's wrong with Hallie?" he asked her. 

She tried pulling her arm from his grasp but couldn't free herself. "Let go of me! I don't have to tell you anything!"

His emerald green eyes met hers. "You do, or I'll tell Dumbledore all about you." 

She narrowed her eyes at him. "There's nothing to tell. If he knew anything about me, he wouldn't have let me into Hogwarts." 

Harry just looked at her sadly. "Gayle…" She brushed her tears away and didn't look at him. "You have to tell me what's wrong with her, she's my godmother. She's Billy and Joey's mom – she's all – all they have left." When she looked up at him again, he saw the conflicting emotions in her eyes. 

"I can't – I can't tell you, Harry," she whispered. A sob escaped her lips and she buried her face in her hands. He pulled her into a light embrace.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone it was you. It'll be our secret." He met Draco's eyes. "No one will find out."

"They're watching me – they're making sure…making sure I don't tell…" 

"They can't see you now, Gayle. It's all right, you're safe here." She shook her head. He hugged her for a moment and after a while, she sniffed a bit and pulled away. She looked down at the ground and muttered something incoherently. "What?" asked Harry, leaning down to hear her better. 

She looked away from him. "It's an old tracking spell," she whispered again, a sob catching in her throat. "They – they're trying to make a reoccurrence. They did it to her before to track Requillo."

"What?" asked Draco. She looked at him, then at Harry who had let go of her hand. "Requillo was the Dark Lord's second in command a long time ago, and also Hallie's dad." Harry's eyes widened. He didn't notice the black figure approaching, neither did the others. "He was charmed to forget everything about his past life, but somehow, his memories started slipping back to him. He remembered he had a daughter and decided he didn't want any part of the dark side. He left the Dark Lord and was reunited with his daughter. Voldemort doesn't take rejection easily and made it a mission to kill Requillo. He used Hallie Forester as bait. A tracking spell was placed on her." Her voice trembled slightly and she brushed away more tears. It had slowly gotten softer and was now barely above a whisper. "What this type of tracking spell does is slowly take away the life force of the victim." 

"She's dying, then," said Harry in a hoarse voice. She swallowed and nodded. 

"You said reoccurrence, Gayle. Is it a reoccurrence of using this spell to track down someone?" wondered Draco. She nodded again and chanced a look at him. She was surprised to find his angry demeanor gone and a slightly understanding one in its place. When she turned to look at Harry, he was looking back at her with an appraising sort of gaze, and also one of slight admiration. She felt her insides wrench. If only he knew…

"Do you know who it is they want to track down?" asked Harry.

"No," she told them earnestly. "They wouldn't tell me." 

Draco didn't relent, however. "What part did you have in this?"

"Draco," said Harry, but the other boy just shot him a warning look.

"What part did you have, Gayle," persisted Draco. 

She felt bile rising in her throat. "I was to pass on the potion – the form they were using for the tracking spell," she told him softly. 

"That's it?" She nodded and fought to keep her sobbing in check. "Where'd you get the potion from?" 

At this, she couldn't go on. She just shook her head for if she opened her mouth all the tears would come out as well as the sorrowful words. "Gayle, where did the potion come from?" asked Harry, his face darkening with dread. "Who made it?" She shook her head again. 

"Was it Severus Snape? Is this his trust assignment?" asked Draco. When she looked up at him, he saw pain in her eyes. She shook her head.

"Don't make me tell you," she cried. "Please don't make me." Harry reached for her hand but she stepped back away from him and Draco. "Don't," she pleaded, "please." 

Harry ran a hand through his hair and looked over at Draco and saw the other boy's eyes widen. Gayle turned to run back into the school but stopped when she saw a man standing before her. He took hold of her shoulders. "Who made the potion?" Sirius demanded.

"Sirius," said Harry stepping forward. 

Sirius looked over Gayle's head at his godson and shook his head. His gaze wandered back to the redheaded girl. "Who made it?" 

She looked at him defiantly and let the tears fall from her eyes. He shook her slightly. "Who made it?" he asked again. He was feeling panicked. He had to get to St. Mungo's quickly and he wasn't going to let some Death Eater child slow him down.

She pushed away from him and he quickly brandished his wand. "You're Sirius Black," looking as if a dawning was slowly coming over her. "You and – you and Hallie Forester…"

Sirius' eyes widened slightly, but not because of her statement. It seemed as if the same dawning was coming over him as well. "Who made the damned potion! I'll curse you to find out if I have to." Gayle took another step back and wiped away her tears, but more were replacing them and faster now. Harry took a step forward but Sirius waved him back. "Who made it?" demanded Sirius.

Gayle looked away and Sirius caught a flash of pain passing by on her face. When she looked back up at him, there was utter sorrow present in her expression. "I can't, I can't tell you," she said. 

Sirius was surprised when Draco stepped forward. It looked as if he too was pained by something. "Gayle," said Draco. She looked at him and he stood in front of her, looking at her squarely. "They killed him," he said in an almost inaudible voice. All color immediately left her face.

"Liar," she whispered.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them, his eyes glimmered. "They killed Owen, Gayle. They weren't ever going to tell you – they were going to go on using you." She shook her head and stepped back from him. He followed her. "Gayle, it's over, don't let them control you like this. He's gone – there was nothing you could have done to prevent his death. They were going to kill him in the end and you as well anyway." Her eyes filled with more tears and the liquid spilled over, heating her cheeks. She started to tremble and felt her heart slowly crumbling to pieces inside of her. 

"You're a liar – you're a damned liar, Draco," she whispered. He took her hand but she pulled away and pushed him. "I hate you! You're a liar! I don't believe it!" she screamed at him. "They – they wouldn't do that! He's not dead! He's not!" She threw a punch at him, but missed. He caught her and she struggled to free herself from his embrace. Draco just held her lightly yet firmly and soon she stopped fighting him and sobbed unashamedly into his robes. 

Harry saw him swallow with effort. "Gayle, you have to tell us who made the potion. We need to find a way to cure Harry's godmother. You want to help now, don't you?" It was a surprise to Harry how gentle his rival was being. This seemed to be a whole new person rather than the menacing Slytherin prince he had known all his years at Hogwarts. His mind then roamed to the time Draco brought Billy back to the Forester Mansion and the time he warned him, Ron, and Hermione about the attack on Hogwarts. Perhaps, Harry thought, Draco really hid his true self. Either from fear or for some other reason, maybe there was really a better side of Draco Malfoy that had to be kept hidden. "Gayle," said Draco softly again. She looked up at him and whispered something only he could hear. 

Harry felt his heart pounding in his chest and he thought the whole world could hear it. He was afraid that if it didn't quiet down, he wouldn't hear who made the potion.

Draco's expression froze at Gayle's words. His already pale face became paler and when he looked up, he looked at Harry with wide eyes. "Billy," he said. "It was Billy Forester."


	11. Shades of Gray

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

Tears In Heaven

__

Chapter Eleven – Shades of Gray

Billy looked up from his Transfiguration homework. Joey stood in the doorway just watching him. It was then that he noticed that his brother's eyes were glimmering in the light. "Billy," said Joey in wobbling voice. The boy pushed himself away from the doorframe and slowly sauntered over. He looked down and Billy saw large teardrops fall from his sapphire blue eyes. In Joey's hand were two crumpled pieces of parchment and Billy saw that they was shaking. 

"Joey?" he asked, a tone of fear creeping into his voice. He got that feeling of having something important to tell his brother once more, but couldn't place a finger on it. He felt so helpless and seeing his usually joy filled brother looking so sorrowful was heartbreaking. Joey looked up but not at Billy. He stood silently at the bedside and his brother looked at him with expectant wide eyes. "Joey, what's wrong?" Joey thrust the piece of parchment in his hand to Billy who took it and smoothed it out.

__

Billy and Joey, the letter began. He recognized his Uncle Remus' quick scrawl. 

_Hallie has fallen ill and is at St. Mungo's. The doctors don't know for sure what's wrong with her yet and they're saying she's in a coma. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine. I want you to stay at school; keep up your studies. I'll keep you updated. _

Love,

Uncle Remus

Billy looked up at Joey was quickly brushing away his tears. "Uncle says she'll be okay, don't worry," he said. Joey forced the other piece of parchment into his hands. It was a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and the article's headline was "Forester Fallen". This column was the headline of the newspaper and written by Rita Skeeter. It put into detail the events of the past night at Lord Fiere's ball. The last line was, '_…Hallie Forester's death will be a great loss to both the music and wizard worlds.' _ Billy reread the article two more times before he put it aside. He looked up at his brother. "Joey," he said. The other boy slowly met his gaze. "Uncle Remus said Mum will be fine so she _will_ be." 

Joey's eyes filled again. "The _Daily Prophet_ itself said Mum will be a great loss! They wouldn't say something like that if she – if she wasn't going to -," but he cut himself off and angrily wiped away the onrush of more tears. "You know as well as I do that Uncle won't tell it to us straight." He looked out the window nearby. "Stay at school, yeah right." He turned back to Billy. "I'm going to St. Mungo's. If you're feeling better, you can come too, but I'm going no matter what." 

Billy shook his head. "You can't, Joey. Besides, how would you get there?"

"I'll take the Knight Bus."

"It won't come on Hogwarts grounds."

Joey scowled at him. "Then I'll get off the grounds."

Billy sighed. "They'll catch you."

His brother looked at him meaningfully. "Not if someone doesn't snitch on me." 

"They'll still find you, Joey."

"Billy! Then I'll bloody _walk_ if I have to! Aren't you even in the least worried? She's our mum for Christ's sakes!" Joey yelled at him.

The other boy averted his gaze. "Of course I'm worried, Joey. I'm just being reasonable. You need to calm down. Uncle Remus told us to stay put and I don't know about you, but I trust his judgement. He's not rash, now, is he? Unlike some people…" 

He was responded by a glare. "I don't believe you. You're not worried at all!" Billy's eyes widened at his brother's outburst. "I don't know what's wrong with you, Billy, but you've changed! You're not the Billy-boy that was my brother. I don't know who you are anymore!"

"Joey, look," Billy cut in, but Joey went on.

"Just look at you! You look bloody anorexic and you're pale as Nearly Headless Nick! There's something wrong, I can see it in you! You won't even talk to me anymore! Tell me, who are you now?" Joey's face was filled with pain and every movement he made seemed to be a struggle. 

Billy felt his throat close up. His mind seemed to be swirling and falling into a scary darkness. He couldn't seem to focus and he felt as if the whole room was tilting like he was in a toy top. His breathing became labored. It was happening again. This was happening more and more. Just the day before his mother's ailment, this happened to him and the next morning, he woke up in the dungeons. He had no idea how he had gotten there, but when he awoke, it was a great shock to him. "Billy," came a worried voice from far away. "Billy!" Hands grasped his shoulders but he felt as if he was slipping through their grasp and down into a never-ending abyss. 

Then he felt himself being pulled back out of the darkness and into the light. He saw the blinding flash and the drop of a celestial tear upon his forehead. When he blinked his eyes open, he saw he was in the infirmary again rather than the hell he had been in. Joey's arms were wrapped tightly around him and his brother's head was buried into his shoulder. The boy holding him was shaking with irrepressible sobs. Billy swallowed the lump in his throat. "Joey?" he said softly.

Joey looked up with his pain filled face, which brightened up ever so slightly at the look in his brother's eyes. "Billy?" he asked, as if coming out of a nightmare. "It's you, isn't it," he said softly.

Billy grinned down at him. "Poor little brother, were you frightened without me?" He felt his heart lift at the joy illuminating his brother's face. He put his own arms around the other boy. "God, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's gone, isn't it?" Joey's asked, his eyes clouding over with fear and worry. 

Billy just smiled, not wishing to concern him anymore. He would try to enjoy the time he had until he fell back into the chasm of the nightmare – the one, which he knew that once he fell back in, he would never escape again.

~*~

Sirius was soon at St. Mungo's. There, he saw a familiar figure seated on the bench outside with his head in his hands. He let out a bark as he trotted forward, but Remus didn't look up. Sirius bit down lightly on his friend's arm. Remus warily looked up and his eyes brightened slightly at the sight of the large grim before him. He forced a smile though it still ended in something like a grimace. 

"Sir-Snuffles," he said softly, petting the dog's head. "He stood up, come on, I'll take you to her." Remus led Sirius into the hospital only to be stopped by a Medi-Witch. 

"Excuse me, sir, no pets allowed here," she said. 

Remus looked down at Sirius. "He's not a pet," he told her and she responded by looking at him over her horn-rimmed glasses. "He's a family member." 

She just took in a deep breath, supposedly to quote some rulebook, but just then, Hallie's doctor came forward. "It's all right, Jennifer, just let Miss Forester see her dog."

Jennifer's eyes widened. "Oh! Miss-Miss Forester…I-I didn't know -," but the Medi-Wizard cut her off.

"It's quite all right." He then turned to Remus. "Please follow me." 

Remus watched the doctor's retreating back for a moment with a dreadful feeling in his stomach, but was soon nudged forward but Sirius. They followed Dr. Wexler down the corridor of the hospital and were soon in Hallie's room. It was frighteningly quiet except for the beeping of the heart monitor nearby. 

Sirius rushed over and put his paws on the side of the bed. He then turned to look at Remus meaningfully. The other man sat heavily down on a seat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Can you give us a moment, please, Dr. Wexler?" he asked the Medi-Wizard. 

The doctor looked dubious at first, but soon relented, feeling that there was nothing left to loose. "All right then. Just for a while. I'll knock when time's over."

Remus looked up at him gratefully. "Thanks," he said quietly. The doctor smiled at him sympathetically – he was another one of the gossipers who believed that Hallie and Remus were a secret couple. They did live together after all and even had twin boys. 

Once the door was closed, Sirius immediately transformed back into his man form. His eyes spilled over with blistering hot tears and he sat at the edge of her bed with a defeated air. "Oh, God," he whispered and brushed a strand of her hair away from her face. She was a deathly pale color and even her lips had lost their rosy shade. He caressed her cheek, his fingertips barely touching her skin. "Hallie…what happened?" he asked her. He saw her chest rise and fall and felt himself wondering again what he would do if her breaths stopped coming. It had happened once before – she really did die then, and he didn't know what had happened, but then she was alive again – smiling and talking to him. Could the same miracle happen twice? Could Fate somehow take a hand in their destinies once again? He bent down the kiss her lips and jumped up with a racing heart at how cold they were. It seemed like hours that he stood there, staring at her in fright and bewilderment, but then he felt a gentle hand come down on his shoulder. 

He turned around and saw Remus looking at him as if it was tiring just to keep his head up. "Sirius, he's coming back," he said in the same hopeless and quiet voice. Sirius nodded and without a word, transformed back into his dog form. When Dr. Wexler walked in, Sirius' head was set down on his front paws. The doctor's eyes were filled with sorrow at the sight and he turned to Remus who said, "So tell me, what's wrong with her?" Remus repeated this question for Sirius' sake. 

The Medi-Wizard ran a hand through his hair. "As I've told you before, Mr. Lupin, it's really rather hard to tell with Miss Forester's case. The source of her ailment is near impossible to determine and the only effect of the illness seems to be life slipping away. It -," but Remus suddenly gasped and sat up from his chair.

"Oh my, God," he whispered.

"Mr. Lupin?" inquired the doctor in confusion. 

"Can I leave Sir-Snuffles with her, please?" asked Remus.

Dr. Wexler seemed perplexed but nodded. "Well, sure you may, in Miss Forester's case. Why-," but he was cut off once more.

"Thanks, I've got to go." Then Remus was off racing back home to the Forester mansion. 

~*~

Ginny sat, dumbfounded. "More attacks?" she repeated. Mae's troubled expression frightened Ginny. Her friend was almost always in a high mood and when she was quiet, Ginny felt it was right to be worried. 

"Muggles. Word's going around that Harry Potter's relatives were victims," whispered Mae, playing around with her food. She chanced a glance at Ginny to see the girl's reaction. "Oh, Ginny, don't look like that! I doubt they were killed or anything…um, ok, on a higher note…I heard Malfoy's mum was killed." Her face looked stricken. "That wasn't higher. Um, Hogsmead – butterbeer, no, we're not going there this month because of the threat…oh, um…shit! God damn it all." She got up and stormed out of the Hall. 

Ginny too stood up and left, but not after Mae. She raced out of the school and nearby the lake where she knew Harry was according to Ron and Hermione. 

She saw a black dog dashing away and Gayle, the redheaded Slytherin girl, sobbing into Draco Malfoy's robes. Malfoy himself seemed most out of character – his expression stuck in a sympathetic and frightened sort of look. Then, a few feet away from them was Harry watching the dog run away with a slight longing countenance. 

Ginny was soon nearby and Malfoy's head shot up. Their eyes locked and his gaze sent a frightening shiver through her. She broke her gaze away from his at Gayle who pushed away from him, wiped her eyes clear of evidence of tears. Harry was looking at her with slightly wide eyes.

"Harry," she said, slightly out of breath from running. "Your – your aunt and uncle and cousin – they were attacked!" 

She saw his eyes widened to their extent. He paled and she saw his Adam's Apple rise and fall as he swallowed noticeably. Harry then peeled off into the school without looking back. Ginny turned to look at the Slytherin's before her. Gayle and Malfoy looked at one another for a moment before they both turned to look at Ginny.

"How long've you been listening, Weasley?" asked Malfoy, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

She lifted her chin in defiance. "How long would be bad?" she wondered.

The corners of Gayle's lips lifted slightly. "Ginny, you didn't hear a word, did you," asked the girl. Ginny looked at her in surprise, she hadn't known that the Slytherin knew her name. What shocked her most was the first name that was used by her. 

"No," she replied instinctively. Malfoy shot an amused sort of look at Gayle before he turned back to Ginny. She then turned and ran back into the castle after Harry. 

~*~

Bill Weasley flopped onto the couch. "Now really, Bill, I can make you anything," said Molly Weasley with a frown.

He smiled at her and just shook his head with a wave of his hands. "It's quite all right, Mum, I'm fine, _really_. I ate before I came." Her frown deepened but finally, she relented. He sighed and closed his eyes. It seemed only a moment until there was a loud rash nearby. His eyes opened quickly and he sat up. His Mum stood amid a mess of spilled tea and broken chinaware. A few feet away from her before the fireplace stood Remus Lupin, brushing off his shabby robes. 

"Terribly sorry, Molly," said the man, taking out his wand. He fixed the china and cleaned up the tea. 

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "It's all right, Remus – it just would be nice if we had some warning that you were coming. I would have made something…" Remus smiled and went over and gave her a big bear hug. She laughed and blushed slightly. 

"I heard Bill was in town," said Remus. It was then that he spotted the younger man on the couch. "Ah, there he is then." Bill stood up and shook the family friend's hand. 

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Lupin." 

The elder rolled his eyes. "Remus, please," he said. Then, "Bill, may I speak with you for a moment please?" Molly was looking from Bill to Remus. 

Bill grinned at him. "Sure, come on, we'll go to the porch. We'll only be a moment, Mum." She nodded bemusedly. They soon were outside and Remus dropped his act. He let himself fall onto a chair and ran a hand through his gray streaked brown hair. "Well, Mr. – oh – Remus, is everything all right? I'm sorry, but you look dead on your feet." 

Remus looked up at him. "Ironic, really." He shook his head as if trying to wake from a dream. "I needed to ask you something, actually." Bill looked at him expectedly. "Well, have you heard the latest news?" 

The young man shook his head. "No, I've been travelling by portkey all morning. Haven't seen the paper yet." 

"Hallie Forester's taken ill."

"What? You mean, the flu or something right?" 

Remus shook his head and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "They don't know what's wrong with her. She's in an unconscious state and can't seem to be awoken." He looked up at Bill with musing eyes. "As her doctor put it, it's as if her life force is being taken away." 

Bill's eyes widened. "Oh, God – not, not again," he said in incredulity, but Remus nodded solemnly. 

"I'm afraid it's true. I'm too old to remember where we found the curse so I found you. You wouldn't perchance, remember it, would you?" he asked, and the hope dripping in his voice was heartbreaking. 

Bill swallowed. "I'm – um, I'm sure I've got it somewhere." He shook his head and fiddled with his earring. "Damn, that was so long ago…" he said softly. Remus nodded. When Hallie had fallen with the same sickness – being the pawn of the Death Eaters so Requillo could be lured – Bill had helped Remus to find the cure for the tracking curse bestowed upon her. "Follow me," he said urgently. They went down to the basement where Bill went about throwing rolls of parchment, magazines, clothes, and books around. 

Molly ran down the steps. "Bill? What in the world are you doing? You're causing a racket!" But he didn't seem to hear her. 

She scowled at him, but Remus placed a consoling hand on her arm. "It's fine, Molly, he's helping me." She looked at him for a moment, sighed, then turned and went back upstairs, muttering. 

"I'm just looking for something," muttered Bill, and Remus laughed at how late the response came. Then the young man sat down amid the mess of the basement and flipped through a book. He grinned up at Remus triumphantly, pointing down at a page. "Here it is! It's a tracking curse, right?" When the latter nodded, Bill went on. "This specific one pulls the victim's life force and is used as a tracking curse because it lures a loved on close by whom is therefore able to be tracked. You're sure this is what she's got?" When Remus nodded, Bill grinned again. "Now we know what curse it is, we've got to find the cure." 

"Isn't it there?" 

Bill shook his head in preoccupation as he continued throwing things around. To Remus, he looked much like Olivander whom would have someone touch a wand to see if it was right. Bill, on the other hand, touched or looked at something to see if the spell was in it or not. It wasn't too long after the spell was found when Bill threw a stack of rolls of parchment against a wall in frustration. He ran a hand through his long hair and scowled around that the mess. "It isn't here," he growled. "It's gone. I don't know how…" but then he silenced himself. He turned to look at Remus with wide eyes. "They wouldn't – they wouldn't know that I - that we know…" but he trailed off. Both he and Remus knew that Voldemort was one step ahead of them. 

Remus swallowed noticeably. "But who is it he wants to track?" 

Bill shrugged. "Someone who's closest to her I guess. It must not be you because they haven't snatched you yet…but then who could it be?" 

Remus' eyes widened. Inadvertently, he had just led the Death Eaters to his best friend.

~*~

"Joey!" 

He turned around and saw Bella running up to him. "Hey," she said, slightly breathless. He smiled slightly. 

"Hi," he replied in amusement. 

She raised a brow, obviously reading his humor. "What's so funny?" He just shook his head. "Is Billy okay?" 

Joey's smile widened. "He's all better." 

"That's great!" she said, then screamed. She whirled around and swung a punch at Neo who jumped away laughing. 

The boy looked over the top of her head at Joey with a grin. "She's so easy to scare!" Bella tried hitting him again but he jumped away once more. "She's so cute!" he exclaimed, pinching her cheek. She slapped his hand away making him laugh all the more. 

"Neo…" she said with the glare that was soon legendary. He smiled at her sweetly, looking down at her from his height of 6'1 to her 5'3. 

"Poor little Midget." She scowled at him and he looked at Joey. "You have to call her Midget, she hates the name. Anyway, I know you'll miss me Midge, but I'll be late to class. Bye!" He then turned and started walking away. Bella ran to catch up with him and jumped on his back. 

"You're a bastard!" she screamed in his ear. This outburst attracted a lot of attention but she didn't seem to notice. She pounded on his head and back with her free hand and he started laughing which made her all the more mad. "_Neo_!" 

He sighed and caught her hand in his. "Will you stop, you're causing a scene." She freed her hand and hit him once more. 

"Why are you so mean?" she shouted at him. 

He caught her hand and pulled her off. She flopped from his back most ungraciously and landed on the floor. There, she glared up at him, her eyes burning. He stepped back slightly, a grin on his face. "Look, M-er-Bella, I was just kidding." He held out a hand to help her up but she slapped it away and got up on her own. 

"Oh, just sod off," she told him and brushed her dark brown/black hair from her face. She then marched over to where Joey watched with an amused expression and pulled him by the arm in the opposite direction. "There must be another way to History of Magic so we don't have to walk with…You-Know-Who." She shot a last glare at Neo, then tugged Joey along. 

"Aw, come on, Midget! I was joking!" Neo called down the hallway, but she pretended she didn't hear him. 

They were further down the corridor when Joey finally stopped and gently pried Bella's fingers from his arm. He rubbed the spot gingerly. "Goodness, what was that about? I thought you two were inseparable," he said raising his brows. 

She took his glasses from him and looked at them in the light of the open window. He looked at her in incredulity and she handed them back. "You know, there's a spell on your glasses." She paused. "What was the question?" she asked as if she hadn't done anything out of the ordinary.

"Um, what was that little fight about back there? You and Neo seem like brother and sister."

She glared at him and he fought the urge to laugh. "It's exactly what it seems like! He's so annoying sometimes and he thinks he's just so bloody funny! And he isn't! Neo's – Neo's a bloody queer!" she exclaimed and Joey looked at her with wide eyes.

"He's a what?"

"No, he really isn't, but he acts like he is. I wish he'd just leave me alone." She looked at him squarely and punched his shoulder.

Joey put his arm to it and glared at her. "What was that for!"

"For not doing anything! You just let him pick on me like that! What's wrong with you?" she yelled at him.

"Well soo-rie!" he shouted back. "I thought you both just acted like that all the time! You seemed like – like you were…" but then he just sighed as he rolled his eyes heavenward and shook his head. 

When he started walking again, she pulled him back. "Like we were what?" she asked with a frown. "Joey, tell me! You started to say it and I hate it when people don't bloody finish their thoughts! Tell me!" 

He pulled his arm away from her. "Jeez, Neo's right, you _are_ a violent one," he told her. She glared at him in response. "It was nothing! Everyone just thought you both were joined at the hip – a couple or something," he said. Though, this wasn't necessarily true, only he really thought this. 

Her eyes widened and she looked horrified. "Oh my – no! How horrible! Who – why would they think such a thing?" she exclaimed as if it was the worst thing ever. "Ew! That's – that's gross!" He shook his head again and laughed. She looked at him with her chocolate colored and almond shaped eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, but you really do act like you're together." 

She nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. "No we don't – he's a git." 

"Then why do you hang around him so much?" asked Joey. 

Bella opened her mouth to reply, but closed it again. She didn't know and she said as much. Then she said, "Well, he really is kind of like the brother I never had. I mean, he's always been there for me, and he's nice sometimes, just…mostly, he's an annoying prat." 

"Language, language," he said, wagging his finger at her. 

She just rolled her eyes at him. "Ugh, don't you start now!" 

He grinned. "Don't worry." It was rather strange, he thought, that there seemed to have been a huge weight lifted from his shoulders. 

"You're some one who likes attention, aren't you, Joey?" asked Bella, looking at him with her head cocked sideways as if she were trying to hear some distant voice. 

He shrugged. "Sure, who doesn't?"

She grinned and shook her head. "Some girls were telling me about how you and Billy do all these pranks during classes." He shrugged again. "They also said how cute you both were." In spite of himself, he felt his cheeks heat up. "Aw! Are you blushing!" She laughed. 

"Stop that," he said, "or I may have to resort to Neo's ways." She looked at him and he looked down at her. He was pretty tall himself. 

"What?" she asked.

"You are rather short and look pretty light, I could lift you around you know," he said solemnly and with a straight face. 

She glared at him. "You just try," she challenged but couldn't seem to keep her grin. He laughed at her. "Aw, you're not like Neo at all you big lug!" He picked her up and swung her around. 

"Who says?"

~*~

Harry rushed into the school and coincidentally right where Professor McGonagall was. "Mr. Potter," she started but was cut off.

"What happened to them? Are the Dursleys all right?" he asked in a rush. He didn't know why he felt so worried about them, but somehow he felt that things wouldn't be right if he didn't live with them. As much as he hated his aunt, uncle, and cousin, he didn't know what life would be like without them. He didn't know what he would do if they weren't there, nagging him somewhere in the back of his memory. 

The professor looked down at him reassuringly. "Your house, I'm afraid, had been slightly damaged, but otherwise, everything is quite all right. Your relatives are rather…er – angry and no doubt traumatized but have been dealt with accordingly. Your home is being reconstructed and – and your aunt and uncle wished to remind you to stay at Hogwarts over Easter break."

Harry blinked at her for a moment. "Oh, all – all right then." She nodded at him somewhat sympathetically, then moved away. 

He had been worried that his relatives had been harmed or had perished, but now that he just got wind of their being well enough to remind him to stay at school over the break, he couldn't understand why he felt slightly put out. He had wanted them to be all right, after all, hadn't he? Why did he feel as if he would now rather have the worst thing happen to them? He shook his head and turned away. They probably blamed him for the whole ordeal. Why should he care about them at all? 

"Harry," said Ginny, jogging up to him. "Are you all right?" she asked worriedly. He nodded absently. "Are your aunt and uncle all right?" 

He nodded once more. "Uh, Ginny, I've got – um, Potions next. I'll talk to you later, all right?" Then, without waiting for a response, he walked away. She stared after him with a slight frown, but shook her head and went on to class. 

~*~

Draco turned to Gayle who was kicking a flower by the lake. "Gayle," he started, and she looked up at him.

"I don't know anything about the attack on Harry's relatives, Draco," she muttered, averting her gaze again. She pulled the flower from the ground and picked its petals rather violently, seemingly to vent out her fury.

He just shook his head. "I wasn't going to ask about that."

She looked up at him with narrowed eyes that were slightly bright. "Oh, really?" She paused. "And no, Draco, I really don't know who the tracking spell is supposed to lure."

Draco shrugged at her. "I wasn't going to ask about that either," he said and she turned away to kick another flower.

"Then what was it you were going to say?"

"I was actually wondering what you were going to do now that you're not going to work for the Dark Lord anymore." 

She smiled at him bitterly and raised a brow. "Who says I'm not going to work for him anymore? I've finished training and my Ritual is coming up." 

He fought a grimace arising on his face at the mention of the Ritual. "My father is going to fail you, you know," he said quietly. "And -"

She smirked. "And losers in our field never live," she finished for him. Her smile faded as she stooped to pick up another flower. "Maybe it's better that way."

His brows rose in surprise. "No, Gayle," he began, but she just shook her head.

"Forget it, Draco, I didn't mean it."

He walked up to her. "Didn't you?" 

She looked at him but started to pull the petals from the flower. "Let's talk about you." He crossed his arms across his chest. "Are you going to pass or fail?"

"We'll just have to find out, won't we?" he asked.

Gayle smiled at him genuinely. "I think you'll know before you start the second test, won't you, Draco?" She tilted her head sideways as if she were trying to look at him better. He didn't say anything and she went on. "You're going to make another decision." Her smile was now rather solemn and she took his hand in his. "You'll pick the right one."

He looked down at their clasped hands. "But how will I know which one is right?" he murmured. 

She just smiled again and let go of his hand. "You'll know. You're the only one left now," she whispered, but he had already turned and walked away.

~*~

"I'll keep looking," said Bill as Remus hurriedly put on his cloak. "I'm sure that the Death Eaters didn't get _all_ the manuscripts with the cure of the tracking spell."

Remus nodded. "I feel the same. I'll contact you again. Thanks for your help, Bill," he said and waved goodbye before apparating away. 

Soon, he was at the hospital. He rushed inside and stopped when he got to the doctor. "Persuasia Curses – it's a type of tracking spell," he said immediately. 

Dr. Wexler frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, if you look on her file, you'll find that this has happened before – and it was the same curse."

"Do you know what the cure is, then?" wondered the Medi-Wizard, his eyes lighting with hope. 

Remus shook his head. "No."

The doctor nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Lupin. This will be a great help."

"How is she?"

"Mostly the same, only a bit worse. However, with your information, I'm sure she'll be fine. We only need to find the cure now that we know the curse that was used." 

Remus nodded. "May I have a moment alone with her please?" he asked. 

The doctor stepped out of his way. "Of course."

Remus walked in and saw Sirius much in the same position, as he had been when Remus had left. "Sirius," he said. The large black dog lifted his head slightly from his paws. "You can change now."

Sirius transformed. "What happened? Why did you race off like that?" 

"I just remembered the last time this happened." Sirius averted his gaze and sat at the edge of Hallie's bed. His expression was like it was when the Gryffindor Quidditch team had lost a game though how it was much more desperate and despairing. 

"I have a feeling things won't end the way they did then, Remus. I've tried to change that feeling, but it just won't go away," he said softly. 

Remus came over and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It _will_ work out, Sirius. I've told the doctors what the curse is and they're looking into it." Sirius nodded rather absently. Suddenly, there was an explosion. There were screams in the hallway and laughter as well. Remus jumped up, suddenly remembering why he had raced back to the hospital so quickly. "Sirius, you have to come with me. The Death Eaters are after you?"

The man looked up at him. "What?" 

"They're using Hallie as bait – bait to lure you in! They're here for you!" He pulled on Sirius' arm, then let go. "Change back, change back now," he said urgently. The laughter and screams out in the hallway were getting louder. Sirius transformed. "Stand close to me, I'm going to Apperate to the mansion." 

Sirius and Remus were soon at Forester mansion. Nor looked up from the newspaper he was reading and looked at them in surprise. "Oh, you're back then," he said. "I've cooked a meal for three. It's still in the oven but will be ready soon."

Remus frowned. "Three?" Nor looked pointedly at the large black dog next to Remus. "How – how did you -," but the other man just smiled his vague smile. "What do the doctors say about Hallie?" he wondered. 

"They just have to find the cure now that they know what the curse is," replied Remus, still surprised at Nor's knowledge. 

Nor nodded, then looked to the black dog. "You may transform back – you're perfectly safe with me," he said cheerfully. 

There was slight hesitation in Sirius' eyes. He looked at Remus who nodded, then he transformed. His eyes were wide when he looked at Nor. "Who are you? How did you – how did you know that I was a – a –"

"An Animagus?" Nor smiled his mysterious smile. "You'd be surprised what I know. And as for who I am, my name is Griffith – Nor Griffith," he said, holding his hand out. 

Sirius shook hands with him warily, a strange look in his eyes, and then he turned to Remus. "Why did you bring me here? Why didn't you take Hallie too? Didn't you hear the screams?" 

Remus looked at him gravely. "Remember when this happened before?" he asked softly. Sirius closed his eyes and put his hands over his face. He made his way over to an armchair and sank into it with an air of defeat. "The Dark Lord is making a reoccurrence. I visited Bill because the first time this happened, he helped me to find a counter spell for the tracking curse. We both believe that – that Voldemort is after you." 

Sirius' hands dropped into his lap as he looked up at Remus with wide eyes. "Me? Why – why would they -"

The other man averted his gaze and ran a hand through his hair. He swallowed noticeably with the demeanor of a child who doesn't wish to tell a parent the wrong they have done. "I – I've been thinking about this and…and I think that – perhaps he's after Harry – again."

Sirius' breath caught in his throat and he bit down upon the flesh of his lower lip. "Harry?" he repeated in a strained voice. 

Remus met his eyes quickly. "I could be wrong – I've been thinking about it a lot and – but I'm not sure. Hallie – I'm not sure if the Dark Lord knows of her relation to Harry – but I'm almost positive he knows the relationship between you and her. Then, that leads to the bond you have with Harry. However, he may be after _you_."

"_Me_?" echoed faintly. "_Why_?"

Remus ran a hand down his face and Nor noted that lines of strain were now more pronounced upon the man's face then ever before. "I – I'm not sure. I've given this a lot of thought. My best guess is still with Harry because – well – Voldemort has always been after him." His eyes drifted back to Sirius'. "I don't know what else to tell you, Sirius," he said softly. 

Sirius rubbed his temples. "What am I supposed to do?" he murmured in despair. "What _can_ I do?" 

Nor looked at the raven-haired man thoughtfully. If Hallie was being used to lure in Sirius – and Sirius lured in to bait Harry…then why didn't Voldemort just use Sirius instead of Hallie? – To skip a step? Nor shook his head looked between Sirius and Remus, a frown upon his face. There was a missing piece to the puzzle – something he knew that would help here. It was a prophecy, that much was clear to him…but as to which one, he had no idea. He did remember a part of it… '_Upon the rising of the whole moon…' _but the rest of it was lost to him.

Sirius stood up suddenly. "I'm leaving," he stated. Remus looked at him. "I'm going to get her."

"Sirius -"

"If she's in any danger at all, I should be doing something – I – I just should." Remus noted that his voice shook ever so slightly.

"Sirius, I -"

"No, I'm going and I won't let you stop me, Remus, not this time. I can't – I can't just – just _leave_ her there…and in the state she's in…she's defenseless. I -"

"Oh, Sirius, do be quiet," said Remus in exasperation. "Please, I was trying to say that I was just going to go and make sure she's all right. Now that you're here and safe from them, I can go! This was _supposed_ to be quick but then you started asking questions and-," but Sirius was already pushing him out the door.

~*~

Harry sat with Ron in the Gryffindor common room playing Wizard's Chess. "Er – I'll see you both at dinner, all right?" said Hermione as she walked over.

Harry nodded at her absently. "Sure, sure," he said. His head rested on his hands as he stared at the chessboard as if he could find the meaning of life somewhere on it. 

Ron leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "Ah, just wait one more second. This game is about over."

Harry said, "Yeah, almost ov-," then he stopped and glared at Ron who grinned at him, his hands up in defense.

"Just kidding!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll meet you guys down there, I've got something I have to do," she said, and left hurriedly. 

Ron watched after her with a peculiar expression. "She's gone nuts, I'm telling you," he said.

Harry, who had gone back to incoherent words of defeat nodded and mumbled something. Seamus came up behind him. "Move the queen," he told the boy. 

Harry looked up at him in confusion, then his eyes brightened. "Checkmate!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

Ron nearly fell of his chair as he looked at the chessboard. "Oh bloody -," but Dean came over and swatted the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Watch your mouth young man!" said Dean with a laugh. 

Seamus tilted the chair and Harry spilled out of it. The other boy plopped himself in it and started rearranging the pieces. "My turn to face Ronnikins," he declared.

Ron scowled at him. "Don't call me that." He paused. "And where'd u get that name anyway?" 

Seamus grinned. "Fred and George of course." Ron rolled his eyes and muttered 'of course'. "I bet your girl is out on a secret snogging session," he said after a while. Ron looked at him with a raised brow. "Hermione," Seamus added.

Harry rolled his eyes heavenward. "How much butterbeer did you drink, huh?" Seamus swatted the back of his head.

Dean grinned. "'Tis true, or so I think. She's been going off secretly a lot now. Probably to snog Malfoy."

Ron made a strangled sound. "_Malfoy_? _Hermione_?" He looked at them in incredulity. "You're all sick." 

Seamus' smile was evil. "You're jealous…" he said in a singsong voice. Dean joined in. "You're jealous…" 

Ron's ears went pink. "I – I'm not!"

"You're jealous…"

  
Harry shook his head. "Leave poor Ronnikins alone, guys," he said and received a glare from Ron. 

"I don't like her! I don't!"

"Just keep telling yourself that, Ronnie," said Seamus, "then maybe you'll believe it." 

~*~

The sounds were faint, but she could hear them now. She hear her own heartbeat – slow, but reliable. She could hear her breathing and could feel the strain to keep the breaths coming. There were screams nearby – also faint, but there nonetheless. A loud bang echoed nearby and swam sluggishly in her mind, but she could not discern what the bang was. There was laughter nearby now – cruel, mirthless laughter. She shut her eyes tighter and felt tears escape through her lids. That laughter – it hurt to even hear it, to hear it amid the screams of pain and unbearable fear.

A flash of green light glowed through her lids and a small sound of fright escaped her lips. She blinked her eyes open and saw a haze of black and white – all black and white…no gray at all. Slowly, things swam back into focus. She fought to sit up and found that her whole body seemed to be made of dense liquid. She couldn't even support her own weight. The thought was terrifying as the blurry shapes started to take on a solid form and their faces become clearer. 

"Severus," she whispered. His expression was horrifying and a strangled sound was caught in her throat. A man was before her, and he was familiar, but she couldn't place him. The man held his wand before him threateningly – a wicked smile upon his face. She tried once more to sit up, to move even a bit – but could not. "Don't come near me," she tried to say, but it came out just near inaudible. She shook her head at him, her eyes large with fear, her face contorted with dread. 

"Don't you recognize me?" asked the familiar man in a deathly calm voice. Severus saw his smile broaden and felt his stomach turn inside him. 

Hallie tried keeping herself together and made herself move to a sitting position. She pulled the air mask off her face. "You stay away from me," she said in a trembling voice. "Just stay away." 

The man's hand shot out and hit her across the face. With the force of the blow, his hand had made a crimson handprint take shape on her cheek. She fell from the bed to the opposite side from where he was. There, she pulled herself away until she was against the wall. Her eyes darted from the window nearby to the door – then to Severus. Large sapphire blue eyes stared at him in horror as he advanced towards her, next to the man. 

"Severus," she whispered again. 

His expression was a mask of blankness and his eyes a façade of cold steel. "Hush, now, Hallie," he said softly.

The other man laughed, apparently finding the exchange amusing. "So you know one another, then?" he wondered, laughter still present in his voice. "How very…touching." 

She glared at him and used the bedside table to help bring herself to a standing position. "What do you want?" He muttered something under his breath and she was too surprised by the effect to notice Severus' expression. She found it harder to breathe, as if there wasn't enough air in the room, and her mind was swirling. Hallie fought to keep conscious as she sank deeper and deeper into the darkness overwhelming her. 

Faintly, she heard loud sounds and it seemed an eternity until her hands came up to save her ears from the head aching voices. She shut her eyes tightly and felt herself slide down against the wall. Her strength was failing, and with a frightened feeling, she was aware that whatever had ailed her before, was making her ill once more. She felt an arm go under her knees and another below her back. Then she was hoisted up. She forced her eyes open, desperate to see who was whisking her away. Whoever it was – they were surprisingly gently. 

Her eyes opened slightly and through the gap she saw him. A small smile flitted on her lips. "Remus," she heard herself whisper, then she was conquered by darkness once more.

~*~

Gayle rubbed her temples. "Too much," she muttered. She was still sitting by the lake. Draco had left a while before for dinner, but she had wished to be alone instead. She hadn't been very hungry. Her gaze drifted to the castle and she wondered whether she should go back at all. 

She forced herself to stand up and with an air of defeat, made her way to the school. Some things had to be done. She wondered when everything would be peaceful. Recollections piled into her mind of when she was younger. Everything had seemed so easy back then – decisions weren't hard ones. 

Her thoughts roamed to Keilan. He was tall, much taller than she was, and only one year older than she was. She missed him terribly. One lesson they had always been taught was to never care – never love – and, if possible, never feel at all. Feelings dimmed reason, to feel something for anyone was a weakness. She had tried – tried as hard as she could to block out all of her emotions – she had wanted so much to be like the grown ups, the initiated Death Eaters. They were so forbidding, so mysterious and like all the other kids in Training, she wanted to be like them. But Keilan didn't. Keilan was different from everyone. He loved to laugh, loved to smile, loved to help the other kids. He had always been the best out of everyone, other than Draco Malfoy – but that was irrelevant, no one was really permitted to be better than Draco, he was the son of Voldemort's right hand – Lucius Malfoy. She felt a smile on her face as she thought of her older brother. He was the one she would always go to whenever she had a problem. 

One day, a long time ago, she had had trouble with the Imperius Curse. After numerous times of practice, she still hadn't been able to get it right, even when all the other children had mastered it. After the justified punishment was dealt, she remembered running to Keilan, crying. He had smiled at her with his sunny smile and hugged her comfortingly. Others would have taken the unusual gesture malevolently, but he had taught her that such shows of affection were all right. She had always loved him for his eccentricity. Where others were cruel and merciless, he was there, sympathetic and understanding. That day, he taught her not only to perform the Imperius Curse, but to deflect it as well. She could no longer be subject to it – but no one knew that except Keilan. 

Then, neither was Owen.

Gayle wondered what Keilan would have done if he were in her place. He wouldn't have let Owen die – he would have done something. And her current situation? He wouldn't ever have gotten himself into such a mess. She was stuck now. Her Ritual was slowly drawing nearer. Would she let herself be enslaved and get the brand of the Dark Lord on her arm? Or would she refuse? Inevitably, she knew she would meet Keilan's end, and she doubted she could take it as bravely as he had. It seemed as if he had known what he was facing when he refused yet he was still determined to do as he pleased. 

Her heart contracted painfully within her and she had to stop walking. She put a hand to her chest and breathed deeply. It hurt at first, but the more she did it, the more the pain seemed to slip away. Something fell onto her hand and she looked at it in bewilderment. It was a drop of liquid. She put a hand to her cheek and found it wet with tears. Quickly, she brushed them away and stood up. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands. After moments of deep breaths, she looked up and opened her eyes. 

She saw him standing there, his eyes bright. "Keilan," she whispered. 

He smiled at her. His figure shimmered as if he was just a dream. She stood up when he beckoned to her with his hand. He held it out, his smile the wonderful smile he reserved only for her. "Come," he said softly, his voice eerie. She trotted after him, seeing everything as she would in a dream.

Suddenly, the world seemed to change before her. Everything was black and white. When she looked at him next, he was a haze of white and gray. A flower nearby was a flash of white. A student walked past her and she saw that he was a mist of gray like that of thunderclouds. Another student went by and she was much like the color of milk. 

Gayle's eyes darted back to Keilan, but he wasn't there. She stood before the doors of the Great Hall. The door opened and out came Joey Forester with the new girl from Crescent Village Academy. Joey's sapphire blue eyes met Gayle's emerald green ones. She blinked at him. He was the color of the cream colored clouds on a nice spring day. 

Cautiously, she looked down at herself, afraid of what she might see and saw…nothing. 


	12. Contemporary Dreams

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

Tears In Heaven

__

Chapter Twelve – Contemporary Dreams

"Oh, Ron, please. _Malfoy_? Honestly!" said Hermione as she quickly ate her dinner. He watched her in consternation. "You know how Seamus and Dean are. They love winding you up." She put her fork down with a clang and stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Anyway, tell Harry when he gets here that I'm in the library, all right?"

He frowned at her. "At the -," but she cut him off with a curt nod.

"Yes – the library," she said then turned on her heels and left. 

Ron was left watching after her with a slight scowl. When he turned back to his dinner, it was piled high with sprouts. He turned to glare at Seamus who was grinning and Dean who was puckering his lips. 

"Don't be sour, Ron," said Seamus with an innocent smile.

"Stop that," Ron said and swatted at the both of them. They laughed. "Look, Malfoy's right over there and he's…" but he trailed off. The blond-headed boy was standing up and making his way out. 

"Snog session with Malfoy about to take place!" exclaimed Seamus with a laugh. Ron's ears turned pink as he watched the other boy go.

~*~

Draco got up and walked out into the hall. There, he saw Emery Blake waiting. The other boy looked around to make sure no one else was near. "Well?" asked Draco.

"I'm leaving," said Emery softly. He met the older boy's eyes, then averted his gaze once more.

"No one can touch you here, Emery. You know Dumbledore," said Draco. 

Emery shook his head. "No, I – I can't stay. He'll come after me. I spoke to Gayle a few days ago and she says she'll help me." Draco frowned at him. "She's not with them either anymore, Draco. She's been helping me all along."

"She has?" asked Draco, his expressionless façade slipped because of his surprise. The other boy nodded. Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I'm still not sure running away is your best choice, Emery. They'll chase after you and sooner or later he's going to catch up with you."

Emery nodded. "I – I know," he whispered. "I just – I just can't stay here. He's coming, I can feel it – and I just _can't_ stay here. Just waiting for him to come after me is bad enough, but when he gets here…"

"It's the same thing if you leave. You'll be on the run your whole life. There must be some way to face him," said Draco, his face expressionless once again. Emery looked up at him, his light hazel eyes had dark eye-bags beneath them and his light brown hair streaked with blond was a mess. He seemed to look at the older boy with a sense of admiration as one would a mentor.

"If there is, I haven't thought of it yet," replied Emery softly.

Draco sighed. "Just wait for a day or two, all right? I'll look into some things and talk to some people. I don't like the idea of you going off on your own so soon."

Emery looked up at him, his eyes strangely bright. "You haven't acted like this in a long time, Draco," he said in a quiet voice.

The blond headed boy rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I know, and I should stop. You know how they get."

The other boy nodded. "I'd better go, _Malfoy_," he said, then left with a last grin of gratitude. Then, Emery went back into the Great Hall and Malfoy to the Slytherin common room.

Emery went back to his table. Tye grinned at him. "You seem better – did Mrs. Pomfrey fix you up?"

The other boy nodded. "Yeah, it was just some symptoms of the flu. I'm a cured man," he said with a smile. He noticed Joey's gaze on him. His friend's eyes seemed strangely frigid towards him. He looked away. Did Joey suspect him? Did the other boy know his secret? It was hard to tell. "So, what's our first class?" 

~*~

Harry walked in and sat down next to Ron. The redheaded boy looked at him, a half disbelieving and a half-angry expression upon his face. "What?" Harry wondered.

Seamus said, "Hermione and Malfoy are snogging."

Harry made a face and threw a fried potato piece at him. "That's sick," he said. "Besides, there's Malfoy now." He nodded towards the blond boy walking in. 

Ron swatted the heads of both Dean and Seamus, a grin upon his face. "Ha – me thinks thou art a revolting pair," he sniffed, a mock dignified air around him. Harry grinned and shook his head.

Dean suddenly hit Seamus' shoulder and pointed. The other boy broke out into laughter. "Ah, Ronnikins, look who just followed Malfoy in!" Ron wheeled around in his chair to see Hermione coming forward. His mouth hung open in surprise and his eyes bore the look of a kicked puppy. 

Harry patted his shoulder. "Don't assume things, Ron," he warned. 

Hermione came over and leaned in to say something into Harry's ear. Harry shot a look at Ron, then stood up. "Uh, gotta go for a minute, guys," he said and left with her. 

"Score for Harry Potter!" said Dean with a laugh. Ron shot him the look of death and he shut him mouth with a snap.

~*~

Sirius bolted to the door, but Nor, who was surprisingly fast, cut him off. "I think it would be better if I answered the door because of your – er – fame," he said gently. The other man looked worriedly to the door, then, with a faint 'pop', transformed into his dog form. Nor turned and opened the door. 

Remus stepped in hurriedly with a thankful nod to Nor. He then laid Hallie down carefully upon the couch. Nor closed the door and Sirius transformed back. He rushed to Hallie's side and hugged her limp form. "Oh, God," he whispered. He closed his eyes and exhaled the breath he had been unconsciously holding. 

It seemed like Sirius had held her for only a few seconds before Remus was saying his name. His friend's voice seemed to come from a distance and when he looked up, both Nor and Remus were looking at him worriedly. Sirius pulled away from Hallie and let her lie gently upon the couch. He brushed her hair away from her face and saw her cheeks were rosy. He felt her head and felt slight warmth. His heart skipped a beat and fluttered with hope. Warm was a great deal better than ice cold. 

"Sirius," Remus repeated again. He ventured a step forward and saw Sirius' head shoot up. "I think – I think maybe you should eat something," he said. Sirius blinked at him blankly. "Do you want me to cook something for you?" Remus' eyes clouded over in concern when Sirius didn't respond. 

The raven-haired man blinked rapidly and shook his head as if he was in his canine form and shaking off water from his fur. "What?" said Sirius. He ran a hand through his hair and gazed at Remus questioningly. 

Remus forced a smile. "I'm going to cook you something," he told his friend. Sirius opened his mouth to speak but Remus went on. "And don't tell me you aren't hungry. You're weak with malnutrition and I won't take no for an answer. So tell me what you want to eat."

Sirius sighed. "Remus, I…" but he trailed off when he looked up at the other man whose face bore the expression of determination. "Anything – I – I'll eat anything," he finished softly. Remus nodded and walked off to the kitchen. 

Nor looked at Sirius who was shifted his position so he could lie down next to Hallie and said, "I'll be in the guestroom." Sirius nodded absently and Nor quickly ascended the staircase to his room. There, he prepared the fire.

…

__

"I'm finding my way back to sanity again

Though I don't really know what I'm gonna do when I get there

I take a breath and hold on tight

Spin around one more time

And gracefully fall back to the arms of grace.

Cause I am hanging on every word you're saying

Even if you don't wanna speak tonight

That's all right, all right with me

Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside heaven's door

And listen to you breathing

It's where I wanna be, yeah

Where I wanna be."

Sirius leaned his head against Hallie's feeling her soft hair brush his cheek. He kissed her temple and closed his eyes with another sigh. He hummed to her softly and ran his fingers through her hair. 

"I'm looking past the shadows in my mind into the truth

And I'm trying to identify the voices in my head

God wish won't you

Let me feel one more time what if feels like to feel

And break these calluses off me one more time.

Cause I am hanging on every word you're saying

Even if you don't wanna speak tonight

That's all right, all right with me

Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside of your door

And listen to you breathing

It's where I wanna be, yeah._"_

He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. He sang softly to her, willing her to come back to him. She was warm against him and he could feel her breathing. He could feel her heart beat against his chest and felt tears sting his eyes.

__

"Oh I don't want a thing from you

Bet you're tired of me waiting for

The scraps to fall off of your table to the ground

La da da da...

Cause I just wanna be here now

Cause I am hanging on every word you're saying

Even if you don't wanna speak tonight

That's all right, all right with me

Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside heaven's door

And listen to you breathing

It's where I wanna be, yeah

Where I wanna be."

Sirius felt her stir slightly his eyes widened. "Hallie?" he whispered, his voice filled wretchedly with hope. She stirred again and her eyes fluttered open. He gently set her in a sitting position against him. 

She tilted her head back to look at him and her eyes were glazed with sleep. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. Her vision seemed to clear and the obtruding haze left her gaze letting him easily see the sapphire blue eyes he dreamed about and loved. "Sirius," she whispered. He kissed her cheek and saw a single drop fall from the side of her eye. She gasped suddenly and twisted in his grasp. 

"Hallie," he said again, his voice dripping with the fear that ate at his heart. She pushed against him as if trying to free herself from his grasp and he held her tighter. "Hallie, it's me, it's me Sirius." Her eyes glazed over and rolled to the back of her head. She fell limp again. "Hallie," Sirius whispered once more. She made no response. He kissed her cheek and buried his face in her hair. "I love you."

__

"Cause I am hanging on every word you're saying

Even if you don't wanna speak tonight

That's all right, all right with me

Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside heaven's door

And listen to you breathing

It's where I wanna be, yeah

Where I wanna be."

Courtesy to Lifehouse for "Breathing"

~*~

Gayle gulped. "Hi, Joey. Can I talk to you for a moment?" she wondered, trying to gain her composure.

He looked at her with a strange expression, then turned to Bella. "I'll – um, I'll see you in the common room, okay?" he said. She nodded and after looking at Gayle once more, she went on her way. Joey followed Gayle down the hall. When they got to an empty corridor a distance away from the Great Hall, he stopped. "What is it you needed to talk to me about?" 

Gayle sighed. "I need you to give me that stone – the one you entrapped Lynette in," she told him.

Joey ran a hand through his hair and Gayle noticed in slight amusement that it seemed permanently fixated in the position that his hands left it in. "So you're the one who knew about that," he said, fixing his sapphire blue eyes upon her. His gaze was so open and innocent that she had to look away. There seemed to be a restrained ember of anger in his sapphire blue orbs.

"Maybe," she said softly. When she looked up at him again, he was still looking at her intently. "It's important that I get her back."

He looked at her for a moment more before sighing. "Come on." The forth year boy led her around Hogwarts. She had never known the school was so huge – it was like walking in a maze. Every so often, she'd turn around to make sure they weren't being followed for it seemed like she was walking in the mythical underground labyrinth. 

Joey stopped suddenly in the middle of a hallway. There, it was dim – like the corridors of the dungeons. The walls were covered with paintings as if this place was to store extra works of art. They were clearly underground, but far from the dungeons.

"Can I ask you something?" he wondered. When she nodded for him to go on, he said, "Why are you here? I mean, you're not here to go to school at all – that much is obvious." 

Gayle's eyebrows shot up. "Obvious?" He shrugged. "Well I…" but she trailed off. What was there to say? How could she answer this question? – And Joey _Forester_ was asking her this? "I really can't answer that, Joey," she replied after a moment. 

He frowned. "I have another question for you. Do you know and Emery Blake?" he asked.

She felt her eyes widen slightly. "Blake? Is that what he's calling himself n-," but she cut herself off and shut her eyes tightly. "Blast," she muttered and stomped her foot upon the ground in frustration. All that accomplished was that the heel of her shoe broke off. She cursed again and brandished her wand. "_Reparo_," she chanted and soon her shoe was good as new. When she looked up, she saw the other boy looking at her with a deeper frown than before. "What?"

"You mean that's not his real name?" he inquired.

"When did he move here?" she countered.

"Well, just this year actually," he replied. She nodded. "Why?" 

She looked at him carefully. "Why were you asking?"

He ran his hand through his coal black hair. "Emery's one of my best friends you see and…well, something – something happened to him a while ago. I'm not sure what it was, but one night he was – crying about something. His blankets slipped from him and there were bruises and such all over him."

Gayle said, "Perhaps he was abused," but her voice held an undertone of guarding. 

Joey shook his head. "That's not the important part." She looked at him expectantly. "Well, see, there was a black serpent on his chest – it looked burnt on him."

"Joey…" she said impatiently.

"I was wondering if you knew why he was branded." She looked at him sharply and he looked calmly back. "I want to know who's hurting him and why. I want to know what part he has with your group."

She felt her cheeks flush. "_My_ group?"

He nodded and raised his chin defiantly. "Yes, _your_ group. You know the one I'm talking about."

To her humiliation, she felt tears burn in her eyes. "You might as well accuse me of being a Death Eater outright, Joey Forester," she said in a carefully controlled voice despite her tears. "None of you know a bloody thing and you shouldn't jump to conclusions. You think _all_ Slytherins are Death Eaters here. It's as plain as that. All of you wizards in this place are so damned biased about everything."

Joey glared at her. "Don't we have a right to be? I'd bet that it was someone close to you that branded Emery like that! And those placed in the Slytherin house were justly done so – the Sorting Hat never makes mistakes. Almost every Slytherin has turned out to be on the Dark Side – doesn't that give the rest of us reason to suspect?"

"Sure, I never said you didn't have the right to suspect – I meant you don't have the right to do it so openly. There were many Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who turned out on the Dark side – hell, even some _Gryffindors_, the brave and loyal ones! But that doesn't mean a thing, does it?"

"Name some Death Eaters from other houses, then," he said, his eyes glittering coldly.

She saw the look in his eyes and took a step back, turning her gaze away from his. "You tricked me," she said softly. His eyes widened a bit. "I – I thought you were better than that." She looked back at him and her emerald colored eyes burned with a fire inside. He took a step back from her as if afraid she might curse him. "Maybe the Slytherins have a right to detest all of the other houses – doesn't seem like the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, _or_ Gryffindors even try to hide their suspicions. If, let's say, Draco Malfoy was to be a Gryffindor, you would 'know' that he's all right just as you 'knew' that he was bad when you found he was a Slytherin."

Joey scowled. "You're accusing me of being prejudiced against Slytherins."

She looked just as coldly back. "If the shoe fits…"

"Well, introduce me to a Slytherin who's even the least bit nice then! If you can't back up your accusations, then I suggest -," but she cut him off.

"I _can_ back up my accusations," she snapped. "Why haven't you been speaking with Emery lately? You connected his brand with the Death Eaters and completely abandoned him. You saw him just _walking in_ with Draco this morning and thought – 'uh oh, talking with the bad guy – he must be no good!' I bet you didn't even consider what his life must be like! Yes, all right, his father is in that league but did you ever think that maybe – offspring of these 'monsters of Voldemort's' may not want the life their parents lead? Some people – some people don't have a _choice_." She looked up and met his gaze squarely. "Opinionated, biased, narrow-minded – call it whatever you like, it's prejudice." 

  
Joey positively shook with fury. "Who do you think you are, marching right into our school like you own the place? You started the whole mess here. You're the one who told the Dark Lord about that Death Eater hag Lynette. Just look at what happened to Billy! Did you see what became of him? It was all your fault! Luckily whatever bloody got him that way wore off – he's fine now, but no thanks to you!" Gayle was looking at him strangely now. Billy was better? Since when? Joey turned away from her and to a painting nearby. 

"Joey," started the knight in the painting, but the boy flipped it around and reached inside the hole behind it. He fumbled his hand inside it and soon pulled out a stone. 

He pushed it at Gayle with a scowl. "There, take her back – I don't want to have anything to do with you or her or any of your kind again!" he yelled and marched away. 

She watched after him with conflicting feelings, then looked at the hunter green rock in her hand. After a moment, she sighed and made her way back to the Slytherin common room.

~*~

"So…Ron," said Dean cautiously after a moment. The other boy slowly turned a questioning gaze to him. Dean looked at Seamus.

"Umm…when's your birthday again?" wondered Seamus, a bright smile plastered upon his face.

Ron's expression darkened. "Two days."

Dean patted his shoulder. "Oh – ah – you sound excited," he said with a slight smile. 

"Oh blast!" exclaimed a voice nearby. The three boys turned to look at Neville who sat beside Seamus. 

"What is it?" asked Dean, looking past his friend at the round faced boy.

Neville stared remorsefully at his remembrall in which red clouds swirled. "I've forgotten something again." He glared at it and held his hand back but Seamus pulled the item from his hand. "Hey!"

"I've never seen you angry before," retorted the other boy.

The plump boy shrugged and stared down at his plate. "Well, I've never had so many detentions in my life."

Ron tried to restrain a grin. "Was it Snape?"

When Neville nodded, Dean said, "Because you melted your fifth cauldron?"

"Yes, but you're forgetting that the potion exploded all over him and three other students. They'll have boils for a few days," replied Neville gravely.

Seamus grinned. "You didn't seem to get hit with the boils though," he said.

Neville shook his head. "Well, when you're used to things blowing up in your face, you know when to run."

~*~

Joey trudged up to the Gryffindor common room and sat down upon the couch. It was only a few minutes later when Tye, Billy, and Emery walked in. "Where'd you go?' asked Tye, plopping down beside him.

"Just walked around the halls," he said nonchalantly with a shrug. "Billy, can I talk to you in our dorm for a minute?" 

His brother looked at him carefully for a moment before nodding. They went upstairs where they sat on their adjacent beds. "What's up?" asked Billy.

Joey took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm going home."

Billy's brows shot up. "Dumbledore gave you permission?" he wondered incredulously. 

The other boy shook his head. "No."

"Then how…"

"I've got a broom," was the curt response. 

Billy blinked at him. "A broom."

"Do you not understand English?"

"Why?"

"Why _what_?"

"Why are you going? You'll get expelled." 

Joey's expression turned into a slight scowl. "They can't expel me for going home to my sick mother can they?" he asked bitterly. 

"Uncle Remus -," but he got cut off.

"thinks we're children," Joey finished. "You know how he is – he'll never tell us anything straight!" 

Billy shook his head. "Joey, I don't know about this. I think you should just owl Uncle." Joey shook his head stubbornly and opened his mouth to speak, but Billy went on. "He can tell you how Mum is. If she's better already, then there'll be no use for you to go home. Besides, Easter Holidays are coming up soon. We'll be able to go home."

The latter looked away thoughtfully. Finally, he stood up. "I'm going to owl him right now," he said, and left the room. Billy sighed and followed him downstairs. 

Joey waved a quick farewell to the other boys then went to the owlery. There, he pulled a piece of parchment from his bag along with a quill and a bottle of ink.

__

Dear Uncle Remus,

How's everything at home? Is Mum okay? Please owl back right away, I want to go home. 

Love,

Joey

He tied the note to one of the barn owl's legs and sent it off with a slight shove. The owl snapped at him in indignation then flew out the window. He turned and went back to his dormitory feeling as if some of the weight had been taken from his shoulders. 

~*~

Lucius shed his black cloak and threw it at Wormtail. "This is your fault!" he yelled. "How could you let her get away!" 

Peter drew backwards but his scowl was steady. "I wasn't in charge of this mission, if you remember correctly. It was _you_. Besides, I was only on the outer party. Snape and Rosier were the ones who were supposed to make sure no one would take her away."

The blond headed man stood before Wormtail breathing heavily and silently counting to ten in his head. Finally, he straightened his robes and turned away. He approached the lounge of Slytherin Castle and pushed the double doors open with a bang. He pointed his wand at Evan Rosier. "Mr. Ian McLowe," he said sarcastically. 

The latter stood up with an air of indifference. Evan's hair was a light brown with a touch of blond highlights and his eyes were a tranquil blue. His last assignment was to make sure that Hallie Forester's visitor was captured. He had failed. Taken by surprise, he had been stunned. It had been Severus who had recovered and brought the both of them back to Slytherin Castle. "It's Evan Rosier," he said with a spark of anger lighting up in his eyes. He held himself in check however, for no one ever crossed Lucius without a fee.

Lucius motioned him to come forward with a cool smirk. "You might as well stay Ian McLowe – your failure was a complete catastrophe! Not only did we not get our victim, but let the girl slip right through our fingers. Who is the one at fault?" Evan held his tongue. "_You_! But who is the one who has to deal with the Dark Lord? _Me_!" He muttered under his breath and Evan fell jerking and twisting to the floor screaming with pain. 

An owl flew through the open door and pecked at Lucius' robes. He swatted at it with one hand but missed. It went for his hair and he broke of the Torture Curse. He pulled the small package from its leg and sent it off. 

__

Lucius ~

Here's your precious stone. Don't ever contact me again.

Gayle

A cruel smile lit Lucius' face. He opened the package and saw the hunter green stone in the depths of the foam. "Snape," he said. Severus stood up. Lucius handed the stone to him. "Make sure you find a way to fix Lynette within the next 24 hours." He next turned to Evan who lay on the floor gasping. "Rosier, you had better think up a better way to lure in the victim within half an hour. I'll be back." Lucius then turned and left the room amid the stares of the other Death Eaters.

~*~

Remus came out with a bowl of soup and saw Sirius holding Hallie's unconscious form close to him. The man's hand was draped lightly over his eyes and the other around his ex-fiancée. Remus placed the bowl on the table and quietly made his way to the steps, intending to go to his room and leave Sirius to sleep, when suddenly, his friend said, "I've been thinking."

Remus turned back around to look at him. Sirius dropped his hand from his face and looked up at Remus with bloodshot eyes. "What have you been thinking?"

"I think you're right."

"About what?"

Sirius sighed. "Maybe they are after me. I've no idea why they would be, but the put the curse on her when I left, didn't they?" 

Remus didn't say a word, wondering where this was leading. He saw Sirius' eyes fill with more tears but the other man blinked them away. The outcome was that the fell down his cheeks in blistering trails. 

"She was right – I shouldn't have left. If – if I hadn't, then maybe – maybe she -," but he got cut off. 

"Sirius, don't start."

The raven-haired man looked at him indignantly. The brightness of his eyes seemed more pronounced than ever. "Don't start what?" 

Remus just shook his head with a sigh. "I'm going to get some rest. I suggest you get some too, all right, Padfoot?" he said gently. Sirius nodded but didn't move from his spot.

~*~

Nor stared deeply into the fire. His thoughts were out of order. "Surprise me," he muttered to the fire, his pale blue eyes glazing over into the haze of a trance. 

…

__

Troy reached over and picked up the sword. Its tip was crimson with blood – his blood, and when he looked up, he saw Marianna staring at him with a mixed expression of relief and horror. "Troy," she whispered, half questioningly. 

He stood up slowly; he looked at the sword again and touched its tip. The slightest prick took him from his amazed state and back to realty as a bead of blood swelled on his fingertip. "Yes, it's me," he said. His voice was soft and he saw that the sword was trembling – no, he_ was. As if burned, he dropped it and stepped away. His movement seemed to spark Marianna to life for she suddenly ran into his awaiting embrace. He held her tightly, as if holding her so would take away some of the shock bestowed when the sword fell from his pierced chest. "The – the legends are true then," breathed Troy, his eyes alight with wonder. _

Mari mumbled incoherently into his robes and he felt the wetness of her tears touch his skin through the material he wore. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. They stood that way for a short while before she pulled back. "Troy – oh, Troy – what happened?"

He smiled and tenderly brushed a few locks of her curly brown hair away from her face. "I willed myself to live – to live for Serpise, my mother…for you – and look at me now." His smile broadened and he gathered his fiancée in his arms and swung her around. "We're unstoppable now, Mari – you and I! Uncle will be free in no time at all, Mum will be as well and you and I can be together with no obstacle atall!"

Marianna found it hard not to share his jovial feelings and extreme enthusiasm. She soon found herself smiling despite the recent occurrence. He pulled her to him again and laughed. "We'll be together forever, won't we, Troy?" she said, raising her eyes to his. 

Troy smiled down at her and with the tone of impregnable boyish confidence said, "Always and forever." He brought his lips down on hers and felt a shiver of shock run through him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he felt his heart flutter when he felt a smile on her lips. Once they parted, he smiled again and held onto her hand. "What do you say about heading to Slytherin Castle?" he asked. 

She smiled. "I say it sounds marvelous."

…

Draco stood up with a start and rubbed his eyes. He blinked rapidly, still staring at the fire, but the vision of a young man who resembled Harry Potter and the young woman he was with was gone. He shook his head and decided to go back up to his dormitory for extra sleep. _I'm losing it,_ he thought absently as he made his way up the steps.

~*~

The next morning, Joey awoke early and decided to finish the homework he had procrastinated the previous night. He threw back the curtains of his four-poster bed and saw Emery's across from it. The other boy's curtains too were pulled back and on the bed rested a half-packed trunk. With a frown, Joey left the dormitory and went down the steps to see his friend sitting in the armchair before the fire. 

Emery looked up and smiled at his friend. "Hi, Joey – what're you doing up so early?"

Joey smiled though it felt a bit strained. "I should ask you the same thing," he said. "I actually couldn't fall asleep anymore so I came down here to finish that Herbology essay due after lunch." Emery grinned and nodded, holding up his own piece of parchment. Joey laughed. "I was just wondering, why is your trunk half-packed?"

Emery knocked over his inkbottle and cursed. He fixed it within a moment and looked up at Joey, rather flushed. "Oh, I'm – I'm just head start packing for Holiday Easter," he said quickly. He immediately slapped a hand to his forehead and muttered another curse under his breath as Joey looked at him in amusement. "I'm just getting a head start in packing for the Easter Hols," he mumbled after a moment. 

"Oh…k," said Joey. 

Emery avoided his gaze and began to busy himself with gathering up his things. "Uh, as much as I should like to finish up this Herbology essay now, Joey, I think I'll just head upstairs. I – um, I'm feeling a bit tired suddenly."

Joey nodded and Emery hurriedly made his way to the steps. "You could always come home with me and Billy if you're afraid of your father," said Joey. 

Emery dropped his things and whipped around to stare at Joey. "What? What did you say?" 

Joey shrugged nonchalantly. "I said you could always come home with Billy and me – if you're afraid of your father."

The other boy had paled noticeably and Joey noticed that his friend's hands were shaking. "I – I – why would you say something like that?" asked Emery with a slight tremor in his voice. 

"Say something like what?" asked Joey with a confused frown. "It's the truth isn't it?" Emery took a step back and stumbled on the steps. He landed on his rump. Joey walked towards him a few steps. "Hey, are you okay?" he wondered, the picture of perfect innocence. 

"Joey – who – who did you -," but he got cut off.

"Emery, what was that run-in your father had with Draco Malfoy's father?" Joey inquired. Emery's eyes widened. His mouth opened and closed as if he was trying to speak, but no sounds would come out. "Emery, Emery, I know I've been a cold shoulder to you recently, and I'm sorry. You're one of my best friends and just because I had a little nasty suspicion is no reason to throw away a perfectly good friendship. You can tell me anything, you know."

"I – I -," but Emery shut his mouth with a snap. His face was still pale and the tremble was still in his voice. His curly blond hair seemed rather more like a mess upon his head than was usual.

Joey sighed and a small smile escaped him. "Emery, I'm sorry for startling you."

"No, no, it's not that – I – well, yes, you did actually startle me," said Emery with a nervous laugh. Joey held out a hand and the other boy took it with slight hesitation. Joey noticed that the hand he held shook ever so slightly. 

"I think we need to talk," said Joey softly. 

Emery, who had been avoiding his eye, shot a quick glance up at him, then nodded. He reclaimed his position on the armchair before the fire while Joey pulled up a chair to sit close by. Emery ran a hand through his curly blond hair and rubbed his green eyes. "Where did you want to start?" he asked, exhaling a relieved sort of sigh. 

Joey smiled at his friend. He saw the lines of despair upon the boy's forehead and wondered if they were after all very his close – yet apparently not so close – friend had been through. He berated himself about not noticing the worried glances that Emery seemed to do every so often as if afraid someone was lurking about – just waiting for a chance to jump at him. Perhaps it was just at Emery's moment of nervousness that kept him so tense, but Joey couldn't be sure. "Emery, I – I had a rather strange conversation with someone and…what exactly is going on? I really hadn't noticed before, but you really are a nervous sort of person. First that black serpent that brands you –" and here, Emery unconsciously put a defensive hand to his chest, where under the robes, the brand lay – "and then I saw you talking with Malfoy." Joey pronounced the name with an undertone of disgust and saw Emery's eyes light up suddenly with an ember of anger. He paused and looked at his friend in contemplation. "You really aren't against him at all – are you?"

Emery lowered his gaze for a moment, then looked up again. "Well, I suppose since we're doing confessions, I'll say no – I'm not. You don't even know him, Joey," said Emery in quiet tone.

"He hasn't really given me, let alone anyone else, a chance though, has he?"

"We have our reasons." Emery's voice was now dipping to an almost inaudible tone.

"We?" asked Joey with a bewildered frown. 

Emery raised his gaze to his friends and steadied it defiantly. "Well, you don't really know me either, do you, Joey?" Joey opened his mouth to reply but found that he had no objection to the accusation. Emery dropped his intent gaze and ran a hand through the mass of untidy curls atop his head. "It's isn't you, Joe, or the others – I made sure you didn't. Don't blame yourself." And, coincidentally, Joey had been doing that exact thing. 

"What's with Malfoy then?" wondered Joey after a short moment.

"He's been helping me out a bit is all. It's – it's just a pretense that he keeps up."

"It's very convincing," muttered Joey under his breath, and Emery laughed. Joey sighed. "He's helping you with your father then?" 

Emery lowered his gaze. "Yeah – uh, I was actually thinking of – of not going home over the Easter Hols." 

"But your trunk…?"

"Um – I was planning on – on leaving all together actually," said Emery in a soft voice.

Joey looked at him carefully. "You mean you planning on running away?" 

When Emery looked up at last, his cheeks held a rosy tinge. "Yes, I suppose."

"Oh, Emery! You can't run away! If you're dreading seeing him for the Holidays, it'll be the same thing if you're running from him! You'll just be dreading him the rest of your life if you down own up!" exclaimed Joey. 

Emery's blush deepened but he smiled a small smile. "That's what Draco said." Joey paled. "Funny, isn't it?" he asked with a soft laugh.

"No, I actually find that frightening," replied Joey. Emery laughed again. "So – so he's trying to help you with your father…you – you're friends with him then?"

"Yes," said Emery quietly but in quite a firm way. 

"What was that black serpent on your chest that we saw that one night?" a voice called into the room. Both Joey and Emery shot up in their seats and turned to see Billy nudge Tye in the ribs with his elbow. The other boy doubled over. "Ow," he said, shooting a glare at the raven-haired boy.

"How – how long have you been there?" asked Emery with a suddenly very nervous voice once again. 

"Not long," said Billy reassuringly.

"Most of the time," said Tye simultaneously with a slight shrug. Billy scowled at him and hit him in the ribs again. "Billy!" exclaimed Tye as he hit him on the back of the head. 

Billy fell forward with a laugh. He rolled over on his stomach to look up at his friend. "That wasn't very nice," he said with a mock pout.

Tye's scowl didn't abate. "You hit me first." He paused. "And second," he added. After another moment, he sighed as he rolled his eyes heavenward and held out a hand to Billy who took it with a good-natured grin. They turned to the other two boys. 

"So what about that serpent?" wondered Billy after a long moment of silence.

"I – I actually don't know about that," said Emery softly. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment and humiliation for now others knew about him. 

"It just showed up suddenly?" asked Joey.

Emery shrugged and the rest took it as assent. "I know it sure hurt as hell though," he said, his voice only above a whisper.

His friends broke into laughter and despite his down feelings, a smile lit his face. Joey's grin was bright and jovial as he patted his friend on the back. This was more like the Emery he knew. "Come on, you lot – to breakfast. I'm famished!" he exclaimed.

"You guys are great friends, you know," said Emery, his cheeks flushing again because of his heart felt remark. Tye nudged him with his own shoulder and laughed.

Billy shook his heads. "No, we're best friends," he said matter-of-factly. "See, friends bail you out of jail."

Joey nodded his head in agreement. "But we're best friends, see, and best friends are the ones sitting beside you saying, 'Damn, that was fun!'" 

Their laughter rang in the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – another generation of Marauders was born. 

__


	13. The Seer's Map

(**Important Author's Note: **here's the **link** to the **Map** mentioned in this chapter. It's **VERY IMPORTANT.** Hehe, please take a look at it: http://www.geocities.com/misseachelle/TIHmap.html ) 

Tears In Heaven

__

Chapter Thirteen – The Seers Map

Nor rubbed his face and found his cheeks wet with salty tears. He quickly wiped them all away and when he looked back up into the fire, he saw words within them.

__

"In the middle of the night, will he return.

The Plan to ruins – lost and burned.

His purpose be not yet fulfilled

Until the right path is again instilled.

A heart is to be restored – a life is to be claimed,

From long ago – the Hero was tamed.

Into Death must one journey

To bring back who will grasp victory. 

A past will come forth – Young and Old will reunite

To conquer the one and win the Fight."

He stared at the words that had formed before him. Someone suddenly knocked on the door and he jumped up. The words disappeared with the wave of his hand and he quickly made his way to the door. On the other side stood Remus. The other man smiled when he saw his guest, but Nor was too preoccupied to notice his rather downcast nature. "Nor," said Remus, "just wanted to tell you breakfast is ready." 

"Thanks," said the latter with a smile. "I'll be down soon."

Remus nodded and left. 

Nor turned back to the fire and, with another wave of his hand, words reappeared in the flames, but they weren't the same. 

__

"A schism between the world,

Dark and Light conflict,

The Dark is rising,

The end does Fate predict.

A black and white world

Shades of gray abated -

The ultimate betrayal conceived -

In it the world is fated."

Nor looked worried as his pale blue eyes cleared from its haze. He stood up and muttered, "_Chantebra Lengorio_," and the words disappeared. 

~*~

"It's romance…" sang Neo idly as he ladled scrambled eggs onto his plate. 

Bella looked at him in question. "_What_?"

"You like that Forester kid, don't you," he said.

She blinked at him. "I beg your pardon?"

He raised and lowered his brows at her with a grin. "You like him," he repeated. "Not just like him, you _like_ him like him." Isabella felt the heat rise in her cheeks and Neo laughed. "You're _blushing_!" he exclaimed. 

"I am not!" she said indignantly. His comment just made her cheeks flush all the more. 

Just then, the doors opened and Emery, Joey, Billy, and Tye walked in. They plopped down into the seats around the two already there. Joey looked at Neo, who sat across from him and next to Bella, with a weird expression. "Why are you covering your mouth?" he wondered. Neo turned to look at Bella who was concentrating on her plate of eggs and bacon. He restrained his laughter until Joey rolled his eyes and tugged his hand away from his mouth. Neo burst into a round of laughter. Bella shot him a glare, which made him laugh all the more. Joey turned to her with a frown, though a rather amused one. "What's wrong with him?" 

She felt as if her face was a furnace and abruptly stood up and marched away. Neo looked at Joey. "Look what you did," said the boy, then grinned to show he was joking. He stood up. "I'll see you boys later!"

They waved him farewell. Joey turned when he saw the barn owl flying towards him and it dropped a letter onto his awaiting hands. He ripped the envelope and pulled the piece of parchment from within it. Billy looked up from his breakfast at his brother and saw the boy pale further. Joey's face contorted into a glare as he crumpled up the letter and threw it at Billy. He stood up and his chair fell backwards with a clatter. 

"It was a waste of time, Billy," said Joey in a deathly calm voice. "I _told_ you!" He turned and stormed out of the Great Hall. 

Billy smoothed out the letter and read it.

__

Dear Joey,

Hallie is doing as good as is expected. We believe she's doing better. Easter Holidays are coming up so we'll see you then. Don't do anything rash and keep up your studies. Your father sends you and Billy his love and we can't wait to see you.

Love,  
Uncle Remus

He saw Tye and Emery peering to look at the letter as well and forced a smile at them. "Joey's just stressed," he said.

Tye rubbed his nose. "Is your Mum all right?"

Billy nodded. "I'll be right back, I'm going to check on Joey, all right?" The other two nodded and he stood up to follow his brother. He immediately went to the boys' dormitory where he saw Joey furiously forcing his things into his trunk. Tears fell from the boy's face and he didn't do anything to stop their flow. "Joey," Billy started, but his brother cut in.

"I don't want to hear it. I told you nothing would come of owling Uncle Remus. He never tells us anything! Mum could be dying and all he's telling me is, 'she's doing as well as is expected'!"

"Joey, can't you wait just few more days? We're going home soon. I'm sure she's doing all right – Uncle wouldn't lie to us no matter what you say. He's just trying to protect us is all," said Billy softly.

Joey shot a glare at his brother and continued packing his things. "I don't need protecting – I don't want it. She's my mum and I deserve to know what's happening to her. I'm going home whether you like it or not."

"Uncle Remus -"

"Uncle Remus can go hang!" cried Joey. Billy's eyes widened in alarm. "And so can anyone who tries to stop me." He glared pointedly at Billy, then slammed his trunk shut. After muttering a shrinking charm, Joey pocketed his trunk. "Are you coming or not?" he wondered. When Billy was silent, Joey turned away and left the room with a last regretful look at his brother. 

~*~

In stealth, the man who was presumed to be Ian McLowe crept down the deserted street. The night was at its darkest and the glow of the streetlights had been stolen away by a single whisper of a spell. His tranquil blue eyes sparkled with malice as he took a long drag from his cigarette. He reached the butt of it and dropped it to the ground. After distinguishing the glowing embers with the heel of his shoe, he advanced towards the manor before him. 

Evan Rosier pulled a piece of rolled up parchment from his cloak and grinned. He looked back up at the house and mounted his broom. After a day of search, he knew which window it was he had to break into. Once inside the room, he looked at the bed where the figure lay in a deep state of unconsciousness. At the foot of the bed rested a large black dog. He had a strange pang within his chest about doing what he was about to do, but then again, his neck was on the line – his life depended on whether he followed through or not. Evan brandished his wand and went beside the bed. After stunning the dog, he turned to the woman who was trapped in a reverie. "_Prode Ephemeral_," he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open and she shifted, trying to push herself up to a sitting position. She noticed him beside her and her eyes widened with fright, alarm, and, within the depths of sapphire blue lay a trace of recognition. He placed his hand over her mouth to muffle her screams and muttered another stunning spell. She would be all right for the time being, her ailment at a momentary arrest. He put a lightening spell on her and sat her before him, leaning against him on the broom. Evan placed the rolled piece of parchment upon the bed, then flew out the window. 

~*~

Sirius saw red through the darkness and blinked his eyes open. The window was open and the breeze was rushing in, cooling him. He hopped off the bed and transformed back into his human form. Once done, he turned to look at Hallie and felt his heart skip a beat. He looked around wildly and noticed the open window, then the parchment on the frighteningly empty bed.Sirius took it and ran down the steps. He heard humming in the kitchen and raced in. The dish in Remus' hands nearly fell but was saved by the brown haired man in time. "Jesus, Sirius, what's the matter?"

"She's gone, Remus," said Sirius quickly in a trembling voice. "It's Hallie, she's not in her room." 

Remus put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, I bet she's around here somewhere," he said, but his tone held an opposing tone. He led his way to the staircase but was confronted with Nor Griffith.

The man blinked in surprise. "Oh, wonderful, you're still here. I'm going with you," he said, pulling his cloak on.

Sirius blinked at him blankly and Remus said, "What?"

Nor looked at both men in surprise. "Why – Hallie's been taken…I assumed that you both – you both would…"

"We are," said Sirius suddenly. His face was resolute and in his eyes burned a fire that seemed familiar to Remus. 

Remus turned to Sirius. "You can't, Padfoot," he said quietly. "They're undoubtedly trying to lure you in, you just can't."

Sirius turned to his friend. "You can't stop me."

"Sirius…"

The other man turned and started up the steps. "I'm going to get my cloak," he said.

Remus turned to Nor helplessly. "Well," said Nor, "he seems to have his mind made up. Besides, I believe it will be perfectly safe for him." His eyes gleamed brightly as if he anticipated something he had been waiting for, for a long time now. It seemed to Remus that the man's words were strangely thought of before hand.

"Safe? The Death Eaters are after him – how can you possibly consider that _safe_?" exclaimed Remus. Nor shrugged and Remus looked at him. The other man's pale blue eyes glittered mystically and Remus couldn't help but feel something was different about the man before him. He averted his gaze in thought for a moment, then turned without looking at Nor and went to retrieve his cloak from the closet. 

Nor watched with a slight smile, then picked up the piece of parchment that had fallen from Sirius' pocket at the foot of the steps. He looked at the image and had a fleeting sense of recognition. _Just like from the dream…_he thought absently. 

Sirius came down. "Where do we look first?" he asked. Nor held out the parchment to him. The other man looked at it in bewilderment. "What?" 

Remus walked over and looked at it as well. Nor said, "What do you think it looks like?"

The three of them looked at it. "It's a compass," said Remus softly. He read the note at the bottom of the page: _X marks the spot._ "They've given us a map." 

"Why…?" wondered Sirius. He looked up at Nor and Remus. 

"They _want_ us to find her," said Remus, looking squarely at Sirius. The other man held his friend's gaze for a moment before rolling up the piece of parchment and held it out to Remus. The werewolf closed his eyes briefly before opening them and accepting it. He pocketed it within his cloak while Sirius transformed. "Let's go," whispered Remus, leading the way out. Was he leading his best friend into the hands of the Death Eaters? Was he sacrificing one friend to find another? The man took a deep trembling breath and blinked back the sudden wetness in his eyes. He didn't look at anyone as he walked out of the manor, but had a far off sense of foreboding. 

~*~

Draco dropped his books off in his dormitory and gathered up his Potions book. He then retreated downstairs to the common room. 

Gayle stood up and walked over to him. "Draco, Emery said you're going to help him," she said quietly. 

He met her eyes. "Yes." 

She opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, but shut it after a moment of hesitation. After averting her gaze, she said, "Good for you, Draco," then turned and left the dormitory. 

Draco looked around for Crabbe and Goyle but couldn't find them. He shrugged and decided to go to Potions early for lack of a better thing to do. 

Severus looked up from a letter he was reading to the boy who walked in. "Mr. Malfoy, you're early," he said, his face expressionless but his voice tainted with surprise.

The blond headed boy shrugged. "What are we doing today?" 

The professor glanced back down at the letter. "We're…going to be studying Persuasia Curses," he told the boy in a disquieted tone of voice.

Draco rubbed his nose. "Persuasia Curses…oh," he said. 

Snape glanced up at his student momentarily and noticed the redness around the pale boy's nose. "You have the common cold, I see," he replied. 

Upon the boy's face appeared a mock sly smile. "Would Hogwarts' Potions master have a potion to cure me?" he wondered, looking at his teacher beseechingly.

A sinking feeling arose within Severus as he pushed himself away from his desk reluctantly. There was a slight burning sensation upon the flesh of his inner upper arm and he quickly grasped it. He strode briskly to the storage room and removed a small test tube containing an ice blue concoction. He looked at the sixteen-year-old boy in hesitation, but at the heat that singed his arm, he walked toward the young Malfoy. "This should do the job," he said softly.

Draco raised a brow. "You wouldn't be trying to poison me, now would you, Professor?"

Severus managed a sneer, though a somewhat hesitant one it was. "You shall just have to find out, won't you, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco downed the contents of the vial in one gulp. He lowered the glass from his lips and made a face. "That's disgusting," he croaked. After swallowing a few times, the burning sensation in his throat managed to lessen, but the feeling of the searing warmth still spread throughout him. "I believe it's working, however," he added. 

Snape nodded curtly and returned to his desk as students started filing into the classroom. He re-read the letter upon his desk and shook his head. 

What was the world coming to?

~*~

"Two birds with one stone," said Lucius to himself, then smirked. "Or rather three." He stood up and grabbed his wand from the table of his study. He approached the fire and muttered two words. Soon, he stood in the lounge of Slytherin Castle. He ignored the stares of the few Death Eaters in the room and made his way out. 

It wasn't long before he was facing his master. This room was unusually cold and it is said that Lord Voldemort's ancestor Salazar Slytherin had once resided within it. As Lucius faced the Dark Lord, he wondered if the infamous founder of Hogwarts had been as cold as the evil he faced today. Deep within himself, he wondered if such was possible. Voldemort was one of the very few men that could make Lucius tremble with fear. All Malfoys were proud and Lucius seemed to be the model man of the family. 

As Lucius relayed his plan, his master watched with wary and calculating eyes. It was near impossible to read the thoughts and emotions that lay within their depths, and Lucius didn't dare to try. Once he was finished, he waited, barely restraining himself from fiddling his fingers like a schoolboy waiting for a teacher's verdict. Voldemort was silent and stared intently at his second in command. There was a flicker between his eerie crimson red eyes, and then he stood.

"Very good, Lucius – you never seem to cease to amaze me," said the Dark Lord, but his words seemed to hold a double meaning. "Execute your plan at once." The finality in his tone told Lucius that the conversation was over. The blond headed man held back a sigh of relief and left the room with a bow. His triumphant smirk could not be suppressed as he promenaded down the hall like a war hero returning home amid the cheers of hundreds of worshippers. 

Suddenly, Evan Rosier was in front of him. "Lucius, I think you had better come see this," he said in a breathless voice from running. The two quickly made their way to one of the bedrooms on the second level where Lynette – now revived resided.

When he stepped into the room, Lucius' eyes widened and he took a step back. Lynette Forester was glowing as she hovered two feet above the bed.

~*~

Ginny ran to catch up. "Hey, Harry!" she called. He stopped and turned around. His smile made her heart skip a beat but she had recently resolved to stop fawning over a boy she would never have a chance with. 

"Hi, Ginny, what's up?" he wondered, a slight frown of confusion upon his face. He wasn't used to her coming up to talk to him, it was usually he who struck up the conversation but that was before he found she really didn't talk much when around him. Harry had stopped even trying after a while.

She bit back a grin. "Just wondering where Ron is actually – you two are usually joined at the hip." 

He laughed, surprise still apparent in his eyes but something akin to relief there as well. "I've really no idea where he is…probably brooding in the common room with Dean and Seamus making fun of him."

Ginny nodded and chuckled. "They have been doing that an awful lot lately." She raised a brow at him. "And isn't it the best friend that's supposed to put a stop to it?"

Harry grinned. Ginny noticed he had grown in the past few years. Harry would always be doomed to be a skinny person, but his lanky figure had grown more solid. His eyes were as bright as ever and at the moment were alight with humor. Just as he would forever be with a slim figure, Harry's hair would probably always be a mess atop his head. To Ginny, his features seemed perfectly placed and shaped; he was perfect. He wasn't the most handsome boy she had ever seen (it would have been grueling for her to ever admit that Draco Malfoy would fit that position) but he was on his way on being a very good-looking young man indeed. 

"He's being a jealous prat," he replied, then blushed at the language he used with his best friend's little sister. "I mean, he's…well, he's jealous."

The redheaded girl looked at him carefully. "About Hermione?" 

Harry was quiet for a moment. She seemed to have startled something within him – something that he had locked within himself. His gaze was slightly over her head as if he was listening to some distant voice. "Yeah," he said softly. "About Hermione."

"She told me about…you know," said Ginny in a secretive tone.

He turned to look at her in surprise. "She did?" She nodded. "Oh," he said. 

There was a short silence before Ginny said, "Don't worry, everything will be fine." Harry nodded absently. "Anyway, I'm going to go find him and maybe I'll tell Dean and Seamus to lay off." She grinned and a small smile escaped his lips. 

He waved goodbye as she turned and retreated back down the hallway. His eyes were clouded over and he stood staring blankly out the window.

"So sad, Potter?" wondered a voice nearby. 

Harry jumped in alarm, then turned around. "What?"

Gayle grinned. "You looked like your dog just died," she told him. He shook his head and grinned. "So what is it?" 

Instead of answering, he said, "I'm getting out of here, I need some fresh air." He turned and made his way to the exit to the backgrounds of the school. Gayle frowned, but followed nonetheless. 

Outside, the clouds rumbled with a forewarning of an immense storm approaching. The wind's repressed gusts blew more fiercely and howled in anxiety. A drop of liquid upon her nose told Gayle that the storm was a breath away. She caught up to Harry who walked ahead. His eyes were downcast and he seemed to be focusing on every blade of verdant green grass he passed. The emerald color of his eyes seemed to swirl with clouds of restrained emotion. His hair was in its usual disarray while his features were more gaunt and reserved. She wondered what had happened to the boy she had met not so long ago – the one whose smile was bright and lively and filled with innocence despite his rough past. Now all she saw was a young man with too many demons that slowly were eating him away. His face was pulled into an expressionless countenance and the crushed look in his eyes was positively heartbreaking.

"Harry?" she said hesitantly. His eyes didn't roam from the ground, but he kept walking. "Harry?" Gayle implored once more. This time, his gaze drifted up a bit, then to her. "Are you all right?"

He stopped walking and looked around in bewilderment. It seemed as if he had been walking like automaton – without thought or question. "We're by the lake," he muttered as if just now noticing. 

Raindrops splattered his glassed and he looked up at the mass of gray and blue. The growling of the clouds was louder now and flashes of lightning slashed the sky. Gayle shivered but not from the cold. It seemed that the wind was screaming its pain and gushing forth with the forceful current of a river. A cold sweat broke out upon her forehead and she touched Harry's arm urgently. "Come on, let's go back inside," she said in a rush. He looked at her absently, a slight frown upon his face. "Harry, what's wrong with you?"

There was a short silence. "I'm losing," he whispered finally, his eyes once again focused on nothing. He gazed vaguely at the lake, the emerald orbs of his eyes strangely bright.

"What?" asked Gayle with disbelief in her tone.

He blinked and she saw tears were welled in his eyes. "It eats him away – slowly, bit by bit," he went on in a soft voice, smooth as velvet. She searched his face for a sign, any sign, to interpret what he saying. "I'm losing," he repeated in an almost inaudible voice. Harry turned to her suddenly, his gaze locked on hers – their eyes strangely similar. "That day when we were by the lake – you, me and Draco," he said, seemingly in a spur of enthusiasm. 

"What about it?" wondered Gayle.

Harry looked at her sharply. Her heart skipped a beat and she took a step back. He broke their gazes for one short moment before returning locking them once more with greater intensity. It was as if he were looking straight into her soul. She tried to look away, but couldn't…there was something… "Why him? Why Billy? Joey says he's – that he's cured, that he's fine…but somehow…somehow I feel that isn't right. Billy isn't okay, is he?" entreated Harry.

Gayle opened her mouth to speak but found she couldn't. 

He took a step forward and placed his hands gently on her shoulders so he could look at her clearly. "Gayle, there's something more. I'm missing something." He shook his head. "I can't seem to think clearly...Billy's sick – is he sick for a reason?" When she didn't saying anything. He shook her lightly. "Gayle, what's his part?"

"It's all a game to them!" she burst out suddenly. "He was just a useless puppet!" 

"And Hallie?"

She pulled away from him. "I don't know, I suppose they were going to use her – I don't know!"

"Gayle, I need to know what's wrong with Billy," he said in a quiet tone. "I need to help him, you know I do, he's my god brother." She dropped her emerald colored eyes from him and he noticed that drops fell down her cheeks. "Gayle -" he said, but she turned and started running back to the castle amid the drops of rain that fell from the sky. 

It was getting darker now and the rain fell harder upon the ground in larger drops. Lightning ripped the sky and thunder crashed turbulently making the ground tremble. Harry's hair clung lightly to his face in wet clumps and his robes were getting soaked. His eyes reflected the trouble of the clouds in the sky. It seemed as if his heart was racing the beats of a rabbit's and he suddenly felt numb. He ran after her, feeling his shoes slipping in the muddy lawn of Hogwarts. A brilliant flash of lightning momentarily blinded him and he heard a scream in the distance. His verdant green eyes widened as panicked pleas sounded in his ears. Harry fell to his knees and mud splashed around him, but he didn't notice. The screams got louder and louder and a shriek suddenly pierced the night. Harry put his hands to his ears and shut his eyes tightly, but it didn't stop the noise. He felt faint suddenly and when he felt on the verge of losing his consciousness, a flash of green light gleamed behind his lids; the screaming stopped. 

"No," he whispered. His voice cracked and he opened his eyes. Tears streamed down his face and rain splashed down from above to mingle with the salty fluid. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and before he lost consciousness, he felt the slight pain of his scar throbbing on his forehead.

~*~

Remus slid off the handle of his broom and landed beside Nor. Sirius quickly transformed and watched as the man before he and his best friend glowed. 

The whites of Nor Griffith's eyes showed and he hovered without a broom two feet in the air. "_She's near_," came the almost inaudible whisper. "_And she's far…she's coming…for _you." His eyes rolled back and the pale blue orbs widened. Nor saw his own pointer finger directed at Remus. He dropped it slowly as his feet touched the ground once more and blinked blankly. "What did I just say?" Both Remus and Sirius were staring in astonishment at the man before them. He stared back, though strangely calm as if what had just happened was a natural occurrence. "Er – Remus? Sirius?" he said cautiously.

Sirius rubbed his eyes while Remus inhaled deeply. "'She's near,'" said Remus. "That's what you said. 'And she's far – she's coming – for you.'" 

"Ah, yes," replied Nor. "And I was pointing at you, was I?" Remus felt his heart wrench and he couldn't trust himself to speak so he merely nodded in response. He turned away and picked up his broom. "Don't think about it," Nor said softly. Remus glanced at him, then dropped his gaze. The ground blurred and he tried to blink away the sudden tickling sensation behind his eyes. "Remus, don't ask about it – don't even think about it. Not now," said the man gently.

Remus threw his broom on the ground and glared at him. "Don't tell me what to do, Nor." He paused. "You know what?" he said suddenly. "I don't even know you. I don't know anything about you! It could have been you who made Hallie so sick!" He threw himself at Nor and landed a single punch before Sirius pried him off.

"Moony, what's wrong with you!" asked Sirius in shock. Remus pushed him away roughly and hastily wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes.

"Sirius," said Nor, holding up a hand, "it's okay, it's better he vent out his feelings now on me than on you." The purple that had started to arise upon his face slowly started to fade. Sirius' eyes widened in amazement. "It's fine, Remus, if you need to hit someone, go ahead," he said with a slight smile upon his face. He spread his arms a bit and cocked his head to the side expectantly, looking at Remus intently.

Remus opened his mouth to reply, a scowl upon his face, but his face slowly started to clear. The glare was soon replaced with dawning. "Oh my god," he whispered, taking a step back. "Oh…oh my god!" 

Sirius walked towards his friend cautiously. "Remus…"

Remus pushed the hand his friend extended away. "'She's near…'" he quoted, his voice trembling. "How would you – how could you know what…how…?"

Nor looked at him squarely in the eyes with a soft smile. "You know," he said quietly. "You know how I do." And indeed, Remus did.

~*~

"Nothing's gotten into me, Ron," said Hermione flatly. He scowled at the chalkboard and folded his arms across his chest. She rolled her eyes heavenward and shook her head. "Where's Harry?" she wondered after a moment.

Ron turned to look around the room and frowned. "I don't know…Ginny said he was headed over here when she spoke to him a while ago…" 

Professor Snape suddenly stood up and went to the door. He fiercely slammed it shut and crumpled up the piece of parchment in his hand. After he dropped it into the trash bin beside the exit, he proceeded in walking to the front of the class.

Draco looked at the bin and wondered vaguely about the contents of the letter. His mind swirled and he felt a bit nauseous. He rubbed his eyes and started copying the instructions for a particular Persuasia Curse called "Rote Enswe." The words on his parchment suddenly seemed to drip and spread. Soon, they were lines whirling, forming a strange spiral and Draco watched in fascination. An image started to appear.

It was then that his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slid off his chair to the floor.

~*~

Hallie stirred and blinked her eyes open. She was confronted with a ceiling painted hunter green and walls the same color. The curtains were black velvet and no light seeped past them. The room was really void of light except for something glowing nearby. The other half of the room was separated by a flimsy curtain – only slightly see through. She slowly sat up and felt the distinct feeling of helplessness. After many attempts, she finally got herself propped into a sitting position with the help of the fluffy pillows surrounding her. It took a moment to get her breathing back to normal, but once that was done, she wiped the beads of sweat that had formed on her brow away. 

After a short moment, a creak was heard. Mumbling voices could be heard and Hallie braced herself. She knew she wasn't home anymore – but she could remember last night's events…or at least she believed they _were_ last nights. It was hard to tell how long she was out. Two figures approached – only their outlines visible in the feeble light of the room and through the near transparent curtain. The drape was pushed back and they walked towards her.

A smirk appeared on the face of the man she knew as Ian McLowe. He sat at the edge of her bed and grinned tauntingly at her as her eyes widened. She moved herself away from him. He caught her wrist in a tight grip and she knew that purple marks would be the result. "You remember me, don't you?" he said in a velvet smooth voice. The other man stood a few feet away, watching. She turned her face away from him and didn't even try to free her arm from his grasp – she didn't want to waste her strength…or what little of it she had. He reached out and turned her face so that she was looking at him. She glared at him in hatred. He was the one responsible for her being where she was. It was his fault. He ran a finger down her jaw line. She spat at him. His mocking grin was soon replaced with a scowl as he backhanded her. "Bitch," he growled. 

"Bastard," she countered just as menacingly back.

He raised his hand at her again but the other man stepped forward and gripped Evan Rosier's wrist in warning. Evan pulled his wrist away, stood up and pointed threateningly at Hallie. "You'd better watch yourself, _Miss_ Forester," he hissed, then, after giving her wrist an extra hard squeeze, he turned and promenaded out of the room. 

Hallie eyed Lucius Malfoy warily before turning her face away from him. "It won't be long now," he said evenly. 

At the strange tone in his voice, she turned to look at him. "What?"

He smirked the legendary Malfoy smirk. "We're leaving soon – at dawn on the upcoming day." Lucius dropped a piece of parchment on her lap. "Save up your strength," he added. "You'll need it." The blond headed man looked at her expectantly.

Hallie picked up the piece of paper and smoothed it out. What she saw was a strange looking image – almost like a compass. Below the picture were the words '_X marks the spot._' She looked up at Lucius in curiosity. He smirked and stood up. "What is this?" she wondered.

"It's the map that will lead your loved ones to you," he replied. He turned and approached the exit.

"Whatever happened to you?" she blurted out suddenly. 

He turned back around and looked at her in contemplation. The expression upon his face was of mild alarm as if he had never been asked such a question. After a short moment, he said, "I was gone before I was ever pulled in."

Hallie watched as he left the room.

~*~

Hermione set off at a quick pace and Ron scowled as he hurried to catch up. "What's gotten into you?" he exclaimed. "You're acting stranger than normal!" When she turned to look at him with a raised brow, he continued, encouraged by her slight reaction. "Not that you're really ever normal – I mean, I don't think anyone in the world loves school as much as you do…well, maybe Perce…he's – no, that's not the point. You've been avoiding me!" He blushed when she glanced at him once more. "Well, not just me, but Harry!" He paused. "But, more importantly, _me_!" His ears went pink when she looked at him in amusement. "I mean that I'm failing Potions!" 

"Ron, I've been helping you with Potions," Hermione pointed out. 

He frowned. "When was the last time."

She sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Just a couple of hours ago, before Malfoy fainted."

Ron grinned suddenly. "He already looked a bit feminine…then he goes fainting," he chuckled.

Hermione stopped and turned to him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I didn't mean anything about girls…always…fainting, I just meant -," but she rolled her eyes and started walking once more. He rushed to catch up. "Don't change the subject!" he exclaimed. 

Hermione chanced another quick glance at him and noted that his freckles were standing out more than usual. A smile tugged at the ends of her lips. His red hair seemed slightly astray, though not as messy as Harry's was. In his eyes burned a fire of emotion and she admired him for that very thing. He seemed sparked into life with every feeling he had – whether it was anger or remorse, he expressed himself with passion. 

She then noticed that he was still speaking. "…Seamus and Dean said, right?" It was a question.

"Sorry, Ron, can you repeat that please? You were just droning on and on that I couldn't keep listening," she said with a barely restrained grin. 

Ron looked at her straight face and glared. "I _said_ that you know what Seamus and Dean said right? You know, about…about…"

"Oh, Ron, about _what_?" she said, impatience in her tone.

"About you and – and _Malfoy_," replied Ron in a conspiring tone. 

"What?"

"You know…"

"No, Ron, I don't know," she said to him. They arrived at the painting of the Fat Lady. "_Caput Draconis,"_ Hermione said. The painting swung open and she led the way in. It was empty; everyone had gone down to lunch.

"They said that…well, they said that you…you and _Malfoy_…" He stopped and frowned. "Hermione, it's true. You've been going off on your own a lot and once at dinner, you left and a _short while later_, _Malfoy left!_" said Ron with wide eyes. Hermione held back her laughter. She shook her head at Ron and mimicked his expression – widening her eyes and looking horrified. He glared at her. "Look, I'm just trying to look at for you, you know. That's what they're saying and by your reaction, it's a bit hard _not_ to believe," he said, crossing his arms. 

She looked at him in sympathy. Dear Ron, great friend Ron…she smiled inwardly. "Just what exactly are you getting at?" she asked, putting a bit of strain in her voice. His lips were pursed tightly and formed a straight white line. She then noticed that his hands were balled into fists. Her expression softened. "Look, Ron, I really have to get my Arithmancy book. We're going to miss lunch if I don't hurry and get it. Do you want to go on to lunch without me?"

He blinked at her. "What?" He ran a hand through his hair, further messing it up. "Oh – oh, no. I'll wait right here," he said, looking at her as if she were trying to trick him. She nodded and went up to the girls' dormitory with a smile upon her face.

A moment later, Hermione came back down the steps to see Ron pacing back and forth before the fire in the deserted common room. She backed up a bit to stay out of sight. "I should," Ron whispered to himself. "I shouldn't be afraid – what would the others say?" He looked up towards the dormitories and advanced towards it. Then he turned around and marched back towards the fire. "No, no, I shouldn't do it. I should wait until later…until…the summer, no, next year. Yes, next year. I -," but suddenly he heard a noise nearby. Hermione was looking at him strangely. "Oh! Hermione, hi," he said, blinking at her in surprise.

She walked towards him with an expression of amusement. "Did you know you were talking to yourself?" she asked.

He blinked at her. "What?"

"You were talking to yourself just now." 

He couldn't seem to hear her. "What?" he asked again and she rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like, 'honestly!' Ron shook his head as if shedding some thoughts. "Oh, oh right. Yes – yes, I knew that," he said afterwards. She nodded in disbelief. He walked over to her and held out his hand but quickly pulled it back. "Look, Hermione, we need to talk. Harry says I'm being crazy and a git, but everyone's talking about it," he told her, his face unusually grave.

She frowned at him. "Everyone's talking about what?" He scuffed a foot. "Ron, what is it?"

"Harry's been busy and I've asked _him_ to talk to you, but he just says that I'm being hopeless. He thinks – he thinks…" but then he quickly looked up at her and blushed right to the tips of his ears. 

"What?" she probed.

He shook his head. "Never mind that."

Hermione put her hands to her hips and glared at him. "Ron, I insist you tell me right this instant what you're babbling on about!" 

He ran a hand through his hair. "Hermione, um – the boys – that is, Dean and Seamus, you know – well, you see, Hermione -," but she let out a sound of frustration.

"Get on with it already! Harry's right, you are acting like a git!" 

  
He scowled at her. "Now look here, I'm just looking out for you and here you are being all ungrateful and you don't even know what -," but she cut him off again.

"Then bloody tell me and get this damned conversation moving!" she yelled. 

He looked at her in surprise. "Her-Hermione, you-you just – you swore!" he exclaimed, looking at her with wide eyes. 

She blinked at him. "Oh, really?" she asked sardonically. He just looked at her in incredulity and she fought the urge to slap him across his face. "Now, Ron, do tell me what it is you're trying to tell me."

"Tell you?" he asked in a hoarse voice. "I – I really don't think I was going to tell you anything."

She scowled at him and stopped fighting. She hit him across the face – not as hard as she had Malfoy, but enough to snap him out of his daze. "You are in sufferable!" she yelled.

He slowly put a hand to his cheek as he gaped at her, his eyes goggling and his mouth hanging open in absolute horror. "You hit me! You – you actually hit me!" He looked positively horrified. She felt a strong pang of guilt but when he glared at her, she felt her action had sufficed. It had rather been a thrill being so daring. _I must do things like that more often_, she thought. "Fine, you want to know? Fine! Seamus and Dean think you're prancing around with some guy because of all the time you've been going off by yourself. You think no one notices, but I have! And Harry! And Dean and Seamus too! Even Neville has noticed! They think you're having it out with some boy! Seamus is insisting it's Draco Malfoy and Dean thinks it may be someone rather like those two bloody blokes – Crabbe or Goyle!" Now that he started, he couldn't seem to stop. "So tell me, we're all wondering, you know, what in the world are you doing?" 

She blinked at him.

"Are you still writing to that Krum fellow? Seriously, Hermione, he couldn't do anything for you! You're better than he is! And besides, he lives all the way in Bulgaria!" He scowled at her. "And what did you do at his little castle over there that summer two years ago anyway?" He paused and ran a hand through his hair. "I mean it, Hermione, he really is not good for you. The others all say you're sneaking off with someone during your little excursions but I'm not sure. I really do think that maybe you're falling over yourself for Krum and writing bloody letters all the time. I mean, well, you seemed…you seemed…you seemed…"

"Ronald Weasley, are you finished yet?" interrupted Hermione, her hands on her hips. He looked up from the ground and blinked at her. His eyes were wide.

"Um…no – no, not yet, but…but if you'd like to say something, go on," he said softly.

Hermione couldn't help but smile so she did and laughed as well. He just stood there as if rooted to his spot and stared at her with those wide eyes of his. "Ron, I am _not_ 'having it out' with Malfoy as you said or with Crabbe or Goyle. I'm definitely _not_ fawning over Victor Krum – though we haven't stopped writing to one another," she saw Ron's face fall and restrained another smile, "but I don't like him, I assure you. We're just friends."

There was short moment of silence. "Well, Hermione, who is it then? It's…it's obvious that – that you're going on about – about _something_…what is it?" wondered Ron in a quiet tone.

"Oh, Ron," she said, shaking her head. Hermione dug around in her bag and pulled out something flat and round with an inch thick ivory rim. She came over to stand beside him before the fire and held the object before them. "It's…it's a Speculum. Er – I've been working on it for – for your birthday present," she told him in a voice barely above a whisper. She didn't meet his gaze but went on to explain. "Speculums are like mirrors…but they're enchanted. This one can show you whatever you like. If you wanted to see what someone was doing, you could…well, unless they have privacy spells around them, you could see them wherever they are." Her glance wandered out the window where a heavy storm was wreaking its havoc. "I…I wanted to give it to you at a better time, but…well, I guess that this is about as good a time as any." She finally chanced a look at him and saw that he was blinking blankly at the Speculum. He looked up at her but his expression didn't change. 

Her heart sank. She dug around in her bag again and pulled out a box. "This is from me too, and Harry. He's been helping me with this one. It's…it's Wizard's Chess but Harry and I charmed the pieces to look like the Chuddley Cannons players and the Puddlemere United players. I didn't know what the players looked like so that's where Harry came in. Er – I suppose he would have wanted to be here to give it to you, but I doubt he'll mind. He has another present for you too." She handed both the Speculum and the Wizard's Chess board to him silently. 

When she looked at him, the blank expression was still present upon his face and she got the distinct feeling that he didn't like the presents. She had thought and thought of something that he would have wanted and came up time after time with nothing. The Speculum and the Chessboard were things out of all her ideas she thought he would most enjoy but clearly she was wrong. Just the day before she had hoped and hoped that he would like them, and she was let down horribly. Hermione felt near tears and barely refrained from sniffling pathetically. It was raining outside and horribly gloomy but she couldn't help but feel excited to give him the presents. It couldn't have been a more desolate time to give him the presents. She had wanted his birthday to be special and she wanted her presents to be as well. Maybe she should have just gotten him some quidditch supplies instead. 

Suddenly arms were wrapped around her and her face was pressed into black material. She blinked in surprise. When she felt as if she was starting to suffocate, Ron released her. "Hermione…" he started, then stopped. He opened and closed his mouth but seemed speechless. His pale blue eyes were still wide but held shock and awe within their depths. He pulled her close again and buried his face in her bushy brown hair. She wrapped her own arms around him lightly patting his back.

"Ron, I -," she began but cut herself off when he pulled back again.

"I – I can't believe…I can't believe you'd do this for me," Ron said, looking into her eyes intently. His voice was pitched low but was husky with emotion. 

Hermione just looked at him, unsure of what to say. He smiled and smoothed her hair affectionately. She shivered at his touch. "I just wanted your birthday to be special," she told him softly. He scuffed a foot and chewed down on his lip before looking at her again. Ron bent his head towards her… 

Suddenly, the portrait swung open and Neville rushed in. He looked between Ron and Hermione who both jumped apart when he stepped into the common room. "Oh – er – uh – sorry," he stammered and ran up to the boys' dormitory with an extremely red face. After a short moment, he came back down and after one more flustered look at the two, ran out of the room. Ron and Hermione looked at one another then broke out into laughter.

~*~

Gayle sat just beside the door, her head on her knees. She leaned against the wall and didn't seem to notice the pool of water that spread around her. 

__

"It's all a game to them!" she had yelled amid the storm outside with Harry. A game…What had made her say such a thing? Childish a metaphor it may have been, but too close to home for her liking. What had made her say something like that? – And to Harry? 

She then remembered the crushed look in his eyes. It seemed that he always lost everyone he cared about. Poor Billy Forester…she shook her head. He wasn't lost yet, it was part of some plan she wasn't let in on – or perhaps he _was_ just the puppet she thought they made him to be. If he was a puppet, however, what would that make her? Her assignments made her feel less than a slave – and the cause behind her doing them, made her feel more so. 

Gayle shifted on her spot. But Harry…Harry was different from anyone she had ever met. He wasn't like Draco or Keilan – someone who stood up for something, even if it was against everything they ever learned. No, he wasn't like them. They sacrificed more than anyone would ever know just to get one inch closer to the light – something that perhaps they would never reach. Harry wasn't like her either – someone who looked for help, who needed someone else to lead the way. When she couldn't find that someone, she had given up and tried to deal with what she was dealt. People like her, however, weren't made to deal. He was more of an individual – someone no one else could really comprehend. His past made him different, more secluded from everyone else, but his actions seemed to make him more so. 

She took a deep breath and lifted her head. There was a feeling of deep exhaustion inside her as she stood up. It had been quite a while since she came inside and Harry still had not come it yet. She exited the school and saw that the storm was absolutely raging by now. As she walked back to the lake, she caught sight of a lone figure standing there. He fell to his knees, pressing his hands to his ears. There was a deafening rumble of thunder and a blinding flash of light, and then he collapsed entirely. Her heart seemed to skip a beat and in a moment she was rushing towards him.

__

"I'm losing," he had said by the lake. 

There was a sudden pounding in her chest and a scary ringing in her ears. She remembered how he had looked at her. His eyes were clearer than she had ever seen them before and they seemed bore into her own without a bit of mercy. They seemed to penetrate right to her very soul. _He knew_, she thought in anguish, a weight settling in her chest. _He knew all along…_

"It's all a game to them!" she had yelled at him, and only now did he fully understand his response.

Gayle felt tears slide down her cheeks.

__

"I'm losing…I'm losing…"

…

Harry moaned softly as he shifted. He was lying in the grass and rain was positively pouring down upon him. His eyes were now open and he gazed around at the world that was a blur. Fumbling around in the grass and mud, he tried in vain to search for his glasses. He cursed under his breath and found that he was shaking. His body was sore and he was caught in surprise when he found part of the reason for his blindness were the tears stinging his eyes. 

He caught sight of red and stumbled backwards. There was pressure on both sides of his face as someone held him steady. Soon, everything was clear – or clearer and he could make out enough in the chaos of the raging storm. 

"Harry, Harry are you all right?" wondered Gayle, looking at him worriedly. She was standing above him and holding out a hand. He accepted it and stood up shakily. Her black silk robes were soaked through and her wavy auburn colored hair was plastered to her face. Lines of black ran down her cheeks and he guessed that it was make up. 

"What happened?" he asked suddenly. He grasped her upper arms in his anxiety. "The green light – the screaming…I thought – I thought that you…_What happened?_"

Her verdant green eyes were wide as she stared at him. "I – I was running back into the castle and I – I sat near the door for a while and…and it was a long time and still you hadn't come in yet," she said. "I got…worried. So I went back outside and I saw you collapse." 

"But…the _green light_…the _screaming_," he insisted in a trembling voice. "What was it?"

She blinked at him, her face void of expression but in her eyes he could see the emerald swirl of concern. "I…I came out late…I didn't see anything but you collapse," she said hesitantly. He gaped at her. "Maybe, maybe it was the lightning," offered Gayle. When he continued to stare at her she slowly peeled his grip from her arms. His knuckles had turned white with the pressure. She put her arm around him and helped Harry walk back into the castle. Instead of walking to Potions, they made their way to the Hospital Wing. 

Gayle looked around but the room was empty. "Madam Pomfrey?" she called. In an instant, the woman was bustling out of her office. She took one glance at the haggard looking and soaked couple in the doorway and set into action. Before she knew what was happening, Gayle was in the hospital bed right next to Harry who, just as his head hit the pillow, was out like a light. Their robes were dried and replaced by hospital ones. She looked down at her new clothes in dismay. "No, you see," said Gayle, trying to explain. "I'm perfectly all right. It's _Harry_ who fainted – I didn't. I just – just," but she sneezed. She blinked, then looked at Madam Pomfrey who had the expression of a woman not to be swayed.

"I will have none of that. You looked like a drowned rat and you will stay here until I say otherwise," said Madam Pomfrey. She summoned a bar of chocolate and broke off a big chunk of it for Gayle. "Now, you finish that, dear – and no complaints from you," she added when the redhead opened her mouth to protest. 

When the nurse left the room for more supplies, Gayle sighed in defeat and went about eating her chocolate. It was when the last bit of it was in her mouth when Severus Snape rushed in with Draco Malfoy hovering on a conjured stretcher.

~*~

The next morning Draco sat up and rubbed his eyes. His head felt like it had earlier been hammered on and crushed with a 100-lb. weight. As he blinked, trying to get his eyes to adapt to the bright sunlight poring into the room, he saw the image he had seen upon his parchment in Potions class before he fell into an unconscious state. 

"Oh, you're awake then," said someone coming over. Her red hair easily marked her as a Weasley and his eyes narrowed. She glared right back and made her way to the bed next to his. In it was Gayle. 

"Get me some paper," he told Ginny. She looked over at him with a raised brow. "_Now_! _Hurry_!" he said quickly. The image was slowly fading and he needed it. 

She jumped in alarm at the urgency in his voice and rushed to go get a piece of parchment and a quill. When she returned, he grabbed it and held it up to the light with weak and trembling hands. Ginny held it for him so he could draw the vision. Soon, the picture was complete and he sighed in fatigue as he lay back down against the pillows propping him up. Ginny looked at the image in bewilderment before he grabbed it from her. "Thanks," he mumbled. She looked at him for a moment before turning and walking back to Gayle.

"What are you doing here?" wondered Gayle, looking over at him with wide green eyes.

"He fainted," said Ginny, a slight smirk upon her face and Gayle laughed outright at him.

He scowled at them both. "I did not faint. I…I passed out."

"That would be fainting," said an exhausted voice from the bed beside Gayle's. Draco's eyes narrowed as he looked over. A head of messy black hair could be seen past Gayle. 

Just then, an owl knocked on the window of the infirmary. Ginny frowned. "Owls aren't supposed to come here," she muttered before opening the window. It flew to Draco and dropped the letter in it. The poor creature was battered and dropped onto his bed sheets. He looked at it in dismay and pondered on whether he should push it off his bed, but Ginny came over and picked up the poor owl. He ignored her and unrolled the parchment. His eyes skimmed the contents and widened. A frown spread across his face as he read the name the parchment was addressed to. 

Draco looked over to his right where Gayle, Harry, and Ginny were watching him. With the frown still upon his face, he tossed the roll to Harry who caught it deftly with exceptional Quidditch reflexes. 

Harry unrolled it carefully.

__

Harry Potter –

Your godmother is with me.

__

X marks the spot.

~*~

Remus sat away from Sirius and Nor, his head resting on his knees. Nor had practically admitted being something different that he seemed to be, but Remus couldn't really place it. In the strange man, there seemed to be a sense of familiarity. It seemed as if they had met some time long ago. Something important had happened then, but he couldn't seem to remember what event it was.

He suddenly heard the snap of twigs behind him and jumped up, instantly brandishing his wand. However, it turned out to be Nor standing there. "Oh, it's you, I thought you were someone more…harmful," said Remus with a rueful grin.

Nor didn't reply but stood his ground. His feet were slightly spread apart and his cape flew behind him in the slight breeze. The way the sunlight fell upon him, it seemed to Remus that Nor Griffith was glowing. The man's pale blue eyes were strangely alight and overall he took upon an ethereal appearance. Then Nor began to chant.

__

"The day will come, so soon you'll find

The secret kept in thy heart and mind.

From one to another, reoccurrence found,

And the past beholds destinies bound.

Thy heart's greatest desire shall soon come to be,

And two hearts shall become one for eternity.

Your fate is to be fulfilled, a chapter complete

And the one hero's legend will end in a feat..."

When he was done reciting, there seemed to be total silence in the wood. Even the animals seemed awed at the power emanating from this peculiar man. 

"What the _hell_ was that?" exclaimed Sirius. 

Remus looked behind Nor to see his best friend standing their, his eyes wide open and his mouth gaping slightly. He turned to Nor. "Yes, I'd rather like to know the answer as well," he said in a voice that seemed strangely distant. 

Nor turned to look at him with that strange smile of his – one filled with knowledge and experience, one filled with almost all knowing. "You know," he whispered.

Remus stared at Nor Gryffith. He blinked, his heart suddenly pounding. Nor Gryffith. _"Gryffith_ – _Nor. Nor Griffith." _That was how the man had first introduced himself during their first meeting. 

__

Flashback:

Remus looked at him in contemplation for a few moments. Who was this strange man that stumbled upon his home?

"You look familiar," he said.

Nor Griffith looked up. "Really?" he wondered in a casual tone.

Remus grinned. "Yes - it's as if I've seen you somewhere...but a long time ago."

Nor was quiet for a moment, looking in his tea. "You haven't - but you've seen my father."

"Who was your father?" asked Remus, but Nor didn't answer, he just smiled.

End of Flashback.

Remus closed his eyes in sudden comprehension.Nor Gryffith. Gryffith Nor. 

__

Gryffindor. 

Okay, I'm giving out all my **thanks** here and **authors notes**. **Questions** will be answered as well so u may want to read all the personal notes too. Sorry for not putting in my gratitude for all u reviewers earlier! Thanks to: 

****

Debz024 – hehe, lotsa chapters are coming out now!

****

Lovelylulu – (C5) hmm…I'm not sure if Gayle's in love with Draco :evil smirk: he could be, I think she's trying to keep it a secret. Draco felt humiliated at failing his first task more than he felt anger at Gayle for betraying him. But he was still pretty angry. (C11) At the hospital, the Death Eaters were attacking. They knew that their victim would be there with Hallie and they were trying to get that person – I'm not telling who it is! Though…he/she may be an obvious choice already, did I mention who it was? Oh, and Remus stunned Severus Snape and Evan Rosier to bring Hallie home. I'll also try and get Fate talking again too, hehe. You're a loyal reviewer, thanks so much!

****

Serena Black – (C5) Draco didn't wanna go home to his dad in this chapter and I'm not sure that he's NOT evil so much as not SURE he is…if that makes sense.

****

Mags07 – (C7) No, Hallie wasn't crying in this chapter because she was pregnant. She was trying to put up a brave front for Sirius when he was leaving. She didn't really want him to know she was torn up about him.

****

Emily Luvlee – (C10) Yes, don't worry, Ginny's going to be in here more. I was planning on her having a very big part in this story but I'm not sure what went wrong! Lol, so sorry about that, Emily! There may be a third story to this little series of mine and no doubt her part will be big there – promise.

****

Sonya Rose Jamie Potter – (C11) When Gayle was seeing everything in black and white – I made it as if she were seeing the good and bad in people. She was in a dream like state – it'll be explained in a later chapter again – but at the end of this chapter when I said she looked down and saw nothing? – I meant that, metaphorically of course, she was undecided in who she was…good or bad? I'm sorry it's so confusing. As for Billy, I'll explain in the Explanations section below. (C12) Er – no, Billy's not okay. 

****

Krista Noelle – thanks for your review! I hope I can make this story fulfill your expectations!

****

Kim/Krose – another of my loyal reviewers! Lol, don't worry, Hallie's okay for now, hehe. Emery's all right too, Gayle and Draco are helping him. Besides, he's got his buddies to help him – even if Billy needs help too. I'm actually hoping that this story won't be as long, but it very well may end up that way with the snail's pace I'm going at. Thanks, I did have fun at my vacation!

****

Min Hee Ha – thanks for all ur reviews! You're another loyal reviewer! 

****

MeiChungL – thanks for ur reviews! I'm gonna keep writing, don't worry!

****

Goddessnmb1 – thanks for being honest about chapter 9! I have lots of grammar mistakes in all my chapters, I've found, and I'm gonna try and cut it down. J 

****

Elvishstar – sorry I haven't been able to read ur story yet! I'll do so as soon as I can! Thanks for reviewing!

****

FireLily55 – hehe, by ur review, I'm guessing u were talking about Billy being the one who gave Gayle the potion? Yes, I'm very sad about that too. But it isn't his fault! I promise on his behalf!

****

JoeBob1379 – I read ur review and know what? I want the old generation in this fic more too! I TRIED to have them in this more, but they're separated here at the moment so I couldn't really do it very well. Sorry! In future chapters when things cool down, they will hang out and be kids again – 'cause I loved them when they were! Promise!

****

~*Crystal Lily~* - you're a loyal reviewer too I think! J hehe. I dunno who you meant when u asked if one of 'them' was going to be a death eater so I can't answer ur question. Sorry! Please verify this and I'll answer if I can. Lo siento. I'm taking Spanish so there's a taste of it. hehe. As for what Hermione and Harry had to talk about…it was RON! – and his b-day presents! 

****

GigGleZ – lol, I loved ur energetic review! I think I sound stupid, but thanks again!

****

Funky_Chicken – hi! Hehe, thanks for ur review too! Are u from England? The word 'bloody' jumped out and caught my eye. I – like lots of HP fans – would like to have an accent or visit Europe. You've just reminded me, I should use words like bloody and…rubbish and…words like that in my story. I like them! Who came up with 'bloody', by the way? It doesn't sound bad and it's funny, but it's not good, is it?

Thanks again to all u reviewers! I'll try to do personal notes next time too! 

****

Explanations

Ok, here are where I explain all the things I didn't explain in the chapters. I hope u guys read this and understand my explanations. I'm sorry the chapters were so confusing! If you guys have more questions about anything at all, ask in a review and I'll have another place like this after the next chapter.

****

Chapter 9, The Boy In The Mirror – When Billy looked into the Mirror or Erised, he was still 'sick.' By 'sick', I mean, something is wrong with him. (I'm trying to be as clear as I can, please bear with me.) When one looks into the Mirror, they see what is their hearts desire. At that moment, I believe that Billy most wanted to be cured. He described his ailment as something eating him from inside out; it was overpowering him. So he looks in the mirror and sees the Boy in the Mirror smiling and saying 'I'm coming. Fight him, fight them, I'm coming'. Then the Boy isn't the same; he looks…well, 'evil'. I can't really explain that more now but I will later. Then the Boy changes back. At the end of that chapter it said, "And before the lonely blanket of darkness fell of him, Billy could have sworn that the boy in the mirror was not him." Well…the Boy looks and sounds like Billy…but he knows who he is and the Boy in the Mirror was NOT Billy Forester. :evil grins!: Ergo, like in HP and the SS/PS, the Mirror showed the solution. Billy's innermost desire was that he could be cured – the Mirror showed him how.

Sorry, not much of an explanation, but I hope it clears up a LITTLE of the confusion. I already took too much space here so I'll continue next chapter. If you have anymore questions, please ask them and I'll do my best to explain. Thanks for reviewing!

**** **** ****


End file.
